


The enemy of my enemy

by zeciex



Category: Rap Monster - Fandom, bts, namjoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 129,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeciex/pseuds/zeciex
Summary: Yara thought she had lost everything, but sometimes the things you lose returns to you in the most strange manner. She has to navigate her feelings and her way through a war between gangs, to survive and get clousure. But things are always harder than expected.BTS Gang AU(previously Its too bad its too good)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247375) by http://bts-sexy-reads.tumblr.com/. 



The floor seemed to disappear beneath her feet. She reached for the wall, nails dragging over the wallpaper, desperate to get a hold of something to keep her standing.   
Time appeared to slow down as pain filled her body. The girl fell to her knees, body shaking as she gasped for air like she had been without it for years.   
First her mother died, leaving her in pieces. Then her big brother died, taking her home with him. Now he died, talking her soul, her smile, and every last thing remaining.   
Once, twice, third.   
Pain shot in her chest, making her dig her nails into the wooden floor. She swallowed the pain, feeling it cut down her throat like glass, until it shattered in her heart. It was as if she had become broken again, her porcelain skin smashed into dust this time. The dust had to be locked away.   
She had to.  
Gasping again, she held the air in her lungs, before letting out an inhumane scream, that echoed down the halls, the men standing guard barely reacting to it. The scream was animalistic, it twisted in her lungs and transformed her being.   
She let the hardness wash over her, let her kindness and innocence drowned out by a certain coldness and void.   
Yara was done. She was done being a victim, done being a pawn, done being left.   
Once, twice, third.   
Her body was cold and heavy, knuckles white and knees becoming purple from the drop to them. Pushing herself from the floor, she once again grabbed the wall, letting it support her.   
Anger started brewing in her chest, as she pieced together what had happened in her mind. Every other feeling got incinerated, leaving only a pure and blazing rage.   
Pushing from the wall, she walked towards her father’s office, her hands clenched into fists so her nails dug into her palms.   
She heard her name being called, but it fell on deaf ears as she barged into his office, doors banging against the walls. His guards stood no chance of stopping her.   
Harry sat there behind his dark wooden desk, fingers folded over papers. He leaned back at the sight.  
Despite his relaxed expression, his client and his partner both jumped in their seats, barking and biting at her to get out. But she remained, expression just as sharp as her eyes.   
Her father let out a breath, hands unfolding and becoming flat on the surface.   
“Leave us,” he said. The client confused at the sudden cold shoulder. Harry’s business partner got up and left with the client, most likely to finish the meeting she had interrupted.   
“How?” she gasped. Her body beginning to shake under his watchful eyes. There was something so cold about him, something that had always been. He was sly and the most unloving person she had ever met.   
“How what? What happened,” his question sent her flying to his side, banging her hands on the desk as she spat at him.   
“You know very well what happened!” her heart hammered in her chest, drumming against her ribs.   
“Please calm down, it’s unbecoming.”  
“It’s- it’s unbecoming?!” Her voice shook as much as she did, but she swallowed her need to yell and scream for now. “What happened?”  
“It was an exchange with Chenkov gone bad. It was a simple meet up and exchange, but it went south quickly and we lost a few good men,” he said. His face seemed to become soft, almost caring, but it was faux-like, fake. He didn’t have these sort of emotions. He was incapable of any good feelings.  
Yara, was piecing the information together in her head, silence filling the room.  
It didn’t make sense, Daniel didn’t make exchanges, he accompanied Theo So in deals, and he only made deals when they were mostly already settled. Daniel mostly remained by her father’s side or his partners.   
Exchanges were below them, they were known to go south fast and easily, but Seo Park was one of the most loyal groups of men working for her dad. It was an easy exchange and incapable of going bad, since they were such a small gang, if they wanted to survive they’d have to kiss Dae Company’s ass.   
They couldn’t possibly be stupid enough to attack his men.   
Tears pressed in her eyes, but she refused to cry, instead she voiced her disbelief.   
“No. Daniel doesn’t make exchanges and the Chenkov group wouldn’t risk going against you. They wouldn’t kill any of your men, out of fear of being torn apart by you, especially not when they are so close to us.” Her voice croaked and broke, but her face remained hard.   
“You did this, didn’t you?”  
His face morphed into his usual expression, cold and calculated.   
“Just take it, Yara.”   
Before she could think, she had ridden his desk of things. He wanted her to fall in line.  
“NO! You had him killed, admit it! YOU KILLED HI-!” She didn’t get to yell any further, before her head smashed against a wooden column, her father’s hand wrapped around her jaw as he held her.   
Pain sprung in her head, making her dizzy, and for a second, to lose touch with what had just happened.   
“Listen you ungrateful bitch, you take what I give and you will be thankful for it. Daniel was mine to control, and mine to dispose of, just like you. You will thank me for ridding you of him, he was a good man, but it was his time to go.” His large hand pressed on her, breath falling thick on her face.   
It was hard to breathe.  
“You killed him.” Yara choked, her body reacting to the threat, by letting her tears run down her reddened cheeks, as pressure inside her head rose.   
“And I would do it again.” He abruptly let go of her, letting her body fall to the floor, gasping for much needed air. “Now get out. I don’t have the time or patience for your breakdown.”   
He whistled for one of his men to enter.  
“Take her to her room and keep her there.”  
The guard grabbed Yara’s arm, pulling her up from the floor.   
Amidst the chaos in her mind, she ripped herself from him and turned to her father. “I will burn everything down around you.” She always kept her promises.   
Dismissing her and her threat, Harry turned and walked away, signalling for the guard to take her away.   
Despite his outwards appearance, Harry Dae’s smirk didn’t reach his eyes.   
She was broken and his to build like he wanted. That was part of why he had Daniel killed. The boy had gotten to close to her and with him by her side, she had hope and Daniel had a way to manipulate the game.  
If he were to keep the power he had, he needed something that would make another powerful family fall in line and she was exactly the piece he wanted to use.  
Yara was brought back to her room, struggling against the hard hands of the young man leading her there. She pushed him away from her, as she fixed her clothe and straightening her back, swallowing her feelings.   
She glanced over at the young man, barely catching a glimpse of his face. He didn’t grab her again, as she walked beside him to her room, only stopping when her name was called out again. This time she responded to it, looking over her shoulder to see Taehyung’s worried face, as she walked into her room.   
She heard him push the young man saying something unrecognizable, as she stood in the middle of her room like a ghost. Her fingers danced in the air as her mind spun painfully.  
Taehyung grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him.   
He didn’t say anything, as he pulled her into a hug.  
Once, twice, third.  
The hug was familiar, as well was his warm scent of rain. Her shoulders relaxed a bit, but she didn’t respond further to his presence.   
He left me. Her mind kept aimlessly spinning in circles, until one thought manifested. He had left her here, alone.

Despite Taehyung’s efforts Yara remained in her room the next week, thinking about the situation she was in, head spinning with the whole situation. It had been a week since Daniel died, and every moment since then, she was weighing her options and making plans.  
What brought her over the edge was something she overheard. Harry had been meeting with his partner Theo, to discuss what to do with her and future plans. Not only had he killed her love, but he debated selling her off to another family to keep them in line.  
Darkness had taken a hold of the world outside her window. She was putting her jewellery into a small bag along with other valuable and necessary things.   
Tugging her dark hair behind her ear, she pulled the hood up and put the knife down her boot. She then proceeded to open the window, letting the cool night breeze into her room.   
At 2 in the morning there was a shift change, next week it’d be at another time, now was best and quite possibly the only time she could leave, while the groggy men changed positions.  
What she hadn’t exprected, was Taehyung sneaking into her room, out of worry and a gut feeling. His voice seemed loud and drawing; “You’re leaving?”   
She froze in her tracks and turned to him. It appeared as if the darkness of her room made his pale hair glow like the moon. He was standing there in his pyjamas.   
“You’re not going to say goodbye or ask for help?” The small betrayal in his voice was immediately noticed.  
If she had told him, he would have been in danger, and she needed a clean escape.   
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. A lump grew in her throat. He stepped towards her, with a few long steps and grabbed her by the shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“It’s okay, just give me a moment and I’ll be ready to leave too.” He turned around, not seeing the guilt flashing in her eyes, before taking a candle holder a striking him in the head.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I have to do this alone,” She said, desperate for understanding despite his unconscious state.  
It had been something she had imagined a thousand times before. Running through the dark woods, twigs and leaves snapping beneath her every step. The branches seeming to claw after her, grabbing a hold of anything they could. She kept moving. The air burning in her lungs, muscles begging for rest.   
Upon reaching the outer wall, she rested her back on it. She let her head fall back and took a moment to catch her breath. “No alarms ye-” she didn’t get to finish the thought before it broke out, wakening the whole property. It made the air seem colder and shadows darker.  
The sudden sound of gunshots in the distance made her head snap up and panic shoot through her body, pressuring it to produce more adrenalin. She was shaking, wondering why they were shooting. It wasn’t anywhere near her direction, so it couldn’t be because of her. Were they under attack? It was a coincidence she thanked the heavens for. While the men were busy another place she could sneak out.   
A twig snapped close to her. The knife seemed to have been made to her hand, the blade dark and sharp, ready to cut and stab.  
Someone was running directly to her location.   
Taehyung busted through a bush, scratches red on his cheeks and blood running down the back of his neck. He was out of breath and had a wild look on his face, but he didn’t look at her like she had betrayed him.   
Running to her side, he kneeled down making a horseshoe.   
“Step up, we need to move. Fast,” Taehyung commanded.  
Yara blinked a few times, looking at him like he was out of his mind.   
“Come on! Move!”   
She stepping up and with his help she climbed the wall. Yara would have left him there if it wasn’t because he took a few steps back and then ran to the wall, kicking himself up so that he could get a hold on the top.   
They both fell to the ground with a thud, but quickly recovered, brushing the leaves off of them.   
“What would you have done without me?” He said with a smile, brushing dirt off the knees of his pyjamas.   
Yes, what would I do without you.   
“I would have found a way,” she said, getting ready to strike him once again, hoping this time he’d stay down until she had gotten way. That way he’d keep his life, hopefully. His odds were at least better than with her. It was something that she’d regret the rest of her life, to leave him there, but he’d live and it was all that mattered.   
Life on the run with her would be a curse.  
Before she could hit him something slick and cold pressed against her head, stopping her in her tracks.   
A shiver ran down her spine, locking her in her spot as she felt her heart tug.  
“Miss me?” His voice was dark, but clear as the sky and it belonged to a dead man. 

“Daniel?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara thought she had lost everything, but sometimes the things you lose returns to you in the most strange manner. She has to navigate her feelings and her way through a war between gangs, to survive and get clousure. But things are always harder than expected.

It was dark, words were being whispered with a hush. Yara’s head hurt and she felt weak. It was cold and damp in the room, that much was clear. The only light source was an old lamp hanging from the ceiling, casting shadows into the room. The sound of running water and dripping was prominent, as well was the sound of footsteps.  
Her breath became laboured as she tried moving, but found that her arms were tied to something cold. The rope burned into her skin.  
“She’s waking,” a voice said. Her head rolled into position with a groan. The previous events flashing in her mind causing her eyes to snap directly forward, seeing Daniel sitting in front of her, arms relaxed on his knees as he was leaning forward.  
A lump formed in her throat.  
Daniel smiled at her, sharp and unkind. When trying to speak, nothing came out, instead she swallowed and tried again, and found her voice faint and cracking.  
“Daniel?” The fear of him being a ghost haunting her subsisted to another feeling, relief. That quickly fated away, as she realised the circumstances.  
His smile widened, as he saw the realisation in her face, still she repeated his name.  
“Sorry love, that is not my name. Its Namjoon.”

 

_The first time they met, was during a dinner party her father held for his business partners. The great hall was decorated from top to toe with lights and art. She had spend the day preparing for the dreaded evening, knowing fully well she was only there to welcome the dangerous men and make small talk with them._   
_Taehyung had returned with his father from a trip over seas, and the two of them hadn’t seen each other for a long while. It was the only thing that brought her through the day._   
_After dinner the men started to discuss politics and plans with a glass in their hands, and a cigarette hanging from their lip. Yara returned from sneaking away with Taehyung for a break._   
_The boy with light hair was pulled from her side to his father as they were needed elsewhere, leaving Yara lone among drunk drug lords and mob bosses._   
_The moment Taehyung had left, men of various ages was by her side, trying to get her attention, as they commented on her looks and stature. Despite the many comments she refused to react other than smile and nod, trying to survive the night without any damages._   
_“How your daughter has come of age, Harry, she’s a little beauty,” voiced a man, smiling at her. He swung a arm around Harry, as both of them laughed._   
_“I think I could have made a prettier daughter if I had the chance. She does resemble her mother with those eyes, but the rest I don’t know where came from!” Harry was obviously tipsy and in a mood. He grabbed Yara by the wrist at pulled her further into the circle of giddy men. “If you just looked like your mother more, then maybe things wouldn’t be so tough on you.”_   
_“Ha-Yun was a beauty to behold, may she rest in peace.”_   
_“She might not be her mother, but she’d make a good wife, she does have blood on her side,” chuckled the first man, reaching for her hair. Yara flinched away, trying to apologize polite as her eyes roamed the faces of the crowd, trying to find a way out._   
_Among them was a young man she had only seen once or twice before, clearly born of stature, being pulled away from the crowd, by a maid holding a phone in her hand._   
_Before she could bow to the man she flinched away from, a hand whipped over her face, sending her into collision course with the ground._   
_She felt her lip split and her head explode with pain._   
_“Why can’t you just behave? It’s so simple, it’s all I ask of you.” Another hand hit her in the same place as before._   
_“Please, I’m sorry.” She bowed towards the man, begging. It wasn’t the first or last time she’d be hit, it was an recurrence that happened often, but this time it was different. She was smacked because she was impolite, because she flinched. The crowd shifted, some patting Harry on the back, others trying to steer the situation another way._   
_It was embarrassing and violating._   
_“Someone take her away,” Harry huffed, rubbing his hand, turning to walk away. “She’s ruining the mood and we have so much more planned for the evening.”_

_The girl was left alone in the large hall, or so it felt._   
_A pair of hands took a hold of her shoulders. Shocked she flinched way, heart drumming her chest and her pulse pulsing in the place she had been hit._   
_“It’s okay,” a voice spoke gently, trying to place his hands on her shoulders again. When she looked up their eyes connected. “I’m Daniel.”_   
_“Yara.”_   
_Daniel gently helped her up, his hands never leaving her shoulders as he guided her back to her room, where he sat her on the sink in her bathroom, before disappearing and reappearing again with a towel and other supplies._   
_The sink was cold against her hands as they gripped the edges keeping her in place. Taking a good look at him, she found that he was around her age but more than a head taller than her. He was attractive and looked so soft, like a cloud._   
_He let out a chuckle as he noticed her staring, if it wasn’t because her head was already red, it would become blood red in embarrassment. It only worsened when he leaned over her, to wetten the towel. Her heart started beating harder, temperature rising and eyes wide._   
_The feeling didn’t subside, as he softly took a hold of her jaw, pushing it upwards to get a better look at her split lip._   
_The cold wet towel lightly dabbing over her lip, almost like a caress. Their eyes connected, but they remained quiet._   
_Daniel dropped the towel behind her, his thumb caressing her bottom lip, before dropping to get something on the floor._   
_Something cold pressed against her face making her jump. The coolness numbing the pain, her whole body slouching a little. She let out a breath, taking a hold of the ice package and let Daniel pull away._   
_“Thank you.”_

 

Her mind spun like the way it did when she was told he was dead. What is all of this? What the fuck is happening?! Whatever it is, it can’t be. It just can’t be happening. Her brows furrowed as she began struggling against the burning ropes, only making the damages worse but it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter it hurt, it only meant that it was really happening.  
Tears pressed in her eyes and a knot formed in her throat, yet she managed to curse and bite at him, demanding an explanation.  
“Calm down, Yara, as much as I know you enjoy playing with ropes, it will only hurt you further.” His head crooked to the side, rubbing his hands together and kept a entertained gleam in his eyes.  
“W-what the fuck is happening? You died!” her voice broke, her tears streaming down her cheeks.  
His jaw clenched, something that always made her feel turned on, now enraged her.  
“I’m pretty sure you have a good idea of what is going on.” He leaned back. “Unless you see the body drop and know that they have no pulse, don’t assume, no matter what you are told.”  
“I cried for you! Why would you do this? I loved you!” Screaming at the top of her lungs, her tears run out, dried up.  
Okay, go over the basics Yara. One, Daniel-no, Namjoon is alive. Two he lied. Three, he left. Four, he knocked you out and tied you up and revealed himself as an imposter. Fuck!  
Whatever sadness remained in her, evaporated by the utter rage. She felt it wash over her, drown her. Even if he had died, it would have been better, that’d mean that everything they had wasn’t a lie. It would mean she could still love him. She did still love him and she hated herself for it.  
Swallowing her feelings, she let herself be consumed in emotionlessness. It was the last straw. She thought him dying was the worst, but this took the prize, this broke her.

There had always been a darkness to her, something twisted and strong, but it was always kept locked away, buried beneath what she wanted to be. She was sweet and kind and good, but she could be cruel, merciless and wicked, like a wolf wearing sheep’s wool.  
It was a darkness that was part of her, one that hadn’t been shown before this moment.  
She heard someone shift behind her. A young man came up to her side, staring down at her, before walking over to Namjoon to whisper something in his ear.  
She studied the side of his face, finding it familiar but couldn’t put her finger on it. He remained in the room, but stood in the corner leaning up of the wall.  
“What is this?” She spoke. Her body was still and tense, knuckles turning white by gripping the armrest so hard. “What do you want from me?”  
Namjoon licked his lips and pulled his chair closer to her. His hands landed on her knees, making her lean back in discomfort. He was teasing her with what he knew she liked. It used to turn her on, his dark edges had always made her wet as she let him control her.  
He still had that effect on her body, but she remained cold and expressionless, eying daggers at him.  
“Namjoon.” the man in the corner warned.  
“We want your help.” Namjoon signed, not entirely dismissing the warning, although from the body language Yara got the impression that Namjoon was the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

  

Yara remained in the corridor for a few minutes, listening to the house and studying the layout. Every once in awhile you could hear loud voices and footsteps. From the sound of it, it seemed like there were more than just the people she had met, but had yet to lay eyes on them. They were ghosts to her

Her body shook in the cold, partly because of the stress she had been put under, and partly because she was so damn tired. She kept nodding off, but eventually forced her head straight. 

  
“Stay awake, you need to find a way out, and kick their asses.”   
Looking around the dim lighted room, she noticed a metal bed in the corner. The mattress no longer attached to the rusty bed frame. It all felt like it was straight out of a movie.

  
She rolled her shoulders, in attempt to get some sort of warmth in her body. In the past she might have enjoyed being tied to a chair, and slapped around a little by Namjoon, but the mere thought of him putting her here in this situation, made her chest fill with fire. 

Out of frustration a growl escaped her dry mouth, pulling the rope a little.   
After a few minutes of inspecting the room, she noticed a shard of something by the end of the bed, slightly covered by the mattress.  
       
Taking her chance, she put all her weight on her one side, before forcefully throwing herself to the other, letting the chair and herself fall to the freezing floor with a thud.  Biting her lip she kept in a scream as her shoulder took the fall.   
     

 I swear if I get out of this… Keeping her curses in her throat, she struggled towards whatever was hidden under the mattress, hoping her fall wasn’t in vain. She’d die right there is Namjoon found her on the floor like that. 

 Out of pure spite and anger, she twisted her wrist grabbing towards the shard.   
        
“Come on, come on, come on, Yes!” The shard of a mirror, as she identified it as, cut into her hand as she tried turning it towards the rope. She just had to cut enough for her to twist her way out or break it with force.   
    

 Minutes turned to hours, or so it felt like. Her neck started complaining as well did her shoulder, but she kept going until it had cut through the first part.  
    

 A relieved sigh left her, as she twisted her wrist loose from the burning rope, dismissing the pain as adrenalin started pumping within her.   
      

Yara cut the other wrist free and pushed herself off the floor with a groan, still grabbing the shard in her hand. Next step was getting through the door. She held her breath as her hands landed on the cold doorknob, twisting it and expecting to find it locked tight, she instead found it unlocked. The feeling it gave her wasn’t one of relief or happiness, but rather suspicion. 

Namjoon had worked for her father and knew how to keep captives. You never underestimate them, and never give them a chance to get out, not unless you want them to.   
 With that in mind, she looked down at her bleeding hand with the shard in it. 

 Once a chance, twice a coincidence….   
      
The door creaked and groaned as it opened, letting the dark hall get a little lighter by the light of the room. Her heart drummed in her chest. It’s too easy. 

Instead of running blindly around, she snuck her way down the hall, hiding in the shadows and trying to open whichever door she came by and found them all locked. It was either unused rooms, cells or a way to force her down a certain path.

It was a possibility that it was just that easy, but knowing Namjoon that was highly unlikely. It all seemed like a game, and she wasn’t in the mood for playing it. Picking a door, she decided to try and pry it open, pushing and leaning against it, hoping it would budge without making any major sounds.

But it didn’t seem to budge, not when she hammered her one good shoulder and hip against it, and not when she took a chance kickin’ it. The sound of her kick, made her cringe and push herself into the shadows once again, holding her breath and listening for footsteps.

Nothing.

How could nothing happen if she made such a large sound? Were they deaf? Did they soundproof the concrete walls? Listen to loud music? What kind of psychopathic games were they playing?

Once, a chance. Twice, a coincidence. Thrice, a pattern.

Yara cursed herself and any god above, before rolling her head and deciding to play along with their game. She was going to give them hell, that much she had promised them, even if they did want to kill her father.

If they needed her so much, they might excuse her for killing Namjoon. Namjoon… He made her crazy with anger and hate. Her feelings were still fresh, still remaining. It made her hate herself and him even more.

Straightening her back and rolling her shoulders back, however much it hurt. she walked past the many doors, until she met one with light shining from the crack underneath it.

The voices were muffled, but you could make out that they were entertained, laughing even. It took a while before she ended up in front of the door again, checking all other possible ways out but finding none. The whole thing was set up for her to only have one way out.

Readying herself with the sharp piece of glass in her hand and a fighting stance, she pushed the door open, immediately being hit with warm air and bright light.

The first person she saw she didn’t recognise as shadow-dude or Namjoon. His hair was orange. His smile fated into a frown.

Yara sprinted towards him, but before she was able to kick away the chairs and grab a hold of this orange hair, a pair of warm hands wrapped around her arm, twisting her so that she was forced against their chest, and her wrist pressured so much so that she dropped the shard of glass to the ground, letting her wounded hand breathe fresh air.

Her shoulder complained as she growled and fought against the grip of the person. If just for once things could go her way.

“Easy, easy.” mumbled a familiar voice in her ear, one that made her stop in her tracks and her stomach turn. While stopping in her tracks, the rest of the room became clear for her.   It was a large old fashioned kitchen, with a table in the middle and chairs scattered around it. A few empty ones, but three being used by the orange head, shadow man and Namjoon, who was leaning back and resting one leg on an empty chair.

“What the fucking shit fuck,” Yara cursed, desperately trying to twist the hands off. “Let go of me, what the fuck are you doing here?!”

Taehyung let go of Yara, pushing her further into the room to close the door behind him, so that the warm air wouldn’t escape the room. He could feel her betrayed stare at his every movement, before meeting her eyes to find them wide and open in absolute shock.

“I told you, it would have been better for her to wake up to me instead of you, Namjoon.” Taehyung’s voice were filled with annoyance rather than anger.

“Woah, wait, no-what the fuck?!” Yara stuttered, voice raw and filled with emotions.

“I know, but you were allowed to be there, you choose to reveal yourself as the angle come to save her, when she had some time to think.” Tears stung in her eyes at Namjoons’ words. She scoffed at them, shaking her head in bafflement. It was a good plan really. Namjoon to be the bad cop, oh how he did that well, and give her a deal to decline in blind rage and despite. Then after letting her think alone for a day, maybe more if needed, letting a saint, an angel, come to her to win her over.

“You expected her to escape, that is why we drilled the doors shut.” Taehyung uttered in anger, running his fingers over his lips and then to scratch his neck.

Namjoon shrugged. “I had a feeling she would.”

“You set me up to escape?” she snapped at him, before turning her attention towards Taehyung readying an attack on him. “You too?! I can’t…” In frustration she rubbed her forehead with her wounded hand, flinching at it, as well as the pain in her shoulder. Taehyung stepped towards her, to take her hand, but she flinched away from him, disgust painting her dirty and bloodied face.

Letting out a shaky breath in disbelief she looked to Namjoon again, ignoring the hurt in Taehyung's face. He had it coming and he knew that.

“If I refuse to help then what? You’ll kill me?” Her voice was defiant and annoyed.

“You will.”

Yara ripped the chair from beneath Namjoon’s leg, making it fall to the dusty ground with a thud. He pulled himself up to sit straight as she sat down in front him, the back of the chair hitting her chest as she leaned on it.

Their eyes never left each other. Who was he to think that? To be so confident in her choice? It set her teeth on edge. Within the silence there was a battle being waged. The bystanders quietly looking on, some entertained and others worried.

Yara clenched her jaw before opening her mouth.“You smug bastard-,”

“You don’t have much of a choice, Yara, it’s best to just take the deal and get it over with. We have other things to do than wait around for the inevitable agreement.” Namjoon snapped getting annoyed with going around in circles. 

He had a point. Admitting to it, was harder. It was like swallowing a rock and it made her bitter. Why did it have to be this way? Damnit. 

“We kill my father and then I get my freedom? How can I trust that you won't kill me? What do you gain from all of this? Power? Money?” 

“Why would you be a threat when your father is dead? There would be no use for you,” the dark haired shadow man spoke, his voice surprising her. It was the first time she had heard him speak, and it broke the attention she had towards Namjoon, reminding her that the two of them wasn't alone in the room.  

No threat? She’d be a threat, she knew too much, she was still of the bloodline Dae. Her whole being was a threat, but she didn't speak up. If the young man thought that she wouldn't be a threat, reminding him would be a mistake.

At the same time, he could be lying.  

This was the game. Lies and deception was pieces to be moved around, and being naive and trusting would be a death sentence. 

“Fine. Fine! I help you kill my father, and you will grant me my freedom.” her voice was bitter and venomous. She turned to look directly at Namjoon, not flinching from his gaze and without hiding the anger in her face. Namjoon seemed unaffected by her agreement, but couldn't help but smirk.   
He had won this round. Lose the battle, win the war. 

“But don't believe for one second, that I will not do my best to make your life hell for what you did to me.” 

“I would expect nothing less.” Namjoon motioned for shadow man to get up by turning towards him, half leaning over the back of the chair. “Take her to the good doctor and then her room, she needs washing up.”

The dark haired man nodded and got up. Stepping past Namjoon, the man went to take a hold of Yara’s arm, but wound up pushing at her back to get her walking instead, when she flinched away from his touch.  Reluctantly she started walking. 

“You’ll begin your training tomorrow.” 

Yara would have stopped in her tracks, if it wasn't because she got pushed the rest of the way through the door, with a grunt of annoyance from shadow man. 

“Yah, wha-training?! What training?” She stuttered, turning to go back but was once again pushed forward and spun around with a mumble of ‘keep walking’.   
  


At that moment, it dawned on her that she had seen him before. Before she could speak, a light bulb lighted up in her mind, and she remembered where she had seen him. 

“You worked for my father! I’ve seen you before, you took me to my room and kept me there!” The man let out a sigh but remained quiet, despite her pushing and resistance.

“You were new, right? You only worked there for a few months.” He led her up a staircase, forcing her through a door out into a large hall. She didn't notice the mostly empty room, or the white covers that hung over the little furniture there were. Neither did she notice the small details in the wood or the crowning on the walls. Even the big crystal chandelier hanging from above, covered by dust and spiderweb, went unnoticed by her.   
  


She was all too busy looking at the man, no more like boy, that was leading her through the room, with great displeasure painting every part of his young face. Almost stumbling over her own feet, she turned to him fully, pushing at his shoulders to stop. 

He rolled his eyes, taking her wrist and passed her, not stopping at all. He pulled her down a hall, with large windows on one side and doors on the other, before stopping and pushing her through one of them. 

“Would you just-,”

“Ah, Jungkook! Finally…” All of them had stopped. Jung kook, the shadow man, roughly pulled her forward by her wrist, making her stumble further into the room.  _Charming, really._

“She’s your problem now. Good luck.” He turned and left without a second glance. 

Baffled, the two of the stood looking at each other. The new person had a soft face, she had to admit that, his hair was light brown and looked like a birds nest, most likely because he looked like he had just gotten up. Breaking eye contact, she studied her surroundings. Most of the furniture was pushed up into a corner of the room, white sheets hanging loosely over them, making it look like the room was haunted by tiny ghosts. Beside the furniture in the corner, it seemed that the room was made to be a makeshift emergency room, with two steel tables and a few chairs scattered around, lamps beside them shining brightly. Different kind of tools were also lying in trays, and a large fridge and cooking plate with a pot on top were pushed against the wall. 

“You must be Yara, come sit down so I can get a good look on you,” he mumbled, pushing some dirty rags off a chair and fixing the light so it was just right.   
  


 Yara shifted in her place, feeling tense and nervous. Was he even a real doctor?

“Come on, I don't have all day, mind you.” She shifted towards him, walking and watching him. Despite the messy hair and room, he seemed calm and collected, finding tools and a wet towel. He nodded towards the chair. 

“Are you even a real doctor? Do you know what you are doing?” She asked sitting down.    The air seemed much lighter here, not filled with so much hate and anger. Her body was tired and ached for rest. Her mind just as much. If it wasn't because she worried about the medical degree of the man, she’d be fighting to keep her from nodding off. 

“I’ve got medical experience, more than enough. Let me see your hand.” He took her hand in his, placing it against a cold steel table, for it to rest there, before pouring water on it. 

Yara hissed at the stinging pain, but kept it in place. 

“I’ll clean it up but it doesn't seem to deep, it should heal up fast. I’m Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” He smiled reassuring towards her, before returning his concentration to her hand. 

He worked his way from her hand, to the scratches on the rest of her body, to her shoulder.    They didn't speak, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Not like in the kitchen, where you could almost taste the tension in the air. Despite the calming feeling surrounding Jin, he had something hidden behind the surface. She could see him having strong influence in situations, like a fatherly figure or the caretaker. 

Being the caretaker would get you killed she thought. 

“Son of a bitch-ass-dick!” Yara cursed loudly, when Jin pushed against her shoulder making something click within it. The pain seemed to dissolve slightly. “Wha-, how did you do that? What did you do?” 

Jin smiled at her when she began to roll her shoulder, testing it. 

“It seemed like you had knocked it out of place, so that a nerve got pinched. You should tell whoever’s going to train you tomorrow that you need to take it easy for a few days, just to make sure it doesn't happen again.”

“I have a feeling it won't matter.” she snorted getting up from the chair. 

“You’re most likely right but it doesn't hurt to try.” he smiled getting up as well. “Let me show you your room, I doubt I can get a hold of Jungkook to do it.” 

They remained quiet while walking down the corridor towards the large hall she was let through by Jungkook an hour earlier. This time she noticed the details of the room, noting the haunting nature of the whole place. It was most likely a palace of sort, one that hadn't been used for a while, and when finally occupied, no one cared enough for the state of it all, leaving it in a haunting state between being used and empty. 

The palace reminded her of her father's compound, that was a mix between a high security compound and mansion. It made her skin crawl. 

Jin lead her up the stairs and down the first corridor, just above the one they had just been in. He pointed to a door before opening his mouth to say, ”This is your room. Please refrain from damaging it or running away, both will not get you very far, and it will only hurt yourself.    We will know. There’s a private bathroom and fresh clothe and towels for you, Taehyung provided.” He nodded at her sour expression before leaving her, only swinging around to add something more.

“Someone will wake you up and take you to breakfast and then training.” he said while walking backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to tell me if you like this story?  
> I really enjoy writing it and have made more chapters than I thought I would, but I'd still like a comment or something. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The room didn't have much. A bed with wooden pillars spiraling upwards was standing in the middle, and a few chairs pushed up the window with a table between them. Some of the furniture still had the ghosty sheets on them, the only things without was the bed and the wardrobe. Aside from that everything was tugged away. 

Yara wanted to sleep to let her mind and body take a break from the stress, but the thought of going to bed dirty and bloody kept her up. She walked towards the bathroom with one goal in mind and that was to wash away the straining memories of today’s events.

Surprisingly enough there were more than enough essential toiletries than she thought they would have left for her. 

Undressing and throwing her ruined clothe in the corner, she took a look at herself in the mirror, cringing at the sight of her messed up hair and the dirt smeared up her arms and face, mixed with blood and sweat. 

Purple bruises bloomed like dark and sore flowers on her skin, with the small rifts and cuts looking like she had been fighting a bush while naked and drunk. What stopped her in her tracks was the look on her face. It was cold, empty, tired, so very tired. 

Her eyes was bloodshot and void, but there were a flare of rage in them.

She couldn't shake the anger, and frankly, she feared that if she did rid herself of the hatred and burning anger, she’d be left cold and indifferent like her father.  

Annoyed by the thought, Yara turned and staggered towards the shower, her body finally feeling the impact of it all without the adrenalin keeping her going. Everything was sore and ached.

The hot water lindered the pain a little, but didn't take it away entirely. If it did, she would have fallen asleep right there and then. 

Her mother used to tell her that a shower always helps. No matter what the situation, the water would clear her mind and wash out the stress and concern. 

Before her head hit the the pillow, she was already sound asleep. 

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” Yara rolled over with a groan, not wanting to wake up from her dreamless slumber. Everything that happened the previous day seemed like a distant dream, until it came crashing down on her, sending the girl flying out of bed to defend herself despite still being half asleep. 

“Yah, wha-what the hell?!” she yelled hands bawled into fists ready to punch. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes and focusing them on the man sitting on her bed, glaring at her. 

_Another one, how many are they?!_

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Mind knocking or something.”

“I did. Twice.” He got op and started taking off his dark blue jacket, his eyes never leaving hers. Yara shifted uncomfortably, readying herself to kick the pervert where the sun doesn't shine, but got cut of guard as he threw his jacket at her. Dumdorfed she stared at him, her brows knitting together. 

“What-,”

“As much as I love seeing a woman naked, I’d want us to have a relationship past the stage of knowing each other's names.” he mumbled hostile and unfazed by the situation. “ You should not go to bed wearing only a damp towel, you might get a cold.”

Slowly it dawned on her that she was wearing a loosely hanging towel around her body. Wrapping herself in the jacket, her face became bright red. 

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have come in here! Get out so that I can change!” she bit at the cold man, that nodded and started walking towards the door. 

Before leaving the room he said; “You’re lucky Jungkook didn't wake you, he’d never look you in the eye again.”  

As if he’d look me in the eye anyway, she thought, walking to the closet to see what kind of clothe they had bought her. Something about the silver haired man seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nevertheless he appeared smug and cold, but something told her there were more to him. 

Annoyed by the fashion choices she had to choose from, she went with a black shirt and some running tights. Everything was in her size, even the bra’s and panties which ranged from sports wear to something more sexy.

_Who bought this?_  It was embarrassing, mostly because they hit her style spot on.

The first thing she did when joining the human alarm clock was to ask his name, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Jimin,” he mumbled and walked away from her without a second glance. She’d introduce herself, if it wasn't because she was sure he already knew her name. Taking the time to study him, she noticed he was pretty, beautiful really. With silver hair and perfect skin, it made him alluring. He might not have been tall, but what he lacked in height he seemed to make up for muscles and beauty. 

Yara pushed his jacket into his arms and choose to ignore the scowl on his face. 

_What was he doing here? Come to think of it, what was any of them doing here, they were all too pretty to be in this shit._

Jimin lead her to the kitchen, this time there were food on the table and familiar faces sitting at it, eating and not noticing the two of them joining before Jimin made his presence known by clearing his throat. Suddenly all eyes were on her, since Jimin left her side to shit at the table immediately dropping a grape into his mouth. 

She recognized Jungkook, who returned his attention to his food, and Taehyung, who smiled reassuring towards her, but was met with a harsh stare. There were a person sitting with dark hair and blank expression beside Jimin, but that was the only other strange in the room. Namjoon and the redhead was missing.  _Good,_  she thought,  _then she didn't have to see his smug treacherous face_. She wouldn't have to be reminded of her love for him, still after all this.

The thought of him made her heart beat faster and palms sweat. 

She sat down furthest away from Taehyung, beside Jungkook who shifted to lean away from her as if she smelled. 

Ignoring the hostility  in the room she began eating, only then realising how gut wrenchingly hungry she was. 

The room remained without words as they ate. 

They got interrupted, Yara in the middle of taking a bite of toast, by the firehead calmly entering. He looked at Jimin and the dark haired man.

“Jimin, Yoongi. Namjoon waits for you in the planning room, he’s in a mood.” The two got up and left without a word. Firehead then turned to Yara, whom still had a piece of toast hanging between her teeth. 

Before any of them could say anything, Jungkook pulled the toast from her teeth and dropped it on the plate. “She’s done now.”

“Don't be rude, Jungkook, let her finish,” Taehyung defended her, sending a pang of guilt and annoyance through her body. Who was he to defend her? She didn't need his pity, she didn't need him. She dryly and bitterly swallowed the bite of toast, feeling it scratch down her throat, before getting up in spite of her once best friend, the boy she considered a brother. 

“No, I’m done,” Yara mumbled, almost coughing because of the dry lump in her throat. 

“Follow me then.” Orangeman said, leading her out of the kitchen. She ignored Taehyung and paid no mind to Jungkook. 

It was as if she couldn't do anything but follow different men around, particularly out of the kitchen, by now she was getting the the layout of the place. 

Knowing the layout was an important step to make a plan. Weather it was to escape, or knowing what soft spots the security had, knowing the layout was crucial to any plan. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Hoseok, nice to meet you.” He smiled at her, offering a hand for her to take. 

“Yara…” She was stunned by the warm welcome, for the first time not feeling hostility and hatred towards her. Well, the doctor had been nice too. 

“I know everyone is uptight and unfriendly, they don't all agree on the situation and don't trust outsiders, but I’m sure they’ll warm up to you sooner or later.” He smiled reassuring towards her and she returned it. 

There were a few things she had in common with the others then. She didn't trust them either and didn't like them, nor did she favor the situation she was in. As good as the deal was, killing her father and spend her days on the beach with a drink in her hand, the way she was pressured into it, made it feel like it was out of her control.

Being out of control this way was a burden, one that she’d change.

Deep in thought she didn't realize they’d come to a stop in a large room filled with all kinds of training gear, before walking straight into the back of Hoseok.

Yara opened her mouth to apologize but was interrupted by a large bang, making her jump in place and spinning around. She had heard that sound a few times before at her father's place, it always brought imminent danger and made shivers run down her spine. 

“There’s a practise lane out back, you’ll get to it sooner or later,” Hoseok said with a laugh in his voice. “Okay, first things first, do you have any previous training?”

“I’m sure Dani-Namjoon have told you,” she mumbled turning to the friendly man. She had the basics down, thanks to Namjoon and her constant pestering him for him to teach her. Looking back it made sense for it to be so easy to win him over. 

“He did. I thought it would be nicer to ask you rather than assume or use the knowledge I already have.”

It strangely made her heart warm. 

“Let's get started shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual tell me what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Aching, bruising, sweat, sore muscles, dry throat and a feeling of utter exhaustion, wrecked havoc in her body. Oh god was she tired.   
Yara was laying on her back with an arm over her eyes, breathing heavily and groaning. She was going to feel it all tomorrow. 

“Are we done? Please say we’re done.” she begged Hoseok, who was still standing and barely breaking a sweat. They had been at it for hours with limited water breaks. He didn't take it easy on her, pointing out every flaw, every mistake she made with a grin on his face. 

“The good doctor wants you, Hoseok. Some of the men ran into a problem and he needs an extra hand, with more experience than I have.” Jungkook’s voice broke the attention of both of them, they snapped their eyes at the door. 

“What about Taehyung?”

“He’s busy with an assignment from Jimin.” the young man answered, pushing himself into the room. 

Hoseok nodded and apologized for the inconvenience and left quickly, throwing a towel at Yara, that landed a few feet beside her.  

She laid there for a little while, just breathing and taking a break. Eventually she sat up to find Jungkook leaning against the wall with his arm crossed over his chest. In annoyance she pushed herself up, grabbing the towel from the floor and dabbing her forehead. 

“Am I not allowed to be alone?”

“Oh no, you are, I just don't trust you.” Yara’s eyebrows furrowed together. What was his problem? She had agreed to help them kill her father, despite still not knowing what their plan was after that or any of their other intentions. There might have been a few threats and cursing when the inevitable agreement had not been made yet, but still. 

It wasn't even her intention to be in this situation, she had no control over it. No control. 

Something clicked within her by the thought of still having no control of her fate, having been pushed to a decision that wasn't essentially her own.

At that moment she decided that she was done. She choose to be there, to work with them to fulfill her goal of the ultimate freedom, and it wouldn't matter who got hurt along the way. She was taking control. 

“I don't care if you trust me or not, but trust that I want my father dead. Trust that.” She walked to him with a smile on her face, but eyes cold as ice. He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips, pushing himself off of the wall. She crooked an eyebrow at him.

“Will you join me in the shower or am I trustworthy enough to handle that myself?” His face became red as he blinked a few times to comprehend what she had just said. With a laugh she left the training room to take a shower and then go exploring. 

Yara spend the rest of the day exploring the large palace of a house, sneaking around and avoiding everyone. From what she gathered there were three apparent exits, but as always windows could make due, which meant everywhere was escapable, except the basement she was held prisoner in. There were more rooms that expected that was locked, which was a lot. 

Eventually she ended up in another one of those sitting room rich people have, just to fill out the massive space they just had to have. She’d know, her father had lots of them. This room however had been locked, but since it was away from prying eyes and any video cameras she found every once in awhile, she decided to pick the lock.

A skill she acquired through boredom and an interest of sneaking out or into places she didn't belong. Taehyung helped her develop it.  

The paintings on the walls, and everything else for that matter, was covered with the familiar white sheets, the only difference being the lock on the door and the wood that barricaded the windows. 

You could see dust slowly moving in the sunrays, shining in through the cracks between the wood and you could taste the old air. Either the door was locked because the room wasn't being used, or there were something to be locked away in it. 

Investigating the room, she found nothing but a sniffle because of the dust, until she opened a drawer and pulled out a little box. The other draws only contained cloth and a few usual sitting room utilities, but upon opening the box she found it filled with pictures. 

A few of the pictures were of two pregnant women standing side by side, smiling wide or doing funny faces. Another picture was of one of the women, smiling up at the camera, proudly showing her baby. She was pretty, her eyes looking like descending moons and her hair sticking to her forehead. 

Yara couldn't help but smile a bit, finding the picture a snap of pure joy. Still, there was something strange about the picture, the other pictures as well. No matter how happy they seemed, there were something dark lurking in them, something tenze.

The next few pictures was of five children lying beside each other, two of them must have been only a few weeks old, then a young baby on the brink of being a toddler and a toddler. One of the pictures was of a little black haired toddler with big round apple cheeks and almond shaped eyes. Pulling the next picture forth a cold ran down her spine and time seemed to stop, like the world was holding its breath, just like she did. 

Her father stood behind her mother, who had the arm wrapped around the child she was sure was her. At her mother's skirts her brother sat, playing with a teddy bear. 

Yara swallowed, biting her lip. The woman on some of the previous pictures was her mother and she didn't recognize her. How could she not recognize her own mother. Behind her father a maid was standing with buddle of something in her arms, but she was to far back to properly see. 

The curious thing about the picture was the woman from the other pictures was sitting beside her mother, with her own child in her arms, her husband standing behind her, just like her father did with her mother, but the man was also holding a child, the little apple cheeked kid.    
Upon first look at it, you’d think it was a happy family portrait, but something within it made her stomach turn.

Yara turned the picture over, trying to find some sort of clue or anything really.

_Dae family; Harry, Ha-yun, Leo, Taehyung and Yara. Park-Min family; Ji, Nena and little Y waiting for his little brother J._

“They’re getting closer.” A voice said. Yara’s head snapped up by the voice, her heart jumping in her chest as she fumbled with the pictures, quickly pushing the box beneath a covered chair and closing the drawer, pulling the cover back over again so it looked untouched. 

“You know it's the stunt you pulled with your death, right?” 

“We didn't exactly plan for that.”

Yara got up and snuck towards a door opposite the one she came in from. Tiptoeing over to it, she leaned against the wood, to see if she could hear better with her ear pressed against it. 

“How does my death have anything to do with them closing in on us?” She could hear Namjoon say, even noticing rawness of it. He sounded tired, he always got a rumble in his voice when he was exhausted.  

“You exposed us when you showed yourself, they’d know you are a part of BTS, being by Dae’s side gave us an advantage, especially when some other gang is  investigating us.” Yara looked through the keyhole, seeing a flash of silver and black. It must be Jimin and the other guy Yoongi.

“Dae was cleaning house, trying to kill the rat, my name was somehow on the list. How come my name was on the list, when I was a trusted partner of his?”

“You must have revealed yourself with Yara.”

“Maybe you played the part too good…” the voice didn't belong to Jimin, so Yara figured it belonged to Yoongi. What the hell was going on?

“Do-,”

“Don't tell me you fell in love with her?” Jimin cut Namjoon off. Yara balled her fists, clenching her jaws. _Yes, tell me Namjoon, did you fall in love with me?_ The thought entertained her, because it was something she could use against him.

Namjoon scoffed, she could almost hear him roll his eyes. “You think I’d risk this whole operation by falling in love? She’s a naive girl out for revenge, just like others here! She was and is a means to an end, nothing more.” 

Despite Namjoon saying what she already knew, it still knocked some air out of her lungs. As much as she wanted to storm out, the only real option was to continue to listen. 

“Nevertheless they’re on our asses, as well as Dae’s little attack dog, So.” Before they finished their conversation, someone knocked on the door just a second before barging in, not waiting for being allowed entrance. 

“There’s a little trouble down on the harbour.”

“Great…”

“No actually, it's not trouble, it's black market dealers. Tell them we’ll be right there,” Jimin spoke. For a few moments she could only hear shuffling and footsteps from the other side. “We’ll continue this conversation later.”

Yara stayed resting against the door for a while, even when things became quiet.  Her head was spinning.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually she found her way to the stairs, deciding to sit down on a step to watch the grand hall and the men moving around. Every once in awhile, a hair color she recognized popped up and disappeared as quickly again, other times a few men, often in groups of two to four walked through the room. 

After a while she figured that the groups of men, only wearing black cloth and a gun strapped to their hips. Some of them glanced towards her and mumbled something in another language. Was that russian? Polish? What were they even doing here?   
Yara rested her head on her hands, her elbows supported by her knees. She remembered when she was smaller, that her father had the sort of men in the compound, he used them as cannon fodder or guards. By the looks of it, Namjoon used them the same way, which mean that they were contract killers, and by that meaning they were paid for being loyal. She bit her cheek, loyalty that is paid can be used against anyone if the bid is high enough. 

It made her wonder what BTS did for money, since Dae had a finger in every pie, and the market firm in hand. 

The group of what she wrote of as mercenaries gathered at the front door, checking each others gear to see if there were any fault with it. They were wearing security wear, helmets, ear pieces and duffle bags lying by their feet. Their voices were muffled by masks, she couldn't make out any words being said.

The whole scene was familiar to her. Someone was going to get killed or escorted from A to B. It made her fridget and uneasy, both because the air was so serious it could choke you and it also gave her a feeling of restlessness. Despite knowing she wasn't near ready to that sort of stuff, she still wanted to feel useful. 

Two set of footsteps approached her as they passed her train of thoughts was broken, making her head snap up. Jimin and Yoongi passed her, only Jimin noting her presence by halting half ways down the stairs, turning and looking at her with brows furrowed. 

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting?” Her eyes trailed his face, trying to decipher what he meant by his question… What did he think she was doing? Trying to kill their mercenaries by staring at them? Trying to make them trip over her and break their neck?

His confusion turned into a glare that matched Yoongi’s. If looks could kill,, it wouldn't be the mercenaries that would be dead, but her. She matched their glare with her own. 

Yoongi turned away from her, putting a hand on Jimin's shoulder to push him around, and letting him know to follow him. 

“What is going to happen?” She asked, not stopping herself in time. 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Jimin said basically saying that she should mind her own business. This was her business though, wasn't it? She was a part of this, a part of this game, this group, this web that tangled everyone it came into contact with. 

“Satisfaction brought it back.” she answered him bravely. Or stupidly, depending where the line was and the way you look on it.

“Back off! This is none of your business, so back the fuck off,” Yoongi snapped, anger pulling in every corner of his face and his already dark eyes became darker. Yara froze at the sudden growl, her heart skipping a beat. Yoongi continued to scowl at her, before turning away and walked with precision toward his squad of mercenaries. 

Jimins eyes followed Yoongi until he stood by the door, pulling a mask over his face and preparing himself. He then turned to Yara, eyes still cold, but now without a glare to them.

The two of them judged each other. 

“Stay out of his path when something’s stirring up. He has a temper and doesn't care to get his concentration broken by ignorant people, that have no business putting their nose where it doesn't belong.” Despite the venom to the carefully chosen words, she immediately understood where they came from. She nodded at him letting him know she understood. 

It made sense someone would flip when the tension ran high, she’d been witness to a good few lashouts her father made or anyone near his position. 

“It’s important, for all of us…” He trailed, turning around and stalking towards Yoongi.   
Yoongi kneeled down beside a case, pulling out a long slick sniper rifle, checking every aspect of it, preparing himself. Jimin placed a hand on his shoulder and Yoongi looked up at him, before placing the weapon in the case again and standing. 

Yara was surprised to see the two of them pressing their foreheads together, mouths mumbling words out of ears reach. The display was brotherly and it tickled in her mind. A few seconds later Yoongi and his men were out of the house, leaving Jimin standing there alone for a while. 

“It’s his brother.” Yara jumped, almost slipping down the stairs by the sudden voice. Her head snapped towards Taehyung, who greeted her with a smile before clarifying. “Yoongi.”

Her eyes trailed towards Jimin again, suddenly understanding him. She remembered she made the same gesture with her brother every time he was send to work a job that would risk his life.   
It made sense for Yoongi to be hostile and Jimin to be just as unfriendly. 

“I understand him.” Yara mumbled, looking at Jimin who walked away from the door, most likely to distract himself. She did the same thing when Leo, Taehyung and Namjoon went on jobs and she was left back. It was the waiting that killed you, the not knowing, so destruction was the immediate reaction. 

Taehyung sat down by her side, hoping she’d let go of her anger towards him. He had been distracted by it the whole day, distracted and drowning in guilt. It was expected that she’d hate him, both himself and Namjoon had been fully aware of what would happen. The unexpected thing was both of them wanting to keep their relationship as it was. 

He knew what he went into, but he didn't expect it to be so hard. The day he was recruited for BTS he was already friends with her, he had grown up with her and he hoped she’d forgive his decision to help them,  or at least get understand it, when he told her why he joined them.

Yara got up, not giving him a chance to say anything else, and left him there on the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time and tell me what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Something awoke her from her slumber. Yara sat up in bed, her wavy hair falling over her face. It was dark in her room, the only light source coming from the half open door._

_The little girl rubbed her eyes, crawling her way to the edge of the bed, before turning her bottom half over, lying on her tummy to slip down onto the floor from the high bed._

_She tumbled a little before gaining confidence in walking, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The light drew her in like a moth to a flame._

_“You’re coddling them!” She heard her father yell in rage. Yara flinched at the sound, her little heart beating fast in her chest. Sneaking out into the corridor and down to the sitting room the voices came from, she began shaking a little.  
Whenever her father rose his voice like that people got hurt. Especially knowing he was a ticking bomb, he was cool and collected, more often when conducting business, but when the right button was pushed, he’d go off. He was mad, really really mad. _

_“They need toughening up, to become hard and rough, they need to learn that from a young age.” he spewed._

_“They are children! Your children!” her mother cried. The sound made Yara freeze, her body suddenly becoming cold. “You put them in danger, r-risked their lives!”_ _Her father scoffed at her mothers words, dismissing her tone._

_“Leo was covered in blood, crying, because a bad man wanted to hurt him!” Ha-Yun yelled._

_“He shouldn’t be crying. Boys don’t cry. I told him that. He wouldn’t be crying if it wasn’t for your softness, for your need to make every edge blunt.” he roared, the sound of glass smashing into pieces._ _“You are killing them. Because of you-.”_

_“They are children for the love of god, Harry. They had no business being at that meeting or anywhere near your enemies.” Her mother cut her off._

_“You will ruin them. Leo is already a crybaby calling for his mother at every hardship, never letting go of your skirts. He needs to become a real man, he’s my heir. You are corrupting every single one of them, even the one that isn’t yours! You couldn’t just screw up your own children, you even have to screw up the one that isn’t yours.”_

_“Don’t you speak to me like that! His mother came to me, begging to take care of her son, begging you to protect your flesh and blood. You brought him to me, expecting forgiveness and willingness to take care of him, and I did! So don’t you dare say I screw him up, that I screw any of the-,” A loud smack filled the air, followed things falling and smashing._

_It made her jump up, turning on her heel and running back to her room, where she hid under the blanket crying._

* * *

Yara walked towards her room when she was stopped in her tracks. Jungkook was leaning against her door, just like he had done in the training room. 

“If you’re here for the shower, you’re late.” she mumbled, walking to her door and pushing him away from it. “What do you want?” 

“Did you find something interesting when you went exploring?” His words made a shiver go down her spine and panic spread in her chest. Despite that she kept a straight face, not wanting to give him any sign that she had heard things she wasn’t suppose to. 

“Unless you think countless of locked doors and men frowning at you interesting, then no.” she spun around dropping to sit on her bed. 

It puzzled her that he kept showing up. He was in her cell, when really it wasn’t needed, made himself noticeable when interrupting Namjoon and hers argument in the kitchen and staying after training. Now he was at her door. 

Three times a pattern. 

“Why are you here, Jungkook? You keep showing up. Do you like me?” She couldn’t help but tease the young man, enjoying the color that formed in his cheeks.  He was definitely too pretty to be a virgin. Either way being teased with sex mad him blush, even if he was a player. 

“Yah, wh-where did you get that? I specifically told you that I don’t like you, I don’t trust you!” his stuttering forming a smile on her face, feeling genuinely entertained by the whole situation. Her actually enjoying this, showed she had come to accept where she was. She did after all take control and chose to stay. 

A silver lining was his red cheeks.

“What else should I think when you keep showing up like this.” she laughed. 

“I was send here to tell you dinners ready and I couldn’t get anyone else to do it!” The boy stormed out of the room into safety where her comments couldn’t reach him.

With a sigh, she laid back in bed, her eyebrows knitting together. 

A lot had happened within such a small time period. There were so many things to pin together, so many red strings being pulled, she was losing track. 

One thing she didn’t lose track of was Namjoon and his words. His actions. They cut into her, hollowed out her heart. How could a person she had loved so much, become someone she hate. How could her best friend become someone she couldn’t trust.  
**Things were spinning and she’d do anything to get control of it again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be short, to fit the other chapters. I believe the next one is longer and the New Years Special will be up soon. Please take a moment to review.


	7. Chapter 7

It was in the middle of the night. Yara was sleeping dreamlessly, but  was awoken up by a car door slamming. It brought her to sit up straight in bed, eyes wide and mind clear. 

Her heartbeat was drumming hard and fast in her chest. Crawling out of bed, she silently opened the door and snuck lightly down the corridor. 

Footsteps rumbled over the floor and hushed voices filled the air. She felt as if she had been in the same situation before , and it made her sweat despite the cold air.

Peeking past a corner, still hiding, she watched some of the mercenaries from earlier drag themselves over the threshold. Their posture had gone from stiff and concentrated to exhausted. She searched their faces for someone familiar, and was relieved to find Yoongi among them, when he pulled off the mask and  threw it on the ground. Jimin came jumping down the stairs in search for his brother, and let out a sigh when he found him, waiting patiently for his brother to come to him. 

Yara didn't know why she felt so relieved. She didn't know them, she didn't like them. Both had yelled at her but somehow seeing Yoongi nod at his brother let her  breathe a little lighter. 

Namjoon walked down the stairs to stand by  Jimin’s side. Both of them waited until Yoongi approached them, dumping a duffle bag in front of their feet and turning to walk away, leaving the room and the mess behind. 

“We didn't lose any men,” Jimin noted, turning his head to Namjoon. Didn't lose any men? But they weren't the same number as when they left. “they’ll return later.”

Yara bit her lip, sneaking a bit closer. 

“One step closer.” Namjoon said casually as the black dressed men began to dissolve into different directions, it made Yara freeze. Was he speaking to her? Did he know she was listening in? Jimin took the bag and left up the stairs once again, leaving Namjoon alone in room. 

Everything fell silent. It seemed that the world has stopped. The moon shined bright outside, casting pale light across the floor, and twisting the nature of the already haunting room into something from a darker world. 

Before she had time to react, Namjoon turned and locked eyes with her. It sent shocks through her body, making it stiff and nailing it to the spot. Namjoons thumb traced his eyebrow, before he  strode towards her. Before she knew of it, he was standing over her, pressuring her into the wall with his dominating height. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, mind searching for something venomous and biting to say, but at this hour, this time where the world had fallen quiet and time seemed to be still, she couldn't find any. Namjoon looked just as wordless as her. The moonlight gave him the appearance of another world. It captured every curve of his face, lighting up his dark eyes with a cold gleam and it made him look like an angel. 

The two stood there, staring at each other. Namjoons jaw clenched, his muscles becoming apparent. 

“You shouldn't be out here.” his voice was raw and barely a whisper.  Yara blinked at him, before crunching her face together like she had just sucked on a sour lemon, putting her fists against his chest and pushing him further away to get him out of her personal space. 

“I heard  a car door get slammed close and I got curious.” A small smile tugged at his lips. “What are you smiling at? I swear if you’re laughing at me , I’ll end you. It doesn't matter that all of this blows up in my face, I’ll fucking end you.” 

“I’m not laughing at you.” he said, still a smile tugging at his lips. Yara’s cheeks became red and flustered, the emotion behind the reaction unknown to her. It could have been in anger, it could be embarrassment of being found out, it could be his closeness, her body reacting to something her mind was very clear about not being good. “You always were curious.”

His words left her blinking, mind stumbling over itself trying to connect his words with the ones he had said earlier. 

Yara didn't notice the tenderness in his face, or the hand reaching to tug a wild strand of hair behind her ear. Instead the weight of it all came crashing down on her mind and she snapped. 

“Careful now, wouldn't want to think you’ve fallen for your own act.” she mumbled, body snapping out of its frozen state and taking a few steps out into the great hall, opposite the way her bedroom was. 

Lightning went through Namjoon body, making him the one nailed to the spot. His eyebrows furrowed together just like hers. Yara turned 180 on her heels, half running from the situation, trying to avoid the direction their meeting was going. 

“Your room is the other way,” Namjoon called, baffled but somehow a smirk formed upon his face. 

“Maybe I’m not going to my room,” she answered, not slowing down her speedwalk. 

 

The whole place seemed like a dream, distant and just out of reach. At night the world always looked different. Time passed diffrently aswell, it was slow and unmoving, as if it didn't pass at all. 

Night had always fascinated her. It was the hour were one's truest selves was revealed. At least that was what her mother told her, every time she had found Yara wandering the halls, not entirely awake but not asleep. 

Her mother always swooped her up in her arms, so  that her head rested at her collarbone. They always continued to walk for a while, sometimes talking, other times silent. Every once in awhile Ha-yun found Taehyung wandering too, he joined the pair of them, holding her hand. They’d walk around for minutes to hours, caught between night and day, in a world of their own. When Ha-Yun thought it was time, they found their way to bed, either in Taehyun g’s room or Yara’s. She’d put the two to bed, tugging them in and kissing their forehead. 

Her mother would linger for a moment, before leaving them to sleep. 

Yara felt she was in that stage. Walking down a distant corridor, letting the calm world slow down her heart and mind until she was at ease. 

Stopping in her tracks by a muffled sound , she turned to an half open door, curiosity getting the best of her. The warm light shined a line into the darkened hall, fighting against the cold light of the moon. 

She peeked her head through the door, eyes scanning the room. Surprisingly she found that there weren't so many sheets covering up the room, like they did everywhere else. 

This must have been one of the doors that had been locked. 

Yoongi was ripping the shoelaces up from his black boots with a certain  aggression before throwing the boots away and starting to rip open his bulletproof vest, letting it join the boots on the floor. There were something to him that seemed restless, hurting, and somehow in control and out of control on the same time. 

A hand landed around her mouth pulling her away from the door, making her heart jump in surprise. 

“Don’t near him.” Jungkook whispered to her, putting a finger on his mouth to signal her to keep quiet. He let her further down the hall, pushing her out of ears reach.    
Yara swung her arms at him, letting him know to let go of her. 

“Yah-,”

“He’s very reserved when he’s been on a job, nearing him would risk your life.” Jungkook warned.  _ Yah! What's he doing here?! Didn't he get enough earlier?  _ The look on her face must have told him what she was thinking, because the next words out of his mouth was; “No, I didn't follow you! My room is right there and I found you spying on Yoongi who’d have ended you if he knew you were there.” 

“I wasn't spying!”Yara let out a breath in disbelief.

“Oh yes you were! You’ve been sneaking around all day!” Jungkook shot back.

“You  _ are _ spying on me?!” Yara continued, still in disbelief. 

“Am not! I’m the tech guy, the surveillance guy, when I see someone suspicious I note it, and you’re constantly doing something suspicious!”

“You’re basically admitting to spying on me.” Jungkook let out a frustrated breath rubbing his face. Yara however began laughing at the whole thing, maybe Jungkook wasn't as bad as she had made him out to be. 

“You’ve lost it! Go back to bed, you’ll need the rest for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm trying, but there's been a lot of inconvenient things happening to me.


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed by. Most of her time was spend training with Hoseok, eventually Jungkook joined them and the three made improvement. The little spare time she had was used on sleep, eating or just lying around trying to move as little as possible, because of her sore body parts. 

Taehyung and Namjoon avoided her or rather, she avoided Taehyung, while both Namjoon and her avoided each other, which surprisingly worked. You’d think that by avoiding each other, they’d run into one another all the time, but they didn't . In the time she spend avoiding them, she grew closer to Jungkook and Hoseok. Jungkook had a tough exterior, one that she broke through with teasing. Hoseok welcomed her with open arms and every once in awhile Jin came around to look at her damages. Jin’s kind smile always brightening her day. He was kind, making her laugh at his horrible puns and jokes, even when she was aggravated and frustrated  with herself. 

During the days training, Yara managed to flip Hoseok over, letting him land hard on the mat, with his arm twisted to her advantage and her heel on his chest. He tapped out, rolling over and pushing himself up.    
Jungkook was sitting at the sideline with a bottle of water in his hand and sweat pearling across his face, running down and dripping onto his shirt. Hoseok had run him hard for an hour, with Yara cheering on the sideline, sometimes pointing out mistakes or making bets on who’d win the round. 

Now was her turn, she’d been at it for two hours and she’d only won a handful of rounds, which was a handful more than when she began. Yara’s face was red, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, breath heavy and body sore.  Walking  over to Jungkook’s  side , accepting the water bottle  he held out for her ,  she dropped to her ass,  her knees touching his. Jungkook nudged her with his shoulder and offered a smile. Her heart drummed in her chest and she felt the blood rushing through her body, the heat radiating off of her. 

“You’re improving faster than expected.” Namjoon’s voice sounded, making her back straighten and causing her to spill water down her jaw.

“She’s a good student and work hard.” Hoseok answered, drying his head in the towel, like he had just come out the shower. Namjoon strolled into the room, his presence already making Yara feel at disadvantage, like he still had power over her. 

It was the first time seeing him in a month. It made her blood run warm with the sight of him, but her body turn cold with the thought of his betrayal. Her body betrayed her mind, it seemed. She shifted uncomfortably.     
Biting her lip and focusing her eyes on the water bottle, she dried the water off of her jaw with the back of her hand. 

“Jimin wants to talk with the two of you.” he mumbled, his eyes going from Hoseok to Jungkook.    
The youngest man in the room nodded, getting up and dropping his towel onto Yara’s head, who lounged an arm out to smack him, before he left. Hoseok remained, looking from Namjoon to Yara, unsure if leaving them alone would be an good idea, they could after all kill each other, if given the opportunity. 

Namjoon crooked an eyebrow at it. Was Hoseok getting protective over Yara? A smirk grew on his face. It wasn't surprising, given that she is a likeable person, and  in situations like these, people grew close, grew a special kind of bond, like soldiers did among their men, like police officers do their partners. When put together under immense stress a certain trust was created . That’s one of the reasons they were all very loyal to each other. It was also why he still had the lingering feeling that made his heart beat faster and become soft when he saw her. Despite his body's reaction, his mind was clear enough to try and distance itself from it.    
Even Jungkook hesitated a little, but followed  the order.

“I won't break her if that’s what you're hesitant about. We’ll continue where you left off, until dinners ready or you get back.” Lightning went through her.

_ Continue training?! With him? _ It made her afraid and happy. A chance presented itself. She could let out some of her anger on him, but it was also a chance to get her pride and confidence hurt again. 

_ No risk, no reward.  _

“I’m unsure if it's a good idea to let the two of you fight, you might just kill each other.” Hoseok voiced his concerns, placing the towel behind his neck. 

“I won't let it get out of hand. Its training, nothing more.”Namjoon said.

Against his better judgement Hoseok left, giving Yara a look that told her to avoid letting her feelings get in the way. 

“He’s one of the best, don't hold back,” he mumbled towards her.  _ Don't hold back but don't let your feelings get in the way _ , was what he meant. For a moment he wondered if it was actually a good thing to let her get some of that rage out. It sometimes hindered her, weighed her down and made her attack in blind frustration. Maybe it was good for her to let out her anger towards Namjoon, he was afterall the reason behind it. 

She answered him with a reassuring smile, getting up and stretching her sore limbs, trying not to notice as Namjoon took off his jacket to reveal his biceps and bare collarbones in his dark tank top. Yara turned a shade of pink, to  which Namjoon smirked. 

A concentrated pout formed on her face.

They both got ready, Namjoon’s feet firmly placed on the mat, bend knees and hands up. However, Yara was standing on her tiptoes, constantly moving a little, her eyes locked on his body to try and get a hint what his next move was.    
Hoseok had taught her to use her speed and weight for force, while most people put all their force into power attacks, Yara would use their power against them, use their weight and strength against them. She was fast, small and flexible.

“You’ll be joining Jimin for weapons training soon.” he smirked, making one swift move when her concentration broke, sending her into collision with the mat. She groaned against the floor, clawing the blue mat.  _ Fuck! Shitting fucker! _ Yara cursed him out in her mind, angry at him for springing that on her, and angry that she let him distract her. 

Namjoon let her get up, taking a few steps back, while readied herself again.

“Asshole.” she mumbled under her breath.  _ I won't let him get the advantage again, I refuse to.  _ Time passed between them as they asserted each other. His weakness was his height, it had always been his height. Stand tall, fall short. Yara took the chance, taking a step forward, but got shot down by him taking a step back, he wasn't letting her near him. 

“Fleeing, Namjoon?” She tried to get some some sort of reaction from him, tried to get the upperhand. She took a step forward, making a move. He blocked and avoided her advance, but responded with his own. The two danced, swerved around each other, blocked, parated, attacked. It was an aggressive dance, like two tornadoes swirling around each other.

Yara got pushed against a pillar, Namjoon pressing his body against hers as he held her there. The room got heated, her body reacting to the pressure by sending goosebumps over her arms, while heat pooled in her stomach. She hated the way her body reacted to his. 

“Remember the last time we were in this position.” his voice  had a low rumble. Yaras cheeks turned red, body yearning for further touch, but mind screaming at her to get control. She fought against him to no avail, he had her locked in place. 

_ Time for retaliation _ , she thought. 

“Yes, I remember very clearly how hard you were, pressing against me.” She jerked her hips forward earning a surprised look on his face. He was losing control and she was gaining it. 

Yara forced him off of her, taking his arm and knocking her shoulder against his chest, flipping him over her and onto the mat. She immediately kneed him in the chest, a prevailing smile forming on her face. If he played dirty, she’d play dirty too.

“Stop being an assh-,” she said seriously, letting him go, only to get whipped around, her feet knocked out from under her. Namjoon crawled on top of her. Both of them rolled around, sometimes groaning in irritation and concentration, none of them giving up, both too stubborn. 

“You son of a b-,” She was forced down as he held her wrists above her head, lying between her legs. Why’d they seem to find every sexual position? Why the fuck did it affect her so much? She had been in this position and worse a thousand times during training, yet now it bothered her beyond belief. It was because it was Namjoon, he made her body feel like it was on fire. “L-let go of me! Get off of me.” 

His presence was intoxicating and it made her angry. He shouldn't have that effect on her. He shouldn't have any effect on her other that hatred. Yet his touch made her body yearn for more.  

Namjoon watched as panic spread across her face, feeling his heart drop. He let go of her, letting her scramble away, shaking as she got up. Regret twisted in his chest, clawing at his lungs and heart. Seeing her made him warm but seeing her that way made him cold. 

He knew he had taken it too far. 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized. Yara let out a scoff, trying to conceal her anger. It only made her throat hurt, though. 

“ _ You’re sorry _ … I can’t do this right now, I’m not ready to forgive you, nor try and understand you! You hurt me really fucking bad and keep parading around here, forcing me to swallow my feelings. You tease me and force me to look at you and I hate it. Why the fuck are you so cruel?” She turned to him, anger pressing tears in her eyes. Seeing his face only made things worse. She remembered every curve of it, ever soft area. She remembered how she always ran her fingers through his hair, caressing it, letting it tickle her palm. He loved it when she did that. 

Instead of apologizing again, he let a mask fall on his face. It was hard and cold and cynical. He rose to his feet about to shoot something back at her, but was interrupted by Yara spinning around and storming out. She needed to get away. Just anywhere else. 

She could yell and scream until her head turned blue, she could throw things and curse him to hell, and she’d still have feelings for him. Hatred. She hated him. 

* * *

 

She regretted lashing out like that. It made her feel even worse, knowing she’d shown her hand. 

Yara found herself sitting on the steps on the stairs once again, this time slightly out of breath and a quiver in her throat. The air crept onto her sweaty skin, making it cold, as all her heat left her. 

How could she allow herself to react like that? To cry, when all she wanted was to yell and kick and scream. She was so angry. Angry at everything. Namjoon for playing games with her feelings, Taehyung for betraying her, her father for being the worst person you could possibly be. 

She pushed herself off the stairs, jumping down them to return to her room, but movement outside caught her eye. 

Yoongi was laying flat on his stomach on the grass, pointing a long sharp looking rifle towards some sort of target at the distance. Everything about his movements was controlled. The roll of his muscles when he got into place properly, the tip of his shoes digging into the ground, his eyes resting against a scope. 

It was captivating. 

“Yoongi prefers precision weapons.” Jimin told her, striding up to her  side . Yara, much to her own surprise, didn't jump out of her own skin at the sudden voice. Instead she remained calm. “Minimal movement.” Jimin explained.

“You’re done with your meeting?” She asked, eyes still transfixed on the sniper. 

“It was relatively quick.” Yara came with a sound of understanding. It wasn't a lack of curiosity that stopped her from prying deeper, but rather the lack of energy after sparring with Namjoon.  

“He’s good.” she mumbled, starting to feel the stress having an impact on her body. The adrenalin was starting to wear off, making her limbs heavy. 

“He is. He has been doing it from a young age.”

“Is that what he was doing, the night I was sitting on the stairs?” It wasn't really a question she expected him to answer, yet she had to ask, even though she already knew the answer was yes. 

“You’ll join me at weapons training tomorrow morning. Don't be late and wear something warm, it’ll be cold in the morning.” he said, a small smile on his plump lips.

“If you think I’ll ever need motivation, you can print out a picture of Namjoon, then you’ll be sure I’ll hit spot on every single time.” she mumbled, voice tainted with venom. It earned a chuckle from Jimin, who ended their conversation by joining his brother on the shooting range. 

Yoongi didn't move nor did he show any sort of response towards Jimin, who pulled out his own sniper rifle and joined Yoongi on the ground. The two had something otherworldly about them. Every single movement was controlled, every single muscle dancing to the tune they choose. It was like watching a ballet, so much control and elegance, it was breathtaking. 

Snapping out of her own thoughts, she returned to her room, throwing her clothe off and quickly stepped into the shower to rub the sweat off her skin and let warmth in. Letting out a sigh she leaned back and let the water run over her face, trying to let her stress be washed down the drain. 

The appropriate action was to  let go of her anger towards Namjoon, now that they were working together, but doing the appropriate thing, taking the high road, wasn't as easy as one would think. Letting go of her anger wasn't something she was ready for. What is it you say? A woman scorn...   Rolling her head, she massaged her neck and shoulders. She should also grab Taehyung and force him to talk, to explain himself, which she already knew he would be willing to do, but still… 

In reality she missed them both, but she couldn't just forgive them, it had hurt too much. 

Yara groaned, rubbing her face. If the chance came, she’d talk with Taehyung, she missed him. She missed his brotherly presence. Jungkook might feel like a little brother, but she missed the boy she grew up with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and update every sunday from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning came all too quickly. A new bruice bloomed on her shoulder, sore and violet, like the prettiest flower. But it wasn't a flower though, just a bruice. Groaning, Yara rolled out of bed and she kept groaning when she brushed her teeth, when she washed her face, when she put on a long sleeved shirt, long black, and most importantly, loose sweatpants. She remembered Jimin’s words and took a jacket under her arm, leaving the room to get something to eat, before starting her day shooting at stuff and getting yelled at when she’d inevitably miss the targets, even if she had the basics down.

Despite that, she looked forward to the day. She always wanted to learn how to shoot to protect herself. It was something she had always wanted, but her father refused to let her, afraid of what would happen if she did. 

As always, she joined Jungkook, sitting beside him. Yoongi was sitting on the kitchen table, an apple in hand, coffee mug beside him and eyes studying his phone. For the first time he acknowledged her presence by looking towards her, nodding and then returned his focus on the phone. It took a moment for her to snap back into reality, taking a big portion of sugared crunchy breakfast into her mouth.

“Ready for weapons training?” Jungkook asked, biting into a large piece of bread. Hoseok and Jin both joined the conversation by looking at Yara, who chewed as fast as she could, mentally cursing for shoving such a big amount of food into her mouth. 

“More or less.” she mumbled, swallowing, letting it scratch down her throat. “I’m ready to shoot stuff, I've got the basics down thanks to growing up surrounded by men with guns.” Her gaze went over to Yoongi, who still looked at the screen, but clearly listening, then to Taehyung. “Taehyung  taught me a little too, as well did Namjoon, but it’s far from actually getting to shoot something.”

“It doesn't matter,” Yoongi spoke in a harsh tone bringing all attention on him.  “You’ll be a hindrance. You have no experience, no knowledge of war, no proper skills. Even soldiers with training, can freeze up, they can be in the way, they’ll end up getting others killed. You’re a hindrance, a target.”

The room went so quiet that you could hear a needle drop. Yara shifted. He rose to his feet, biting into the apple and left the room without a second glance. Jungkook laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to lighten the mood and lessen the damage. 

“He is  probabl y worried you’ll take his spot in the group.” 

“You’ll do fine, don’t worry about him!” Jin insisted.

“Yah, Yara, you’re a fast learner and have a talent for this. I mean you’ve evolved quite a lot since you started, I heard you took down Namjoon yesterday.” Hoseok smiled at her, making her cheeks a bit pink. Who told him that? Did Namjoon admit to it?

“What? You took down Namjoon?” Jungkook asked surprised. 

“He’s one of the best!” Jin said pursing his lips, while his eyes became big. It was adorable, really. 

“You’re freaking me out! Stop.” Yara waved her hand, trying to get them to stop.

“It’s no problem, Yara,” Taehyung  intervened , bringing all eyes on him, including Yaras. “we grew up with this, don't mind Yoongi.”

She nodded at him, shoveling another spoonful of food into her mouth, avoiding the conversation that slowly grew. He was right. They had both grown up with violence and death. From a young age, he had learned to defend himself, to fight, to kill. And no matter how twisted it was, all she wanted was to do the same. In her mind it would mean she wouldn't feel so helpless and weak. 

Taehyung had even taught her how to clean a gun and how to hold it. He taught her the basics just like he did with physical self defence. She had begged him too, not knowing that when her father found out, he’d explode in rage and let it out on both of them. Taehyung had gotten the worst, and  was therefore send away for a while. When he came back,  he gave of a different vibe, like something in him had changed. He had grown cold, devoid of emotion, distant . She had tried to make him speak, but found that he didn't want to, that he couldn't, so she instead just was there for him. Bringing him back to everyday life and slowly he didn't seem so shattered. 

Yara chewed silently through breakfast, not really listening to the conversation. She decided to be excited about the day's training, despite Yoongi’s words. Out of spite, she’d  show him that she wasn't a hindrance, a nuisance and become a good shot,  just to prove him wrong. You can go far on pure spite.

“Yara? Yara!” Jin waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, which he did. “You better hurry, Jimin doesn't like people being late.” he continued. 

“He scolded me the first day I was here for being 1 minute late.” Jungkook piped in. Jumping  to her feet, almost knocking over most of the things on the table, she hurried around it, throwing the bowl into the skink. 

_ Shit, shit, shit.. _ She tripped towards the door, turning around and bowing slightly to the laughing boys enjoying her frantic hurrying. 

“You’re gonna do great.” Taehyung smiled at her, winking to her. In that moment she forgot the betrayal and answered with a smile and wink of her own. 

“Yah, you forgot to clean your dishes.” running out she could hear Jungkook yell after her, but it didn't slow her down, almost falling over the steps of the stairs. 

She busted through the doors to the outside world, hitting the cool air like a brick wall. It was the first time she’d been outside since she came. 

The morning air was crisp and fresh. The sun painted the sky a redden orange, slowly rising and letting the world become blue. She took a deep breath, savouring the moment, before stepping out onto the grass. 

Around her were a large grass field, every once in awhile disturbed by an overgrown bush or large stones. You could see that it was in the same state of the house, the bushes growing wild and lots of unwelcome flowers. The only thing kept was the grass itself, that was cut short in most of the field. 

Observing her surroundings, she noticed targets far away, she squinted to see the one that was furthest away from her. Each target was closer and closer, she knew that the one closest  was the one she was to shoot at . The sight made her smile with excitement. 

“Are you going to stare all day?” Jimin asked, leaning against a table, filled with guns. There were everything from handguns, even a revolver, to shotguns and AKs to long barreled rifles. 

“Maybe just a second longer.” she smiled at him. Jimin rolled his eyes but his mouth betrayed him by turning upwards. He took a gun in his hands and  loaded a magazine into it, before pulling the slide and letting it rest lightly in his hand. 

“This is a Five-Seven. It fires 5.7 millimeter bullets from a 20 round magazine.” he told, stepping to the side of the table and past her. Without hesitation, he shot off a few rounds, letting the crisp sound vibrate through the air. “It shoots effectively within 50 meter range, but isn’t useless at further ranges .”  

Jimin turned to Yara with a satisfied smile on his red lips. His pale cheeks was pink and the top of his ears was red, because of the cool air nibbling to it. Truthfully he looked like an angel.   
Taking the gun from him, Yara took his spot, letting her knees and arms bend a little, like Taehyung had taught her all those years ago.    
Jimin closed in on her, his touch glossing over her limbs to correct them. 

“Fire a round.” he said, stepping back and observing as she pulled the trigger, releasing a loud bang, just like earlier. It kicked back a little, sending a shiver of exhilaration down her spine as her body began producing adrenalin. 

She fired again and again and again, until it clicked empty. 

“Its best to count your bullets, wouldn't want to run empty in a bad situation.” he took the gun from her, shoving in another mag. “Start over, and this time, try and hit the target.”

* * *

 

Yara found herself in front of Hoseok’s door, having been send on a mission to tell him dinner was almost ready. She knocked on the wood, peeking her head inside the half open door, before pushing her way in.

“Hoseok?” She asked, eyes scanning the room. Much to her surprise the room was neat, piles of folded cloth on the dresser and the bed made. His shoes however were thrown at the end of the bed. 

“A moment.” He answered from the bathroom, his voice muffled by the door between them. 

She pursed her lips together, dropping onto the bed, with a sigh. Her attention was drawn to a picture on the bed table.  Picking it up, she studied the ruffled old edges and the woman printed on it. 

The woman a with wide smile on her face, her eyes sparkling like stars, but had the form of a new moon. Her auburn hair hanging in waves around her round face, one side of it pushed behind her ear. 

She looked so happy, Yara couldn't help but smile a little at it. Hoseok came out of the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam. His hair was barely dry and ruffled into a birdsnest. He walked through the room, noticing Yara with the picture and smiled sadly as he hung the towel over a chair, before getting into a pair of pants.  He wasn't really worried about Yara, knowing that she’d not care to look, especially when her attention and curiosity was captured by something else.    


“Who is she, if you don't mind me asking?” she asked, her eyes only leaving the picture as Hoseok pulled over a shirt, covering himself. He pulled on the chain around his neck, pulling free his dogtags and letting them drop to his chest with a chimer. She had a feeling that he was military, but he never showed his tags, nor had she ever asked him. They had always been hidden under his shirt. 

“Kiki.” he answered clearly, taking the towel again of off the chair, to dry his hair once more. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“She is.” He sat down beside her, looking at the picture in her hands. 

“Is she the reason you’re here? Doing this?” Yara let him take the picture from her. His hand held it softly, his thumb caressing from the edge and over her chin. His posture changed to something fragile and relaxed. 

“I’m not here for revenge like most of the others…” His brows furrowed and he bit his lip. “I am not here for power or money either. That isn't why I’m here.” She matched his look. 

Revenge, power, money. Three of the major things that drives people in this line of business. She expected the others to be after that, she was after all here for revenge. It surprised her to find that one of the members of a gang, who went through a great deal of trouble and basically proclaimed war on a old mafia family, would be after at least one of those three things.  And here was a man who wasn't here for any of that.    


“Her family got in trouble with yours and before we could find a solution, Dae’s rage rained down on them. Her father and sister didn't make it.” he continued, his voice becoming dark and hoarse. His body tensed at the memories, just like hers did at the mention of her father.

“What happened to her?”

“ The only thing she could do, she fled. Your father is a rather vengeful person, he wouldn't allow them to live, he’d make an example out of them. ” Yara let out a sigh in belief. Every word he said sounded like her father.    


“He’ll search everywhere for her. Have every connection he has do the same. Nowhere is safe,” she added, Hoseok agreeing with a nod.    


“Jungkook set up a private connection to her, so we speak every once in awhile.” Yara rubbed her hands together, feeling guilty over her family's part in their misery. To be separated from one’s love was devastating, even worse knowing they are out there, just out of reach… She pressed her eyes closed, dropping her head in shame.    


“I’m here so I can get a happy ending with the girl I love.” he spoke quiet, pulling at his dogtags so she could see them properly. The plates shined in the light, but what caught her eyes was the scratch that erased his name, social security number and anything else that wasn't his birthday and bloodtype. In between the two tags hung a small gold ring. She stared at it until he let them drop.    


“The military and government couldn't do anything. Didn't want to. Turns out high officials had been paid off to turn on one of their own, so that Dae could do with them as he pleased. At first letting her go into hiding made me want to get revenge. I couldn't go with her, the military stopped me and Dae kept an eye on me, I’d only lead him to her. So I let them go.” he let out a heartless laugh before continuing “In hindsight I wanted revenge for separating us, but slowly it burned out, now I just want him gone so the two of us can be together again.”  They sat there for a while. Yara’s head was spinning with information, but her heart felt for him.    


“I hope you get your happy ending.” she said, giving him a smile and putting her arm around his shoulders, trying to lighten the mood. Hoseok immediately smiled back, feeling his heart getting a little lighter. The others already knew most of his story but none of them voiced their hopes for him. They knew all too well the odds.    


“We’ll send you a postcard every year when we visit the beach.” he grinned at her.    


“Yara! Hoseok, where the hell are you?! You’re suppose to set the table.” Jin yelled through the hall, forcing the two of them up and hurrying out. 

 

They almost fell over each other, running down the corridor towards the kitchen. Jin rolled his eyes at them, but smiled anyway.    
They set the table, fooling around, teasing each other, like they usually do, Jungkook joining in and Jin laughing at their attempt to place the plates properly, like usually, it wasn't set pretty. Some of the glasses were of plastic, others of glass and a few mugs. Knives and forks were thrown in a bundle in the middle of the table, only there if needed, while chopsticks rested on the plates.    
It was a mess, truly and chaotically. 

Jin unpacked some of the takeaway food, while stirring in the home made food. Yara sat down at the table, tummy rumbling, ready for dinner. The others joined in around her, Jin and Hoseok sitting in front of her on the other side of the table, while Jungkook sat side by side with her. Taehyung joined in sitting at the end of the table like he usually did when no one was sitting there. 

The usual gang was already there, shoving food on their plates, as well as their mouths, conversation arising as always, joined with laughter and high moods. It was always at this time Yara felt strangely at home, among kidnappers, extortionists and killers, but home nonetheless. Home was something she had only felt when she was in her mother's arms or with Taehyung away from captivity, or in the presence of Namjoon.  

Home was a rarity, that isn't often felt, but when it was, it meant everything.    


Laughter dimed a little, when Jimin and Yoongi joined in, sitting down in the opposite end of Taehyung, Yoongi pushing Jungkook to move further down. The row shifting one seat to make room for him, while making sure their plates followed. Which only brought her one chair closer to Taehyung.    


“How did weapons training go?” Jin asked, shoveling food into his mouth. How he could shove so much food into his mouth and still talk remained a mystery. If he broke out laughing he’d end up choking.    


“Good, I think?” Yara shrugged, looking towards Jimin forcing the attention of the room onto him. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, he leaned on his hand, picking with his chopsticks at the rice, smirking.  _ Regretting this….  _   


“Well, she is an interesting character when she shoots.” he said, eyes connecting with hers. Her cheeks went red, regretting bringing him into the conversation at all. “Her head doesn't really correspond with her triggerfinger, counting less bullets that she shoots.”   


“Yah, that was at the beginning! I was just hoping to hit the target the more I pulled.” she mumbled embarrassed while the boys laughed, commenting and teasing her.    


“That makes no sense! You just end up losing count and bullets, not hitting anything that matters. It was like giving a monkey a automatic weapon and hoping for the best.” Jimin voiced, enjoying the laughs and her red face.    


“It’s-It's- Shut up!” She barked at the laughing boys.”You kept giving me so many directions it was hard to follow!”   


“So you just pulled the trigger.” Yoongi joined in, his voice cutting through the laughter. Yara blinked at the man, that continued eating while ignoring her. “You’ll get us all killed.”   
Uncomfortably she shifted in her seat, mustering up her courage to bite back.    


“I did okay today, I learned a lot and I’m trying here.” The more she spoke, the louder and angrier she got. “I’ve been working my ass off doing what I’m told, so what is your problem?!” The room had gotten quiet and eyes had become wide. It was as if the air was sucked out of the room.    


“My problem is that you’re a risk, a liability, that would end up getting someone killed.” his voice was empty of emotion, unbothered by the flaring anger she held. How he could remain so cold was beyond her.    


“Yoongi, she’s doing her best, there's nothing more she can do that she hasn't already done.” Taehyung defended, rubbing his brow. A chorus of agreement chipped in, but Yoongi remained unaffected.    


“She has a talent, after a few hours of mindless shooting she got a hang of it. Despite her rough and unrefined edges, she’s a good shot, hitting most vital organs, even unintentionally.” Jimin’s compliment came as a surprise to all, including Yara and Yoongi. He had complained all day about her way of shooting, about how bad she was, how hard it was to see her shoot the way she did, and over all trying to perfect every single part of  her. Yoongi met Jimin’s eyes and for a few seconds it was like they communicated silently, wordlessly, before Yoongi nodded and returned his attention to his food. 

Taken aback by the whole scene, everyone let the clattering of chopsticks and plates fill the air for a moment, before filling it with awkward talk, that turned into comfortable conversation.  Yara couldn't help but smile at Jimin’s words, hiding it by bowing her head and shoving food into her mouth. She felt a nudge at her foot and looked up at Taehyung who smiled at her.    


After the whole thing, Yara continued eating while listening to the chatter. Looking at the men around the table she wondered why they were all here. Money? Power? Revenge?   


Hoseok was here for the girl he loved, an aversion from the usual pattern of the big 3. Jungkook, she thought, was here for power. It was more because he wanted the power to be with those he considered family. He was soft and kind when you broke through to him. He couldn't possibly want any leader position and he showed no sign of wanting revenge or money. The only thing he seemed to want was family. It was naive but it was Jungkook.  Yara marked him as here for power. The power in family and friends.    


Jimin was after power and money, there were no shadow of doubt in her mind. She wondered if there were anything else that drove him but he gave no clues as to what. He was a puzzle.    


Yoongi was the same as his brother, but to Yara he was like a puzzle that had lost a few pieces and no matter how she turned the ones she had, nothing fit together.    


Namjoon was after power as well. Power above everything else. That is what she told herself, what she convinced herself of. Yet something deep within her tugged at her heart. Taehyung and Jin was a complete mystery.    


Jungkook waved his hand in front of her eyes, drawing her attention.    


“Why are you always so far away in thought?” Yara send him a smile, nudging him with her shoulder.    


“Why are you always demanding my attention? Do you like me?” The table bursted out laughing turning their teasing towards a red cheeked Jungkook.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Weeks had passed. In the mornings Yara spend hours training with hoseok, who threw her around like a ragdoll, despite improving every day and even landing her own attacks, he just upped the effort. The afternoon she spend with Jimin disassembling and reassembling various guns and even learned how to use knives. It turned out she liked knives way more that she had originally thought. 

Then dinner was ready , where after she’d sometimes return to the shooting range, to shoot in the the dark, sometimes being thrown into a small obstacle course, to learn how to duck and advance on a target. It was hard and demanded a lot of energy and concentration, but at the same time it was fun. A challenge.    
At the end of every day, she’d wash up, mend her sore body and collapse on the bed, asleep before her head would hit the pillow.   
Then the day would start over, that was how it went, until that day.    
Sitting in the back of a large car, Yara found herself wondering where they were taking her. Jin had come into her room, telling her to put on some gear and meet them at the front door. She had done as she was told, getting into some sort vest, put on arm and leg protectors and brought the helmet with her.    
Before she knew of it, she was in a car with Taehyung, Jungkook and Jin, driving to some unknown location. Fiddling silently with the helmet and straps of the leg brace, she bit her lip and shifted.    
“So… Does anyone mind telling me where we’re going, and why I’m the only one in police riot gear?” Jin remained silent, concentrating on not hitting any bumps in the road that lead out of a small town. She had no idea where they were.    
Jungkook remained wordless too, leaning against the headrest and looking out of the evening reddening sky. Taehyung was the only one responding by turning towards her, his hand holding out a gun. Her heart dropped, taking it, but finding it to not be a gun.    
“...A paint gun? Okay, so we’re going to play paintball?”    
“It’s part of the training. A game that starts when we leave the car. You’ll have us with you in the beginning, we’re red team while the rest of the boys has other colours. It’s our -or rather your task to find a way into the building, while not getting hit and then make your way through to the finish line.” Yara blinked at his words, remaining silent to listen properly.    
“For each hit you get, and you most likely will get hit, another week is added to your training, you understand?”   
“What if I make a hit? Then I’ll get a week off?” she asked, earning a smile from Jungkook and Taehyung. Where they laughing of her?   
“No, for each hit you’ll get a day off at most, maybe.” Jungkook laughed.    
“Unfair but continue.” she said to Taehyung wanting him to give her more details she could work with. Honestly she was both worried and exhilarated, knowing she could possibly make a good impression on some of her doubters. Yoongi. “Any tips?”   
“That’d be cheating wouldn't it?” Jungkook asked, looking to Jin.    
“It would… Be careful of Yoongi, he’s  lying somewhere out there, hiding, one of his specialities .” Jin answered, smiling to the mirror so Yara could see. Worry had snuck into his brows. He seemed restless, but Yara was too busy thinking of the ways Jimin had taught her to spot a sniper hideout.    
“Hoseok is good with tactics when it comes to approaching his target,” Jungkook added. “I’m just as good as Hoseok.”   
“Aren't you the tech and surveillance guy?” She asked, sending him a grin when he pouted.    
“I do have military training and I’ve learned a lot, I know my way around, so don't doubt me.”   
“I would never… But what happens if you get hit?” She looks around, eyes finding Taehyung.    
“We’ll never hear the end of it.” Jungkook mumbled, looking out of the window again.    
“If we get hit, you’ll keep going.” Jin answered her question with a shrug, eyes looking over the empty road.   
“The game is rigged!” She spewed, making large motions with her arms, telling them how unpleased she was. Understandably it was rigged, they had to test her ability, how she reacts and what she does if she find herself alone. Doesn't mean she had to like it.    
“Jimin is… well, you’ve seen him work, he’s perfect at every aspect of an attack.” Taehyung added. Jimin would properly join forces with Yoongi, and if that happens she’d be dead. Separate they were already  a force to be reckoned with , together they’d work like one. Actually come to think of it, they all would work like one if they were together. They’d become one dangerous organism.    
“And Namjoon?”   
“Namjoon, is Namjoon.” Taehyung answered, shrugging. He held an extra magazine out for her and she accepted the it, counting 20 bullets in it, which mean all in all she had 40. The gun was just like the FN FiveSeven, she had trained with the first day of weapons training. She shoved the mag into her boot. Next he threw her a dull dagger, it hitting her thighs, before she could catch it.   
The rest of the way she thought of Namjoon. He’d make a trap for her, he’d lure her in, corner her. From what she heard from the others, he was an expert on everything. No wonder her father wanted him near or send him on certain missions.    
Frowning, she set her mind at work. 

  
Biting her lips she stared wordlessly out of the front window, mind spinning. They had arrived in front of a large abandoned warehouse. Weed sprung through some of the cement, rust clawing its way up on any metal surface, windows smashed into spiderwebs, but still holding together.    
The main building was large, huge really, the old  hangar doors and floor to ceiling, windows closed with shutters. By its side was a concrete parking house. It was strangely alluring and terrifying at the same time, like something out of another world, a run down world. Dystopian.   
Jungkook went to open the door and step out, Jin and Taehyung remaining in their seats. He clicked open the door handle, but was immediately pulled back by Yara, who forced him away from it.   
“No! Do  _ not _ open the door, you do  _ not _ leave this car.” she growled loudly, letting go of him and pushing herself between the front seats to look out the window. “If we leave the car the game is on and the area is too open, Yoongi would have a field day shooting us like turkeys.”   
“Good, Yara, what’s next?” Jin said, hands resting on the steering wheel.   
“Give me a moment to think.” she mumbled eyes scanning and darting around the place. “I’m guessing, driving full force into one of the windows isn't an option?”   
“Well it's an option but not in this instance.” Jin chuckled at her, making Yara smile in return.  _ Figures, this isn't a damn movie. Driving through a window, guns blazing, would surprise, yes, but damage the car, bring all the attention towards one spot and there’s the risk of damaging one self.  _   
The doors and windows was barricaded close and from what she could skim the safety exit doors was closed with large chains.    
“Try the roof? Anything close to the ground is most likely locked up tightly, but maybe there's a chance the exit on the roof isn't, since it's hard to get to.” she asked hoping she had got some of it right.    
Jin started driving towards the roof, up the concrete slides. The higher they got up the more tension build within her body. Taehyung turned to her, pushing her shoulders back so she fell towards her seat. He lifted her helmet and motioned her to take it on. With reluctance she did feeling like a complete idiot. A safer idiot.    
“Why exactly is it I’m the only one dressed for this?”   
“You’re not.” Jungkook said, putting on protective glasses and threw some to Jin, Taehyung and her.    
“This is all we need.”   
The car stopped. Yara inspected the roof, noting the high fence and empty spaces. The light was dim when it turned on, surprising her. Chewing on her lip she put on the glasses, feeling her head tumble around a little because of the helmet.    
“What now?” Jin asked.   
“Now we get out, stay low and go to the fence. Then we’ll see how far the drop is and get onto the other roof. Keep an eye out for sniper spots, Yoongi will most definitely be out there.” She said. He had a vendetta against her, everyone in the car knew it.    
The four of them opened the doors, sneaking out and towards the fence. Jin estimated that the drop was close enough and climbed the fence, letting his body drop onto the roof of the mall. Next was Jungkook.    
“Keep your mind clear, don't rush and think.” Taehyung said to her, nudging a smile on her lips. With elegance he jumped the fence and landed with a thud on the other side, with such ease, it was annoying.    
Yara’s heart began drumming in her chest, adrenalin working its way through her system. She knew his words, he’s said them to her before. Before every exam, every test, every dark night.    
_ Let your body remember and let your mind go, you always remember more and think more than what you know of. Just go with your gut feeling, your instinct.  _ Those words were Namjoon’s, he said them when they were practicing self defence, long ago when he was Daniel.    
She shook her head forcing all unnecessary thought out. Standing up to get a look at the drop, she felt her heart beat a little faster.  Jin said the drop was manageable. She however saw all the way she could break her neck.    
Disregarding that, she swung her legs over and in insanity pushed herself of the ledge, dropping more than a few feet down, her heels hitting the flat, gravel covered roof, dropping to her ass and rolling backwards in the most disgraceful manner.    
Groaning, she got up, brushing her dust covered butt, and half run towards the exit door, where she threw herself against the wall.    
“Elegant, nice.” Taehyung commented with a chuckle, earning a scowl.   
“Shut up.” she bit back, slapping his shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes catching their breaths and readying themselves, when a sudden hard snap, punched against her shoulder, shooting a small about of pain through her body. In shock she ducked, pushing into her cover of the wall, hand feeling towards where she’d been hit.    
“God fucking damnit!” She bit, grinding her teeth together.    
First hit. One week.    
Rolling her shoulder the pain subsided, leaving what felt like a bruise.  _ Okay, one hit down, it was bound to happen, but did it have to be Yoongi? _ Taehyung, grabbed her pulling her further into the shadow and towards the door, twisting her so he could see what color the paint was.    
“Blue, Yoongi.” Her fears had been confirmed.    
“I’m guessing he’ll change position now that he’s got you. He’ll properly be heading inside.” Jin added, putting pressure on Yara, who pushed herself off the wall and away from Taehyung, to get a look on the door. Jungkook tried opening it, without luck. He turned to Yara, raising a brow and smirking, silently asking her what they should do now.    
“Taehyung, do you have your kit?” He pulled a kit from his back pocket, kneeling down and started to unlock the door.    
“Taehyung, I didn't know you could pick a lock.” Jungkook boosted surprised, carefully looking at Taehyung's hands at work. It took a few seconds, before the lock clicked and Taehyung pushed open the door.  He send Yara a smile, which she returned.    
The reason she even talked to him or smiled at him was because this was work. They had to work together, they had a common goal, he wasn't forgiven and she had  _ not _ forgotten. That is what she told herself every time she looked at him.    
“I’ll take lead, Taehyung  will take the rear , the two of you will follow orders as they’re given, got it?” Jin commanded, taking a role Yara had not seen before. It was surprising how a man with such a kind and calm presence, could suddenly turn into someone of big authority. Was this his secret? Was this the answer to the mystery behind him? No, it only brought more curiosity form Yara, finding the soft faced boy more mysterious than before.    
The three of them nodded, entering one by one into the building, moving down the stairs and down into the dark cold mall.    
“I’m so happy this isn't an abandoned school or insane asylum, I swear I would have hauled ass faster than you could blink.” Yara mumbled to the boys, her body temperature rising with her rapidly beating heart.   
They all ducked behind the first wall, kneeling down to make a plan, or so she thought. The dust hung in the air, illuminated by the dim lights of the few bulbs that wasn't broken. The air was cold and moist, smelling of rot and decay, it left a bad taste in your mouth. Somewhere in the distance running water was dripping and every once in awhile the sound of footsteps and pawsteps sounded.    
“This is where we’ll split up. Taehyung stays with you, but we leave.” Jin said, looking over his shoulder.   
“What? Why?” Yara asked her voice low and horas.    
“Because we switch teams, we were just here to help you get in.” Jin answered mumbling.    
“That makes no sense! Taehyung could just as easily have taken me alone.” she bit at him, but halting her voice to lower it. She didn't care for having less teammates, especially against the best.    
Instead of answering her, Jin and Jungkook, who gave her a comforting smile, turned 180 and disappeared into the warehouse. Taehyung, grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to a new spot, unknown to the the new enemy, Jin and Jungkook.    
“Why are they switching teams?” To be honest she felt a little betrayed.   
“So we didn't need to take another car.” Taehyung said, concentrating on his surroundings. “Concentrate, Yara.” She pushed the helmet back, finding it incredibly annoying and limiting.    
They advanced further into the building, avoiding any glass or other noiseful material. They both darted down, when a paintball hit her leg, sending them both in search for cover. Yara groaned, but retaliated, sending off a few bullets to buy them time to collect themselves.    
__ 17 bullets left.  
The enemy answered, revealing their location. The two partners nodded towards one another, signaling that both of them new where to shoot. Taehyung rose firing, letting Yara slip closer to another angle. Jin and Jungkook had found them. Of course they did, they properly just circled around to get them.    
Adrenalin coursed through her blood, making it feel like her inside was trembling, but she remained steady handed, even when aiming the weapon at Jungkook's hideout and send off a few more bullets.    
_ 16, 15, 14. _   
She ducked, picking up a piece of metal, throwing it at Jungkook and ducked down, to hit him with her bullets. Jungkook jumped away from the metal, eyes wide at the sudden noise. Despite being hidden behind a wall, Yara managed to hit him in the leg, then the shoulder when he fell to his knee outside of the safety of the wall, afterwards hitting him in the chest.    
__ 11 .   
“Son of a-!” Jungkook bit his lip, trying to keep down his voice, as he groaned rolling around. Jin kneeled down beside Jungkook, checking if he was okay.    
When he got up he left Jungkook lying in the rubble, with an arm covering his eyes, groaning and accepting his fate. It broke a smile upon her lips, a laugh bubbling inside of her.  She slipped in some wall plaster, lying on the floor, trying to get to Taehyung, who thankfully had not been hit by Jin.    
“I got Jungkook.” she said, the two of them moving position closer to Jungkook's body.    
“Good, Jin has drawn back, most likely biding his time.” Taehyung said. She noticed his calmness, the way he knitted his brows and his lips parted to draw breath. He was collected, shoulders wide and pushed back. It made her feel safe, secure.    
“Did you really have to hit me three times?!” Jungkook complained, still lying with his arm over his eyes.    
“Sorry, Kookie, I had to make sure you’d stay down.” Yara answered, kneeling down at his side, alert as alway, but focused on looting Jungkook's gun and ammo, sticking the gun in her belt and pushing the mag down into her back pocket. She didn't notice Taehyung beaming proudly at her actions.    
“Kookie? Since when do you have a nickname for me?”   
“Since now, it's faster to say. Shouldn't you be dead?” Dramatically Jungkook stuck out his tongue, letting his free arm fall to the dusty floor.  
The two partners rolled their eyes and continued forward, into an open space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, do you like when there's space between the paragraphs or like this?


	11. Chapter 11

A shot sounded. The paint ball barely missed her, by mere inches, due to her falling over her own feet, trying to get behind wooden boxes. Taehyung was just a few steps in front of her, ducking as well out of the way of a ball meant for him. However, ducking for cover behind the wooden boxes only serves as a trap, the large amount of space on each side, without any cover, reminded them of that. If they made a run for it just like that, they’d definitely be hit. So they were trapped.   
“What now, we’re pinned down.”  Taehyung's breathing was heavy, his chest heaving as he tried to draw more air into his lungs . Yara pushed her helmet, feeling it suffocate her.    
“I-I,” she stuttered, the helmet hitting the pillar as her head leaned back. If she could just think. The helmet was making it harder, her head all to hot, sweat gathering under it. “Give me a moment.”   
“We have to move, before he draws attention to where we are!” Ripping the buckle of the helmet up, and pulling it off her head, she felt the cool air seep into her wet, sweaty hair, making it cold, like having walked into a freezer wet. Holding the annoying helmet, almost throwing it away, she got an idea.    
“Give me that box.” she pointed behind Taehyung who furrowed his eyes in confusion. Pushing the box in place behind her, she popped the helmet on top of it, readying to push it out into Yoongi’s sight.   
“When I push it forward we haul ass to that office over there.” she ordered Taehyung, who accepted her plan without question. She hoped it’d work, if it didn't, this was the thing they’d never let go. The room had fallen silent, the sniper waiting patiently to get a proper shot.    
She pushed the box and helmet forward, waiting a second for Yoongi to get a good aim, before he shot.    
The shot forced the two to run through a door into what seemed like an office, just to avoid the bulles Yoongi was firing towards the helmet before realising their plan. For a moment she thought they’d be safe, before her heart dropped by the sound of more gunshots and bullets hitting old furniture and the walls behind them.    
“You take Hoseok, I take Jin!” Taehyung called to her over the sound of shots going off, mere seconds before he forcefully pushed her out of the way, falling behind a desk. The stress of the whole situation was taking a toll on her, her body stiff and tense. This was like military training she didn't sign up for….. Except that she kind of did.   
Hoseok launched over the desk,  planting his feet firmly on the ground again. If she had time to think properly, she’d be in awe of his ability to fly through the air like he had wings. But the time wasn't there for any of that. Pointing the gun at him quickly, she found her hand empty just as fast, Hoseok knocking it out of her hand, before she could fire a single shot . Grabbing the other gun from her waist, Hoseok took her wrist twisting it, so she dropped it, before swinging her around.    
“Shit!” She cursed, landing on the floor hard, trying to gather her wits. Hoseok, took his gun to point at her, but  like he had done, she launched forward, snapping it out of his hand, letting her body remember what to do. Hoseok knocked her down, sitting on top of her, pushing at her shoulders and pinning her down.    
Panic began to set in, as she felt the air be pressed out of her by his weight. Her feet scraped over the ground erratically, her head moving from side to side as she tried to wiggle out.   
For a moment she was back home, being pushed down on the carpet, feeling the weight of her father on top of her. She couldn't breathe as if she was drowning, the blood pumping to her head, beating against her temples. He had placed his hands around her throat, closing it for air.    
She gasped at the memory making Hoseok stop for a moment, concerned about the look on her face and the way she moved. She snapped back into place, forcing her arms around so Hoseok lost his grip, then pushed him off of her, fumbling towards her gun.    
A snapping sound of a gun went off and Hoseok bowed down with a curse on his lips.    
Taehyung came to her from behind Hoseok, pulling her up to her feet and answering gunfire with gunfire.    
“Hoseok?” Jin called.   
“Dead.” he answered. The two of them stalked towards Jin, one from each side. Without back up, he was pinned, hiding behind a column, firing every once in awhile.    
Yara wasn't sure which gun she had or how many bullets she had left, but she fired at Jin to draw his attention, becoming a smoke screen for Taehyung's advance.  Jin fired, sending a paint bullet flying through the top of her hair. She cursed under her breath.    
Taehyung saw his chance and took it, hitting Jin in the back, where as Yara fired a shot hitting him right where his heart was. Jin held up his hands, signalling he was done, that he was out of the game.   
_ Thank god, one less opponent.  _   
Much to Yara’s relief.  Using the desk as a chair, she rested against it  trying to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart. Scrambling to her feet, she stretched her back, trying to find her other gun or possibly Hoseok’s, while Taehyung got Jins.    
“Did you see where the guns went?” She asked casually, stepping through the rubble and beside the furniture. Hoseok, gave her his gun, while he rested against the desk.   
“You okay?” He asked, earning a nod as answer.    
“Three down, three to go.” Taehyung commented. He took a hold on Yaras shoulder, pulling her with him, which earned a push forcing him to let go, so she could walk by herself. Her tiredness taking the form of annoyance.    
How could she possibly fight Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon? At least she had Taehyung.   
The two of them agreed to go after Yoongi, finding him the most immediate threat, because of his advantage of being a trained sniper. 


	12. Chapter 12

The two of them had climbed the stairs, staying low as they went,  listening for a clue as to where Yoongi was. They had both agreed the best vantage point was the high office, most likely belonging to the boss, since it looked out over the floor of the warehouse.    
They had made their way to the office, Yoongi being frighteningly quiet, not firing one shot. It was unnerving and made her insides cold. He was planning something, he had to be. It was most likely a trap.    
When she opened the door, it groaned, a long drawn out sound that only belonged in a haunted house. Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she watched as Tae took another step forward, through the door, with his gun raised, finger ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. A shot crackled through the air mere moments before Tae stumbled back, his foot losing its stance on the ground, sending him tumbling down a few steps, trying to regain footing.    
Paint stained his shirt white, the colour standing out against the black material   
_ Shit! FUCK! _   
Yara send a apologetic look towards Taehyung, pushing herself the little wall, between the end of the stairs and the open door. Her heart jumped in her chest. Yoongi was blue, that much she knew from her first hit, so this wasn't him.    
“Jimin!” She called out. “This game isn't exactly a fair game!”   
“It wouldn't be fair if we took you with us and you got shot dead,” he answered. She knew he was right, but still. They were all professional. She also knew she was  dialing down their abilities to a point where she might actually hit them. She wondered if she’d do better if her life was actually at stake.    
A paint ball hit the door frame and exploded onto the side of her face. She felt the paint drizzled down her cheek, before wiping it and taking a deep breath. She retaliated with gunfire, trying to get herself inside, rather than being pinned on the staircase.    
“Is your brother with you?” she questioned hoping to distract him enough to sprint inside and hide behind a pillar. She could hear a laugh and took the chance sprinting, throwing herself towards the pillar, sliding over the floor.    
“Elegant.” Jimin noted.    
“Shut up!” She shot towards his voice. “Is he with you or n-.”   
“I’m here.” he said. It made her insides turn. The two together… She had already been hit enough, more times than she remembered. Her body was sore and tired, aswell was her mind. This test was consuming all of her energy.    
“Did you enjoy my hat trick? I got it from a movie.” her voice vibrated, trying to force some sort of reaction from him.  All she got was a huff and paint balls raining down on her hideout. Blue and white ran down the pillar, giving the room a brighter color.    
Her gun clicked when trying to fire it, she scrambled to get the mag out of her back pocket, but found it gone. Her heart dropped.  _ What now?  _ __   
“Are you taking a nap?” Jimin commented on her silence, matching her lacking gunfire with his own. The room went quiet, only her breathing was notable. The only thing she could do, was run and hide, hoping for the best or bite the sour apple and attack with her dull knife.    
She rolled her eyes, giving up on running and deciding to go all in. She could hear them close in on her, so the only thing she could think off was shooting straight up, throwing the empty gun towards Yoongi as she crashed her body with Jimin’s, holding her dull knife to his throat, pulling him in as a shield.    
“Give me your gun, Jimin.” She casually grabbed it before he threw it away. Still holding the knife, she used that hand to guide Jimin around and into position in front of her. His hand was up. “Now drop yours!”   
“You’ve seen too many movies.” Yoongi said, casually pointing the gun towards her. Sure, he was right, but if this was a real hostage situation, would he really risk his brothers life? Both of them took it like it was casual, like it was nothing new.    
“Okay, so this is suppose to be a test for real life, would you risk your brother in real life?” She struck a nerve in him, because his face became hard and cold, even more than usual. He reminded her of a wolf stalking prey.    
“If this was a real life situation you’d be dead long ago!”    
“Oh fuck off.” She bit at him. If he was a wolf, she could be one too.    
“Woah, come on, both of you, this is just a test.” Jimin tried to calm the situation, but his words fell on deaf ears.    
“I’ve been doing everything you ask of me, what else do you want?!” She screamed at his, tightening her grip on Jimin, who could easily take her down, but kept still deciding it was a good teaching moment. Having a hostage at gunpoint might save her life one day.    
She was aware of Jimin’s ability, but dismissed the thought when she looked at Yoongi.    
He didn't answer, keeping his mouth in a tight line, his gun pointing straight at her. Yara decided that she wouldn't get anything out of him, so she did what she saw as the only solution there was to get this test done.   
Yara ducked behind Jimin, firing anywhere towards Yoongi, who ducked to the side. She took the chance of him ducking to put a paintball into his chest, twisting around to see Jimin launch towards her. His hands wrapped around her gun, his body moving out of the way, trying to twist it out of her hands.    
He didn't consider her willingly letting go of the weapon, only to punch him in the side and push him away. She did the same trick Hoseok had done, jumping the desk, to land, bend down and roll to a gun, immediately firing at Jimin, who pointed his own gun at her.    
Their bullets crossed one another before hitting their target.    
Both of them took a moment so breathe. The moment was shortened by Yoongi’s rough and aggressive steps stamping towards them.    
On his black shirt, just by the collarbone, a white spot stood out. You could see the anger in his every movement, controlled but angry. If it wasn't because he had such a control of his body, she would have thought he’d throw her out of the window or down the stairs.    
Instead he went to his brother, not giving her a second glance.    
“Man, what is your problem.” she mumbled exhausted. He didn't react, neither did Jimin. The two brothers sat against the wall, resting their heads on it.    
“You need to keep moving, Namjoon is still out there.” Jimin said, bowing his head at Taehyung who came in to join the brothers against the wall.    
With a sigh, she got up, gathered the guns and ammo, ripping off the annoying leg protectors as well as the arm protectors, to get a better range of motion, before heading out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, sorry. And short too, also sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the stress, the pressure and overall aggressiveness, the test was fun. It gave her an insight in the whole thing about fighting. It made her understand.   
The adrenalin was addicting, exhilarating, it made her blood burn through her veins and honestly it made her hot and bothered.   
The biggest challenge wasn't Yoongi or Jimin, despite their many tires and her argument with Yoongi.   
The biggest challenge was Namjoon.   
The man that filled her with so much hate and anger. The man that made her core tremble. The man than made her blood boil and shivers run down her spine. He was her biggest enemy. Her biggest love.   
Namjoon was the alpha wolf and she was the omega to fight him.   
The dim light barely illuminated the hall, shadows twisting long and dark from shelf to shelf, forming a long dark labyrinth. Boxes between the shelves, on them or fallen down in the little path there was,  serving as blockades, walls or dead ends.   
She walked quietly, making the shadows her friend and hiding in them, slowly moving. The distant chatter of the boys, were barely audible.   
_You can do this._  
“Oh, Yara…” Namjoons dark voice called, she could almost hear the smirk. He was enjoying this. The hunt. And truth to be told, so did she.   
The two of them played the game, a game on another level than what she had previously done. This was a game of emotions. Of darkness and two sides attract, only for them to try and consume one another.   
“Namjoon.” she answered him, her voice raspy and whispering.  
A shiver ran down her spine, she bit her lip to keep a smirk from forming on her face.   
“Where are you?” His voice was closer, making her stop and hide in the shadow of a box. “You’re close by.”   
She took the chance to twist around the box and shoot him, only to be met with a rough force, that twisted her wrist to get her to drop the gun.   
Namjoon wrapped his arms around her body in a tight hug, forcing her back against his chest. The only way around his grip, was twisting her body while pushing her ass back against him and leaning forward.   
Their struggle sent the gun flying through the air and land somewhere on another ails but not before the mag was released and kicked away to somewhere else. Without the gun in hand, she went to take another one, hearing him mew in her ear, his hot breath sending goosebumps across her skin. “Gottcha.”  
Namjoons skills were evident, when he ridded her of the other guns she had like it was nothing, his movements fast and precise. If she had a moment to think, the memory of the once clumsy man she knew, would resurface in her mind,  but Namjoon didn't give her that moment and the thought was left at the outskirts of her mind.   
Adrenalin was pumping through her, making her temperature rise by his close proximity, and her head spin with a strange need. She took a hold of his harm, moving fast to throw him over her shoulder. She didn't expect him to roll around, raising like he did a push up and look up at her with a burning fire in his dark eyes.   
_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._ She tried to convince herself, as his look devoured her heart and soul.   
Namjoon launched towards her, roughly, but not enough to cause damage, slamming her against a wooden box, pressing her body into it, with a hand on her upper arms, holding her in place, as his head ducked to her.   
“Suck a dick!” She cursed groaning.  
“Why should I, when you’re so good at it.” he teased, provoking a scowl and a kick.   
“Fuck you!” She bit.  
“You did.” he answered, causing her to laugh, body aching and mind spinning. In the past, when they were alone, they made a lot of jokes, teasing each other. Now that was incorporated in the game.   
Going unnoticed by Yara, Namjoons eyes sparked up at her laugh and his heart beat a little faster. He licked his lip before biting it, trying to suppress the feeling her presence, her body, her laugh gave him. Within their little world it was a dance.   
Yara took a hold of his arms, letting herself drop out of his grasp, twisting his arms to the side, so he couldn't get a hold of her again. She tackled him, pushing his foot out from under him, sending him to the floor. She began running away, but his hand shot forth and grabbed her ankle, making her stumble into a box.   
Namjoon got up, laughing. Before she could blink, Namjoon was above her, casting her into his shadow, as she kneeled, nails digging into the box to keep her from falling over. In slight panic, she grabbed the gun he had in his belt, pushing his shirt up to get to it, and forcing him a few steps backwards. She glimpsed the goosebumps on his skin.  
Namjoon once again took her wrist, pushing it down in the hops of twisting it out of her hand he had done a few minutes before.   
Yara fired a shot, taking the chance and send the paintball flying towards hit upper thigh. With a hiss Namjoon pulled the gun out of her hand, stepping backwards and cursing. In the moment his attention was drawn somewhere else, she hollard ass, flying through the shadows to find a place to hide.   
“I shot you, so are you dead or not?” She questioned loudly, changing direction.   
“No, you hit me in the leg, as much as it hurts we keep going.” he called out answering her question only to earn a quiet curse from her lips.   
She ducked down, pressing herself into the shadow of a desk. Swallowing hard, she tried to calm her breath and beating heart, finding her throat dry and raw. Get a gun, that was the first thing she had to do.   
Namjoon neared her, his steps echoing through the hall. With each of his step, her heart drummed harder.   
_Gun, gun, gun…_  
Her eyes scanned the floor, seeking one of the guns, that she knew that it had dropped somewhere around here. Cawaling the opposite way of where Namjoon was going, her head every once in awhile snapping over her shoulder to see if he had found her. Her hands ran over the dirty, cold, wet floor, trying to find something resembling a gun in the dark. She froze the moment her hand hit something cool and metal-like, having it scrape a little over the floor, the sound sending a shiver down her spine.   
Holding her breath she grabbed it and crawled away to hide behind a concrete pillar.  
Checking the gun, she found it without a paintball in the chamber and with no mag.   
“Yara, seriously, we’ll never finish this game if you keep hiding.” Namjoon called from the other end of the long hall. Relieved at his distance, she rose to her feet, eyes scanning the room for the mag or another gun.   
“What, are you tired of playing? Afraid you’d lose?” She teased, letting out a cold laugh, that echoed down the room. Her laugh sounded like the one she gave him when she was tied to a chair in their basement, the difference from then and now was that she was actually finding it funny.   
She danced over rubble, hiding again, when her ears became filled with Namjoon’s fast steps.  They were playing hide and go seek, the only difference was that it was a battle between two hearts and the pain of a paintball. Yara spotted the mag, lying on a reachable box a few feet from her, but Namjoon was too close for her to make a move.   
He was right behind her, she could feel pressure on the box, her heart stopping as well as her breath. His steps went to her right side, closer to the mag. If she could just get him away for a moment, she’d be able to get to the mag and shoot him.   
Taking a piece of metal, she threw it to the left, letting the metal smash against a pillar and crashing down to the concrete floor. Namjoon went to the sound bringing the much needed chance for her, to throw herself at the mag, gripping it in her hand, aiming and firing off a perfect shot.   
With a rumbling groan, he held his chest, nailed to the spot and pressing his eyes together. For a moment everything was silent. Releasing her breath, she let her arms drop to the side and let out a relieved laugh, the stress and adrenalin mixing to a strange reaction.   
The gun clattered to the floor as she approached Namjoon, who despite the hit to his chest, smiled at her.   
“You shouldn't have dropped the gun.” he smirked, sending lightning down her body just before she got hit in the back. She jumped around to see Yoongi drop the gun to his side, Jin and Jungkook following closely behind.  
“I shot you!” She yelled, irritated.   
“You did, but never let your guard down, you never know if there’ll be another enemy around the corner,” Namjoon explained, ruffling his hair as he came upon her side.   
“So I lost?”  
“You lost a good few times, how many hits did you take? 5-7? More?” Jungkook laughed. Pouting she ripped the velcro stripps up, so she could take off the suffocating vest. There were a good few colors, a few blue, white, green, even pink. She sigh.   
Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok joined them, Taehyung walking over and taking the vest out of her hands. Hoseok clapped her shoulder, telling her she did good, arising more compliments from most of the gang.   
Jimin threw an arm around Yoongi’s neck, both of them sitting on a box swinging their legs. Jungkook threw an arm around her neck, pulling her to him. Jin gave her a much needed water bottle, which  she opened forcefully and lapped up like she had never tasted water.   
“At Least I got all of you.” she mumbled, wishing she had savoured the water a little, feeling her mouth dry out once again.   
“Because we let you.” Yoongi mumbled, but was entirely ignored by her. Before she could retaliate Namjoon’s phone went off, drawing everyone's attention. He looked at the id and looked at Jimin, crooking his head as a sign for him to follow.  
“Good job, Yara.” He said, smiling before turning and putting distance between her ears and them. Curiosity nibbed in her, but the tense air told her not to press, for now at least.   
It was getting tiring to be kept out of the loop.  
“Constructive criticism.” Taehyung said, bringing out a ‘huh?’ from Yara whose eyes became big.   
“You need to move faster, be less stiff and cover yourself more. I could have shot you dozens of times.” Yoongi mumbled to her. “Honestly, your recklessness will get others killed, not just yourself. You don't think, you charge, you let your emotions get the best of you.”  
“Hey! When we were pinned down by you, I got us out by giving you a target, that plan went well, you fell for it and shot the helmet! So don't say I risk others lives or don't think!” She defended, brows knitted together. She couldn't believe they had to fight over this again.   
He huffed.   
“I didn't fall for it, I was doing as I was told, letting you go. Other snipers might have fallen for it, but I sure as hell didnt. You think you’re so clever but all you do is act on reckless thoughts.”  
“Now, Yoongi, you’re being harsh. You might have some good points she can work on, but she did a good job. In such a situation you’d often have to react and make a plan with what you have on hand. She was good at defending herself, even when panic set in.” Hoseok defended, smiling at her and side eyeing Yoongi.   
“You often understood where to place yourself and how to use the gun properly, aiming to kill and draw attention so that I could get a new position.” Taehyung added.   
“And you almost immediately hit me.” Jungkook added with a grin, only to earn laughs and chuckles from the others.   
“I’m not sure it reflects on her ability or yours, Kookie.” Jin chuckled using the nickname Yara had made for him.   
“Yah, not you too! You’re suppose to be on my side.” Jungkook complained dramatically, his arms flying in big motions.   
The laughs and chuckles stopped when Namjoon and Jimin returned. They both held a smile on their face, but something behind the mask was worried, tense.   
“So?” Yoongi questioned.  
“It’s nothing, just a little trouble with a deal. Taehyung and Jungkook, both of you will do some shopping before returning home, we have a list of stuff we need. Hoseok, you’ll come with Jimin and I, there’s a few things needing sorting.” Namjoon commanded, yet his tone was light and easy, like nothing was pressing.  It made the tension lift a whole deal.   
“Yoongi and Jin, you’ll take Yara home with you.” Expecting a scoff or even resistance from Yoongi, she found him quiet. It surprised her but thinking about it, it made sense. He was following orders, orders that creating a discussion over would only do more bad than good. Yoongi wasn't the type to resist, unless he believe there were a larger reason to.   
“Before the three of you leave, please find the guns, they’re not exactly cheap and we might need them in the future.”

* * *

  
The group dispersed, Taehyung and Jungkook taking a car to go shopping and Hoseok, Jimin and Namjoon taking another one to finish their business. Yara had noted that there were more cars than Taehyung said, making her unsure if he had told the truth as to why Jin and Jungkook was with them in the beginning. Nevertheless she searched for the remaining missing weapons, slowly feeling the effect of adrenalin fade, leaving her body aching and shaking and tired.    
“I got the last one!” Jin called, pulling relieved signs from the rest of his small group. They were all tired.    
Yara slipped into the middle seat of the big Range Rover, clicking the safety belt over her. Jin took the wheel and Yoongi the passenger seat beside him. The air was warm, wrapping the three like a blanket and begging all of them to fall asleep.    
Yoongi’s feet were put on the dashboard in front of him, his hands resting at his tummy, his head leaned back against the seat.    
Her eyes had begun to roll, when Jin slapped to Yoongi’s shoulder, making the young man push himself up to sit straight, as he looked out the side mirror at something. The air seemed to become tense, just like the muscles in Jin and Yoongi’s backs. They had a serious frown upon their faces.    
“What is it?” Yara whispered, afraid of the answer. She sunk in her seat, trying to get a look in the rearview mirror, seeing a car with blackened windows follow them. If it didn’t have the lights on, properly to seem less conspicuous, it would have blended into the dark night that surrounded them.    
The hairs on the back of her neck rose.    
“Keep your head down.” Jin hissed, his hands tightly wrapped around the wheel, so that his knuckles turned white. The car speed up, hoping that the other car wouldn't join at their speed. It did. When Jin turned down a street, so did the car.    
Yoongi pulled out his gun, ready to retaliate when the incoming shots finally came. Yara threw herself against her seat, down from incoming bullets.   
Jin swerved, trying to avoid the bullets, the back window smashing into pieces. You could hear the bullets hit into the frame of the car, sounding like someone hitting a metal pipe over and over with a metal bat. Yoongi rolled down the window, pushing himself out of it, aiming and shooting towards the enemy in the same position as him.    
The enemy got hit, letting his body drop out of the car window. Yoongi pushed himself into the car again.    
“I can’t get a proper shot at the driv-” He was cut off by a car like the other one chasing them, crashing into their side, flipping them over. The car rolled around, glass breaking, metal groaning and moaning as it was twisted.    
For a second everything was upside down. The glass levitated in the air, just like their bodies did. With the sound of the crashing car came the sound of a scream, a throat tearing and fearful scream.    
Yara couldn't recognize the sound of her own scream or the world around them. Above her was the ground, below her was the sky. She hung there, the safety belt digging into her skin, while blood rushed to her head, the pressure rising behind her eyes.    
She felt blood drip from her head, how it sticked to her hair, that lifelessly hung in the air.    
Everything seemed out of focus, distant. She couldn't hear anything but the tinnitus that screamed in her ears, muffling out every other sound.    
Slowly, she regained her hearing, but it was still muffled. Jin steps was inconsistent and his voice breathy and panicked. His words never reached Yara, but he sounded like he begged for them.    
Out of breath, with an aching body and blurred vision, she tried to rip the safety belt open. It held her tight in place, blood pressing just right behind her eyes. Panic rose in her chest, making her throat dry, and her body send into shivering shocks.    
“We’ve got Jin, take the girl and bring her to the headquarters,” a voice spoke, sending more panic through her. Adrenalin started to work against the pain, running through her blood, giving her a more clear mind.    
“And the other?” A new voice spoke. Suddenly she could hear Jin yell from inside what she believed to be the car. Thuds and bumps sounded, like he was fighting against his captors, until everything went quiet just after the first man yelled something at him.    
“Kill him.” the first voice answered. Soon after the wheels of the car spun in a screeching tone, throwing rocks at the flipped over car.    
Yara scrambled with the lock on the belt, finally hitting the button, and dropping to the floor with a groan. Her hands didn't take the fall, her neck and back hitting the glass covered roof.       
“Yoongi, yoongi.” her voice croaked, begging for a response of the body lying in front of her. Her hand shot out, taking a hold of his coat, as she tried to shake some life into him.    
Footsteps approached.    
“You get the girl, I’ll handle the other one.” As much as she disliked Yoongi, not understanding him, she felt protective of him over the thought of them taking his life. If he wasn't already dead.    
Her eyes focused on a gun, just within reach. She took it, dragging her body over the roof, feeling the glass cut into her bare arms and through her pants. Tumbling out of the window her eyes met the black shoes of one of the attackers.    
“Come here, girl.” he said, walking to her. She fired a shot that hit him right in the face, despite her shaking hand. The man screamed as she stepped back, hands reaching his green colored face.   
_ Shit! Wrong gun! _   
Getting to her feet, miraculously so, she fired again and again till the mag was empty, earning groans from the man, as he took each hit. She threw the gun at him, running towards him, to knock his body to the ground.    
The other attacker heard the commotion, sprinting around the car, with his gun up. Yara ducked into the car again, escaping the attacker, who kneeled down beside his buddy to see if he was alright.    
Yara crawled through the car, to the opposite side, turning to look at Yoongi. His dark hair was a mess, pointing in every direction, his lips pale and parted in a groan. Blood ran across his face, colouring his pale skin red. At least he was alive.    
Yoongi tried to gain consciousness, his eyes rolling around in his skull, while he tried his most, to push himself out of the car and raise his gun. He couldn't control his limbs, half conscious.    
“You little bitch.” roared the attacker left standing, hurrying around the vehicle. He grabbed a hold of Yara, yanking her to her feet, trying to pull her out of the way so he could finish off Yoongi.    
With a growl worthy of any beast she threw herself at him, body colliding with body. Like a wild beast she forgot her training, screaming and smacking and scratching. At one point she even managed to bite his flesh, earning a scream, before she was thrown to the ground, close to Yoongi.    
Yoongi tried to hold the gun in his hand, but it kept scraping against the road, when he wasn’t able to control his motions.. She grabbed it from his hands, putting two bullets into the cursing mans body, which hid the ground with a loud thud.    
A sigh of relief escaped her. She have herself a moment to collect herself, lying her head back against the cold road, eyes staring up on the dark sky. The moment could have lasted from a second to minutes, before she forced her body up and crawl over to Yoongi.    
Blood covered his face, he looked macabre. His one leg was covered in blood too, dripping into a small pool on the road. The blood looked dark, almost black in the small amount of light there was.    
Yara ripped part of her top into pieces, the back of her hand running over her forehead smearing out her own blood, mixing it a little with Yoongi’s.    
“Stay awake! Don’t fall asleep!” She begged him when she went to bind the wound of his leg. Her eyes hit his belt, forcing an idea from her. She undid his belt, tying it as a tourniquet around his thigh trying to keep his blood loss at a minimal.     
He hissed in pain when she tightened the belt, before he went more or less limb. Panic twisted in her chest.    
“Yoongi! Hey!” She smacked his face, his eyes widened but kept rolling around in his head. “Stay awake!”   
The street was empty, the buildings surrounding it being warehouses or factories. There were only a handful of cars out, parked close to where the people owning them worked. If they had to get help, they had to walk four blocks at least, and carrying Yoongi wasn't a possibility, nor was leaving him behind.    
“Stay conscious, I’ll go look for help.” Whether he was aware of it or not, his hand shot out, reaching for her wrist, forcing her back on her knees. “It’s okay, I’ll be right here, I just need to get help.”    
She pulled herself free from his grip. Her feet dragged over the ground, limping and groans escaping her. First she searched the glove compartment for a phone or anything that could help, but the only thing she found was a gun and papers. Next she searched her attackers pockets. The one she had shot with real bullets was conscious, but like Yoongi his eyes rolled in his head and his breath was laboured.     
The panic and need to do something overshadowed half of her emotions while the other half was consumed by adrenalin making her blind to every thought or feeling that wasn't immediate.    
She opened the phone and found it locked, to no surprise, but what would she have done if she was able to call? They couldn't contact the authorities, they were part of a gang and her father would know. They couldn't call for the ambulance, they’d ask questions the contact the authorities. She couldn't call anyone in the group she didn't have their numbers and Yoongi wasn't able to give her any of them.    
They were fucked.    
Going around the car she found the man whose face and body was plastered with paint. Their car, front smashed and spiderwebs crossing over the front window, holding not far from her. Among the glass and torn off metal, she found either Yoongi’s or Jins phone, smashed into pieces and refusing to work. Hiding it in her pocket she decided the best way forward was hijacking a car and drive as fast as she could home.    
Thank the heavens that she had skills in lockpicking and how to short circuit a car. Her carjacking skill she could thank Taehyung for.    
The hard part wasn't stealing the vehicle but getting Yoongi into it. He was heavy and for the most part couldn't hold himself up, so Yara wound up pulling and dragging him over to the car, letting him drop in.     
He had become pale and his lips seemed purple and chapped,  dark hair sticking to his bloody and sweaty beads that seemed to form above his frowning brow. It made her move faster, pressing the speeder to the floor and send the car flying over the road, past the crash site.    
Yoongi kept mumbling, the blood colouring his pants and the car seat. He began shaking a little, sending a lightning of worry down her spine.    
“We’re almost there!”


	14. Chapter 14

Much to her own surprise she could find her way back, something she thought might be impossible given she had only seen the road, when there were actual light outside. Now darkness surrounded them, swallowing up any landmarks.    
The gates to the large palace of a house were open, unusual given it was a breach in defence, but it went unnoted, any thoughts in her  mind being turned  to single purpose. She turned, the car sliding a little as the tires went from road to gravel. The tires dug into the gravel, throwing rocks violently backwards and they hurried up the gravel road .    
Hitting the brake, the car stopped with so much force, she had to place a hand on Yoongi’s chest to keep him still, as they flew forward. Not her best driving moment.    
Stumbling out the door as soon as it clicked open, she tore up Yoongi’s door to pull him out and up the steps to the mansion, a task that proved to be far more difficult, than expected. A massive blood stain tained the car seat. As soon as they were inside, her eyes fell on a lonesome man, whose eyes became wide with the sight of the two bloodied people.    
“Help me with him!” Yara growled, feeling the full weight of Yoongi fall solely upon her. They looked like death, truly. The man grabbed Yoongi’s free arm, wrapping it around his neck to help her with carry him through the great hall, down the corridor and into the medbay. Yoongi’s feet scraped over the floor as they dragged him, they dragged with a sound that made her hairs stand, dragged until they got him lifted upon a table in the medbay.    
Without a second thought Yara went to work, finding a tray of medical instruments, rags and towels. Her eyes went from Yoongi’s body, to the man frozen in confusion, back to Yoongi as she pressed a towel against his bloodied leg. Looking up at the confused man, her brows knitted together in pure frustration.    
“What the fuck are you doing?! Move your ass, call Namjoon or Jimin or ANYONE! And lock down this fucking place, anyone could get in.” She roared voice as loud as it could go, ripping through her throat.    
“...Wh-” He began.   
“ _ CALL NAMJOON! Lock the fucking place down! Isn't that what you get paid for? Do you want to fucking get paid and live? Do as I fucking say!” _ She didn't recognize her own voice. It was loud, commanding and in a tone that resembled a lion's roar. Maybe she wasn't a wolf afterall. The mercenary fell over his feet on his way out, doing as commanded and calling for a lockdown.    
Yara cut open Yoongi’s pants, ripping the fabric to get a better look at the deep long cut. Pouring water over it  she found it was longer and wider than expected, no wonder it bleed so much. It had to be closed with stitches. Before beginning on his leg, she inspected the hairline cut he had on his head, pushing back the bloodied hair and washing off it off with a towel. It was a relief to see that it was a minor cut, looking worse than it actually was.    
Pouring some more water on the cut to clean it of dirt, Yoongi’s yes shot open, more than she had ever seen them, the white part of his eyes becoming the most prominent part. His hand took a hold of Yaras wrist, hard and bruising. You could see the confusion and panic in every part of his face.    
“Hey, hey! It’s okay! You’re okay.” she gasped, putting her free hand on his chest and pushing him down with as much force as necessary but not more. Repeating herself she tried to calm him.  “You’re going to be okay, Yoongi.”    
It was strange to him, that for a person who disliked him so much, spoke so carefully and concerned to him, almost calming. Despite their rocky relationship, she didn't want him to die or get hurt.     
Yoongi’s breath calmed a little, letting his head fall back on the table and his grip on her wrist loosen. With a breath of relief, she slipped her hand out of his hand, returning her attention on his thigh.    
Swallowing she bit her lip and readied the needle and thread.    
“I-I… This is going to hurt, Yoongi. I-I don't know what to do, where the painkillers are or if you have any iv’s or blood bags… I...I just know I have to close this wound before releasing pressure from the tourniquet.” she stuttered, her hands shaking were shaking. Yoongi didn't respond.   
She pressed the needle into his flesh, feeling her bile rise in her throat, and tears press in her eyes. His scream filled the room. It twisted down her spine, making the small hairs that were stuck to her neck by sweat to rise and made her toes curl. Biting her lip she tried to keep herself from throwing up, crying or screaming.    
It was five stitches in, minutes of Yoongi screaming before the door got thrown open with such a force it knocked into the wall and causing her to jump and drop the needle on the metal table.    
She could feel herself choke on the air, as she quickly picked the needle up to continue, not realising Namjoon was standing frozen at the door, before she had pressed the two sides of the wound together to stitch it. The needle never reached his flesh, her hand hovering over his leg as her eyes connected with Namjoons.    
Terror was painted all over his face. His heart had dropped and he felt like someone had shot him with a taser gun. The sight of his former lover covered in blood from head to toe, shaking and tear stained cheeks standing over one of his men, a friend, no, brother to him, lying on the floor groaning and screaming in pain, was impossible to explain.    
His eyes eventually locked themselves on Yara again, as she let out a gasp for breath, like she was choking, at that Namjoon hurried to her side.    
He took her face in his hands, gently, forcing her to look at him through teary eyes. His touch almost made her crumble, but she had to keep together, she had to finish what she started, to save Yoongi.    
Turning, another choke escaped her, before she went to press the needle down into his flesh. She didn't make it further than the tip hovering over his skin, before Jimin entered, his colour draining from his face, turning him pale. He rushed to his brothers side, hands falling on his as his other hand gently stroke the sweat beads from his temple.    
“W-wheres Taehyung? O-or Hoseok?” She choked.    
“They’ll be here soon enough, why don't you let me-” Namjoon went to take the needle out of her hand so that she could take a step back, but Yara flinched from him.   
“NO! I just-I-I.” she mumbled. Once again she was interrupted, this time by Taehyung and Hoseok, who in horror took a second to gather themselves before rushing in. Taehyung pushed Namjoon aside, gently taking her hand in his so that he could pull the needle from her fingers. She let him, knowing that Taehyung and Hoseok usually helped Jin in the infirmary when needed. Even though Namjoon also did well in that department, she’d rather leave Yoongi to someone who’d be solely focused on his recovery, rather than her and she knew Namjoon wouldnt. His look had revealed him.    
Taehyung was just as concerned as Namjoon, but he knew that at this moment he had to take care of Yoongi and not her.    
Yara stepped aside.    
“Take her and clean her up, we’ll work on Yoongi.” Taehyung said, nodding towards Yara who stood still shaking. Namjoon put an arm around the small of her back.    
“How does it look?” Jimin asked.   
“Hoseok, get blood and iv, he has lost a lot of blood and we need to clean him up.” Taehyung ordered, looking at Yaras stitchwork. Hoseok grabbed dogtags around Yoongi’s neck, but was stopped by Jimin who outright told him his brothers bloodtype.    
As they worked on him, Namjoon lead Yara through a door, into the bathroom which belonged to the improvised medbay. It was filled with supplies, clean untainted tools and bandages.    
Namjoon started with gently dabbing a wet towel against her skin, washing off the blood. He tugged her bloodied and sticky hair behind her ears with such a soft and tender move, trying to get her to calm down.    
Her body had begun reacting to the lack of adrenalin, making it shake even more and ache in such a hollowing and hurting way, it made her want to grind her teeth. Everything hurt.    
“What happened?” he asked, voice light and mild. If she had looked at him properly, if she had the ability to notice, she’d see the concern and outright fear that seemed to have a hold of every part of his face. She didn't.    
“They followed us. W-we tried losing them, but they kept coming for us. Yoongi managed to shoot one of them but suddenly another car hit us…” Her voice broke at the memory of her own scream mixing with the wound of tearing metal. “It was another one of them… The car… We were flipped.”    
Namjoon gently took her cheek in his hands, softly caressing his thumbs over her skin.    
“It’s okay, you’re okay now.” he said. It almost made her laugh. She had said the same words to Yoongi and she wasn't sure if she was right. If they were true.    
She snuffed the snot threatening to run out her nose in again.   
“They took Seokjin.” Her words made his face harden, the soft edges of it becoming like steel. “They drove off with him, and told the two guys left to take me and kill Yoongi… He was hurt, badly, like real bad, Namjoon.” Tears spilled over the edge of her eyes, running down her red puffy cheeks, only to be dried away by his touch. Namjoon closed his eyes, his head falling back, trying to comprehend what she said.    
“I managed to take them down, they were still alive when we left...Who are they? Why did they take Jin? They don't work for my father do they?”  
Namjoon hushed her, his one hand running from her cheek to the back of her head to bring her into a comforting hug. He tried to calm her.    
She wasn't weak or not build for this, he knew she was, this had come at an inconvenient time. She wasn't done with her training, wasn't prepared for an attack out of the blue. He knew she’d be able to handle the pressure if she had been prepared.    
Namjoon tried to piece the puzzle together. They’ve had a run in with another group before, actually they ran into a lot of groups, who’d want to retaliate or bring them down, but this seemed completely out of the blue. Like they had waited for a time, where BTS had been stretched thin.    
How could they possibly know where Jin, Yoongi and Yara was? The route was carefully picked to avoid prying eyes. Did they knew what they would run into? Did they know it was just the three of them?    
From Yara’s explanation there were two cars, if they knew that it was just the three of them, then two cars would be enough, rather than if all the members were driving the same route.    
He held her, his lips pressing into the top of her head, his breath warm and calming. Holding her until she had stopped shaking so much, he slowly let go of her to clean her up properly.    
“It wasn't my father.” she croaked with a stern voice, she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't her father's men. Namjoon shook his head as an answer.    
He could see her swallowing her feelings, trying to contain it all before it spilled over and there’d be no way of repairing the damage. Like a dam that broke, the water would wash everything away. You could rebuild the dam, but you couldn't fix the damage the water would have done.   
She looked at him, blinking her tears away and finally being able to control her body, more or less. You could see the wheels turning in his mind, contemplating what to do next. Drying her cheeks with her hands, she brought his distant stare towards her.    
He began working on her again, washing carefully every scrape and either putting a bandage on or letting it be, depending on the size of the wound and how much it bleed. Her hands was bandaged tightly because of the many cuts on them.    
“I can walk on my own.” she said stubbornly, as he tried to take her in his arms. His closeness was making her feel safe, making her feel at home, like everything he had done to her didn't matter. And it did. To regain some sort of control, she stubbornly decided that she could walk, despite her muscles screaming at her, threatening to give out.    
They returned to the med room. It had become quiet. Yoongi and Jimin was gone, the only proof any of them were there was Jimin’s bloodstained shirt and Yoonig’s blood splattered across the steel table and on the floor.    
She felt herself tense up holding her breath.    
“Yoongi, h-he…” She asked Taehyung who was washing the blood of the table, while Hoseok was cleaning some of the tools.    
“He’s going to be fine.” Taehyung answered her. “You did good, Yara. He’ll be up and walking within a few weeks, the wound bleed more, but the damage isn't that grand. It looks worse to the untrained eye.”    
Relieved, she let out the breath she was holding, suddenly feeling tired. The drowsiness hit her like a wall, almost making her stumble.    
“Did he say anything?” Namjoon questioned.    
“No, we gave him morphine so he wouldn't be in pain, he’ll be able to answer in a few hours.” Taehyung answered, sounding tired. His eyes fell on Yara before looking back at Namjoon. “How’s she?”    
“Minor damages and cuts, she just need rest.” Namjoon led a hand around her back, pushing her towards the door. “When you’re done cleaning up, I want a meeting, call everyone in. Jungkook is already working on the premises.”    
The two men in the room nodded in agreement, seriousness overcoming their features. They knew how bad this was, how absolutely fucked.   
“Yara, will you be okay? If you need anything just call me, okay?” Taehyung stepped towards his former best friend. She didn't have the energy to be angry at that moment, instead she just send him a sad smile and nodded, before letting Namjoon lead her out in the hall.    
With each step she took, her feet began to drag, the last remaining energy being used up, it was a wonder how she had remained on her feet this long. Her legs gave out. If it wasn't for Namjoon, she’d have hit the floor with a thud and would properly have laid there until someone found her, the floor seemed almost inviting. Insead he lifted her up in his arms with a grunt. In the past, she’d have asked him if he just indirectly called her fat, but instead she just melted into his warm body, eyes shutting close.    
Her head rested on his shoulder, her breath tickled over his neck sending goosebumps across his skin and made his heart twist in his chest as if someone wrapped their hand around it tightly and squeezed.     
Namjoon gently put her in bed, pulling the covers over her. Despite the dirty look to her, hair sticking together by sweat and blood, the dirt and scratches smeared across her skin, he looked at her, like she was the first time he had seen light. Like a child looking up at the stars in utter wonder, astonished by the bright lights scattered across the dark night sky.    
His finger caressed over her skin, tugging a piece of hair behind her ear, before he balled his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. He couldn't let himself get attached, he told himself. What he could do was to find his missing brother and kill anyone who dared messing with his gang.


	15. 15

She woke up in her bed, the covers keeping her warm. Her lips were chapped and throat dry, even when she tried to swallow, there was no relief from the dryness. With a groan at the stiffness of her body and aching limbs, she sat up. Her clothes stuck to her body, just like her hair did to her head. She felt disgusting.   
Stumbling towards the bathroom, she remained on her feet much to her own surprise. Throwing her ruined clothes to the side, she caught a glimpse of her own reflection. It caught her off guard.   
A large red and purple bruise went from her one shoulder, over her collarbone, down her chest ending at her ribs. Her dark hair hung in lumbs, dried blood covering the roots. Small cuts covered her arms and centered on her lower arm and knees from all the crawling and scuttering she did in the broken glass. There were dark purple circles around her eyes.   
She looked dead tired.   
Unwrapping her hands, she found them just as cut and tainted with dry blood. With a huff she went under the warm shower, hissing at the sting in her many cuts.   
Blood and dirt washed down the drain, along with some of the tension and stiffness in her body.   
Yara managed to dry herself off without opening too many cuts, and with a lot of luck and pure stubbornness she re-wrapped her hands in clean bandages. It wasn't as tight as Namjoon had done, but it would have to do, since it was impossible to do properly to yourself.   
When she finally left her room, dressed in loose pants and a loose shirt with a loose bra under, trying to avoid having anything pressure her many sore points, she found the windows covered by barricades, keeping out most of the natural light and forcing the hall into a dark slumbering state.   
No one was to be found, not in the corridor nor the great hall. Wandering down one of the other corridors trying to find someone, anyone, she paused outside Yoongi’s door.   
The door clicked open under her light pressure, and she took chance to peer inside. Her heart had begun to drum in her chest, fearing what she’d find.   
What if his bed was empty? What if he was hooked up to some sort of machine? What if he noticed her and yelled at her? _What if his bed was empty?_ That thought was the one she feared the most. Despite their strained relationship, she felt responsible for him. She couldn't save Jin, the least she could do was save him. But what if she hadn't, what if he had died during the time she slept.   
“What are you doing?” Jimin asked making her jump in surprise and spin around to face him.   
“I-I wanted to see if he was okay… Is he okay?” She answered him and asked him her own question.   
He looked to tired. His eyes was bloodshot and dark blue circles that matched her own colored the area under and around his eyes. Usually he looked composed and perfect, but at this time he just looked tense, stressed and tired. Like he hadn't slept in days.   
Could you blame him though? He had almost lost his brother and his brother by choice, Jin, had been taken to god knows where. BTS had been attacked and Jimin would without a doubt have worked hard, keeping up his own position and chores that came with it and his brothers.  They had lost two significant members and it had been felt.   
“He’s resting.” Jimin spoke quietly, walking to the door taking the handle from her hand to push it open so she could see him.   
The dark haired man she had dragged around, curing over, was lying in his bed with his eyes closed. His chest heaved with each breath while his eyelids every once in awhile shifted like he was dreaming.   
Closing her eyes, she let out her breath she unconsciously had been holding. Jimin closed the door, letting Yoongi rest in peace.   
“Come with me, you look like you could use a glass of water and something to eat.” Jimin mumbled, walking away towards the kitchen, knowing she’d follow him.   
He pushed a cold glass of water into her hand. She downed it quickly, trying to wet her dry throat. She then refilled it and downed another. Jimin took a sandwich out of the fridge, putting it down on the table, before sitting on a chair close to her side, just by the end.   
After a few bites and a few more sibbs of water before putting words to the many questions that buzzed in her mind.   
“Have you found out who took Jin? Do you know if he’s still alive? Whats with the closed off windows and where the hell are the mercenaries?”   
Jimin ran a hand over his face and up through his silver hair, letting it fall down in his eyes. He licked his lips trying to figure out what to tell her. What he was allowed to tell...No, rather what Namjoon should be the one to tell her. He disregarded that Namjoon properly wanted to tell her any of it, and just decided he might as well be the one.   
He did after all think the two, Namjoon and Yara, should be kept at a distance from one another. They were a risk. Their emotions might get them all killed. Emotions could ruin everything they’ve been working on. That was the reason he didn't like seeing the two of them together. That and….   
“Are you going to tell me?” She interrupted his train of thought, forcing his attention back on her.   
“We’ve had run ins with them before. They are called K47. We suppose they wanted you because of your ties to BTS and Dae, and we think they took Jin because of his knowledge to us and ties to the community.”   
“But why not Yoongi? The two of you are obviously from a highborn family, they’d have more leverage with Yoo-,” She was cut off by Jimin’s sudden glare and stiffness that twisted his hand on the table into a fist, knuckles turning white.   
“Why would you say that? Why do you think we’re from a highborn family?” He snarled at her. Taken aback by his sudden hostility she leaned back in her chair.   
“I found some pictures.” she mumbled, trying to shake off her tiredness and bring her defence mechanism forth. If he had snarled at her at any other time, she’d bite back, despite the fear his stare gave her.   
“Pictures?”   
“Yea, I found some pictures in a box. I assumed it was of your mother, since the writing on the back said names with Y and little J… Your family knew mine, I mean there's a picture with our families together on it.” she said, trying to match his glare, but fell short when his hand smacked down on the table, making her jump for the second time in the few hours she’d been up.   
“Don’t bring up things you know nothing about. Our family is none of your business and you have no right, absolutely none, to go through our belongings and assume things.” he snarled venomously.   
She blinked at him. She didn't know if it was the stress that got to him, making him lash out or if he had just pretended to tolerate her, but she didn't deserve being talked to like that.   
“You’re just like your brother, just as big of an asshole! Both of you can go fuck yourselves and shove whatever you hold against me up your asses, and I so hope you’ve got enough lube, because you most definitely will need it.” she retaliated, standing with such force the chair falled back to the floor with a raddle. Grabbing the rest of the sandwich, she stormed out of the kitchen.   
How dared he speak to her like that?! She had saved his brother's ass and she had proved herself over and over again for the cause, yet they still didn't trust her. They still resented her. Was it because of her bloodline?   
Yara found her way back to the room she had unlocked weeks before, finding the box she had hidden and pulling out the pictures to look over them again.   
She was sure the black haired apple cheeked kid was Yoongi, and the child lying in his mother's arms was Jimin. It was clear and no matter how much Jimin would deny it, she was sure it was a family photo of them. Were she related with them?   
No couldn't be, her mother and father didn't have siblings or cousins, there was no way they were related… Right? Maybe they were just close friends.   
She folded the pictures and stuffed them into her pocket, shoving the box under the covers again with her foot. Taking the pictures was the best possible option, Jimin would most likely try and find them and hide them, or worse, destroy the evidence. At least keeping them with her she could use them as evidence or bargaining chip.   
“Yara!” Taehyung called when she was walking down the corridor. Her heart sunk. Had he seen her come out of the room that should be locked? God, she hoped not.   
Yara turned, her knuckles turning white by clutching her hands together. Her mood had not changed since she left the kitchen and a fuming with anger. She was fuming with her own rage, it had not subsided yet and running into Taehyung was something she didn't need at the moment.   
Anger mixed with the sight of her betrayer made the cup overflow and she was trying to keep herself from lashing out. They might have worked as partners, but that didn't mean she had forgiven him. Actually she was still mad at him.   
“How are you?” He asked and approached. Taehyung could see that she was in a bad mood, still he decided to approach her, hoping he could maybe talk to her. He hoped that their time as partners in the paintball game would loosen her up.   
“What does it look like?” she snapped, cringing at her harsh tone. “I’m fine.”   
“Good.” he drawed, concern knitting itself into his brows. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes, I’m sure! I’m up and walking, I can move my limbs, does it look like I need your concern? Because I don't want it...Just, leave me alone.” she bit, turning so fast her hair swung around and hit her on the cheek. Yara stomped off, clenching her jaw. Taehyung was left standing in the corridor watching her storm off. He bit his lips when he felt it quiver, trying to keep himself calm.   
All he wanted was for her to understand. To listen. All he wanted was her. He needed to be her friend again. But she wasn't ready, rationally he understood that, he did betray her in a foul way, but deep down he got hurt every time she rejected him.   
If she’d just listen.

* * *

 

She  spend the rest of the day in her room, trying to calm down. Eventually she resurfaced from her chosen  isolation when hunger struck, despite having eaten the sandwich she had taken with her from the kitchen. Given it was the only thing she had eaten, it made sense for her hunger.   
Every step of the way she listened and looked for familiar voices or footsteps, trying to avoid those few people she couldn't face at the moment. She was still angry with Jimin, and she still felt anger towards Taehyung, but also   guilt for shutting him out, for refusing to listen to him. But it was also a choice she made, she couldn't possibly begin to understand, when all she felt was anger when seeing him .   
The kitchen was empty. Gathering whatever she could get her hand on, she forged another sandwich and stole a few pieces of fruit, shoving them in her pockets, she left the kitchen. Returning to the grand hall, she found a large group of mercenaries gathered, readying themselves in armour, bulletproof vests, and intercoms in their ears.   
Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok was among them, dressing themselves just like the others. Curiosity overtook her and she approached the three familiar faces.   
“Whats happening? Are you going after K47 ? Do you know where Jin is? Is he alive?” She rambled, trying to get any sort of answer out of them. Jimin ignored her, which she returned, putting on a black mask, covering his lips and nose, leaving out his silver hair and dark eyes. Taehyung remained quiet too, focusing on his weapon and Hoseok just looked worried at her, like he wanted to tell, but he wasn't sure it was his place.   
“Would you just fucking tell me?” She erupted.   
“They’re going on a job.” Namjoon answered her, strutting down the stairs, with Jungkook at his side, holding a tablet.   
“A job?”   
“Yes a job.” He said, crooking an eyebrow at her. She frowned.   
“You’re going on a job, when one of your men is missing and are possibly being tortured, or worse, dead?! You’re going on a job when we, your gang is being threatened?”He didn’t change his expression, not even when he took the vest Taehyung held up for him to take. Namjoon readied himself just like the others and it made her heart sink.   
People, Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon and even Jimin, despite their anger towards each other, was once again leaving her behind.   
Yara had forgotten her wounds, forgotten the ache in her body that reached all the way into her bones, she forgot the tired humming that remained in her head since she woke up. She had forgotten everything.   
“We’ve declared war on your dad and is being threatened by another, Yara. We’re at war. War cost money, keeping the business going cost money, weapons and ammunition cost money, workers cost money, mercenaries, men, cost money. We might have names on our side, but everything cost money, and we’ll have to earn them regardless of who’s hurt or missing.” he told her with a hard tone. She was taken aback by his answer. He was right of course, she knew it, they all knew it. War cost a lot of money, they had started it and now they had to finish it.   
As always someone will get hurt, war does that. It kills and takes, that is the price you pay when you want to get anywhere. They all knew it would cost them. Nevertheless they’d sure as hell fight tooth and nail so that they all could reach the finish line.   
_But someone was bound to pay._   
Was that someone Jin?   
“Will all of you be going?” She asked quietly, this time much more calmly. The calmness of her voice didn't read in her body language, she had become much more tense.   
“Jungkook and some of the other men will remain, the place is still on alert, every part outside is covered, no one will be able to get in without us knowing.” he told her,” You’ll be safe.”   
“We’re ready.” Jimin cut in, signalling to the others to move out. Namjoon looked down at Yara, reading her better than she did herself.   
“We’ll be back soon.” he said, sending her a dimpled reassuring smile, before putting on a mask of his own and letting it cover up all emotion. That’s what they all did, repressed emotions to remain calm and collected, ready to fight, to kill. She didn't know of that, she hadn't tried it yet. But she had seen it. It was how most faced danger, that's how they faced the chance of death or lose.   
“Don’t promise something you don't know you can keep.” she mumbled, more to herself than him. He did hear her though. Namjoon withheld his reaction, focusing on the job he had to do.   
Jungkook stepped forward, his hand finding hers.   
Once again she was left to wait.

 

* * *

 

For the first time she was allowed into the planning room, behind the code locked doors she had passed countless times in the months she had been here. Jungkook walked straight for the computers, past a large round table with its surface lighting up, past the many computers, maps, pictures and screens hanging on the wall. He put an intercom in his ear, spinning his chair away from the computer to look at her.   
She was standing awkwardly, eyes scanning the room, capturing every detail. Maps and pictures hung on the walls, some connected by red strings others connected by tape, every once in awhile an X drawn over it or a yellow sticky note plastered to it. On the opposite wall there were screens taking up the majority of space. Most of them showing parts of the house or grounds surrounding it.   
She stepped closer to the lighting table, its light casting shadows on her face. On the middle of it there were plans, drawings and pictures. Kim Jung, Park Chanheol, Zak, Lou, some of the pictures read with each face on them.   
“Am I allowed in here?” she questioned, her words betraying what she really wanted to ask.   
“No...But Namjoon ordered me to keep you close by, and this is where I can be in contact with them if anything happens, this is where I can help, so given that, then yes, you are allowed here… Just, don’t make it obvious, don’t bring attention to it.” he answered her, his eyes somehow getting more worried than they already were, more worried and pleading. Namjoon, and not to say Jimin and Yoongi, would tear him a new one. He was basically putting his life on the line, but more importantly, his career within the group. He could be send back to the ice age, where he was kept out of the loop and only there as someone to follow orders. That wasn't something he wanted to go back to, not now when he had found family within the BTS.   
“I can keep a secret.” she assured him, resting her palms on the table, putting the sandwich she didn't remember she held on the surface, and leaning in to get a better look.   
However much she looked at the plans, she couldn't get past the restlessness and feeling of doing something. Yara couldn't focus, instead her eyes became distant, biting her lips, sucking on the wound on it and tasting blood. Her fingers drummed over the surface. “I hate this feeling. I hate it.”   
Jungkook knew all too well about that feeling. The feeling of being left behind when others risk their lives, the feeling of not being able to help or being important. He was the youngest of the group. He might have had the basic training in the military and worked hard to get where he was, fighting his way from being another warm body to be placed on the board as others pleased. Jungkook wanted more, he always had, he wanted to be and feel important, that was what BTS gave him. It gave him someone to care about, it gave him family.   
It was all he ever really wanted, family.   
“I know.” He couldn't say more because there was nothing left to say, there were no words that could change the feeling she had. Instead of trying to strike up an pointless conversation, he turned to his computers to work, listening in on what happened with the job.   
Yara just stared, her eyes not really focusing. She did that until she snapped herself out of the dissociating state, forcing her to try and focus on something, anything.   
The pictures of her father caught her attention. His face was surrounded with pictures of his associates and employees, even a few maids. Some of them were old, some she didn't recognize and then there were those she did.   
Bellow her father’s picture and the scribbles note that said _Harry Dae_ there were a picture of her mother and brother, the two of them sitting on a bench somewhere, reading. It made her heart twist. _Ha-Yun Dae; Deceased. Leo Dae; Deceased._   
Her throat tightened up. They looked so happy, peaceful.   
The picture beside them caught her attention. It was of her. She didn't recognise herself at first, but the scribbled note below made it undoubtedly so. _Yara Dae; Alive, Target._   
She looked so innocent, with her hair curling around her face, with a bit smile on her lips, a laugh falling from them. Something seemed light in the picture, content. She had an arm around Taehyung, pulling him into the picture as he matched her own laugh.   
Taehyung; Alive, alie.

It tugged at her heart, hugging herself. It seemed so long ago that they were like this. She missed it, yet the _lie_ burned a hole in her. How long did he spy on her? How long did he lie? How long did he plan to betray her?   
She bit her lips in anger.   
To the right side of her picture was a collage of pictures of her and Namjoon, Daniel at the time. Some of them were simple pictures of the two getting into cars or being around her father's property, others were more invasive of the two of them kissing or the times he pinned her to the wall or them being in a sexual position when he was teaching her to fight.   
Truthfully it made her embarrassed, invaded. Even more angry.   
Once again she was reminded of the lies. But the anger for them didn't overshadow her worry.   
“Why are you here, Kookie?” she asked, trying to think of something else. Jungkook turned to her, a confused frown on his face.   
“Because this is where I can keep an eye on everything?” he answered questioning.   
“No, I mean why this?” She motioned to everything around her. “Why here? Why BTS?” They had never talked about that, the two of them teased and talked about everything else, but she hadn't ever asked him and he had never brought it up.   
Yara knew she was pushing on boundaries.   
He remained quiet, thinking of his words, but wasn't allowed to voice them before Yara spoke again.   
“You were working for my father, was that just an undercover job? Were you just there to keep an eye on me, just like Namjoon and Taehyung?”   
“Yara, calm down.” he said trying to calm her rising voice. He could feel the hurt in her. Jungkook understood she had to lash out, to do something, keep her mind away from the waiting. Yet her questions cut through him.   
“I just…” She rubbed her face. “There’s so many questions and no one will answer.”   
“I know, it’s just… I don't know what to tell you, what I'm allowed to tell you.” he answered, rubbing his hands on his thighs uncomfortably.   
“Were you undercover when you were working for my father or did you change teams?”   
“Undercover.” He answered her truthfully. Jungkook disdained Dae, hated him and everything he stood for. He hated the way he conducted business and the way he treated family. Most of all that, the way he treated family.   
Dae had forced Jungkook to do a lot of horrible things when he was undercover.   
Yara nodded at him, feeling slightly relieved to hear he wasn't originally a part of Dae. That was all she needed to hear,  all she needed to know for now.   
“I’m here because the boys are my family. I always wanted one. I don't know where I turned towards crime, maybe even before I was in the army, I just know that I’m happy I ended up here, because I have people… It's more than I had before.” Kookie mumbled, his voice void and silent. His words made Yara regret asking. It was obvious that this meant a lot to him, that he didn't have anyone before, that he was alone and now that he had people he cared about, he’d do anything for them.   
Jungkook was loyal to the bone.   
Yara kneeled down in front of him, her palm finding his cheek. His cheeks were warm against the palm of her cold hand.   
“Am I counted in as part of the family?” She questioned, smiling at him. Jungkook immediately returned the smile, shaking the sadness and wondering.   
“Of course, you’re like my big sister!”   
“And you’re my little brother.” she ruffled his hair, earning a groan from him as he pushed her hand away so that he could fix his hair.   
“Yah, don’t do that!” he yelled teasingly kicking after her as she jumped away, to cast her attention over the sandwich. She was starving. Jungkook turned his attention towards his work, every once in awhile hearing what was happening over the intercom.   
The silence and tension returned to the room, not that it was unexpected, they were both still in the same situation as before. Nothing had changed, they were still left behind.   
Out of the corner of her eye Yara noticed something move. For a moment her heart jumped in her chest, until she recognized the body stumbling through one of the corridors.   
She straightened her back stepping closer to the screen, still chewing on the last of her sandwich, before she threw the paper holding it together, into a trashcan, hurrying out of the room.   
She jumped down the stairs, her muscles and aching body parts screaming at her to slow down. She didn't. It almost cost her to tumble down the remaining steps, swinging herself around the rail and towards the direction of Yoongi’s corridor.   
Yoongi stumbled down the corridor, clinging to the wall trying to keep standing. His hair stuck to his head, sweaty beads forming at his temples and over his upper lip.   
“Yah, what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?” she yelled, hurrying to him. She tried to take his arm to help, but he stubbornly pushed her very attempt.   
“Wouldn't you like that.” he snarled.   
“No I wouldn't, if I did, I would have left you to die at the car crash!” she bit at him. These boys! She could shoot and train, she could pass tests and answer any questions they’d want, she could pull their asses from car crashes and save them from bad guys and still they didn't trust her. Still they didn't want her here. It made her blood boil. Who are they to judge and mistrust her? She had done everything they asked and better… Was this about something else?   
“Where are you going?!” she yelled at him, shaking her head as if she could shake away her thoughts. Yoongi had made his way further down the corridor, grunting and groaning, but still on his feet. He must have a high pain tolerance.   
“None of your goddamn business!”   
“It is my goddamn business! If Jimin gets home and you’re lying somewhere bleeding to death he’d kill me and Jungkook. I’m not willing to risk our lives for your stupid ass.” This time she grabbed a hold on him and kept her grip tight, despite his effort to shake her off and push her away. “Where are you even going?”   
He stopped his efforts with a grunt, looking up at her.   
“To the planning room or whatever you wanna call it.” he answered her. Was this because of his brother? He properly wanted to join Jungkook on listening in, either that or he was bored, which was equally likely.   
“You should really get some rest. You shouldn't even be on your feet, yo-”   
“Yah, what are you? My mother? Will you help me or not, because if not then I’ll get there myself.” he complained. With a huff and an eye roll she helped him to the locked door of the planning room.

Yoongi made his way into the room, leaving unsurprisingly Yara in the hall. With a sigh she was left alone to the consuming worry, _waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are coming around, but I'll try and update as usual. Please comment, tell me what you think, your theories and what you like/dislike in this ongoing fic.


	16. 16

When the group finally returned it was in the quiet hours of  morning. Outside there was a light fog and the sky seemed a deep pink, making the cool morning a little less cold.    
Yara had been sitting on the top of the stairs, head resting against the rail, sleeping. When they barged in, footsteps, equipment rattling, and mumbling voices hit the sleeping girl, who still half in her sleep jumped up and looked around, eyes rolling in her tired head.    
Her neck was stiff and hurt, more so than the rest of her body.    
Jungkook came flying down the stairs to welcome the tired and groggy group. Yara followed after, trying to keep up with the boy, but failed by slipping to her ass on the last two steps. Nevertheless, she reached his side, eyes looking through the covered faces to find someone familiar, anyone.    
More than once she connected eyes with unfamiliar ones, before finally finding a pair of big brown eyes, that made her heart beat a little faster. He must have seen the relief on her face, because behind the mask his plump lips formed a smirk that reached all the way up to his tired eyes.    
Seeing her made him less groggy. Namjoon pulled down his mask, still smirking at her.   
“Miss me?” He teased with a low rumbling voice, that send shivers down her spine.    
She pushed at his chest, embarrassed by her body's reaction.   
“Yah, I was just hoping you’d return, or else this whole thing would fall flat.” she grumbled.    
“You’re saying you need me?” he once again teased, this time so close to her ear, his breath tickled over her neck.    
“Stop!” she said, pushing past him towards Taehyung, who she had just noticed leaning tiredly against the door. Namjoon was amused by her reaction. He noticed the sleepiness in her movements and the goosebumps that formed when he got close to her.    
His attention was drawn to Jungkook and Jimin. Still she was at the back of his mind.    
“You all seem to have made it through.” she said to him, only really speaking to avoid Namjoon’s further teasing.    
“Yea, nothing unexpected happened.” he mumbled, clearly tired. It took a lot for Taehyung to look tired, a whole fucking lot actually. But at this moment he looked wrecked, just like she did when she got carried to bed by Namjoon, just without the cuts and bruises. Bags under his eyes put color on his pale face.    
She had a gnawing feeling that he hadn't been sleeping, not since the attack . He was overworked and apparently not the only one to notice.    
“Clean up Taehyung, and go to bed, you look like you need it.” Namjoon told Taehyung, sending an approving smile. Half asleep already, he pushed his body off the door, sending a tired smile to Yara before he left, waving a hand over his hand and saying, “Good night!”    
Namjoon seemed to thin out the ranks, sending some on patrols, others to another work assignment and the rest to bed.

Jimin and Namjoon both seemed unhappy with the fact that Yoongi had rolled an office chair to the stop of the stairs, to avoid walking, just to see if they were alright.  It came as no surprise, his stubbornness driving his action, nor did it come as a surprise that the group cursed at him, telling him that he shouldn't be moving around .  Eventually the attention was turned towards Jungkook, who’d been responsible for Yoongi staying in bed, or lack there off. Jimin even swatted him over the head, giving a cursing grumble.    
“Hey, you tell him to stay in bed. When I did it, he threatened to throw a pair of scissors at me and said that he’d cut off my hair.”  Jungkook defended, telling the tale of big bad wolf Yoongi and his ability to scare off someone physically superior to him, as Jungkook was. Yara couldn't help but chuckle.    
“Yea sounds like him.” Jimin ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his face.   
“Any troubles?” Namjoon asked.   
“No, everything has been quiet since the attack.” Jungkook answered, giving Namjoon a tablet. Yara was standing silently back, observing.    
“Nothing happened out there too.” Jimin mumbled.    
“We got what we needed and did the job.” Namjoon said, pulling out a large folder from behind his bulletproof vest, giving it to Jungkook, who took it with a knowing nod. “Put it somewhere safe and start working on the next job. Jimin take Yoongi to bed, we’ll need him to back on his legs soon.”   
They dispersed, Jimin throwing a warning glare over his shoulder at Namjoon and Yara. You could hear Jimin yell ‘Yah’ when he reached the top of the stairs, cursing at his brother, who laughed at his outburst.    
“There’s no news on  K47 or Jin, but we have our ears to the ground, for now we have to sit tight and wait.” Namjoon told her, earning a surprised look on her face. It was the first time someone actually told her what was going on. Still there were so much that he kept locked up within him.    
Her face scrunched together as she tried to remember something, his words had pulled loose in the back of her mind. It was just out of her grasp, just on the tip of her tongue. What was it?   
Namjoon remained quiet, knowing the look that was on her face.    
Suddenly her eyes opened, remembering.    
Yara grabbed Namjoons hand, pulling him with her fast, as she ran towards her bedroom.    
“Yah, calm down, not so fast, you’re still hurt.” he yelled at her, finding the way she moved stiff. She didn't slow down, slamming the door open and only letting go of him at the bathroom door, as she ripped it open so hard it slammed against the wall with a bang.    
“Sorry, sorry I just-.” she cut herself off, her words not being able to keep up with her thoughts. She  hoped it was still there. Falling to her knees, she looked through the pile of ruined clothes throwing her top and bra over her shoulders, landing at the feet of Namjoon, who grew concerned every second that passed.    
He kneeled down beside the erratic girl, his hand falling on her back, and a line forming in his forehead out of worry. Had she lost her mind?   
“Ha! Here it is!” she pulled out the phone she had taken from one of the attackers. “I took this from one of the men, I thought it might help.”    
Namjoon looked at her with surprise and wonder, eyes sparkling in the dim light. Yara didn't notice, her attention drawn on the little black phone in her hand, which she let Namjoon take from her hand.   
“It might, I’ll get Jungkook to look through it instantly.” he said, both of them pushing from the floor. They stood there awkwardly for a while, Yara shoving her hands in her pockets and feeling the fruit she had hidden there earlier.    
“You think he’s alive?” She asked, fiddling with the fruit in her pockets.    
“I think he’s though, despite his soft look.” he said, both of them walking to her room.    
“But is he alive?”   
“Yes, I believe so. It would make no sense to take him, only to kill him, I just hope he hangs in there, we need him. He’s the only one who can put Yoongi in his place.” He saw the look on her face, guilt washing over it.   
She should have done something.    
“There was nothing you could have done. They’d have taken you and Jin and killed Yoongi… He’s beating himself up over it too, but truthfully there was nothing else you could have done.” It was strange to draw comparison between the Namjoon standing before her now and the Namjoon who smugly teased her while she was tied up. He cared. He cared about his small family, only letting them see the softer side of him, while outwards he was cold, rough and smug.    
The strangest thing was that she was drawn to both. Her own soft side to his and her dark side to his. It wasn't something she thought of, though. She didn't see that they were two sides of the same coin.   
“You better get that thing to Jungkook so we can nail those bastards.” she muttered. Namjoon wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but he kept his hand at his side. “You better get some sleep too, you look wrecked.”   
“Says the one with dark circles around her eyes mixed with cuts and bruises.” Namjoon smirked, deciding to move his hand, to catch a stray piece of hair, putting it behind her ear. “Your hair looks like a birds nest.”   
She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, but she remained still, not showing any emotion. Namjoon let his hand fall, still a smirk on his face when he left.    
Yara let out a breath, pulling forth the apple she had in her pocket and biting into it, as she sat down on the bed. She hoped and prayed that they’d get anything off the phone. They all wanted Jin back and eradicate the threat so that they could focus their strength towards Dae. 

 

* * *

 

Two days had went by, and by each day Yoongi seemed to better. While he was humping around, still a little high on painkillers, he seemed to heal quickly. Her training had come to a halt, the loss of Jin meant shifting his schedule onto other members, all the while the search for him and the K47 took the rest of their time. There were simply no room for training.   
Yara had been kept out of most conversation and planning, but despite their efforts to keep her out of the loop, she took it upon herself to create her own. She had kept her ear to the ground, moving silently and listening to conversation, she had observed and was even able to capture the code to the planning room without anyone noticing, at least what she knew of.   
When she whet on the search of Jungkook that day, she found most of the place empty. It crept on her. She had forced a guard to tell her where the other was, and found that they had left her back in the search of K47. They went to the location they had got from the phone.   
In anger she broke into the locked planning room stole the phone, without anyone noticing, then packed a small bag, put on some outside clothe and told the guard she’d go on a run around the perimeter, to keep her mind occupied.   
After a run around, she climbed the wall, using a tree and let her body dump down on the other side, sprinting away from the palace towards the city.   
That was where she was now. The cool air burned in her lungs as she stood in an alley, trying to catch her breath. She flipped the phone on, looking over the one thing she recognized. It was an old code her father sometimes used, it was long ago it had been common, now it was rarely used, only to give out location for an old drop spot that every once in awhile was used. Jungkook and Namjoon properly recognized it, but dismissed it for other, bigger and better clues. Yara didn't, she took the chance, finding the newer message, with a date and location on, something that should be kept an eye on. That was why she was here, if they didn't do it, she would. At least it would be doing something other than waiting.   
Yara removed the battery from the phone, disabling the GPS, which Jungkook undoubtedly could track, shoving it in her pocket. Her hand scraped the cool handle of the gun she was hiding. Another thing she stole.   
Namjoon was going to tear her a new one when he inevitably would learn of her little adventure. She dismissed the thought, making her way to the location.   
Finally she reached the spot, a green door placed into what seemed like a small warehouse, placed between two apartment buildings. She had to find somewhere where she could see everything and not be noticed.   
Across the street, down a dark alley, was a fire escape climbing one of the apartment building. It was her best bet. Yara looked at the clock, another thing she stole from a mercenary, and noted that she had at least 4 hours to… well, something. What she wasn't sure of, but something would happen.   
She took a moment to get two cups of warm coffee and a few bagels, before making her way up a trashcan to get a hold on the fire escape, climbing it with annoyed small grunts at her still sore body.   
Sitting down, she made herself comfortable, thinking she had to sit there for hours, which wasn't unexpected. The cold nibbled at her nose tip, turning it pink, as her hands wrapped around the warm coffee.  
The girl was visited by a cat, letting it draw her attention to pet it.   
Hours passed, with each passing the coffee had become less hot and just less appealing in general, the bagels was gone hours ago and the cat getting bored by her petting, returning to wherever it came from. Her body had become stiff and cold. Every once in awhile she restlessly shifted.   
In the hours that had passed, only very little had happened. A few men had walked into the warehouse, fewer had come out again. It seemed like they gathered to work in there. Dae company properly used it as a dropspot or storage or… anything that wasnt major in the sense that it needed high end security. The place was properly a footnote in her father's papers.   
The time was getting closer to the time in the message. Yara was getting bored of watching, but remained in place when a black pickup pulled up, wheels aggressively screeching as it came to a stop. It’s back was occupied by four black dressed men, with AK47.   
Yara sprung to her feet, pulling out her own gun, kneeling down to hide behind the railing.   
Three men jumped out of the pickup, kicking down the green door she had seen a few enter, their guns immediately firing off rounds as soon as the door hit the ground.   
Gunshots, flashes and screams filled the air.   
Yara, jumped down the fire escape, hiding behind a dumpster. Her breath had become heavy, her body starting to shake once again. She felt useless and helpless because of it, because of her drumming heart and shaking hands.   
She looked past the dumpster, remembering her training and aiming, before firing her first shot, hitting the only one left on the load of the pickup. The black dressed man, stumbled back and fell over it’s side. The assailants started to scream, all of them returning to the black car, still shooting. Another one got hit, while he tried to jump onto the car, his body half hanging off the side.   
“Leave no survivors!” The driver yelled.   
“I’m sorry, man, but we got our orders,” a black dressed man said, walking to the injured man hanging off of the car. He put a bullet in his head without blinking, before throwing what looked like a grenade into the warehouse.   
Yara fired more shots, catching them by surprise. The group fell to the bottom of the pickup trying to avoid her shots, before driving off. Apparently they didn't count on anyone firing, let alone from her angle.   
She, still gun in hand, sprinted to the bodies, trying to see if anyone was still alive, before she felt a sudden pressure, pushing her body to the ground, as a loud bang screamed in her ears. A moment she laid there, trying to shake the sudden dizziness as her ears rung.   
At first she couldn't hear anything but white noise, but slowly she was able to hear her own heavy breaths, mixed with knitting of fire and the groans of a man.   
She tumbled to her knees, ignoring the pain in the back of her head. The grunting belonged to one of the black dressed men, the one she had hit. He was gurgling, holding the side of his chest, as red blood seeped between his fingers and down onto the pavement.   
Yara pulled off his mask, her face turning hard as she faced the horror of a boy, younger than her, gurgling blood up. It ran down the side of his face as he tried to get some much need air. By the look of it, she had hit his lung.   
“Hey! Look at me!” She snapped at him, slapping his face to draw his rolling eyes towards her. She had a bad taste in her mouth. Yara pulled out a picture of Jin that she had stole from the planning room. She dropped it to put pressure on his wound as he released his own pressure by moving his hands. “Fuck! Keep awake! Don’t die on me, you have questions to answer!”  
His head moved a little as he coughed up blood, that splattered across his own face. His hands found his wound again, letting Yara hold it with one hand, while her other found Jin’s picture.   
“Do you know him?! Have you seen him.” her voice rose. Her hands was bloody and sticky. The only thing on her mind was her objective, she couldn't take the time and think about anything else.   
The boy shook his head, but a smile formed on his face, showing his blood mouth and how his teeth had become red with blood.   
Yara applied more pressure on his wound, earning a scream. She felt her adrenaline pump through her, her pupils dilating and hands begin to shake less, as she gained confidence, casting out any doubt.   
He might be younger than her, Jungkook’s age, but he was still with the enemy, he had just shot up her father's place and he could very well be one of the ones that grabbed Jin and would have killed Yoongi if ordered.   
“This is Seokjin, you took him a few days ago, where is he? Is he alive? What did you do with him?” With each question her voice grew louder and more irritable, at the sound of his drowning laugh. Was he laughing at her? He was about to die and he was laughing.   
She pressed a thumb into his wound, his laugh turning to a scream.   
“TELL ME!” she growled.   
“STOP! S-stop! H-He’s alive!” He screamed. She retracted her finger.   
“Where is he? What did you do to him?”   
“Stupid g-girl… You think you k-know a-anything, but you know nothing. You don't have the upperhand,” he laughed again. If it wasn't because she was burning with anger, the cold dying laugh would have turned her bones to ice.   
“Tell me where he is.” she leaned down, putting more force on him, trying to keep him alive for a little while longer. He was losing a lot of blood, time was running out and he was drowning in his own blood.   
“Your leader…” he coughed again, blood spewing everywhere, running over the side of his face. Some of it splattered across her face, freckling it.   
“What about him? What about Namjoon?” Her heart had sunken, guts twisting and mind pushing the thought of Jin away by only focusing on Namjoon. What was with Namjoon? What did he have to do with this? Were they going to take him too?  
“He’s just like...Leader… You...Lose…” He coughed, body beginning to give after for the blood loss. “You will lose, Yara. Seok-j-jin is gone.”   
The life drained from his eyes, his face muscles relaxing and body caving in on itself. Yara swallowed, releasing pressure on his wound. She could hear the police in the distance, the sound forcing her up from the ground, glaring into the burning building before turning to run away.   
She managed to get through the city unnoticed, with the hood of her black hoodie over her head, her dark hair hiding  her face and bloodied hands shoved into her pockets. Her one knee on her pants was darkened by blood as well, but since the fabric already was dark, it got written off as dirt.   
It was dusk before she reached the gravel road a few miles into the forest. Her feet brought her closer to the gate, looking towards the camera and waiting for the buzz to sound so she could push through the gate.   
She was barely inside before Namjoons hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her out of sight and into her room. She felt eyes on her, but her mind only focused on his hard grasp.   
“What the fuck did you do?” He cursed at her, slamming her into the door and hovering over her as soon as they were in her room.   
Namjoon pulled down her hood, shining light on her blood freckled face. His eyes shifted across her face. If he was a cat, she’d imagine his pupils would turn to slits.   
She still had her hands in her pockets, face becoming red, because of his dominating presence, hovering over her with a hand on her arms, pushing her into the wood of the door. She was still high on adrenalin.  
“What you wouldn't!” she answered with a growl, earning her a deeper glare. Darkness seemed to surround his whole presence, wrapping its arms around his body and soul.   
“And what do you mean by that?” his voice was filled with anger, trying to restrain himself from exploding in her face.   
“I went to one of Dae’s drop spots, trying to catch one of the K47s-,” she began, but was cut off by Namjoons fist as he hit the door beside his head. Yara couldn't see the worry behind his actions, just anger.   
“Have you lost your goddamn mind?!” he roared.   
“Maybe!” she returned his roar.”Maybe I lost my mind waiting! Maybe I lost my goddamn mind being left behind and kept at arm's length.”  
Their breaths were heavy and laboured. They intensely stared each other down, neither of them backing down. In both their minds they were right and the other wrong.   
“You’re not only putting yourself at risk,but the boys too, let alone the whole fucking operation.” Namjoons voice was dark and low, rumbling. The heat was vibrating off on him, creeping into her cold body, making her skin tickle and shivers run down her spine.   
“Isn't that what you do every time you leave? Risking the boys, your own life, mine, the operation. I was safe, no one knew I was there, and I…” Her breath hitched, as Namjoons eyes darkened even more. He took the string from her good, rolling it between her fingers.   
“You could have been hurt. Not even the boys goes out alone, they’re always at least two. Your training isn't done yet, you’re not ready…. You could have been hurt, Yara, you could have died.” It would have been easier if he yelled at her, if he was blinded by rage, instead his voice remained low, almost calm and cold. It made her heart drop and throat dry.   
Her mind got foggy when his fingers released the thread, only to take a hold of her jaw, pushing it upwards and forcing her to look straight at him.   
“It was worth it.” she told him stubbornly finding strength in her anger. Still she let him hold her, though her hand shot up to grab a hold of his wrist.   
Namjoons eyes darted to her red hand.   
“What happened?” She could see the restraint in him, the way he controlled every muscle in his body and chose words carefully, trying not to blow up. Because he was angry, it was obvious. Angry and worried and hurt.   
“I shot one.” his eyes captured hers, yet his thumb caressed her bottom lip. She could see the darkness in him teasing her and it made her weak. “I shot him, the others ran before I could kill anymore… I-I.”  
She couldn't concentrate. His musky smell of his cologne and sweat mixed and tickled in her nose. Why was he doing this? He was angry at her and yet he teased her. Why would he tease her while she was trying to explain what had happened?   
As much as her body wanted to press against him and let his darkness swallow her whole, her mind had a task to do. She had to tell him was she got from the boy, or the whole thing would have been for nothing.   
“I shot him and I tortured him,” his eyes narrowed. “trying to get him to tell me where Jin is.” Yara pushed him off of her, trying to lighten the fog in her mind and force him to concentrate too.   
“You know where Jin is?” He asked, letting his arms drop to his arms to his side. Namjoon’s face became puzzling.   
“No, he wouldn't tell me, he just…” She paused. _Namjoon..._ The boy had said his name, he knew who he was. Her face crouched together at her thoughts. _Was Jin like Namjoon? What the hell does that mean?_  
“Yara.” Namjoons voice caught her attention and halted her train of thought.   
“He’s alive. He said he was alive.” You could see the relief wash over Namjoon, his head rolling back a little and closing his eyes, just for a moment before letting out a breath. It was the first time she let reality hit her, that her friend was alive, but out there. Jin would without a doubt be tortured for information.   
“He’s alive…”Namjoon told himself. “The location we got of the phone was bare. The only thing we found was blood and pictures of Jin…. beaten and broken, we didn't know if he was alive or not.”  
“He is, according to the boy I shot.”

* * *

 

_ “How did you manage to get a rug burn on the back of your knee and under the foot? How did you manage it when we’ve got no rugs?” Jin asked, as he cleaned the burn under her foot, dapping the swapp on her wound, making it sting even more and somehow tickle. She moved uncomfortably.  _ __   
_ She had been at it for a week or two now, every day being beaten into shape by Hoseok, all the while she dodged being in the same room as Taehyung and Namjoon.   _ __   
_ “I have no idea. One moment I’m on the defence, dodging Hoseok, the next I’m on the offence, and in between I’m thrown around like a ragdoll. I’m pretty sure at one point the whole room spun 180 and all gravity disappeared, ouch!” she complained, still flinching every once in awhile.  _ __   
_ “I’m sorry, but you have to sit still!” Jin laughed.  _ __   
_ “You’re a cruel man, Seokjin. Laughing at my pain,” Yara teased and dramatically flopped back on the table, letting her arm fall over her eyes. “Are you even a real doctor?” _ __   
_ “I have a medical background, yes.” he laughed. She peeked up again, dropping her dramatic act.  _ __   
_ “So you are a doctor?” _ __   
_ “No.... Do you want me to clean it or not?” Jin was still smiling. Yara nodded at him, biting her lips at the sting. _ __   
_ They sat in silence for awhile before Jin said that he was done, cleaning up the small mess he had made to fix her wounds.  _ __   
_ “Can I stay here for a few minutes? Hoseok is riding my ass hard and I just need a minutes rest.” Yara begged him. She was filled with bruises and her limbs were sore. “I don't want to go back to doing 5 different burpees and having to box for two minutes straight before going back to burpees. I’m dying. My feet is killing me.”  _ __   
_ “Sure.” he sat down before her. “What do you do about your blisters?”  _ __   
_ “Nothing, I usually leave them be. My mom always said to just leave them.” she answered, brows knitting together at the strange question.  _ __   
_ “If they bother you, you should sterilize a needle and puncture them. Press out the fluid and dap it up with a paper. Don’t rip the lose skin off, it’d leave the wound open and hurting more.” he suggested. _ __   
_ “Who taught you that?”  _ __   
_ “My mother.” he smiled at her.  _ __   
_ “Oh so that is how it is, your mom's word against my mom’s word?” She chuckled, friendly slapping his shoulder.  _ __   
_ “That is how it is.” he returned her tone of voice. “Remember to soak your feet in water with soap, it’ll clean it out.”  _ __   
_ Yara thanked him, resting her eyes for a little while, before forcing herself up, to return to training with Hoseok.  _ __   
_ “You know, Seokjin, I don’t think you belong here, you don’t have a dark side.” She smiled over her shoulder to him. “I say that as a compliment.”  _ _   
_ __ It pulled in the corner of his mouth at her compliment, a smile tugging. 

 

* * *

 

In the coming week, they all worked hard. More than a handful of times, groups moved out to investigate other locations found in the phone, but just as often came home with empty hands.    
On the side, Jimin and Hoseok worked closely to keep business going, making deals and delivering. Yoongi remained forced to stay within the perimeters, despite his many efforts and loud complaining. As each day got by he got better and better and when a week passed he was more or less ready to return to his missions.    
Yara had stayed out of his way along with his brothers, not wanting to be in their shouting range. Yet her questions still remained, she still hid the pictures and she still wanted to shake the answers out of them.   
But all of their minds was focused, trying to keep the business going, whatever it was, trying to earn money and weaponry, while looking for Jin. As each day passed, Yara forced herself to keep up her hope, yet doubt had struck root in her.    
“Namjoon! Jimin!” Jungkook yelled, his erratic motion of his body, sprinting down the stairs towards the two men, who had discussed a deal made with another group of people. Jungkooks yells caught the attention of Yara and Yoongi, who both closed in on the small group of people.    
“What is it, Jungkook? We’re busy,” Jimin grumbled, annoyed at the interruption, but his face was soft and welcoming.    
“The phone got a text!” Jungkook yellped. This caught everyone's attention. Why would the phone get a text, when K47 knows who has it? Do they want them to track them? This was a game, it couldn't be anything else. Yara inched closer.   
“What does it say?” Namjoon asked, his voice dark. He crossed his arms over his chest.    
“ _ ‘Find us and you find Jin. Want him back, give up the girl.’ _ I tracked the location.” Jungkook mumbled noticing the paleness that had overcome Yara’s face as she heard the words. He shifted uncomfortably.    
“It’s a trap. They want us to go to the location, without any proof of Jin being alive. They’ll lead us in, gun us down and take Yara.” Jimin sounded angry at his own words. As if the only one who was allowed to posses her, to threaten her, was BTS.    
“Of course it's a trap!” Yoongi voiced. “ That doesn't mean we shouldn't go.”   
“You want us to give up Yara?” Namjoon asked, his voice and eyes darkening.    
“No, that is not what I said. We should go to the location and take back Jin.” Yoongi defended. His answer surprised Yara. She’d think he’d want to give her up to save one of his friends life. Hell, she was willing to give herself up for Jin, yet she was selfish enough to want to do everything she could to get Jin back  _ and _ stay with BTS.    
“Jungkook find the location and everything about it.” Namjoon ordered, the younger man bowing his head as an answer. “We’ll move in, Yoongi will shadow us, Jimin you lead your own tack team, Hoseok will stand by and Taehyung remain here to protect the perimeter.” With each task being given the boys nodded in agreement.    
“What about me?” It was the first time Yara spoke up and it made everyone bring their attention to her.    
“Do what you always do, stay here.”Jimin said harshly. Despite his harsh tone of voice worry seemed to paint his face. Yara went to argue but was stopped by Namjoon’s voice.    
“He’s right, we’ll get Jin and you stay here with Taehyung holding down the fort.”   
“But won't they expect me being left here? They know what I mean to the operation, that is properly why they’re after me! They wouldn't expect for me to come, what if they attack here? The safest place is by your side,” she defended, anger pressing in her chest. She knew she was right, she knew it and they did so too, that was why they remained quiet, sharing looks among each other.    
“We’ll talk about it later after we’ve made a plan.” Namjoon told her. She furrowed her brows feeling herself make a face in anger.    
“No, we’ll talk about this now!”   
“Enough! We’ll decide this when the plan is made, that is where we know where to place you  _ if _ , and only  _ if _ we decide to bring you with us…” She jumped at his loud tone.    
Namjoon was under a lot of pressure, half the people behind him against bringing her while the other half thought it was better than to leave her here undefended if K47 decided to attack the place. Yaras heart snapped, what if Taehyung and a handful of men remained and they were attacked?    
Doubt rooted itself in her. If she stayed she’d be able to help if they were attacked, she’d be able to make sure Taehyung, despite her anger towards him, would remain alive. Yet, going with the larger group could protect her more or bring her into more danger.    
“Hoseok is waiting for you, you better go.” Namjoon mumbled turning towards his men and taking the conversation upstairs into the planning room.   
Yara remained standing for a little while, contemplating if she should find something to break down the stupid doors to that damned planning room, just so they couldn't keep her out. They had changed the code after her adventure and was now way more protective of it, taking the door down was the only way.    
She kicked the empty air turning to the training room where she knew Hoseok was, waiting for her to come, only to throw her around. She’d prove herself this time. Determination burning in her blood.


	17. 17

She was left behind again. This time with the excuse of protecting her on their lips and keeping her out of the way. While they left her and Taehyung here to protect the perimeters, they left a good handful of men as well, on her request.  
She was convinced K47 would attack them, that they’d come here for her. With that she forced the men to lock the place down, Taehyung complied and even encouraged it. Not surprisingly he was on her side. He even handed her an earpiece of her own.  
Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok voted against her coming, Hoseok being the scale tipping vote. It hurt thinking he wasn't on her side, but she knew his intentions was good.  
Jungkook didn't get much of a vote, despite his efforts,  only getting minimal speaking range. Yoongi refused to have her with him, because he felt she’d be a risk in the field. Jimin was against it because he thought she wasn't ready.  
It bothered her that she wasn't able to defend herself any further, that she wasn't allowed to even try and change their minds. It bothered her, but she kept it in and focused her mind on the one task she had control of. Protecting herself and the house she had come to like.  
The sun was setting outside when she bid the boys farewell, hugging both Jungkook and Hoseok, while not actually saying the words ‘bye’, ‘see you’, ‘farewell’. It all was unspoken, tension high and drowning.  
However much she had fallen out with Jimin and Yoongi, she still nodded at them. Their reason, however much she disagreed, she understood. On one hand she understood their reluctance towards her at every point, on the other, she hated it, she disagreed and most of all she wanted to prove them wrong and get her answers.  
Her farewell with Namjoon was different than from the others. Just as wordless but so much more different. His eyes were like dark orbs, locking her in place and letting her feel like they were alone. His mouth, plumb and round, seemed tight and tense. The aura around him was dark.  
It made her heart beat faster and mouth run dry.  
Namjoon approached her, posture dominating and restrained. Eyes were on them, he feel the burden of it, heavy on his shoulders. He wanted to reach out, tell her it was all going to be okay, kiss her….  
“Taehyung will give you a earpiece, so you’ll be able to listen in and contact us if needed.” his words fell heavy on her. She remained speechless, just nodding, eyes big and wide. “You’ll be safe.”  
“You can't promise that.” she muttered, finally able to find words. “You’re wrong about leaving me here. They will come. It’s the only logical step.”  
Namjoon only nodded in response, not actually fully agreeing, but not disagreeing either.  
“I’ll kick all of your asses when I’m proved right.”  
At this he smirked.  
“I’m sure you will.” With that he and the others left. 

* * *

 

The lockdown involved barring every door and locking those who couldn't. Taehyung made sure most of the windows was shut and barricaded, only a few remaining that wasn't because they couldn't be. The two of them delegated orders and jobs, in sync. Taehyung went to the control room  having almost every part of the area surveilled.  
Yara withdrew to her room, changing into something darker and more flexible than the things she was already wearing. She put on a kevlar vest and a holster for her gun around her waist and thigh, keeping it in place.  
She also hid the pictures just behind the vest, letting them rest against her chest, to protect them and keep them at hand. She wasn't sure she’d be able to get them back if they were attacked, the only logical thing was to keep them at her person.  
With a elastic between her lips, and hands running through her hair to put it up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, the lights suddenly went off, leaving her in complete darkness.  
Her heart fell. Quickly doing the ponytail she stumbled to her wardrobe almost knocking into it. The doors to it flew open, her heads roaming to the bottom of it, pushing aside the clothes until her fingers hit something cold and sleek. Yara pulled the gun to her, flicking off the safety, chambering one bullet, before shoving it in the holster.  
She had stolen it a few weeks prior but she had the suspicion they all let her take it. Her hands pushed aside more clothes, finding the few magazines she had lifted from the armoury, shoving one in her back pocket and one in her boot.    
“Yara, you there?” Taehyung spoke in her ear. She touched it, flicking it on so that she could speak too.  
“Yea I’m here.”  
“Good, can you get to the control room?”  
“I think so.” she answered him, clicking the door open and taking the gun from the holster. Darkness swallowed everything, light being minimal and scarce. The sound of footsteps could be heard, sneaking around and stumbling every once in awhile. Somewhere in the distance a tumble could be heard followed by a muffles yet sharp sound of a gunshot. It send shivers down her spine. “I think they’re inside…”  
“They are,” Taehyung confirmed.  
“What do I do?”  
“I can’t leave the control room just yet, see if you can get here.” Taehyung answered. Yara muttered an incoherent agreement, keeping low as she left the somewhat safety of her room. She was going towards the grand hall, wanting to take the stairs to second floor where the control room was, but stopped in her tracks as her way was blocked by a small group of men. They could have been theirs but there were also the chance of them being the enemy. She threw herself into a shadow, hoping they were her men.  
“Her room is down here.” one of them mumbled, his voice overshadowed by multiple gunshots going off. The flashes of the shots flickered behind them.  
Yara stayed still.  
Turning heel she snuck down the hall, trying to escape somewhere, trying to keep unnoticed. Unfortunately she ran straight into another group, one that wasn't friendly. She pressed the trigger unloading the bullet she had chambered into the person's abdomen. With a grunt the man fell to the ground, holding his stomach as blood poured out.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” she grumbled quietly, turning to where the other men were, finding them sneaking up on her with guns held up. “Taehyung, I’m spotted!”  
“I’ll get to you as fast as I can.” Taehyung answered. More gunshots sounded, filling up the otherwise silent air.  
Yara wasn't quick enough to fire again before her gun was knocked out from her hands. She did the same to her opponent, ripping his gun out of his grasp only to tackle him to the ground, paying no mind to his companion and forgetting completely about him.  
She hit him, feeling flesh and bone under her knuckles, trying to knock him out. He returned her blows, flipping them over so she was pinned on the floor. He pulled out a knife, its blade catching the slight light there was.  
Yara could feel the panic flare in her chest but instead of letting it inhibit her, she let it fuel her muscles.  
The knife pointed down at her as he tried to jab it into her chest. Grunts and half screams left her lips, her feet scraping over the ground as she kicked trying to wiggle out from under him. His one hand pressed to her head, trying to turn it around, so that she had to focus on something else than the blade. For a 0. second it worked, before her teeth found their way around his finger, biting down into the soft flesh and letting blood spill out.  
The taste of iron filled her mouth. The man screamed, drawing his hand to him along with his entire body, flinching away from her.  
Taking the chance she swung at him, knocking him to the ground, before she took the position he had once been in, straddling him and trying to force the knife into his chest. Something that she’d never think would happen was how excited she felt, powerful. The adrenalin made her heart beat faster and gave her a sense of excitement, letting a smirk form on her lips, despite her lower lip having been split by a hit.  
Her lips and teeth was still colored red by the blood. If Namjoon had been there he’d have feared for her, yet lusted towards the darkness in her. It seemed that for every attack, she grew a little darker. She grew more dominant, powerful.  
The man screamed, when she put her full strength on the knife, letting it ever so slowly slip into his flesh. First the tip, then an inch, then two, then four and then until it was buried to the shaft. His eyes widened in pain and shock, then fluttered close.  
It was at that point it dawned on her that the man had not been alone. From the corner of her eye she could see the silhouette. She didn't have time to wonder why his companion had just watched her kill him nor did she have time to wonder why he hadn't just killed her.  
Yara moved fast, pulling the bloody knife out of the body, to cast herself over his companion.  
“Wait! Wait! Stop, Yara! Its me,” he yelled, jumping and putting his hands up as a sign of submission. Yara halted her attack, the voice hitting her.  
A confused look formed on her face but was soon after replaced by relief and happiness. She embraced Jin, not paying mind to why he was here or how he got here. She was just happy to see him. He was alive and breathing.  
“Jin! Thank god, you’re alive!” she yelled, hugging him tighter fearing that if she let go it would be over, that it would be a fragment of her imagination.  
Jin was stiff, surprised by her embrace and the way she held him tighter than he had ever been held. She was genuinely happy to see him. At first he didn't react to her touch but as he came to accept it he returned her embrace and felt that his heart and shoulders wasn't heavy anymore.  
“We need to get Taehyung and get out of here, they’re everywhere.” she said, pulling away only to see Taehyung stalk towards them, blood spattered over his face and breath heavy.  
“Jin?” He asked before he hugged his friend tightly just like Yara had done. Jin felt something being torn inside, but kept his smile on his face, not showing the pain he really felt.  
“Yah, stop hugging me, we have more pressing matters.” he pushed at his friend, looking around.  
“The kitchen and through one of the doors, there's a tunnel leading out in the forest where we have our backup car.” Jin continued and looked at Taehyung who nodded in agreement. There was a way out in the basement? If Yara had had the time she’d have cursed herself out for not finding it when she needed it the most… Then again, she’d most likely have contacted BTS to work with them anyway, when her temper had fallen down, since they wanted Dae gone.  
“We just have to cross the great hall.” Yara mumbled, knowing that was where most of the heavy shooting was taking place.  
“Did you get everything important from the control room and delete everything else?” Jin questioned, eyes eagerly looking at Taehyung’s dark frame and landing on the backpack hanging off his shoulder.  
“Everything is cleaned out.” Taehyung answered.  
“Good, great, can we haul ass or not?” Yara snapped at the two, fidgeting with her hands and shifting her stance. As much as she wanted to fight and kill every single one of those assholes, she also felt the need to get Jin somewhere safe and regroup with the others. The three of them couldn't take on all of K47 alone.  
Those who had been left behind was getting slaughtered.  
The three of them made their way to the great hall. Gunshots sounded like neverending firecrackers, the burned smell hanging in the dark air. Bodies were scattered around the room, blood colouring the floor red and making it slippery.  
“This is a fucking minefield!” Yara mumbled trying to form some sort of route towards the kitchen. “How the fuck are we supposed to cross the room? Just close our eyes and run and just hope we don't get shot?”  
“Pretty much. Run, duck, avoid, shoot.” Jin answered her, instantly firing a few bullets towards the enemy, before running to hide behind a pillar. Yara was about to mumble something to Taehyung but found his previous spot beside her empty.  
He had set off running as Jin fired towards the enemy as coverfire.  
“Move!” He yelled to Yara who took in a deep breath before setting off running towards Taehyung on the other side of the room, where he had taken up a spot and covering her with overfire. Yara ran, lungs burning, adrenalin pumping through her system making her heart drum in her chest. At one point she almost slipped in blood, but somehow was able to stay on her feet.  
She didn't slow down, not even when she reached her destination. Holding out her hands to take some of the force off her body and protect her head, she ran straight into the wall.  
What happens when an moveable object meets an immovable force? Well, something had got to give and that was Yara, knocking herself on her ass.  
She cursed, scrambling to her feet only to meet Jin who grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door, letting Taehyung close it shut.  
They stumbled down the stairs as bullets went through the wooden door. The three of them were met with guns raised in the kitchen.  
“Oh it’s you, sir!” A man sighed relieved and made a sign to his men to stand down. Taehyung shook the mercenaries hand.  
“Can you cover us as we make our way out? You have your own escape plan, right?” Taehyung's words got answered with sounds of more shots going off and the kitchen door being kicked down. They could hear the enemy approach.  
“Yes, sir, we can do that! Hurry and leave us to do our job, we’ll meet up with you later.” he answered and pushed towards the foot of the stairs, his men following.  
It left Yara puzzled. If they were paid mercenaries who was only loyal to the extend of the money and their own life, why would they risk getting killed so that the three of them can get away?  
Jin kept his grip on Yara and pulled her with him, Taehyung once again being the tail and closing the kitchen door like he did the day she first barged through it, with the intent on killing the first person she saw.  
They made their way a few doors down the cold and damp corridor, until they reached one of the doors she had tried to kick open. Jin twisted the knob and pushed, but nothing happened.  
“Yea, I tried that, you have drilled the doors shut remember? You can't kick it down either…” She stated finally getting her arm to herself, which she wrapped around herself trying to keep warm.  
“Move.” Taehyung pushed the two away, before landing a good solid kick to the door. It groaned at the force but remained closed. He kicked again and again and again, with each kick the door loosening. “Hoseok you ass why did you have to be so througrough.”  
The hinges and the listing on the door cracked and few off as the door flew open at Taehyung's last kick, it falling to the floor with a loud thump.  
The three scuttered through the door as shots rang out in the empty corridor. Yara didn't even have time to think before her feet lead her into a smaller, colder and wetter corridor that seemed to continue on forever into the darkness.  
She would have stumbled to the ground for sure unless Taehyung hadn't taken her head and lead her through.  
The concrete corridor ended with a staircase, steps uneven and concret like the walls. Jin was the first one up, pulling Yara with him just behind him, while Taehyung pushed on her ass trying to make her move faster. She was feeling more like a nuisance or a child, being pushed and dragged around.  
She tumbled over the last step colliding with the dirty floor.  
“Fucking shit! Stop pushing and pulling, I can move myself!” She hissed, her words falling on deaf ears. Taehyung jumped over her while Jin pulled the tarp of a dusty car.  
Something dripped on her face. Drying it off with the back of her hand, she found it was blood, but it wasn't hers.  
Panic and concern set in, her eyes glued to Taehyung and his hanging arm.  
Blood ran down his pale arm, along his thin fingers until it lost contact and dripped down to the floor.  
“T-Taehyung! You’re hit.” she spoke, finally getting on her feet. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows looking to his wounded arm. He didn't seem to have noticed it before, but at the sight of it, the pain set in.  
“Get in the car!” Jin yelled, throwing himself into the driver's seat.  
“They’re up there!” A man yelled from below them. Yara pushed Taehyung towards the car before she turned around and bought them a little time, pushing the trapdoor close and hinging it so that it couldnt open.  
The men below hammered at it.  
She quickly joined Taehyung in the back of the car, as soon as the door closed Jin drow through the rotten wood door into the shed they had placed their escape car in.  
“You gotta fix up Taehyung before he loses too much blood.” Jin called, twisting the wheel to avoid a tree.  
She grabbed a hold of his arm, taking the fabric of his shirt and ripping up open and off to get a better look. Jin send the car in another direction, making Yara collide with Taehyung as she tried to dry of some of the blood. He hissed and Yara cursed.  
The car bounced and bumped through the woods until the wheels hit the open road, speeding down it.  
Finally getting some stability Yara concentrated on his arm once again, but the focus was short lived as the car swerved to avoid the bullets send their way from another car. This scene seemed all too familiar to her, but she only ducked down and let her fingers continue to explore the hissing boy.  
“YAH!” He yelled, biting his own lower lip and toes flexing in his shoes.  
“You-, fuck!” Jin sent the car in another direction down another road. Yara once again hit Taehyung’s chest. “You need to make sure the bullet is out. Is there an exit wound?”  
“No.” she called back. Something told her she wasn't gonna like what Jin was about to say.  
“You have to dig the bullet out.” he said, throwing Taehyung another mag for his gun.  
Taehyung pulled his wounded arm to him, loading the new mag in his gun before trying to shoot out of the back window. Yara almost fell of the seat trying to make sure not to be hit with bullets and keep Taehyung from falling out of the seat too, his back against the car door and hiding behind the headrest.  
“Yara!” Jin yelled for confirmation.  
“YES! I got it!” she answered his yell with one of her own.  
“There’s alcohol under the car seat and a doctor's kit.” Yara went to work immediately, finding the alcohol and pouring it over his wound earning a loud hiss followed by curses. She couldn't help but smirk at his pain, finding it like retribution for his betrayal. Despite the twisted part in her finding  joy in his pain, there were a bigger part that prayed that he’d be okay, that he wouldn't be in so much pain.  
That part was wrong of course. Her fingers dug into the wound, Taehyung screaming, tears pressing down his dirty and bloodied cheeks all the while firing at the enemy.  
If she had the time she’d say she was impressed with him.  
“Did you get it?!” Jin yelled at her, sending her stress levels over the roof. It wasn't the first time he had yelled that at her and it wasn't the first time she had yelled curses and a ‘I’m trying’ at him. “Yara!”  
This send her annoyance over the edge. She pushed herself from Taehyung, still ducking her head and putting it and half of her body between the two front seats.  
“I’m sorry, do you want to take over and fix him up and I drive, because I sure as hell will gladly switch places.” she bit at him. Jin only scowled placing his hand on her face and pushing it back. She could feel her nose bend and her cheeks being squashed.  
Yara slapped his hand away and began digging for the bullet again.  
After what seemed like forever filled with gunshots and Taehyung's screaming and Jin’s terrible driving skills, she finally pulled the bullet out, quickly wrapping the wound and tying it tightly.  
Once again her hands was sticky with blood.  
Jin’s headrest exploded with cotton and leather flying everywhere when I bullet hit it, making the brown haired boy duck his head and twist the wheel. Yara fell back at the sudden motion, hitting her back against the door handle.  
Taehyung had begun shaking with pain. His skin was pale, and sweat beads had formed on his upper lip and at his forehead. She could see he was in pain, his brows knitting together in a begging motion and grinding his teeth while sucking in hair through them.  
The only thing that would make them safe, the only thing that’d make Taehyung safe, was to get rid of the car. Jin was driving, he couldnt help other than try and avoid the bullets and Taehyung was losing ability to help for each passing moment.  
The only chance they had was her and she took it.  
Yara crawled over the car seat, taking Taehyung's gun from him, while pushing his shoulders down in an effort to keep him safe, then hovered over his body, while aiming out of the broken back window at the car.  
She send of a few bullets before ducking herself, covering Taehyung’s body with her own. There were a sound of metal scratching and a few panicked yells. Peeking over the seat she saw how the car wrapped itself around a tree, smashing everything and letting one body fly through the front window.  
As they drove the panic that had once filled the air subsided and the three all seemed to relax a little.  
Yara still hovered over Taehyung’s, whose legs were parted so she could have a knee between them, his feet hitting the other side of the car and his neck resting on the doors armrest. Yara looked down on him, a smile forming on her parted lips, as she tried to calm her breath.  
“Good job, Yara.” Jin complimented. She simply nodded at him, her hand doing some sort of motion telling him ‘thanks’ without saying a word.  
At that moment, watching how her hair had escaped her ponytail and how sweat had made lines down her dirty face, the way her hand was holding the gun like she was born with it in hand, and the way she sat back a little on his thigh, made Taehyung decide that now was the time to tell her why he did what he did. Or, when he had her alone, rather.  
He’d tell her when they were alone and he wasn't in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Yara's name being spelled like Tara, tell me, It's wrong. Sometime autocorrect kicks in and it won't accent Yara so changes it to Tara.   
> Also, There won't be a chapter posted this sunday, since Im not home and my beta is moving.


	18. 18

The three of them had been sitting around the table in the middle of the old bunker.    
She had been surprised when they came to an overgrown, old concrete bunker with a big rusty metal door and were even more surprised to find the inside a rather small Hexagon room.    
Old screens covered in a thick layer of dust, hung on the walls, accompanied by a few workstations with old world technology. In the middle of the room was an old table formed like the room with six chairs belonging to it.    
The three of them had collapsed into the chairs, slouching and hanging on them, taking a moment to breathe and calm down, e xhausted to a point where their minds were utter quiet .    
In a tired haze, minutes could have been hours for them, until Jin finally stood up, pulling at Taehyung’s jacket to get his attention.    
“Come on, we need to get you patched up.” he said calmly, turning to walk away. Taehyung followed close behind, holding his arm. They went to the one other door other than the main entrance in the room, just down a small flight of stairs.    
“Namjoon and the rest will be here soon.” Jin said, letting Taehyung pass through the low door.    
“You sure they’ll find us here? We’re in the middle of nowhere and we’re not even sure they’re okay.” she answered him, only first then having the time to realise that the ones she cared about might not be alive. What if they were hurt? What if they needed help?    
A knot formed in her throat thinking of it. Namjoon…    
“They’re fine, they’ll be her soon enough.” Jin tried to calm her but ultimately had to leave her alone to patch up Taehyung, he was still bleeding after all. Pain gripping his features despite trying to remain emotionless.    
The days even had left all of them tired. The adrenalin was wearing off and she felt herself become groggy. Her shoulders hurt from the tension, neck knotted and stiff. Nails dirty and sharp, dug into the skin of her hands as she continued to make the same motion over and over again, watching small halfmoon patterns form on her skin. It was a sort of distraction, a nervous tick.    
Forcing herself to stand, she decided to fulfill her curiosity rather than nod off.   She  left the room to go down the small steep flight of stairs and through a low door she had to bend her head to get through.   
She didn't expect to find a maze of long concert halls, with yellow rusty metal doors. The light was dim and yellow, it made it all seem like it was out of a world war II movie or something like that. The atmosphere was cold and damp. Choosing a hall, she began her exploration.   
Before she knew off it, she was lost in the many corridors that seemed to branch out like a tree… or it's roots, because she was sure they were underground.    
Eventually she decided to grab one of the metal doors.  Prying it open using the force of  her entire body, the door creaked, groaned a long hollowing sound.   
Her hands fumbled around in the dark until it caught a string, clicking the light on. The thin room was filled with shelves holding boxes and old towels and other supplies. With a scrunched nose, she poked the dusty rag with her finger, still colored red with dry blood.    
“A lot of the rooms haven't been opened in years.” Taehyung’s voice sounded, a small echo to it. Yara jumped and spun around, holding her heart and cursing at him.   
“Yah, what the fuck? Why do people always sneak up on me? What is wrong with you?” Her voice was hoarse, groggy, just like her mood.    
Without the adrenalin keeping her afloat, she felt as if she had been away for days, like she was coming down from a sugar rush and now her blood sugar was plummeting. She was irritable and tired and aching.    
“Sorry but you should really get better at knowing when people sneak up on you.” he said, eyes becoming wide as she pointed a finger at him, catching his words ‘when people sneak up on you’ finding it an admission as to he had done it as well. “Intentionally and unintentionally.”    
She rubbed her brows.    
“What do you want, Taehyung? I’m not in the mood for talking.” she mumbled trying to push past him. He grabbed her arm passing the door frame and kept her standing there half out of the room,half in the hall. She pushed at his hand, getting angry at his decision to stop her. 

“Let go of me!”   
“No!” he matched her tone of voice, making her blink in silence. That was the first time he had been concrete, the first time he demanded attention and the first time he had actively stopped her since she got here.    
“What? What do you want? Huh?” she asked, voice irritated and on the line to angry.   
“I want you to listen, I have something I want to tell you, something I want to explain-,” he said but was cut off by her sour voice.    
“I don't want to. You have no right to stop me and no right to demand me to listen. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit about what you have to say, you betrayed me and that’s kind of the consequence fo-,” now it was his turn to cut her off.    
“Shut up! Would you just shut up?!” his outburst forced her mouth shut and eyes wide. “I know what I did, and I’ve been waiting for you to allow me to explain. I know I hurt you. I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, but just let me explain. I need this off my chest so please let me explain.”   
His voice had become soft and he let her arm go when he found that she did nothing to get away from him.   
Yara could feel the knife in her back twist a little, her heart beginning to hurt, and making her throat feel like it had been without water for weeks. Unintentionally she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself.    
She nodded at him for him to go on.    
“I-I…”He let out a breath. Watching him, you could see how hard it was for him. She felt betrayed, like a knife was in her back, but he was feeling like she had his heart in an iron grip, squeezing it. She was hurt by betrayal and he was deeply hurt by something else.    
Taehyung wanted to fold his arms like her, but he wound up stroking the bandage on his upper arm, around the bullet wound.    
“I joined BTS because I couldn't stand by Harry anymore. H-he made me do things I’m not proud of, made me… do a lot of bad things and I just-, I just couldn't anymore.” His voice broke, tears threatening to spill over. “The worst thing is I wanted his approval and I was naive enough to think I’d get it by doing as I was told. After your mother and brother died, he turned so much of his attention towards me. Remember how I was always send away, how I always had a job to do, how I was forced to be by his side at most times?”    
Yara nodded, hugging herself tighter. She had to admit she was jealous of him for a while, getting so much attention from her father, when all she got from him was bruised and bloodied lips. At that point she also wanted his approval and attention.    
Until it clicked for her, that he had killed her mother and brother. A mix of wanting approval from him and hating him had torn through her. Eventually her seeking approval leaped out and only hate was left.   
That was what it was like with parents of that caliber. You feared them, you could even hate them deeply, but from child's bone, you’d always want to please them, to get their approval. No matter what they did to you, no matter how  _ twisted _ it was, you’d want their approval, their love. And like anyone else, that was what Yara and Taehyung felt.  _ Sometimes they still felt it, the need to please.  _

It had been the same for Taehyung, only so much harder when his presence did not end with him with bruises and cuts, not that she knew of, he wanted approval but hated Harry and himself for it. Yara had no idea to what extend Harry’s attention had forced him to do. She had no idea what part of Taehyung’s soul he had given away for it, despite his hate towards him.    
“I killed people, Yara… Good people, honest people.” his voice broke and the tears spilled over. Yara wanted nothing more than to reach out and console her friend. The pain in his eyes was prominent.    
“I know,” she quipped.   
“No, you really don't,” he answered her and finally mustered up the courage to look her in the eye. “You remember the time where I didn't speak?”   
“Yea, you went days, weeks without saying a word, refusing to go on jobs… Father had never been so angry at you before.”    
“He had taken me to do business and I thought it was the usual, shoot a couple of his enemies, exchange money, make deals, but he took me to this small family area, filled with tiny little houses… It was out of another world. The car stopped and he put a gun in my hand and told me to go into the house and kill every person in it…” A sob escaped his lips and the memory. She could see how he had finally broken down. His lips quivered and his words send a shiver down her spine.    
“I-I, it was a test, I-I.” He fell to pieces before her.    
“You killed them…” her statement was low, throat threatening to break at her words. The knife in her back had disappeared, only for her to feel her heart breaking into pieces.   
“I can handle being a bad person, and kill men and even women at times but this family, they were innocent, they had no ties to the community, they had done nothing but being picked by a evil man to be a test for his bad apprentice… I said I couldn't, but he began to yell and threatened to kill me and you and I just…” he took a breath calming his sobs, turning his feelings against himself. He became cold, like he had switched off his emotions, yet tears spilled from his eyes.    
“First I killed the man, putting a bullet through his head. Then I killed the mother, kneeling and begging for their lives… Then the first son, sleeping in bed, h-hugging his Stitch plush and l-lastly I killed the little girl… She was so little, Yara, maybe two or three… I killed all of them.” She closed her eyes at his confirmation taking a moment to let it all in.    
Without hesitation and without a second thought, her arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. She could feel his tears drip down onto her shoulder.    
This was the reason he had turned against her father, the reason why he went behind her back.    
She didn't feel betrayed anymore, just heartbroken and angry at her father. Yara wished he had told her before, had made her a part of his plan or just sharing the burden with him, but she understood why he didn't.    
He was afraid. Afraid of voicing his demons, afraid of the way she’d look at him, afraid of her reaction. And she had been so angry. Blinded by anger and betrayal.    
There was nothing she could say, so she just held him.    
She just held him until his sobs had calmed down and he had become almost limb in her arms.    
“I understand.” was the only thing she could come up with, the only thing that seemed right to say.   
“I was afraid to tell you, afraid that you’d hate me… I meet Namjoon and BTS and since then I’ve been with them.” his voice was weak. She pulled away from him and rested her hand on his wet cheek, drying away some of the tears with her thumb, but by drying so smearing a bit of blood on his cheek.    
His eyes were puffy and red, as well was his nose.    
“I understand… Honestly, I’m happy you cornered me and told me… I never thought I’d forgive you, let alone understand but I do. I do forgive you and I do understand you, Tae.” she said, voice as soft as her eyes. The anger she had towards him had burned out, had been extinguished by the water of truth.    
Taehyung’s eyes snapped up, as she said his nickname, she’d been calling him since they were children. It was the first time in months he had heard it, and it made him realise that he wasn't as alone anymore, that he had gotten her back.    
The others knew his story from the beginning but it was Yara’s, his best friend he had grown up with, it was her support he needed.    
“I promise you, Tae, I will do everything in my power to make my father pay.” she promised, rubbing his cheek a little harder. She was going to kill her father for what he has done to those she loved. For killing her mother and her brother, for hurting her and hitting her and reveling in her pain. She was going to kill him for what he had made Taehyung do, kill him for forcing him to give up a piece of his soul that wasn't there to be given away.    
_ A man like that deserved to die, and she sure as hell was going to send him straight into the flames of hell, no matter what she had to do to get him there.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waaaayyy late update, we promise to get it together and try and update more.


	19. 19

Eventually Yara found a room with two bunkbeds and settled down on the lower one. Using a small pillow as protection, she rested her back against the wall, letting her legs hang over the edge. Taehyung had decided to try and contact Namjoon and left for the control room, leaving her alone.    
Being alone her mind began spinning, feeling something tug at the edge of it. Like there was something she should remember, something important.   
It nagged at her, the feeling making her fingers fidget with the edge of her shirt and tummy turning.  There were something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.    
The girl jumped in shock when Jin came in, knocking on the thick metal door.    
“Why do people keep doing that?” she said loudly, holding her chest.    
“You really need to work on that.” Jin chuckled, walking into the room, taking the pillow from the bunk above, only to drop down at her side, their shoulders touching one another. He had a strangely calming feeling to him. Yara rested her head against the cold wall again.    
“How are you?” he asked, voice still and tired.    
“I’m fine.” she mumbled in answer.    
“Taehyung told you, didn't he?”   
“He did.”   
“How are you really?” Jin was persistent and Yara didn't have it in her to react, she didn't have it in her to cry and talk and just breakdown on behalf of her friend. She was too exhausted .    
“I’m fine, really. I’m just so tired, like I could go to sleep and sleep for 10 years straight.” she answered him.    
“It’s because you’re coming down from the adrenalin.” Jin mumbled, just as affected by it as her.    
Silence filled the room for a while, until Yara broke it, having to let out her thoughts and nagging feeling.    
“You know, when there’s something you should remember, like there’s this nagging feeling that there’s something you should connect, something you should remember… Its like I have a good handful of pieces to the puzzle, but some of the pieces are missing, others doesn't fit and some are blank so you can't see the full picture…” Her voice died out but soon filled the silence again. “There’s so many pieces I just can’t connect, every time I put two pieces together, I lose another… Is it going to feel like this forever?”   
“Maybe, or maybe it just feel like this because you’re tired. You’re bound to get answers sooner or later, everyone does. Maybe you’re missing pieces because others hold them, and the only way to finish the puzzle is to be patient, or demand answers or find a way to get the pieces.” Jin told, rubbing his eyes.    
Again, silence filled the room. It was calm and tired. Yara let her head drop against Jin’s shoulder. Jin answered this by letting his cheek rest on the top of her head. It was such a brotherly move, a moment of content.    
“Things just k eep happening, you know? There’s like a billion pieces to the puzzle, it’s gonna take forever to piece together.” Yara mumbled.    
“I think that’s life.” Jin chuckled, his shoulder shaking her head. She slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand.    
“Yah, Jin, stop! You’re suppose to help me with this, not blame it on ‘life’ itself, I want answers!”  Yara said. Jin  laughed at her childish tone of voice.    
“What am I supposed to say? I’ve got nothing but ‘that’s life for you’. When life gives you lemons…” Yara pulled her head to her, making him almost fall over, before ripping the pillow from behind her back and hitting him with it. Laughter bubbled from him.   
“Jin! Don't give me that shit ‘when life gives you lemons’.” She hit him again earning a laugh. “...Life gives you lemons, Yah, you throw those lemons right back at it.”    
Jin pulled the pillow from her grasp with a laugh, before hitting her with it and force the pillow to the wall behind her again. Her hair had become an even bigger mess. Jin had found the roll as a brother, sometimes a mother, to the group, a position that fit him perfectly. He had a strange ability to calm one down, to make one laugh, to spew wise shit at times and at other times scold.    
Laughter died out but rest didn't come, in spite of their tired bodies, they was still too wound up to let sleep overcome them. So the just sat there a while, until Jin got up to join Taehyung in the control room.   
Yara felt how her eyes rolled around in her head, begging to sleep, and forced herself up a while after to wander the halls on the maze.    
Still the nagging feeling hasn't disappeared, and for each step it seemed to come closer and closer, tugging and turning in her mind.    
Her feet came to a stop, before the low door leading to the steep steps up in the control room, that was the first room she had been in. She stopped because of the voices, stopped at the familiar tone and speech. Her heart beat a little faster.    
The feet that had nailed themselves to the floor, moments before began running up the stairs, almost knocking her head into the door and tripping over the high steps. Her hands collided with the top step, making sure she didn't fall on her face and helped her to get up.    
Jin was sitting in one of the dusty chairs, while Taehyung was leaning against the old control system behind him, holding his arm. Yoongi was sitting with his chest against the back of the chair, resting his head on his arm, while Jimin was standing opposite Jin, leaning against the system like Taehyung did.    
Hoseok just stood, his arms crossed, head hanging a little.    
Namjoon stood beside Hoseok, in the same stiff stance as he did. All the boys was covered in sweat, dirt and blood, most of it not their own. They were all slouching, sore and tired, coming down from the adrenalin high, letting the cool air lower the temperature of their heated skin, making some of them shiver.    
Their eyes turned to her as she stumbled in, she took in a breath, mind clearing and relief hitting her.    
“I told you so!” she said loudly, the words forming before she could think them through. Yoongi rolled his eyes and dropped his head against his arm again. Jimin scowled.    
Her eyes connected with Namjoon, whose left side of the head was covered in blood. Her heart sank a little, wanting to run to him and ask if he was okay, if he was hurt.    
But she might have forgiven Tae, but she hadn't forgiven Namjoon.    
“I told you so.” she said again, eyes only leaving Namjoon when her body collided with Jungkook who had pulled her into a hug.    
“I know.” he answered her while she was returning Jungkook’s hug.   
Her attention had been drawn by Jungkook, letting go of the childish side that had taken over to tell them she was right and smear it into their faces. Jungkook hugged her tightly, like he had feared for her and it made a shiver run down her spine.    
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she asked Jungkook who shook his head and pulled away.    
“No, I’m fine, I was just worried about you, we’re all fine.” he answered her.    
“What happened? I mean, I know what happened, but how did you get away? What happened to you guys?” Her questions had drawn all eyes again, Yoongi resting his jaw on his arm, looking as tired and annoyed as ever.    
“It was a trap, as we predicted. They tried to convince us to hand you over and when we refused, they attacked. Then we got the emergency call from Taehyung and we tried to get to you as fast as we could.” Namjoon stated, voice raw and thick.    
“Well if you just-,” she began and was cut off by Jimin.   
“Stop with the ‘I told you so’, we get it, can we focus on the fact that they knew where our base of operation was?” His question set something off in Yara. The nagging finally snapped and it made the pieces start falling into place. Her heart sank, stomach twisting and threatening to spill over.    
She knitted her brows together, mind racing, trying to connect things, trying to get some sort of understand of her revelation. Without thinking further, without having control over her body, her hand snapped to Jungkook’s waist and pulled out his gun, pointing it towards Jin. Her motion made most of the guys snap their guns towards her, reacting to the threat she was posing.    
They yelled at her, loudly, trying to get her to put the weapon down, trying to calm her and the situation, but her heart seemed to burst, tears filling her eyes.    
She should have connected the pieces sooner.    
“Yara, what are you doing? Put down the gun.” Namjoon’s voice softened, holding his empty hands up in front of him as he neared her.   
“No.” she tightened her grip on the gun.   
“Yara.” Jin’s voice broke, his eyes had become puffy and red.    
“No!” She stepped closer, the tension erupting and every single body in the room matched her step closer to Jin, only pointing the guns towards Yara. “You’re with them, aren't you? With the K47. I remember now, I saw you walking with them after the car crash. You yelled and begged for Yoongi’s life, because he wasn't meant to be there. And then there’s the boy!”    
She took a breath, mind spinning and hands beginning to shake.    
“The boy I killed, he said that you were like Namjoon, I didn't know what he mean until now. You’re undercover like he was. He said you weren't with us… And.. And, that is why they knew where we were, why you showed up and just, stood there while I was fighting for my life. Why else would they bring you there, with no restraint. If you were one of us, you’d have been killed at the first notion that we wouldn't have taken the deal.”   
Nothing could be heard other than the heavy breaths of theirs. Jin’s eyes remained glossy and lips quivering, as his head seemed to fall a little.    
“I-I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not home next week, so there won't be an update.


	20. 20

“You’re crazy! He’s been with us for years, why should we trust you above him?” Jimin spoke. The doubt was there in his voice, begging.   
“It’s true isn't it?” Yara asked. She felt Namjoon close in on her, the heat of his skin radiate off of him. His hands reached for the gun, but she stepped out of reach.   
Would she really pull the trigger on her friend? Would she kill him because of his betrayal? She was sure she could have killed Namjoon because of his betrayal, but it was different, he had been her lover, her love and her home, Jin was a friend…. a brother...Family.  
Yara dropped the gun, letting Namjoon take it. His arms remained around her, holding her, as if she’d attack once more. She was happy he held her back, she wasn't sure she could trust herself.   
“Jin?” Namjoon asked, surprising half of the room, Yara included.   
“It’s true.” Jin spoke quietly, letting the the fuse burn down, letting the bomb filled with shouts and disbelief explode.   
Every single person went off. Yoongi stood so quick the chair fell over. Jimin yelled from the back. Hoseok made large motions with his arms. Jungkook matched Hoseok, running his hands through his hair, gripping it wildly, and Taehyung was yelling from behind Jin’s back. The only people that wasn't yelling was Jin, Yara and Namjoon.   
Namjoon let go of Yara, the absence of him almost made her knees buckle in under her. The air was suffocating, thick with betrayal. A bitter taste found its way into their mouths as venomous words formed in them, ready to be released at a fast rate, sharp and deadly.  
“Do they know where we are?” He asked quietly, the other voices silencing as their leader spoke.   
“No,” Jin said instantly.   
“How do we know you’re not lying?! Huh, we should get out of here.” Jimin hissed, getting agreeing nods from some of the others. Frustration and fear made the boys restless, unable to keep still, fidgeting around nervously, angrily.   
None of them was actually able to kill Jin, he was like family, the only real option was to leave him behind and hope you wouldn't cross paths again. But maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , some of them could hurt him, force information out of him. It was a thought she’d rather not think of.   
“Because I’m not lying. If I were still with them, I’d have taken Yara to them and not here, when I had the chance. I would have taken her, I didn't.” Jin’s voice was shaking.   
“Why didn't you?” Yara asked, stepping closer to him, dropping down to her knees and putting a hand on his hand, that was clutching his pants for dear life.   
Her reaction made the boys tense up. She could have yelled, she could have thrown the chairs around in a fit, she could have shot him. Yet she dropped down, eyes soaked in sympathy.   
Taehyung’s confession had done something to her. He had kept the truth from her in fear, he had carried the burden of it, he had a reason she could only try and understand and that was just it. She didn't think off why her friend, the friend she grew up with, had betrayed her, she had been blinded by anger and hurt, and didn't give his reason a second thought.   
That was her sin in this. That was why she decided to hold back the anger in her, to take control over her body again and show sympathy.   
Even if the others didn't do the same.   
“Why didn't you?” she asked again.   
“Because I couldn't do it. I can't be with them anymore. When I thought they had killed Yoongi I threw a fit. They tied me up and kept me locked away because they knew I’d kill them. I didn't want them to hurt any of you… I got too close, I let you become my family, and you are, you are family to me…” Jin let a tear escape. He mustered up the courage to look up, eyes connecting with those he considered family and regret bloomed painfully in his chest.   
“Family?” Yoongi huffed, letting the coolness drown out every other feeling he had.   
“Yes, family. I-I was with the K47 since I was a kid. They took in orphans and made them soldiers. When the BTS posed a threat, they send me too you, to have an inside man if anything were to happen. And while the BTS was still small, they set their eyes on taking down Dae. They took the opportunity when you decided to take down Dae as well. They could use you, turn BTS and Dae against one another.” His voice gained a little confidence as Yara held his hand.   
“Let the two of us destroy each other.” Namjoon finished everyone's thoughts.   
It was a good plan. While the two gangs were busy killing each other, they’d swoop in when both of them were at their lowest and wipe out the remaining, taking the power for themselves.   
But why take Yara? What would they want with her, if she was the piece putting the two gangs against one another, why would they remove her from the gameboard.    
“They’re big Namjoon. Relentless and ruthless, they won't stop, we can't take them on, not on our own.”   
“‘We’? There’s no we.” Yoongi voiced, letting it cut through the thick cold air. The betrayal seemed to cut deep within him. Like it did the others as well.   
“Yoongi.” Taehyung warned.  
“What?! We just found out one of our members, one of the originals that helped build BTS to what it is today, is a traitor. How could you think none of us would get killed? Who knows what information he’s been feeding them!” Namjoon ruffled his hair at Yoongi’s words. He knew his friend was right, but he also wanted to believe in Jin, the man who had helped him through a lot. “Who can we even trust now? Who’s with us and who’s with them?!” He let out a shaky breath.   
“Hoseok and Jungkook, take Jin to a cell and keep him there while we figure this out.” Namjoon ordered, seeing more faces than he cared for fall. He had to do this, he had to do something, because it was his responsibility as the leader.   
Yara could easily read the torment in his face. As soon as their eyes connected, she watched him transform into something cold, cynical. It made her heart twist in pain. He was locking it all up inside, forcing a mask on, becoming the stone cold leader he needed to be, to be in this situation.   
Hoseok did as he was told without complaint, but the young Jungkook voiced his displeasure, wanting to be part of the conversation on what to do with Jin, he did after all want to try and help his friend. Despite this he was dismissed.   
Jin stood up, hands slipping out of Yara’s reach, the two locking eyes for a moment until the contact was broken by him turning to be taken away.   
As soon as the metal door closed everyone began staring at each other with knives.   
“Do you honestly say you want us to kill Jin?” Namjoon began, letting his voice draw attention from everyone.   
Yoongi clenched his jaw. You could see the gears in his head spinning, trying to connect logic and reason with the emotional burden of killing a friend, even one that had betrayed him. It wasn't an easy choice, it never would be.   
His head fell a little low.  
“We can't trust him. If we let him go, he could run straight to the enemy and serve us up on a silver platter.” Yoongi stated.   
“So your proposition is to kill him?” Yara commented in disbelief.   
“Why are you even here? You have no vote.” Jimin noted, sitting down in a chair and leaning his head back tiredly. He was getting a headache. He wasn't the only one.   
“Someone has to advocate for him when he can't do so himself.” Yara stressed. She wasn't sure if any of the others would take Jin’s side. Maybe Taehyung, he’d understand, and maybe even Namjoon if he wasn't convinced by Jimin and Yoongi.   
“He had every chance to serve us up.” Taehyung added, his brows together and hand holding his wounded arm. His eyes remained distant and glossy, it send a icing pain through Yara’s heart. “Even before Yara, he had the chance to serve us up. He had the chance when we escaped the house, he had the chance inside the house. He could have killed me and taken Yara to them and we wouldn't have known before it was too late.”  
“So..What? We’ll let him in on the team? Trust him? Anything he says might be a lie. Once trust is broken, it's hard to reconcile.” Jimin spoke. Now it was Yara’s turn to speak up again.  
“Are you kidding me?” She huffed and couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. “You guys literally did the same to me, just worse.” Her eyes had become hard, the darkness in her taking control. If they thought Jin deserved death, then they deserved so much worse.   
“It’s so double standard! You got Namjoon placed in my house, you had me fall head over heels in love with him, only to have him stab me in the back and call it an opportunity to kill my father.” The room had fallen silent and the atmosphere cold. Namjoon’s eyes only focused on Yara now, watching her every movement like a hawk. He noted the way her hands seemed to dig into her shirt as she held herself. He noticed the way she swallowed and how her eyes seemed to begin to puff. Nervously she gnawed against her cheek, trying not to fall apart. It was all too much.   
He knew she was holding back. He could see it all, the heartbreak, the pain and the anger.   
Namjoon had often wondered if he had played the part too well, yet he didn't allow himself to think about it, he forced it out as often as it came. But it had been a lie to say she hadn't had an impact on him, on his thinking, on why he was doing this. It was a lie, something he kept denying, kept telling himself over and over. No matter how many times he chanted it, it simply wouldn't stick.   
Jimin and Yoongi had both teased him with it, but also made it a base for their doubts. Towards him and Yara.   
“I’m still furious by the way, but you see me work with all of you because we have a common goal. Jin broke your trust, now give him a chance to earn it back.” Her eyes avoided Namjoon and fell on Taehyung, whose head lowered so much so he looked through his eyelashes. Yoongi and Jimin had fell silent. Everyone had.   
The silence was tiring. It clawed its way into their bodies, stiffened their limbs and stilled their breathing, while making their eyelids heavy and head foggy.   
“We should talk about this tomorrow, being that we can't think straight,” Namjoon urged.   
“Are we going to leave Jin in a cell until then?!” Yara exclaimed furious at the thought.  
“It’s one night, Yara. We’re tired, you’re tired, Hoseok and Jungkook will be a part of the discussion too by then.”  
“But-,” She began to object but was cut off by Taehyung placing a hand on her shoulder, instead Yoongi took up her objection.   
“We still don't know if we’re safe here, we can't trust tha-,” Yoongi muttered.   
“Let’s have a little faith, besides this is a war bunker, it's not like they’re able to get in if they show up.” Namjoon answered cutting Yoongi off and earning a scowl. Jimin made a face in agreement signalling that he was with Namjoon on this one and by doing so also pulling Yoongi with him.   
It was not like the two of them was cruel or dark people, it was not like they wanted to be this distrusting and hard, but their past had made them so. They both had one goal in mind, and if they couldn't reach that, everything would have been for nothing.   
Namjoon and Taehyung understood their reasoning, but Yara remained clueless and by doing that couldn't help but find their rough edges cutting and hurtful.   
What was their problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'll start school next week and expect the fic getting back on track after that. Please leave a comment.


	21. 21

Yara shared room with three of the boys, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook. She had fought Jungkook for the top bunk, but ultimately lost because of his height and quick reflexes to lift himself up and shoving her away with his foot while laughing sleepy.    
Despite the pressing mood, Kookie seemed to lighten it. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was gone. Hoseok had refused to give up his top bunk for Yara, even when she complained and made big eyes.    
In all honesty they all felt the terrible mood, but at one point their exhausted brains gave up and made them both groggy and giddy.    
Hoseok took a few minutes looking at his picture of the girl he loved, playing with the ring around his neck, smiling a little to himself. Taehyung didn't notice, since he had the bunk below, but Yara did and a smile played on her lips too.    
Once she thought she had been so in love with Namjoon, Daniel at the time, that she’d have done anything for him. She would have. The entirety of the world, had been something she’d willingly fight for him, once upon a time.    
Hoseok’s unconditional and dedicated love towards the woman, was something she envied as much as she felt sorry for, because there was a chance his work would be for nothing. There was a chance that them being apart was for nothing. The plan could fail, he could die, Harry’s men could find her… There were endless of possibilities that nothing would matter, that they’d not get their happy ending.    
Yet she envied their love. Yara was oblivious to her own feelings that still seemed to bind her to Namjoon. She refused to think about it.    
Both Namjoon and Yara was too stubborn to see what was in front of them. Others didn't have that problem, they just didn't give voice to it. It was after all theirs to realise, and not for them to tell.    
Hoseok eventually put his picture away, keeping it close to heart, like Yara had done with the ones of her family plus Yoongi and Jimin’s parents. She had folded and shoved them in her pocket before anyone could see them when she took the vest off.    
Taehyung was calmly watching Yara before gently drifting off to sleep.    
She had become the only one awake, and even if her body ached for sleep and eyelids were heavy, she couldn't fall asleep. Small breaths and light snoring filled the room. She twisted and turned, but in the end, she gave up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, digging her feet loosely into her boots before standing.    
They all looked so much younger when sleeping. She watched them for a moment, noticing how Jungkook’s hair remained straight and pretty, in spite of his heads position on the pillow. She noticed the way Hoseok’s hair did the exact opposite, the red strands shooting everywhere and how his brows didn't seem to hold so much tension in them.    
Yara pulled a cover over Jungkook’s body, fearing the boy would begin to freeze in the cold bunker. He had after all fallen asleep on top of his own covers.    
She kneeled down to Tae, brushing some hair out of his face. It had been so long since she watched him sleep. The last time was when he rested his head against her thighs, using them as a pillow, under the tree just on the bank of the lake, that still remained within her father's territory. 

Before that, it was every once in awhile when he fell asleep on her bed or in a chair. She remembered how he had fallen asleep in her room more often than not when he was little. Her mother even tugged them in and kissed their heads goodnight.    
_ Yara couldn't help but follow in her mother's footsteps,  _ kissing his forehead goodnight and watched as his body began relaxing more.    
Silently she snuck out, which proved to be harder than expected, because of the noise the heavy rusted door made. It groaned and for a second she thought as if the sound would be able to call down olden gods to smite her. The boys however remained asleep.    
After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like eternity, her legs caved and she tumbled to one of the yellow doors, letting her back rest against it. A heavy sigh left her lips, her head falling back and legs stretched out in front of her.    
“Yara?” Jin’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, muffled a little.  Her body didn't react by jumping in the air, but her heart sure as hell did. Maybe she was getting better at not being surprised.   
“Jin?” She turned her head to the door, pressing further into it to listen. How the hell did she find his cell?   
“Can't sleep?”   
“Nope. You?” She answered truthfully.    
“Me either.” Jin murmured from the other side. There was so many questions on her mind but she couldn't formulate them properly other than to ask if he was okay.    
“Yea, I’m fine… I just… I wanted to tell them, you know? The timing didn't seem to fit and I just… began to lose courage.” he mumbled, the strain in his voice noticeable. She remained quiet, waiting and listening. “I should have known it would end like this.”   
“They’ll give you a chance to make things right.” Yara assured him.    
“I don't know if I can make it right again. There’s no reason why I was with K47. There’s no reason behind my choices. It's not like with Taehyung... There’s literally no reason for them to give me a  second chance, forgive me or ever trust me again… I broke your trust, their trust and nothing I’ll ever do can make up for it.” He was lost and alone, like he was far out on the ocean and he was drowning.    
The cold seemed to claw its way into his body, carving out his bones, making them hollow and fill the hollowness up with icey cold. Jin leaned against the door, holding his arms around himself and keeping his legs and feet close to his body.    
Yara was just on the opposite side, her legs half stretched and ear pressed towards the door, a hand firmly placed on the cool surface.    
“There’s always a way to make it right again.” she told him.    
“Is there a way Namjoon can make it right?” His question caught her off guard, knocking the air out of her lungs.    
She had pointed out Yoongi for his double standards and now she was faced with her own.    
“It’s different. Did you fuck any of the boys and then turn around and stab them in the back? Did you fuck them for the purpose of a bigger plan?” It was harshly said, through a clenched jaw. “You didn't. You passed info and were a rat, that’s it. You broke their trust, our trust, but you can always get it back, just take the chance.”   
It was his turn to feel the air knocked out of his lungs. Her harsh tone and the truth she spoke hit him hard but it wasn't unexpected. She was right afterall, he was a rat.    
“I would gladly give my life for the boys, you know that right?” Yara swallowed the pain she felt when he said those words. Of course he’d give his life for them.    
“I know…. Don’t  give your life though. They’ll blame themselves and it’ll be a mess…” Her words formed a sad smile on her face. “Jin... dying to earn their trust, dying to redeem yourself, is still dying. It’s the easy way out, living with what you have done is a lot harder but worth it. That is what I believe, that is what my mother taught me.  _ Redeem yourself by living. _ ”    
In both of their exhausted states they were getting philosophical. 

Something in her words spoke to him. He didn't want to die, but he felt that to earn forgiveness and trust it might have been the price he had to pay, and he was willing to pay it. But what if he could redeem himself and live to see it? What if he could do something for the ones he held dear without not being able to be there afterwards.    
“Yara,” his voice was quiet and soft, even through the muffling door.    
“Yea?”   
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome,” she replied, smiling a little to herself and just resting back.   
After a while of silence, one filled with content and calm, Jin fell asleep still leaning against the door, his head resting on his arms. Sleep didn't come easy to him, despite their talk and Yara’s easement of his feelings, it was still there, nagging.    
Jin hoped to get the chance to make things right. He’d do  _ anything _ to make it right.    
Yara fell unconscious to, her lids becoming too heavy and her mind finally giving in.


	22. 22

Namjoon walked down the maze halls of the bunker body, soul and mind being restless. Jimin had taken it upon himself to contact the remaining men they had, and even began a search for new members or ‘employees’, in spite of his exhausted state.   
Namjoon had a suspicion that he was just as restless as he was, and that’s why he went to work because his mind wouldn't let him sleep anyway. Yoongi, however, made himself comfortable in a chair in the control room where Jimin quietly scuttered around, resting his body, even if his mind was still racing.    
But Namjoon couldn't do either of those things, so he ended up walking the halls, with no destination in mind. He could have been a ghost wandering the cold halls, passing the yellow doors without ever looking at them.    
That was until his eyes fell upon a couple of stretched out legs blocking the corridor. He couldn't help but form a smile on his lips, inching closer until he was met with the sight of Yara’s face.    
Her mouth was slightly open, a sight he had grown used to, and her body awkwardly slouched against the door in an uncomfortable position.    
If it wasn't because of the innocence of the whole setting, he’d have thought something sinful, yet the only thing burning in his mind was worry for her wellbeing.    
How did she even find Jin’s cell door?    
Namjoon guessed she couldn't sleep and did as he did, wander the halls until you could and that was where she coincidently found Jin’s door.    
He kneeled down at her side, brushing a wild strand of hair out of her face. How could someone so hurt, someone so angry, someone who had been brought up in such a horrible place, someone who had been so deeply betrayed, feel so compassionate?    
“Jin?” His voice was low, trying not to wake her.   
“Hmm?” He heard from the other side, followed by the groaning that came with stretching. “Namjoon?”   
“The heat is on and there’s extra blankets under the mattress. You should be able to be comfortable until tomorrow.” Namjoon uttered, running a hand through his hair and letting out a frustrated breath.    
It wasn't that he entirely forgave Jin for what he did, but he also felt like he should trust him in spite of what he had done. He was biased from all the years they had spent together, all the long days and nights working, planning.    
Jin was the one worried about  _ his _ wellbeing,  _ his  _ mentality when it came to betraying Yara. Of course the rest did too, but they were mostly so focused on the end rather than the means. Especially Jimin and Yoongi, who from the beginning, feared that he’d come to close to Yara and screw it all up . They  had a hard time letting go of the thought that Namjoon might bring them all down with him, while Jin had been more worried about the effects of what he was doing on him rather than seeing it as a weakness, like the two others .    
“Thank you.... I’m sorry.” it sounded, voice strained by exchaustion. Namjoon pressed his lips together.    
“I know… Just sleep and we’ll figure it all out tomorrow.” he said, hearing Jin shuffle to his feet moments before the creaking of the old bed sounded.    
His eyes landed on Yara again. A light snore escaped her lips.    
Namjoon chuckled, shifting his arms behind her back and under her knees, lifting her up. Her hands automatically hooked around his shoulders, like they always did, her face resting against the crook of his neck, her breath tickling over his skin and sending goosebumps up and down his arms.    
Slowly the cold seemed to leave her body, replaced with his warmth. He couldn't count how many times he had carried her to her bed after sitting up all night waiting for him and Tae to come home. Sometimes she had been in the library, fallen asleep in front of the flickering fire in one of those old chairs that never felt comfortable. Sometimes she had been sitting outside his locked door, but only when she couldn't be seen by her father or any of his men.    
A couple of times he had found her in the garage, sleeping in one of the cars, seeking the comfort of being out of sight and isolated.    
He held her a little tighter, when the memory of the states she every once in awhile had been in, after her father had been letting out some of his frustration and anger on her. She sometimes wasn't able to walk and Namjoon being close to Dae meant he had to listen to her cries and then was ordered to carry her to her room.    
He had always tried to be gentle towards her at those times…. He was gentle when needed, and rough at every other time.    
Truthfully it was one of the things that had charmed her, one of the things that drew her to him. He was soft when she needed it the most and hard at every other point.    
What had pulled him in was her way of being fragile while being strong on the same time. He had always seen her, really seen her. He had seen her weakness, her loneliness, her loss, while also seeing her strength, her anger, her determination and most of all the alluring darkness that seemed to hide beneath her surface.    
A smirk formed on his lips.    
The darkness had for sure come out and thrived here, all the while she still had good in her. There had been so many times he had wanted to throw her against the wall and fuck her right there. There had been so many times he wanted to reach out and kiss her, make her feel the burning she set off in him. Then there were times he just wanted to hold her.    
“ _ Namjoon… _ ” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. It send a lightning bolt through his body.    
She tugged further into him, still asleep and clearly dreaming.    
Namjoon felt a familiar pain in his chest, one he often got being around her. The pain wasn't necessarily bad, but it wasn't good either. It was a pain that tugged at one's soul, one that made itself known, one that could blind as well as enlighten.    
For a moment he forgot everything he had done and let his lips softly press upon her forehead, like he so often had done before. Each of them had small moves, most wouldn't consider or notice.    
Namjoon would kiss her forehead, he’d brush softly against her lips with his thumb and bring it to his own. Yara would kiss his shoulder, being the thing she could reach when she wasn't trying to kiss his lips.   
What swelled in his heart was that she was dreaming about him, for better or for worse…    
Yara moved in his arms, bringing his attention down towards her.    
Her eyes rolled a little, trying to blink the sleep out of them and focus on whatever was moving. Yara’s head bobbed a little, trying to figure out how she was moving when in reality she couldn't feel her body actually move. Then she began noticing the familiar way a pair of arms was wrapped around her, and the way her body seemed to fit into them perfectly.    
The smell of a musky and nice cologne mixed with sweat and dirt, made her brows knit together. She drew in a breath, letting the nice smell wash over her until her eyes widened in realisation of where the familiar scent came from.    
Her one hand wrapped around his neck, dug into his flesh while she pushed away with the other, trying to get distance so she could actually think. The fog in her mind seemed to cloud her movements.    
“Yah, w-what are you doing?! What the hell, let me go! Let me down!” She yelled at him trying to twist out of his strong arms while simultaneously holding onto him so she wouldn't fall.   
“Would you-,” he started, but was interrupted by Yaras one hand against the side of his face as she tried to push herself out of his arms. “Stop twisting, I can't-”   
“Put me down! Let go of me!” she demanded. The two of them both came with frustrated grunts as they fought against each other, both attempting to get Yara down without actually dropping her straight to the floor.    
“Would you just calm down.” He grumbled trying to put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground she pushed away from him, trying to fix her shirt that had crawled up, revealing her lightly bruised skin. Afterwards she pulled her pants to sit straight too, with a pout on her lips and confusion revealed in her brows.   
“What the hell, Namjoon?!” She exclaimed, rubbing her face and trying to look mildly awake. She was still disoriented and groggy, Namjoon couldn't help but smirk. “What are you smirking at?”    
“You, obviously.”   
“What about me?”    
“You were sleeping and I thought I should be a gentlema-,” he smirked at her, entertained by the face she made, but was abruptly stopped by her yelling.    
“Gentleman? Since when have you  _ ever _ been a gentleman?” Her mind instantly pulled up all memories of him being a gentleman, but she dismissed them with the thought of meaning within these last few months.   
“I’m always a gentleman, would a none-gentleman let you drool on him?”   
“I do not drool, I didn't drool.” she defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest out of defiance and to get warm.    
“The wet spot on my shirt says otherwise.” Namjoon teased, pointing on the small darker spot on his shirt. She couldn't help but instinctively run a hand over her mouth to dry away any remaining drool.    
She rolled her eyes and hoped the embarrassment that flared up her cheeks would go unnoticed.    
“Sorry.” she uttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact. Namjoon chuckled at her embarrassment and immediately received a deadly glare from her, which only widened his smirk.    
“I found you sleeping on the cold floor, and thought that I’d bring you back to bed so you didn't get a cold.” he said, taking a step back and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest like she did.     
She bit her lip and shifted her stance.    
“You shouldn't have, I was fine, I-.”   
“Of course I should. You wouldn't be very useful being ill, and the cold drafty hallway most certainly would have made you that.” Namjoon defended his decision and didn't regret it at all.    
“What are you even doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep? You look terrible.” she changed the subject, shifting the spotlight onto him. Her shift only entertained him further.    
“Yah, thanks, you don't look so good yourself.” Namjoon chuckled avoiding the other things she asked, which didn't go unnoticed.    
“Couldn't sleep?” Her tone shifted the air between them, from teasing to something more intimate.    
Within the silence of the halls, it was like they were in some other universe, where they weren't entirely enemies but not friends either. It was like the time between day and night, between awake and asleep, between love and indifference.    
The dim yellow light made the scene all the more strange, the two of them with folded arms, each opposite one another, like a mirror.    
“No.” he muttered truthfully, biting his lip.   
Yara rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the strain her sleeping position had taken on it.    
“Me neither…”   
“Liar.” Namjoon chuckled again, trying to make the atmosphere less intimidating. She made a face at him, mocking his chuckle.    
“I was just resting my eyes.” she said defiantly. While their surroundings remained in the in between, the mood seemed to ease up as she buffed up her chest ready for a verbal battle, even in her mind was still hazy and body still tired.   
“No you weren't. You were dreaming,” His voice sent shivers down her spine and speed up her heart. She was dreaming? A horrified look formed on her face at the thought. She wasn't able to remember what she was dreaming, but the teasing smirk that was creeping on his face told her she should be scared.    
Namjoon opened his mouth to further tease her, but was stopped by Yara waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head violently, her cheeks still red.    
“Stop!”   
“It must have been a  _ very _ good dream.” Namjoon teased, pushing himself off the wall and closing in on her smaller frame with a few steps. Her whole face had become red. She wanted to smack him upside the head, she wanted to brush it off and act as if his teasing didn't bother her, act like it didn’t have any effect. But in her still tired state, she was vulnerable to his attacks.   
“Shut up. I’m not having this conversation with you. I’m leaving.”She snapped, turning on her heels to speed walk away from him, trying to escape her embarrassment and the way his smirk affected her body, let alone her mind.    
Namjoons hand shot out, touching the bare flesh on her arm, making her turn to him ready with another attack with words. She was about to bite at him but stopped when her stomach suddenly growled loudly. Her eyes widening in horror and Namjoon’s brows raising up as the both looked down towards the sound.    
Yara could feel the blood shoot to her head once again.    
Namjoon let his hand slip down her arm and grab a hold of her wrist, pulling her with him despite her protests that only seemed to get louder, before he shushed her over his shoulder and reminded that there were others here.    
She fell silent and let Namjoon lead her to wherever they were heading, her heart beating faster. Should she pull away? Should she just leave him and go to bed? Or should she let him lead her?   
Curiosity took over, especially given the fact that her walls and better judgment remained down. Something Namjoon thanked for, since it gave him a proper chance to get close to her without her hostility and constant reminding him of his betrayal. He understood her, no doubt there, but he had secretly wished for a moment where they could just be.    
And he had gotten that. He got that when he carried her, he got that teasing her and he got that through her reaction to his teasing, now he just wanted more… if just for a little while until both could find rest.    
Namjoon pushed a door open with his shoulder, putting weight on the heavy door and lead her into the kitchen of the bunker.    
Much to her surprise she found it a newer installment, with clear steel and a few long shelves filled with all sort of food that could keep. Not even the control room was that new, and while that had clearly been used before the kitchen looked unused.    
His warm hand left her wrist and she felt the cool air wrap around it. She remained in the middle of the room, shifting her weight on her legs and awkwardly looking around.    
Namjoon had raised a brow at her.    
“Sit down, I’ll make you some food.” he said over his shoulder and grabbed a pan, putting it on the stove.    
Yara shifted to a chair, pushing it over to Namjoon, instead of sitting awkwardly far away in the corner. Namjoon smiled at her presence, cracking open a few eggs.    
“Do you always keep fresh food here?” she asked.    
“Yea, food, extra weapons, everything we need really. You’ll see more and more men here too, they just have to get the location, which Jimin has sent out.” Namjoon answered, stirring the eggs and adding salt and pepper.    
“So this is like the second base? Like a backup plan?”   
“You can call it that. The Park-Min’s place has been located and with that every other place that has that name attached to it.” he said, looking at her through hooded eyes. Yara rested her head against her arm that rested atop of the icy cold surface of the steel table.    
“Park-Min? Yoongi and Jimin’s parents?” this caught her attention, the pictures flashing in her mind.    
Namjoon nodded as a response.    
So their family name held statue and value to it, something she had already guessed. They had recourses, but not too many, contacts and still not to many. Something about their name bugged her. Actually, everything about the two men bugged her. They held themselves as if they were of a high rank, but held no force behind them.    
What exactly had happened to their family? Did they work below her father? Were they an enemy gang? And if so why the strange family picture?   
Her train of thought got cut off by Namjoon placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bread and an apple on it, in front of her. She blinked a few times before looking up at him hovering over her with a smile on his lips.    
With a red face, she turned her attention towards the food, eating it eagerly while mumbling a thank you at Namjoon, who had made a plate of his own, resting against the cool edge of the table just beside her.    
“Were we severely hit? Are we even able to take on my father?” she asked after a while of eating silently.    
“... It did set us back to be honest, but it won't stop us.” he assured her, sensing the worry in her. He finished off his plate and lifted himself to sit on the table, his thighs almost touching her elbow. “We’ll just have to plan more carefully and with Jins intell we might be able to get the upper hand.”   
“We have to take down my father, Namjoon.” she mumbled, pushing the finished plate away from her and rubbing her face with her hand.    
“We will,” Namjoon promised, their eyes connecting. “it might take a little longer but we will take him down.”    
“We won't be able to advance on Dae when we’re being attacked by K47.” she commented, twisting a little in her seat. This was the first time she really thought of it.    
“Maybe we don't have to do all the leg work. K47 have been attacking Dae too, they have caused quite a stir, if we weaken Dae they might force a further attack on him and we’ll be able to take both of them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long, august was a horrible month to my beta, since he went through trauma that month and each year have a hard time. we will really try, we already do.


	23. 23

Yara observed how Namjoons eyes began to spark up with a deep fire, when the gears in his head began to spin. She just looked at him, watched the subtle movement of his brows, watched how his dark eyes flickered around, not really watching anything. There were dust and small spatters of blood that followed his hairline, his hair in it self being greasy and messy. There were bags of a dark color under his eyes, his matching her own she guessed. The one thing that still remained the same color, that still remained clean and pretty was his plump lips that bloomed against his sun kissed skin.    
She noticed everything except that his attention had yet again fallen on her. When she finally realised he had caught her staring, her cheeks flared red and she quickly forced her eyes away, fingers fridging against the cool table.    
Namjoon smirked at her.    
Yara folded her arms over the cool table and rested her head on them, her face visible for Namjoon to see.    
“...Was any of it real?” She asked hesitantly after a while of them just calmly sitting there, every once in awhile looking at one another.    
Namjoon seemed confused about the question at first. His hand restlessly ran through his hair, then let it slip to his neck, where it stayed for a mere second before falling to his lap. His tongue darted out and licked his lips before he bit them.   
Was he nervous? Or where he trying to figure out what to tell her? How to lie to her? Yara began to regret asking.    
It was the atmosphere, the silence, the in between, that had made her ask. It was out of a weakening exhaustion, out of a small curious wish she had kept down for so long, and suddenly it was voiced, suddenly the inhibitions that had held the small flower of a question down had evaporated.    
She was about to tell him to forget it, to erase it from his mind.    
“Yes,” his voice that had always been so dark, so demanding and loud, had become a small whisperer, barely noticeable. It was as if he was afraid to admit it, as if the whole thing would tumble down around him. He had spent so long denying and convincing himself and the others that everything had been an act… And then suddenly he answered, not fully in control of his own admission or words.    
Truthfully the two of them were terrified of what had just happened, yet the remained still, like they were captured in a picture. Their eyes connected and neither of them were able to look away.    
Even if the air was cold, their bodies began heating up, leaving a print of the icy surface of the blank steel table.    
Dust danced in the damp air, falling slowly. In the distance where the sound of dripping and if you listened closely you could hear one of the boys light snoring.    
Yara pressed her lips together, refraining from asking the many questions his answer brought up.   
Eventually she began to doubt his answer, if he had actually said anything, if it was a fragment of her exhausted brain.    
Namjoon just peacefully observed her, his answer had tugged at his heart and somehow lifted some of the weight around it, in spite of the fact that his admission had tied a noose around his throat, awaiting the moment she’d kick the chair out from under him, one way or the other.    
Yara’s eyelids became heavy, her body slowly letting go of the tension as somehow she felt safe enough to let go again. Even if she fought it, she’d lose this battle, her mind had already become hazy. Dreamless sleep seemed to wrap itself around her, like sliding down into a warm calming bathtub.    
A small smile played on his lips when she closed her eyes and let out a breath. He slid down the table, feet silently landing on the floor. He then continued to guide her with small encouraging words and gestures, so that she once again melted into his arms like she belonged. This time he hoped she’d stay asleep, not wanting the commotion they had made previously.     
He carried her to her shared room, gently letting her down on her bed. His brows furrowed, looking for her cover and found Jungkook wrapped in it, while simultaneously somehow having kicked his own out from under him and to the end of the bed.    
Namjoon tugged the cover from the sleeping younglings bed, slipping it over Yara’s shivering body and tugging her in.     
As he turned around his eyes locked with Taehyung's who lifted his body up on one elbow, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and ruffling his hair, not entirely out of the dream realm yet.    
He uttered something not understandable earning a ‘huh?’ from Namjoon.    
“...Are-Is it now? Is it time to get up? W-eh… We have work to do, right?” Taehyung tried again, somehow managing to string a few things together.    
Namjoon shook his head and responded; “Sounds like you need way more rest, Taehyung. I’ll come wake you when it's time, alright?”   
If it had been at any other time Taehyung would have refused to go to bed, he’d have gotten up and stayed at Namjoons side, that much they both knew. But the days events hand left Taehyung exhausted, all his energy having been used up on fighting and telling Yara the truth and Jin… His mind was completely run down.   
Namjoon could see it and that was why he let the younger man fall back to bed with a mumbling ‘okay’ and something else that was supposed to be words but came out as sigh.    
Namjoon, himself, could feel the day's events weigh heavy on him, but his talk with Yara had set his gears in motion and sleeping now was impossible, when there were so much to plan, so much to discuss. Sleep must come later, he thought.    
Something warm and soft wrapped around his hand, the feeling shooting through his body. He looked down at Yaras hand that reached for him. Her fingers brushed over his skin and left burning track marks.    
The girl was still sleeping but somehow her subconsciousness lead her hand to reach for him. For mere seconds her fingers brushed his skin but eventually and all too fast, her hand fell to the bed as she drifted further away from the real world and towards dreamland.    
The traces on his skin that her touch had left burning became cold. He kept clenching and relaxing his hand, trying to lose the strange feeling, the longing his skin had for her touch.    
Namjoon left the room and ventured towards the control room where he knew he’d find Jimin and Yoongi, trying to forget the feeling he hand, trying to forget his entire encounter with the girl he had tricked into falling for him… The girl he had fallen for…

* * *

 

_ The fire played as a subtle background noise in the library. Outside it rained heavily, the drops drumming against the large floor to ceiling windows, and made all sort of patterns as they dripped down the window.  _ __   
_ The fire burned bright and cast a warm yellow color throughout the room, where the light slowly mixed with the warm yellow light of the large lamps that hung in from the ceiling. Books covered the shelves that took up most of the space on the walls, while every once in a while stopping to let a window or a painting be shown. Most of the books were old and had never been read, they just looked pretty. That was how most of the things were in the house, pretty and unused, only there to make up appearances, to look rich or be an alluring beauty.  _ __   
_ Yara  laid sprawled over a chair, its  high back rest shooting up. Her legs hung over the armrest, while she used the other and a small part of the backrest to lean against, her one elbow digging into the red fabric of the armrest. Her eyes rushed over the pages of the book she was reading, which only left her grasp every once in awhile to push an annoying wave of hair out of her face, since blowing at it and throwing her head around didn't seem to work.  _ __   
_ In the chair opposite her, still in front of the fire, was one matching her own. It was being occupied by her mother, whose eyes seemed to look distantly into the flames, as she had a book and notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand.  _ __   
_ She kept brushing her thumb against her lips, back and forth, over and over. If she twisted her hand a little she’d end up drawing a blue line on her jaw.  _ __   
_ Ha-yun was a woman of exceptional beauty. Her face held a V shape, with high cheek bones, blumb, yet sharp red lips, that stood out against her porcelain skin. Her eyes were big and slightly tugging in the corner, making them always seem to hold a happy feeling to them, in spite of her unusually sad gleaming eyes.  _ __   
_ Yara had gotten her eyes, she had the same gleam to them, even if the shape was more like an almond shape and instead of double lids like her mother's, she only held one. The girl had complained many times that she looked more like her father than mother, her lips being rounder and more of a pouty nature all the while her cheekbones bing prominent, her cheeks always seemed to hold on to some of the baby fat that made childrens cheeks round like apples.  _ __   
_ Their bodies remained different too. Her mother was small and petite, with a thin and almost fragile looking bone structure, while holding no fat. Yara however had softer edges, her chest graduating filling out while she grew up, her limbs longer and muscles bigger. She always stored more fat than she wanted, but didn't everybody? _ __   
_ “Mom?” Yara softly spoke, trying to catch the attention of her mother. She didnt respond, mind far away. “Mom?” Yara asked a little louder. _ __   
_ “Hm? Yes?” The older woman snapped out of her thoughts, finally dropping her hand and stopping the stroking motion she had done. She blinked at her daughter.  _ __   
_ “Are you okay? You seem far away… Is it dad, is that what’s bothering you?” The girl asked, pushing herself up a little and forgetting the book.  _ __   
_ “It’s nothing to worry about, I just zoned out for a while,” the mother answered, smiling reassuring towards her daughter, forming small crows feet at the crook of her eyes. Yara loved it when she smiled but hated it when she could see the sadness behind them.  _ __   
_ “What was it you were asking?” Ha-yun questioned.  _ __   
_ “I was just wondering what you were doing?” Yara stretched to she could look at what her mother had in her lap, finding a book open on a random page, while a notebook rested ontop of it. Her eyes caught sight of a few doodles, but what was the most interesting was the few pictures that seemed to lay on the sides of the notebook.   _ __   
_ Ha-yun closed the book, shielding the pictures from Yaras eyes, that looked up at her frustrated.  _ __   
_ “I’m just scribbling and thinking… Did you get to one of the fluffy parts? Or the heartbreaking one?” Her mother knew her too well. Whenever she got to a fluffy sweet part she sometimes had to close the book and let out some sort of screech or make a conversation, just to ready herself to dive in again. Or if she got to the heartbreaking part she’d close the book, having to put it away for a while to prepare herself for the gut wrenching heartbreak she’d feel for the characters.   _ __   
_ Ha-yun always enjoyed her reaction, either teasing or diving into a conversation with her daughter.  _ __   
_ “Heartbreaking. Do you think the only way for a character to redeem themselves is to die to right the wrongs they’ve done?”  _ __   
_ “No, not always. Actually for the most part I believe that redeeming yourself and living with what you’ve done is better. It might be hard, given you have to live with what you’ve done, and you can't alway right the wrongs, but dying is the easiest of redemptions. Living and changing people, changing lives, in spite of what you’ve done, that is the best sort of redemption. It’s the hardest, yet the most rewarding.” Yara listened intently to her mother's words, how her voice seemed to light aflame, how her eyes caught a spark. When Ha-yun noticed her daughter staring intently on her, she shifted a little and smiled at her child. _ __   
_ “Anyone can die for redemption it’s living with it that is the hard part.” _ __   
_ Yara wanted to dig deeper but she was too scared to do so. She wanted to ask if her mother thought that her father could be redeemed, even if he had lost his soul long ago. Instead she kept it in, nodding as a response, while fingers fiddled with the paper pages of the book in her lap.  _ __   
_ Taehyung came in, bringing the attention of both women. He listed to Yaras side, where he dumped to the floor, back resting against her chair, his head supported by her thigh.  _ __   
_ “Hey,” Yara chuckled at him, ruffling his hair and getting a light tap with his hand. The air seemed to lighten.  _ __   
_ Ha-yun smiled at the two, entertained by their youthful teasing.  _ __   
_ Not long after her son came in and joined them, immediately lying down on the floor with a groan, face and voice muffled by the carpet. Between the words the only ones that were understandable, was ‘stupid’ followed by more muffled words, then ‘can’t deal with this’ and then a long dramatic groan.  _ __   
_ Yara’s older brother always had a flair for the dramatics.  _ __   
_ She whistled at her brother to get him to turn his face so they could understand him and when he didn't respond she jittered her leg so that Tae’s head danced annoyingly. Taehyung used his foot to push against the young man lying on the floor.   _ __   
_ “Turn your head, you ass,” Tae chuckled. Ha-yun just observed the scene, joy filling her heart. She always savoured the little moments, she always took the memory and kept it inside every time her family seemed like any other. Every time it was calm and everything was okay.  _ __   
_ She loved her children dearly. She’d do anything for them.  _ __   
_ “Father keeps sending stupid people for me to deal with. I just can’t, they’re so goddamn stupid. And then there’s the whole… grooming me thing, every single time I try and make something of my own, he tears it down,” Leo uttered when he finally released his face from the carpet.  _ __   
_ Ha-yun’s breath hitched and heart sank. Her lips became thin and for a moment she closed her eyes trying to contain every one of her thoughts.  _ __   
_ She hated the way her husband treated Leo. He was trying to wire the kid to be just like him, he tried to force everything she loved about her child out of him, he tried to make him indifferent, cold, hard, bloodthirsty and ruthless. He tried to make him, him.  _ __   
_ The process had begun long ago and she had felt how her sweet boy slowly slipped from her grasp. He was being trained and molded, his whole personality, the thing that made him, him, was slowly being deconstructed, with every deed his father send him to do.  _ __   
_ Yet sometimes her boy surfaced and came to her with his frustrations, came to her to get reassurance, to get strength.  _ __   
_ Sometimes she felt bad that she tried to reverse what her husband was doing, sometimes he felt bad for trying to keep her son at her side, trying to have him remain with her. She felt bad because she could see the torment in him, the way he was split in two, between what was expected of him, Harry’s ambition and wanting to please him, and between her loving side, where he wanted to please her, where he wanted her approval.  _ __   
_ Yara and Tae both were like Leo, but while the whole tormenting battle with him was up front, theirs were on the downlow.  _ __   
_ Because what child didn't want their parents love and approval? What kid doesn't want to make their parent proud? _ __   
_ She had loved Harry dearly, she still did, but things changed. He changed. He started playing games, with their own lives, their children's lives and everyone else. He wanted more, more, more. He wanted power, power, power. She had brought him that and there was a time she would have been idle, where she extinguished her own ambition and desire for what she wanted, for what future she wanted and what game  _ **_she’d_ ** _ play and win at.  _ _   
_ __ To Harry they were all pawns. 

 

_ It was in a subtle moment like this where the winds seemed to rise and Ha-yun began her own game, for the sake of herself, for the sake of her children and all the innocent that was paying a heavy price. She began her own game to finally reach her own ambition…. It was selfish, it was something she had wanted for so long, but it was also selfless, if she reached her goal her children might live a long and happy life, unplagued by Harry’s darkness.  _ _   
_ _ Ha-yun had suppressed herself for so long, suppressed her own darkness thinking it’d keep her children safe, but maybe it was her darkness, her ambition, that would make them safe.  _

 

_ Ha-yun and Leo were soon called off to met up with Harry for something unknown to Yara and Tae. The two of them were left alone in front of the fire.  _ __   
_ It wasn't soon after the door had closed, just letting enough time to pass making sure they were alone, before Yara ruffled Tae’s hair to try and get his attention once again. He ignored her until she smacked his head with her palm, sending him flinching forward, holding the top of his head, while pouting.  _ __   
_ “Tae,” she complained.  _ __   
_ “Yah! What?!” He hissed back at her, rubbing his head, like she had hit him with a baseball bat. Yara rolled her eyes at his dramatic motion and tone of voice.  _ __   
_ “I wouldn't have smacked you if you had just answered,” she voiced, childishly. Tae made a face at her, scrunching his nose.  _ _   
_ __ “Maybe I didn't react because I could hear you wanted something, something that requires movement. Do it yourself.” His back fell against the chair again, his arms crossed over his chest, while his head rested on her thigh. 

_ “I am allowing you to use me as a cushion, the least you could do is to crawl over and grab moms book for me.” Yara said, pointing at the book lying on the seat of her mother's chair.  _ __   
_ Tae remained still, refusing to move.  _ __   
_ In annoyance she began bobbing her leg, sending vibrations into Tae’s head, until he stormed up with a ‘Yah’ and complained all the way over to the chair, which wasn't far, he didn't move actually, just crawled on his knees, and stretched out, gripping the book between his fingers.  _ _   
_ __ Like most teenagers do, they tend to make things much harder for themselves, that included Taehyung, who dramatically made stretching sounds reaching for the book, while Yara rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but was entertained on the same time, most likely because she would have done the same. If the had just taken a few lunches forward on his knees it wouldn't have taken so long for him to grab it and toss it to Yara. 

_ Curiosity seemed to take a hold of Tae, who again rested his head on her thigh, while his one arm rested on the small part of the seat that wasn't taken up by Yara, and the other holding him up.  _ __   
_ “What exactly do you want with the book?” He asked, eyes blinking.  _ _   
_ __ “Mom was looking at something.” Yara explained, flipping through the pages until the pictures she knew it contained was revealed. 

_ It was of her mother and father, with a toddler Leo sitting on the floor trying to eat the teddybears ear, his cheeks a rosy red and hair jet black. Her mother was sitting with what she expected to be her in her arms, a few months old, while her father rested a hand on her shoulder, eyes the same black as they always were.  _ __   
_ Ha-yun looked at ease smiling her big and bright smile, while her father seemed relaxed, laughing at something.  _ __   
_ At her family’s side there two adults, she didn't know. The husband was laughing, crows feet forming at the crook of his eyes, while he held a chubby round faced boy, who reached down towards his mother, who were also laughing, looking up at the boy with a bright smile. _ __   
_ In her arms were an infant too, maybe a few months older than herself at that point.  _ __   
_ Yara stared at the picture. _ _   
_ __ She had never seen something like that, so actual happy. 

_ In the middle of the picture, down on the floor were another toddler, crawling, or at least trying. He wasn't much younger than Leo, Yara noted.  _ __   
_ Taehyung looked at the picture, just as Yara did. In confusion and awe.  _ __   
_ “What's on the next pictures?” He asked, forcing her to quickly look at him, before flipping to the next picture.  _ __   
_ It was the old fashioned family portrait, with only the Dae family and what Yara guessed to be Taehyung. He had after all grown up with her, so why shouldn't he be in the picture, even if he wasn't related to them.   _ __   
_ “You were adorable once,” Yara teased, poking his cheek. He revealed his tongue at her.  _ __   
_ “And you were fat,” he resorted. Her only reaction was a shrug. He was right, she was round.  _ __   
_ Flipping to the next picture again, it was in the same setting as the first, the only thing different was the whole tone of mood. They all seemed stiff, like they were holding their breaths, while wearing a mask.  _ _   
_ __ The kid on the floor was gone too, but a maid stood far in the background, almost unnoticeable. 

_ This was something that seemed familiar. The whole dark setting.  _ __   
_ Yara flipped to the next picture, her eyes widening a little. _ __   
_ It was of two boys, a little younger than what her and Tae was now, but was properly around the same age as they were by now, since they were the same boys as on the previous pictures.  _ __   
_ While one was softer around the edges, with big plump lips and large eyes, the other was fairer of skin, with a sharper mouth and smaller eyes. They both looked so different from their child self, yet remained the same.  _ __   
_ “Aren't they the…. what’s their name? Uh?” Taehyung rubbed his head, trying to remember.  _ __   
_ “I don't know, they seem familiar, but…. I don't remember, I don't think I’ve seen them before.” She said, her eyes squinting, trying to remember. It was like there was a thought, a memory, far in the distance, just out of her reach, but at the tip of her tongue.  _ __   
_ “Something with Min…. Min-Park? No, Park-Min.” Taehyung said, his head nodding as he agreed with himself. “Their names come up every once in awhile, I don't think they’re that welcome anymore, but I think, and this is a guess, since I don't know, but I think they’ve been a partner with Harry once. If I remember it correctly, I might be wrong.” _ __   
_ “Maybe.” She said thoughtfully.  _ __   
_ “The Park-Min sons, at least from what I’ve heard, is very good at… well, everything. They succeed at it all and are said to be taking over the family name and business when their parents die. Just like Leo. They’re of a good lineage, pure blood, good name…” Yara shrugged at Tae’s words.  _ __   
_ There were a good handful of families like that, more than a handful. They were all high in station, which mean that their Name, their bloodline, had to remain powerful, had to fight or marry to keep position.  _ __   
_ It was why Harry played nice with a lot of them, while he plotted, and often succeeded, to destroy them. Dae family was either the biggest asset or worst enemy. It was her father that had fought and killed for that position, to be above all else. He was a king and the others where nobles. You’re either with the king or against him.  _ __   
_ “Pff, aren't they all? What is so different about them?” She shrugged again, closing the book and concealing the pictures. It wasn't that she wasn't curious and didn't want answeres, it was just that she could feel getting into deeper water and she knew that before she knew of it, she’d be drowning if she continued.  _ __   
_ Tae took the book and placed it where it was before, as if it had remained untouched. This time he got up, walking the few steps.  _ __   
_ He sat down as before, squeezing Yara’s knee. She began ruffling his hair, like she always did, the touch calming them both.  _ __   
_ “They’re properly just another name father will use, nothing new…” She said, closing the subject and putting it to rest.  _ _   
_ __ After all, if she didn't know of them, they couldn't be that important or special, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my beta has withdrawn for mental and personal reasons, so from now on the chapters haven't been edited. However, that means I can post more. So if there's a mistake or anything, please tell me so I can edit it.   
> Also know, I love getting comments on this, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired and wanting to post more, so please leave comments so I know that it's worth my time.


	24. 24

The air seemed to have become less damp and held more warmth. The pipes that ran through the bunker had become burning hot, trying to warm the otherwise cold bunker up.    
Yara stretched, slowly blinking and opening her eyes with a moan. She rolled out of bed, neck aching and bruised hurting all the while her head seemed fall heavy and throat dry as sandpaper.    
Fighting with the blanket, she pushed her way out of bed, staggering to stand, her hand grasping the bunk above her. The room seemed to spin a little but soon fell still.    
The other bunks were abandoned, Jungkook's and Hoseok’s neatly made, she was sure she could bounce quarters of the neatness, while Taehyung's was like it had always been, quick thrown the cover over, without tugging the edges in or making sure there weren't any ruffles.    
Yara’s was a mess and she left it like that, instead of making it only to have to redo it the day after again and again.    
Stumbling out in the hall she began to make her way to the control room where she was sure the boys were, working. Every once in awhile she passed men she didn't know, but could only guess they were the men that belonged to the group, they took a quick look at her and then passed by, disappearing into rooms she knew nothing off.    
If they were here that meant that things was more or less up and running again. The men belonging to BTS, either because they were part of the gang or because they were paid to be there. But no matter the reason  was good to have them here. The place didn't seem so abandoned and they didn't feel so alone and vulnerable.    
Scratching her head, she made her way up the stairs to the control room, finding all the boys, including Jin, gathered around in the room. Some men she didn't recognize was there to, silently standing in the background, listening.    
Drawing everyone's attention, she felt her cheeks heat up while her face seemed to crouch together.   
“What-,” she began but was cut off by Hoseok who seemed to laugh at her.   
“You look like shit!” He said, scratching the back of his head as he laughed at her appearance. Her face seemed to scrape together even further.    
It was true though. She really looked like shit, her hair messy and in spiraling strands everywhere, dried blood at the roots mixed with sweat and dirt. Down her neck small light stripes appeared where the sweat had run down, making small clear passageways between all the dirty blood.    
Her shirt hung off her, some of it torn, pants loose and ripped up, with mud covering the knees and lower part. How she managed that was unknown.    
“Good to know,” she jeered, stepping further in and taking the cup filled with something hot, from Taehyung and was about to take a large sip, but spoke just before. “I still look better than half of you.”    
“You wish,” Jungkook huffed, taking a sip of his own cup like Yara did the one she stole out of Taehyungs hands. It was warm and bitter and she’d properly have spat it out if it wasn't because her throat needed it so bad.    
“You stink too,” Taehyung teased, wiggling his nose at her.    
Of course they could make fun of her horrible appearance, when all of them seemed moreorless well rested, with clean cloth and clean everything. They were neat, hair freshly washed and dry and not one smear of blood or dirt on them.    
The only one that seemed to be less clean was Namjoon, whose hair remained greasy, but his face had become clean, clearly washed. He also wore a new shirt and pants. The small dark circles remained under his eyes.    
“So, what are we doing?” She questioned, still Tae’s cup in and as she stepped forward to the round table in the middle to look at the many papers, plans and photos scattered over it.    
“You should go take a shower,” Jimin simply said, his hands firmly placed on the table and eyes looking directly at her.    
Again she made a face.    
“I can do that after we figure out what to do with Jin. Someone has to-.”   
“We already have,” Jimin cut her off.    
“You… Already have?”    
“We couldn't wait all day for you, beside we began planning and talking while you and the others were sleeping,” Jimin added with a shrug.    
Annoyance brew within her. How come everything got planned without her? How come she was always left out of decisions, even those that’ll directly affect her? It was an impossible feeling, one that left her without any say.    
Did she have to remain wake at all hours to even get an inch of say? Did the others just shrug and agree with whatever Namjoon, Jimin and Yoongi planned while they weren't there? It didn't sit well with her, not at all. Being included in decisions was a part of being in a group. It was still as the first day she was with them, they still kept her out.    
“Shouldn't we be allowed to be a part of the decision?” Yara insisted. Her attention was captured by Tae who put a hand on her arm and pulled the mug from her hard grasp.    
Jungkook, Hoseok and Jin all widened their eyes, giving stares between the three, as they remained quiet and tried to stay out of the conversation to keep their head on their bodies as intervening could result in getting it ripped off.     
“You already made your stance clear with Jin and we didn’t want to wake you up just to tell you that we’ve decided to work with him and decided to keep him close, to get the upper hand with K47. Why wake you when you’d find out when you woke on your own? Beside you severely needed the rest,” Namjoon’s voice broke through the tension. He folded his arms over his chest and only really glanced at her.    
Was he avoiding her?   
“We tried to wake you, but you almost took off Jungkook’s head,” Tae mumbled from behind her. Jungkook formed a grin at the thought, finding the memory funny.    
“So… Jin’s forgiven?”   
“No, not at all.” Yoongi voiced for the first time that day. Everyone looked at him, including Jin and Yara. From the corner of her eyes she was sure she saw Jin’s shoulders fall a little.    
He, of course, understood their reluctance towards him. He understood their hesitation and hostilities. Yara knew those feelings all too well.     
“We’re working with him. He wants to take down Dae and K47, he has knowledge we need. A means to an end,” Yoongi continued coldly, disregarding the hurt he’d inflict on Jin. He might deserve it, which he believed he did, but Yara found it too harsh.    
“Means to an end… fucking asshole,” she uttered under her breath, her words only in ears reach for Tae and Namjoon.    
“Why are you so cold? Huh? What has made you so cynical? Because if anyone should be cold and cynical here, it should be me,” Yara chinded, anger turning her brows downward and forming a line between them.    
“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jimin huffed defending his brother. At this Yara let out a cruel chuckle.    
“Yara,” Tae warned his friend, knowing she was stepping out on thin ice. Tension was running high, suffocatingly. It grabbed a hold of everyone's back, straightening them up.    
Jin was pressing his lips together to try and keep out of the firing line, even though he wanted to intervene, but making himself more unpopular with the two brothers, wasn't something he wanted. He made that small selfish decision.      
Jungkook shifted nervously, biting his inner cheek. Hoseok returned his attention to the mug in his hands, eyes landing on the floor, while his brows flew up.    
Namjoon rubbed his tired brows, a headache forming just behind his eyes. This discussion, this battle between them wasn't something he needed right now. They still had planing to do, people to reach out to. In this exhausted state his patience run low and it only got lower, the higher the tension ran.    
“Not this again… It’s the same shit over and over with you. ‘You hurt me’, ‘I’m the only one who’s had a tough life’, ‘I’m the only one that’s been betrayed,’ it’s a broken record,” Yoongi continued dismissing her flaring face and clenched fists with an indifferent attitude. “You’re not the only one, but you sure as hell is the only one rubbing it in our faces all the time. Maybe you should stop whining and do something.”    
“Okay, that’s enough!” Namjoon scolded the two, his voice not the only one breaking the tension. Jin also joined in with his usual attitude that was always lecturing, the tone he had always used to scold Yoongi when he was out of line. His voice was a loud ‘Yah’ soon followed by the rest of the boys shifting and trying to push way the suffocating tension.    
“The two of you are in timeout. Yara, go take a shower, you stink and look like hell and Yoongi cool down, you have a job to do, take Hoseok with you,” their leader ordered, his raspy voice clearly tired. “Jin and Jimin stay here, the rest of you know what to do.”    
He didn't even look at her.    
Tae grabbed her arm and pulled her away, even when she dug her heels in and protested, biting at them that she wanted to stay, she wanted to help.    
“The way you can help is take a shower and get some food and get ready for when you’re needed,” Namjoons voice bit back at her harshly, eyes still remaining away from hers.    
Jungkook joined Taehyung in getting her out of the control room, one pulling and the other pushing her.    
The further they got her away from the bastard Yoongi, the less she fought against them. Nevertheless she still had the flare of anger in in her eyes and she kept grinding her teeth. That utterly stupid bastard. He had almost pushed her over the edge, she was so close to jumping into the fire and dance around in the angry flames as she’d tear him apart.    
It was really something that was bound to happen eventually. Them budding heads.    
“ _ What is his problem _ _ , _ ” She bellowed angrily and pulled her limbs to herself and slapping Jungkooks hands away from her back.    
“You obviously,” Jungkook mumbled under his breath, immediately regretting his words when the lower girl gave him a glare that’d scare death herself.    
“Maybe you should cut him some slack,” Taehyung told, eyes never leaving the hall in front of him, guiding the way to the washroom. Now it was his time to get the death glare. Jungkook was surprised to see it had no effect on him. He had become immune from years of exposure.    
“You’re suppose to be on my side!”    
“Why, when you’re not entirely in the right,” Tae lifted a brow at her childish expectation.    
“I’m not wrong either,” she defended.    
“Neither of you are right or wrong.” His words left her baffled and angry but since she wasn't getting any support she remained quiet, letting her fume within herself.    
They walked through a door and was met with the sight of white tiles and a small metal shelf filled with towels. She shifted on her feet, dread setting in.    
The washroom, or shower room as it should be called was one long room with multiple shower heads on the tile wall, with no way of hiding anything. There were no covers, no walls, everything was open. It reminded of most military movies or prison movies, where all was showering together.    
Even the front area had a few sinks and small mirrors.    
“Isn't there a girl bathroom? Or somewhere where there's a little more,” she stuttered, hands forming gestures in front of her, the anger slowly subsiding for embarrassment and worry. “...cover?”    
Jungkooks cheeks became red with embarrassment at the thought her words evoked. He uttered something inaudible and stumbled out there faster that a dog could run. Tae chuckled while Yara remained silent.    
“Don't tell me you’re embarrassed,” he laughed a little, elbowing her to evoke a smile from her.    
“No… well, yes, I mean anyone could walk in and see everything!”   
“We used to bathe together as children.”   
“Yes,  _ as children _ ! Don’t tell me you still want to shower with me,” Yara recided with a scoff. Taehyungs brows flew up with the thought and he instantly held his hands up and backed away, shaking his head violently as he kept saying; “No, no, no! God no.”    
“Good because then if you did I’d send you to a shrink, you’re like my brother,” this time her voice was softer and teasing. “But seriously, isn't there anywhere else?”   
“No, this is it. The other washrooms look the same,” He answered her making a face.    
“Great...  Okay, get out, get out, out, out, out!” She shewed at him, pussing him towards the door. “Get me some new cloth and put them by the sinks.”    
He laughed at her sudden change in behaviour but let her shoo him away. They passed the wall that separated the front area and the showers, so when you came in from the door, you wouldn't be able to see the showers. It was the only shielding she had.    
Peeling off the ruined clothe, like she had done so many times before, she groaned and any elaborate movement, seeing bruises dark as plums color her body. She even noticed a long thin cut that edged over her collarbone and stopped just where her heart was.    
The man had been so close to kill her.    
Showering, the water turned to a bloody brown color as it washed down the rain, sometimes pieces of glass fell to her feet and washed to lay on the drain. She rubbed her sore body, enjoying how the warm water felt on her skin and finally felt somewhat relaxed.    
Her thoughts kept going back to Yoongis words, no matter how many times she let the water wash over her head in the hopes of washing them away.    
It gnawed at her, nagged her.    
Maybe Yoongi was right. She was always complaining, whining about her misfortune, about how unlucky she was. She was always complaining about what was being done to her, about what had been done to her and how she didn't have any say.    
Even if she did woe to take charge, take control, so long ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my beta has withdrawn for mental and personal reasons, so from now on the chapters haven't been edited. However, that means I can post more. So if there's a mistake or anything, please tell me so I can edit it.   
> Also know, I love getting comments on this, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired and wanting to post more, so please leave comments so I know that it's worth my time.


	25. Chapter 25

During the shower Yara made up her mind. If they wouldn't let her in, if they wouldn't tell her anything or let her help, she’d pry her way in, make it so that they had no other decision than to include her.  
The warm water had removed all of the dirt from her body and let her aching limbs hurt a little less.  
She wrapped herself in a towel, her hair clinging to her wet skin, as she made her way to the front, where she knew Tae had placed some new clothe. Biting her lip, brows furrowed together in concentration to make up a plan, she turned the corner and stopped so immediately she almost slipped, her hand shooting to grab the wall.  
Namjoon stood with his back turned, his shirt off and revealing his back muscles and bare skin, where small white scars ran as lines over the sun kissed skin and colorful purple to almost green bruises bloomed over it.  
Her breath hitched the sight sending shivers down her spine and to a certain place in her lower abdomen.  
He turned to her at the sound, surprise gripping his features, while his hands had just worked at his belt to loosen his pants.  
“Yah!” She stuttered, pressing herself up the cold wall. “W-what are you doing?!”  
He blinked a little at her voice, his brows raised and mouth slightly parted at the sight. How water dripped down her body, how the towel barely covered the parts of her he had longed for, the parts he knew so well, how her hair clung to her and how the drops made her eyelashes cling together and made her eyes seem bigger, more innocent.  
“I didn't know you were here,” he answered her, voice exhausted and just slightly louder than a whisper. “I thought you were at one of the other shower rooms, closer to your room.”  
“...Yea well I wasn't, so get out!” She uttered disapproving, her one hand gripping the towel to hold it firmer in place, while shooting with the other hand. Namjoon only responded with a shake of his head while he lowered it.  
She watched it as he let his pants drop to the floor and watched as he swayed over to the fresh towels, throwing it over his shoulder, before stalking towards her.  
Her cheeks flared up at the sight of him, her fingers digging into the palm of her hands trying to force the tingling feeling out, the feeling of wanting to connect their skin. Her heart drummed in her chest, beat against her ribs, while lungs seemed no never get enough air.  
With every step he took towards her, the more shivers and quivers went through her body and pooling between her legs. She wanted him, her body betrayed her. It wanted his touch, his sound, the look in his eyes, the bliss he brought. It had been so long and she wanted him.  
He finally towered over her, his head hanging low, plumb lips slightly parted and ever so inviting.  
Namjoon looked through hooded eyes and eyelashes, his stare burning with a dark fire. It made her swallow.  
They were so close, they could feel the tension between them, the heat that seemed to radiate off the both, mixing in the cold air.  
“You’re done, right?”  
He smirked wickedly at her, lips so close, before swooping past her like the tease he was, letting the cool air hit her body like a wall, goosebumps forming over her skin and wrapping up and down her body.  
A shivering breath left her lungs, as she let her head rest against the wall for a moment, eyes closing to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.  
The shower turned on, the sound filling the room.  
Yara quickly drying off, while looking over her shoulder like a paranoid person.  
_Who does he think he is? What the hell is wrong with him, why did he had to stay?! Why did he have to be like that? So warm, so teasing and inviting?_ She hated herself for the effect he had on her. The sight of him made her knees go weak.  
It left her with a feeling of confusing and weakness. How could he still have that effect on her? She hated it but clearly deep down she loved it, she just couldn't admit it to herself.  
Finally getting out of the room that had become suffocatingly damp and hot, she let out a breath and drew in the cool air, clearing her mind. She rolled her shoulders and began making her way towards the control room, a plan beginning to take form in her mind.

 

* * *

 

3 days had passed before she had snuck her way into the control room, in the 25 minute window there was, where no one was around. It was the only window there was between shift changes at exactly 7 in the morning, just before all got up to do the day's work.  
She had spend the week gathering intel and figuring out schedules and how to avoid prying eyes and questions she got from the others. Getting time alone had been difficult with Namjoons spies, Jungkook, Tae and even Hoseok, glued to her side most of the time, yet she managed to dodge them, when they all slept, which mean she had spend most nights awake and most days in a tired haze.  
The room looked much like the control room back at the Park-Min’s palace, the only major difference was the decade old equipment that had taken most of the space. BTS had set up a room filled with new tech, screens and computers and all that belonged to surveilling the whole place, a few corridors down.  
Yet this room remained the center of planning.  
Blueprints took up most of the table. Black doodles, lines and circles covered most of it. It seemed like every time they figured out a plan of attack, something got in the way and the things that had been drawn was furiously scratched over, only to begin somewhere else.

She studied the print and recognized it as So’s, Dae company’s attack dog, compound. Her fingers followed different lines while trying to decypher what their original plan of attack was.  
Apparently they had considered going in from the front door, which would only cause major losses on their side, while giving time for Theo to prepare his own attack and let his brother, Matthew to get to one of his little safty rooms that were hidden within the compound.  
Theo was the aggressor, more bawls than brains, he’d go straight for the attack, payling little mind to the lose of lives on his side, while Matthew was the brains, the one that made most plans, the one to be most afraid of.  
While Namjoon and the others knew of the two brothers involvement in most things and their way they usually planned out attacks, they seemed to not actually _know_ what kind of guys the So’s were. A plus in Yara’s book.  
They also seemed to fail how to make a proper plan of attack, another bonus to why Yara could be of more use than they thought.  
While she knew of the So’s and also noticed their pictures floating around with other of her fathers men, she also noticed a lot of new faces and how a small scribble in the corner noted that they were with K47. Jin had done his job, given all the information he held and while it wasn't much since he didn't have a high rank and was just a pawn to them, it was more than before.  
Her mind spun, drawing all sorts of conclusions and plans, while she gathered all the information she had been denied. She remained still as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, immediately indicating she wasn't alone.  
It didn't surprise her. She might have been good at sneaking around and making her plan, she always expected to be found out, it shouldn't come as a surprise to them that she’d do something like this.  
“Seems like I have something you want,” She said, turning to face Namjoon, who calmly rested against the rail that were on each side of the small stairs leading to the door.  
His face told her he wasn't surprised nor mad. Was that curiosity in his eyes? Maybe a glimpse of pride and happiness?  
“And what is that?” he asked, pushing himself off the rail and stalked towards the table, where he took the same position as before.  
Yara made a face, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I know how to get into So’s compound” She shrugged. “However, that knowledge comes with a price.”  
“The price being?” Namjoon chuckled at her words, not a single sign of worry over her price showing.  
“You already know.”  
“I do.” Namjoon ducked his head, ruffling his hair and looking at her from hooded eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. His smirk brought one a similar one upon her lips. The two of them measured each other, both feeling they were the one holding the power.  
And they were both right, they both held the power. Yara held the pieces Namjoon was missing, while he held the position to do something with those pieces.  
Yara raised a brow at him, her heart beating furiously with the adrenalin that came with playing this game.  
“You’ll have a little trouble convincing Yoongi and Jimin though.” Her tone of voice was teasing and her face told him she was entertained by the idea.  
Namjoon wasn't worried though, not the slightest. He had expected she’d take control at one point, he was even a little proud of her, while another part was secretly turned on by her confidence.  
“They’ll fall in line.” He smiled at her before taking his thick bottom lip in between his teeth, before releasing it and lifting his head. It turned her on insanely, but she refused to acknowledge the warm feeling that formed in the bottom of her stomach.  
“Seems like I lost the bet.” Namjoon spoke making Yara blink slightly confused by his sudden words.  
“What bet?” She questioned him, brows furrowing on her face in confusion.  
“We made a bet about how long it’d take you to gather up courage and force your way in here.”  
The confusion lifted as it dawned on her. They actually made a bet about how long it would take her to get in here, to take control. They had not only expected it but awaited it.  
And that bothered her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, maybe it would have been faster if your little spies wasn't doing their very best at keeping me in line, or you know, you could just have let me in here from the beginning.” Yara complained making faces at Namjoon who remained wildly entertained. She was irritated, shifting her stance. “Who-who won?” Curiosity overtook her. She might as well make the best of it and know who were on her side moreorless.  
Namjoons smirk widened, scratching his brow, entertained, yet slightly embarrassed.  
“Jimin.”  
“JIMIN?!” Her voice rose to a higher level with her brows flying up and her mouth forming a O, while blinking. Jimin?! How could Jimin possibly win? He didn't know her, not really, despite the many hours they had spent together at the shooting range. He didn't even like her, that is what she told herself. They might have been at the steps of being friends, but that got blown out of the water.... How could he possibly win?!  
“Yea.” Namjoon chuckled at her, his embarrassment lifting and pure joy taking its place. He was enjoying this way too much.  
“How?I-how? Wait, what’s your place? What about the others?” As furious she was that they’d made a bet, she had to admit she was also entertained by the thought. If Jimin had won, that’d either mean he had a good estimate of her abilities or that he thought she was entirely without skills or brains.  
“Jimin voted 3 days, I said 5, Jungkook a week, Taehyung 4, Hoseok and Jin both expected for you to take 6 days.” Namjoon said, still enjoying the view he had of her.  
She grimaced, rubbing her reddening face at the situation. So Jimin expected her to be this good, at least that was what she thought, while the rest seemed to underestimate her. At least Tae hit closer to home than her previous lover and Jungkook entirely missed with his guess, which she didn't blame him for. He was a kid.  
But Jimin… He actually guessed right, he actually expected her to take control, to pry her way into their small closed off group, this quickly. Jimin, the man that disliked her, thought this off her abilities. She was honored and horrified.  
Namjoon read her face like an open book.  
“And Yoongi?” She questioned, trying to calm her flaring cheeks.  
“He cursed us out and left.”  
“No surprise there… I don't suppose you’ll tell me what his problem is with me? I mean beside the obvious.” She had to ask, maybe he’d actually explain to her why Yoongi eyed daggers towards her all the time and why Jimin became hostile after their discussion about the pictures.  
“I can’t… It’s not that I don't want to tell you, I think we all do, but it's not our place to tell.” Namjoon rubbed his neck, wrinkles forming on his forehead. Yara shrugged, it was worth a try.  
“I can't believe you betted on me,” She chuckled, trying to turn the mood around and succeeded. “No, actually I believe that, what I can’t believe is that you lost. You of all people.”  
Namjoon welcomed the change of topic, a teasing smile forming on his ever so inviting lips. It was moments like these she missed, where they bickered and teased each other. There were only a handful of them the last few months, the shower scene, the paintball scene, even a few of their arguments that were plagued by rage and hatred. Because it was possible to hate and love someone at the same time.  
“I gotta admit, I missed on that one.” He admitted. Yara pursed her lips, eyes gleaming mischievously.  
“And I thought you never miss,” she noted, her head falling to the side. What where she doing? She must have lost her mind to be flirting, teasing, with the guy who broke her heart and betrayed her. Yet, she pushed down her screaming thoughts, when Namjoons brows went up and his smirk fell into something else.  
He pushed himself from the table, fingers lingering for just a moment, before stepping towards her and instantly raising her body temperature. Her words had an effect on him, it made his inside spark, like fireworks running through him.  
“You can’t say things like that, not in that way….” His voice had become low, growling. His eyes turned black, the pupil dilated at its most. Namjoon raised his hand in the air, the hairs on his arms standing, fingers slowly moving in the air.  
Her body had become warm and cold on the same time, she could feel her heart drum erratically, threatening to explode, all the while she seems to loose some of the courage she had just a moment ago. It was his eyes that swallowed up that courage, it was the dark stare that had that sparked lust in her and taken her whole heart once, it was the same stare.  
The heat of his fingers hit her cheekbone, but the feeling of them never reached her as they were interrupted by Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok.  
Yara quickly stumbled away from Namjoon, who did not move other than let his hand fall to his side. He seemed like he wasn't worried about the whole scene, in fact he didn't deny it anymore, he didn't feel shameful over his feelings like he had done before.  
Not even Yoongi’s glare bothered him, even if it was threatening and dismissive.  
Jimin raised a brow at Yara’s presence, a smirk reaching his lips as he settled on a chair by the table.  
“You guys owe me 100 bucks each,” he declared, eyeing Namjoon and Hoseok, who both pulled money out of their pockets, annoyed slapping the papers into the palm of the gloating silver haired boy, who seemed to be in a better mood. At least he wasn't glaring at her yet.  
“I understand how I could lose, we’re friends, don't get me wrong,” Hoseok started, connecting eyes with Yara who still had a red face from her close encounter with Namjoon, before turning them towards Jimin and then Namjoon. “But I don't know her as well as you do, I mean, you’ve been intimate and  have been around each other more than any of have, and yet you lose to Jimin?!”  
Hoseoks tone of voice made Yara chuckle, feeling the tenseness leave her body, if only just for a little while.  
“She’s full of surprises,” Namjoon said, smiling.  
“I’m sure she is,” Yoongi muttered under his breath. They all chose to ignore his comment.  
“It’s because I’ve taken the time to study her, the way she moves, the way she thinks in situations, all her faults and assets, if you just took the time to use that brain of yours, I know you have, and not thrown out a random number, then you might have had the chance to get rich too,” Jimin pointed out, chuckling at Hoseoks pout.  
Jimins words surprised her. Did he just say he studied her? She knew he was a control freak, who’d want to have thought out every single flaw and a perfectionist who always thinks he could do better, but she never took him for someone who had studied her.  
Their time on the shooting range had shown him sides of her, even she wasn't sure she had. He had noticed her stubbornness, that would inevitably cause her a lot of problems, he had seen her angry and frustrated, seen her entertained and happy, heart broken, cold and ruthless.  
The shooting range always seemed to conjure up some of the smallest parts in a person. And Jimin noticed. He was calculating and assessing.  
“I spent more time with her than you did.” Hoseok scoffed at Jimin.  
“Then I suppose you’re not that observant.” Jimin shot back.  
“Not true.” Hoseok jeered back. “If I wasn't observant I wouldn't make a good soldier! For example, Namjoon rolls his shoulders before going into a fight, you change your earrings as much as one changes underwear, Taehyung has some sort of need to be barefooted and Jin blinks when he’s hungry!”  
Yara and Namjoons eyes connected, both of them laughing quietly at the two guys bickering like an old married couple.  
“Everyone knows Jin blinks when he’s hungry!” Jimin shot back with a laugh, disregarding all of the other facts Hoseok had just spewed at him.  
“Okay, enough, can we please focus on making a plan?” Yoongi voiced loudly, cutting through the laughter, while pinching the bridge of his nose. Hoseok had been cut off, leaving his mouth half hanging open. He closed it to a smirk, he didn't lose the battle after all, which was what mattered over the fact that he didn't win either.  
Yoongi stared at Yara, lifting his brows and nodding towards the blueprints on the table, motioning her to give up her information.  
She averted his gaze and went straight to the prints. There were a searing heat that rose in her cheeks from the attention she got from all the men around her. They listened in, took note of every movement, it honestly made her feel stalked.  
“I suggest splitting up in two-” she began but was cut off by Jimin.  
“I don't know if that’s a good idea, we’re best if we concentrate our power, that way we can protect one another. If be begin together we can split up into groups, when we’re there, go for different targets.” He said, his fingers drawing a circle around the main gate.  
Yara shook her head, eyebrows knitted. Going in the main gate with full force would mean big losses, So’s men knows how to protect his enterence, they had all sort of gear and formations, all practiced to perfection.  
“No, we can't go in the main gate, it’s heavily fortified and protected by a great deal of men, all with heavy duty weapons, they know how to protect it, trust me, they’ve done it a million times.” Her eyes fell on Namjoon, who nodded agreeing with her. “We go in here.”  
She pointed at a weak spot at the outer rim of the protective walls that surrounded the compound.  
“It’s a weak spot, made for escape, only known to the top of the foodchain. If a team goes in there and attacks the main gate from behind, then we have the element of surprise.” While the area had its own risk, it was smaller than any other place, except her secret weapon.  
The area was heavily surveilled, but if they managed to take out those cameras, the whole side would be left blank.  
“Can we cut the power off?” Hoseok asked, folding his arms over his chest. Without power, they’d be left blind.  
“No, I mean, So is paranoid, he has two backup generators.” She answered him, taking a red marker and making a circle around the generators. “If we have to cut the power off, we have to hit both of them, plus the original. And that’s not the only problem.”  
“The panic rooms.” Namjoon finished. “Matthew is paranoid and wants to survive above all else. He’s real sly and would sell his own mother if it mean he’d live, but he loves his brother and would do everything in his power for them both to survive. He gets panicky, that’s why he has two panic rooms, stuffed with survival equipment, that’ll last weeks.”  
It wasn't that they hadn't talked about it before but he still needed to state it, so that everyone was aware of it. Their first plans involved cutting the power and keeping Matthew out of his panic room, so they could take him down first. If you cut off the head, the body would soon follow.  
“As soon as shit hits the fan and we’re within feet of the main door, he’ll have hollered ass into one of those rooms.” Hoseok stated, rubbing his forehead in thoughtfulness.  
Yaras eyes ran over Yoongi, who quietly and observant listened to her words. Their eyes met and for a moment she feared she had pushed him over the line again, that he’d storm up and forcefully drag her out, yelling that she had no business being there. But he remained silent, eyes dark and hooded, following her movements as she made another circle on another blueprint, far out in the corner of the property, before drawing a zaking line, until the marker hit the house.  
“This is where the other group goes in.” Her eyes again connected with Yoongis, and he nodded his head for her to continue. It made her scrouch her face a little at his sudden stillness and support. “A maid, Haneul, showed me the secret entrance, that have been a part of the original design. It leads to the servants quarters, where it had been sealed off years ago, properly before So bought the property. She and the others used it to sneak out every once in awhile, so it's definitely usable and since they kept it a secret I doubt that So knows about it.”  
Yara had spent a while at the brothers place just after her mothers and brothers death, Harry couldn't stand to look at her and was paranoid that she’d try anything in her grief.  
Haneul helped her settle in and when Yara expressed her need to go to her family's grave, she had snuck her out through the secret entrance, that lead far out into the forest.  
They had become friends but only for a little while until Yara went back home to be kept close to her father's side again. When she returned Namjoon was by Harry's side.  
A week passed before she heard about Haneul and other servants deaths by the brothers hands, killed out of paranoia.  
“The servants quarters is in the basement, just up the stairs, here,” she pointed, tapping her finger at the paper, before marking an X. “Is one of the panic rooms, which mean we can cut him off from that. It’s also in the basement where the original generator is and another is inside the room we just cut off.”  
“And the other panic room?” Jimin questioned.  
“Around here.” Namjoon pointed. “Right?”  
“Yea.” Yara answered, drawing up another X. “It’s on third floor, in the corner. That’s the one to worry about, because it has access to cameras, weapons, food. Everything you need to hold up in there for weeks.”  
“If we attack separate, one group going for defence and the last generator here,” Jimin spoke, tapping a finger at an X they had drawn earlier. “And the other group goes after the remainder of generators and Matthew, then we’ll sucessfully have cut off the chicken's head, while beating the body…”  
Hoseok grimaced at Jimins metaphor.  
“We don't have to worry too much about So and their men,” all eyes followed the voice and saw Jin standing with his hands in his pockets, just on the last step of the stairs. “K47 is going to be the major problem. They’ve been keeping an eye on the compound, waiting. They’ll most likely attack on the same time as us, to try and use us for cover to get in. They’ll take the chance and try to take out us and weaken Dae.” His steps fell on the floor, hard and heavy, as he dragged himself towards the plans.  
“If we weaken the main gate, they’ll take out the rest going in?” Namjoon asked, hoping.  
“Most likely. They’ll see a weakness and exploit it.” His thick lips became a thin line.  
“We should kill two birds with one stone and take the So amoury, we’re low on weapons and it’ll be useful later on.” Jimin commented.  
Yara gave them a quick walkthrough of the armoury, that had a separate building from the main one. They had to get to the main panic room to open the door to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my beta has withdrawn for mental and personal reasons, so from now on the chapters haven't been edited. However, that means I can post more. So if there's a mistake or anything, please tell me so I can edit it.   
> Also know, I love getting comments on this, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired and wanting to post more, so please leave comments so I know that it's worth my time.


	26. Chapter 26

They had spent a good few hours discussing entry points, tactics and group functions. Yoongi had remained silent for most of it, only commenting a few times, while Jimin, the perfectionist as he is, wanted every detail laid out.    
Taehyung and Jungkook had joined them, the two also commenting and questioning, as the plan was laid out.    
Strangely the hardest part wasn't to  make up the actual plan, nor get every part to agree to it, it was the group split in two teams that seemed to be the biggest problem.    
“Team one, Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung.” Namjoon said, raising his voice to cut through the bickering that filled the air. They all discussed their abilities, their traits and what they specifically thought would be the best way to use their skills. “Yoongi, you will find a place and be covering fire, you’ll take out threats and change position as you please and eventually join up with the rest of team one. Hoseok and Tae, you’ll have command of your own small group of men.”   
“Am I just the foot soldier?” Jungkook questioned, half whining, half hoping to change his fate. Namjoon was aware of how much the young man wanted to prove himself, but still found his skill lacking regarding having command of others. It wasn't that he couldn't some say be a leader of his own team, it was just that right now, Namjoon felt he still had to protect him.     
“Team two I will lead, with Jimin, Jin and Yara.” He disregarded Jungkooks comment and went straight to the point. He looked at Yara who nodded at him.    
That was where Yoongi raised his voice. 

“You can’t be serious! She’ll put your group at risk, she’s not ready to be in the field.” Yoongi snarled, setting of the same discussion they kept having.    
The main difference between all the other discussion and this one, was that it was the last straw for Yara.    
“I’m ready! I’ve been training, improving, I know how to hold my own, I’ve done it before!” She returned his snarl and continued, eyes blazing and nostrils flaring. “I pulled your ass from a car wreck, all the while having been in it myself AND taking out two enemy men. I saved your sorry ass and you haven't even thanked me-.”

“Saving my life doesn't mean I owe you shit!” Yoongi shot at her. The boys were about to interrupt the argument, but was stopped by Namjoon who shook his head and uttered an “Let them fight it out, better now than later.”   
“You could at least give me a fucking chance! I’ve survived my father's rage, the lose of family, betrayal, the stupid car wreck, while dragging your ass back home, then a drive by, then you putting my ass on the bench fully aware of the risk for K47 to attack. I survived all off it. I’m not complaining, I’m not bringing it up to ‘rub it in your face’ I’m saying it to further my argument. I survive, that is what I do and I want to fight with you, I want to be  _ with _ BTS, not as a pawn, but as a member.” She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, before tears were pressed over the edge of her eyes. Crying in frustration was usually taken as a sign of weakness, which it wasn't.    
Yoongi clenched his jaw.    
“You’ll drag us all down, that is what your family does.” He scoffed. “You’ll get yourself killed.”   
“Then let me do that.” She exclaimed at his, throwing her hands in the air, like a child.    
“You’ll get others killed.”   
“Everyone can get someone killed, it's part of the risk, Yoongi.” Namjoon said, cutting off Yara’s stream of words and putting a halt on Yoongis. “We all know the risk and accept it. We all fight that risk to keep each other alive, that is what we do.”   
Frustrated Yoongi ruffled his black hair.    
He was biased by his past to think clearly, to think rationally. Namjoons words seemed to make him realise that to the fullest. He drawed back, folding his arms over his chest, trying to become emotionless. 

“Sure, let her come, just know that I warned you.” 

And that was it. That was the words that put their continuing argument at rest.    
It surprised her that he’d ever agree to it but Namjoon was the leader, he made the final decision.    
Yara knew of the risk they took having her in the field. She was inexperienced, despite training, she knew that it was something entirely different when she stood in it. She had had a taste of how it was. It was chaotic. Filled with panic and fear. 

The only thing that seemed to pass through one's head was to survive. You’d be crazy to willingly go into something like that.    
“Then it’s settled,” Namjoon said. 

It seemed that they were all insane then. 

* * *

 

They were a good 6 feet under, maybe more. The stonewalls were overgrown with greens, the stone floor covered in layers of dirt, leaves and dust. It was soft to step on. It was completely dark, the only light source was the flashlights some of them had on their guns, while others held them in their hands.    
Yara had had a moment of doubt, when Tae and Jungkook helped her in the heavy duty military gear, lifting the vest over her head and wrapping it around her. It had BTS written with thin white letters over the back of it, all the rest remaining black.   
Some of the men had the usual military pattern on and even a hat to protect their head, while holsters wrapped around their legs for handguns, while holding a rifle of their choice in their hands.    
Hoseok and Jungkook wore the military gear, while the rest of the boys, including Yara, wore black.    
The doubt and worry subsided when she looked at Namjoon, and watched as he smiled at her. All the reasons and come to her in that moment. The good and the bad.    
Team two slowly moved forward, lead by Namjoon, with Jimin following right behind him and then Jin.    
Yara found her place closer to Jin, while still in the middle of the group. Jin had reassured her that everything was going to be okay, even though they both knew that he couldn't promise that. Still his calm demeanour put her at ease, so she kept close to him, even down in the dark, where the hairs raised on her arms and the back of her neck.   
Getting to the end of the tunnel they stood still, listening to the ruckus that sounded from above, knowing how much chaos that was going on up there. Hoseok and Tae was doing their best to draw focus on them, all the while also trying to reach their other objectives.    
Yoongi was covering them with his little group of snipers.    
The plan had moreorless gone down the drain instantly. The K47 had made a plan to draw attention to team one before they were ready, which mean more trouble than expected. They had drawn So’s attention, letting them focus on BTS while they made their own attack, which only caused even more problems, given they had to fight two groups on the same time, both groups hellbend on killing them.    
“We should split into two teams, one goes straight for the main panic room and try and take out Matthew, while the others stay and cover the first group.” Namjoon said.    
“I can keep them at bay and cover you.” Jimin anxiously answered, pointing on a few of the other men, getting a response by their nod.    
“Do we have visual on Theo?” Namjoon asked, pressing the button on the voice thingy Yara had no idea what was. She supposed it was a mic of sort.    
“We’re a little busy getting slaughtered out here!” Taehyung barked in their ear, via the earpiece. You could hear the shots going off and the yelling. She was even sure she heard the sound of something canon like.   
“We have visual, Matthew must be inside. Shit, get down!” Hoseok yelled loudly, before the shung of a thud and uff came.    
“Yoongi, do you hear me? Take Theo out if you get the chance.” Namjoon said, before kicking the door in and storming the servants quarters.    
Rows upon rows of beds stood perfectly aligned and mirrored each other. Yara expected messiness, but found tidiness. A few servants was pressing themselves into the corner of the room or hiding under the bed, trying to avoid the battle that was happening around them.    
She understood them fully, having been them in the past. Now she just wanted to get up the stairs and hunt Matthew down.   
“That Suho dude is here and some of the other top K47’s” Taehyung spoke in their ears.   
“Shit,” Jin uttered beside her.    
They moved forward, ignoring the help and moving up the stairs, to reach the first floor.   
Everything had remained the same. It was the same wooden halls, the same doors, the same paintings and the same carpets. Nothing had changed since the last time she was there.    
As soon as they got to the foot of the stairs leading to second and then third floor, they were met with gunfire. The sound mixed with wood cracking and exploding, when the bullets hit the walls.    
The group ducked, dispursing behind any cover they could get and answered fire with fire. Yara felt herself being pulled behind a wall and pushed against a closet door. Namjoons large hand pushed against her chest, holding her in place. She expected to see dark eyes, worry or annoyance painted upon his face, but when she looked up, she could see the thrill in them.    
His pupils were dilated with adrenalin, much like her own. At the feeling of his hand on her, sent a burning rush through her body, pooling low.    
Was this what being high on bloodlust where?    
The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk, one she returned.   
“Stay close.” He said low, voice rumbling, sending shivers down her body. She nodded, pulling out her gun and readying herself for an attack.    
The two shared one last look before they when in for the kill.    
Yara pulled the trigger more times than she could count, but it had become natural. She didnt need to count bullets anymore, the stream of which she send them off, had become a part of her. Pulling the trigger, was easy, hitting the targets were harder, when you weren't the only one sending them off.    
And this time they weren't paintballs.   
The group fought their way up the stairs, Jimin and a handful of men, breaking off and taking a stance, covering Namjoon and the rest, who remained locked on target.    
Giving one last glance over her shoulder, Yaras eyes locked on Jimin, who ducked behind a wall, concentrating on covering them. His silver hair stood out against the red and brown background, while his skin became evidently more pale. They locked eyes for a moment, before nodding to each other, like they made some sort of agreement that they’d both do whatever it took.   
Continuing down the hall, the smaller group became smaller, as the spread out behind different doors for cover, as a group of men, with Matthew in the middle came storming at the end of the hall, trying to get him to the panic room.    
He, just like the compound, remained the same, Yara thought. The same dark hair, the same tight lips that seemed to stretch too thin over his teeth when he smiled that well known cynical grin. He had the same well known tux on, that were tailor made. The only difference that was, was the crow lines that formed at the end of his eyes, and the bulky way his bulletproof vest made his overbody look like.    
While the rest of her squad fired rounds at the enemy, Yara ducked, pushing herself forward until she felt her body collide with another, pushing into one of the many rooms. She was thrown over the back of a vintage couch, landing hard on the floor.    
“Long time no see,” Matthew smirked at her, his voice somehow muffling the sound of shots being fired just outside the room.  Every once in awhile a bullet hit the doorframe, sending splinters in all directions.    
Yara pushed herself up and was met with Matthews cool eyes.   
“I see nothing has changed,” she spat at him.    
“And I see you lay with traitors,” he resorted.    
“They somehow make better bedfellows than my father.”    
“Oh really? You’d have them tarnish your family name? Destroy everything your father has build? You’d rather lay with traitors than stand with a man who’d protect your family legacy, you’d ultimately be with those who got your mother and brother killed.” His smirk widened when Yara’s face wrinkled in confusion. His words had struck a nerve.    
Yara shook her head, refusing to believe. The weasel of a man would say anything to save his own skin.    
“Well, you know what they say, self destruction is a possibility when trying to make a change.” Yara launched over the couch only to be met by a kick that send her back to hit the back of it, head smacking against the wooden frame. She let out a groan, but immediately went for the attack again, trying to get a hold of the gun she had dropped.    
Matthew yelled for his men,  trying to get them to protect him like they should and help him get to the panic room where he could get control of the situation.    
His hand grabbed her hair, swinging her wound and knocking her against the wall, where he landed a good few punches, before pushing her to the floor, where she tried to collect herself, blood running down her jaw from a small puncture on her cheek bone, and teeth red with blood.    
“And you will for sure self destruct.” Matthew said, taking the gun of the floor and stepping back towards the door, where  his men somehow had made their way to, firing at BTS trying to get cover for Matthew.    
Yara’s eyes rolled around in her head, before they fell on the gun, and an icy feeling shot through her. She should have done as Namjoon said and stayed by his side, but she just couldn't let the opportunity to kill Matthew. __ She should have stayed with Namjoon.   
A shot sounded followed by a howl and clattering.    
Matthew fell to the floor, while his protection scattered in the winds.    
For a moment, she thought she was the one who had been shot, lying back and resting her head on the carpeted floor, eyes closed.    
“Didn't I tell you to stay by my side?!” Namjoon scolded, kneeling to her side, while Jin kept a gun aimed at Matthew, ready to put the final bullet in the man.    
His hands brushed over her face, pushing strands of her tangled hair out of it, while ever so softly caressing her.    
“Yea yea. I’m fine, just give me a moment.” She groaned. “Don't tell Yoongi.”    
“I think that’s too late.” Namjoon said, motioning towards the window. A perfect round hole was picked through the glass.    
Yara could already her Yoongi use this against her. Namjoon helped her up, still holding her when she stumbled a little, trying to shake the dizziness out of her head.   
“You are all fucked.” Matthew chuckled in spite of the ever growing blood pool that formed around his hunched over body. His eyes met Yaras, rage burning a hole in them. “You’d choose them over your own flesh and blood?”    
“What, like my father has ever chosen blood over power,” she snarled back at him. Blood wasnt thicker than water. “I choose this family over blood relations any day.”   
Something in her tugged when she realised she had found family within the hostile setting. They had all become family, even Yoongi. She felt Namjoon and Jins eyes on her, but she kept the glare set on him.    
“Would you chose them when they’re destroying the Dae legacy? Your mother's legacy?” Yara remained quiet, words out of reach. Just as when he mentioned it before, she pushed the thoughts to the outskirts of her mind.    
Matthew turned his burning stare to Namjoon, who straightened his back.    
“You should have stayed at Harry’s side, you could have been great.” He shook his head, brows forming a line on his face as he groaned. “You just had to fuck his daughter and-.”   
Namjoon shot him. It was short and sudden, making Yara jump a little. She blinked when Matthew's body fell further down the wall, his breath disappearing and eyes becoming empty. A relieved feeling washed over her, a small smile forming on her lips, as she felt the thrill of her enemy's death. Matthew had always been sly, he had always come a little too close, he had always been a little too clever, and he had always treated her as a doll.    
“We don't have time for villain speeches and he’d only say the usual shit.” Namjoon shrugged, pulling Yara after him, getting to Jin’s side.    
“We’re in need of help down here, the K47 has stormed the house, it’s hard to hold stand.” Jimin said, voice muffled by all sorts of noises. Namjoon clenched his jaw.  
“I can take Yara to the panic room, where we can open the armoury, you can help Jimin clear a path for us to take and prepare for us to meet up with you,” Jin suggested. Namjoon took a moment, thinking his options over.    
Jin would keep Yara safe, there was no doubt about it, and given Matthews men ran at the sight of their boss being shot, meant they’d most likely not meet that many complications. While going to Jimin was a bigger risk. Namjoon knew he’d be the biggest help with Jimin, since he was one of the best shots in the BTS.    
“You keep alive, both of you.” He nodded at Jin, who answered with a nod of his own, as a sign of agreement. Namjoon turned to Yara, taking her face his his hands and forcing her to look at him directly. The enclosement made her skin burn. “Don’t do anything stupid.”   
“What, like getting shot?” She remarked sarcastically, trying to defuse the tension between them. Over the past few days the hatred, while still there, was burning into something else, and as much as it was alluring and tempting, it also made her nervous.    
Namjoon let out a huff through his nose, a small smile on his lips, as he rolled his eyes.    
“Like getting shot.” He said.   
“Don’t get shot either.” She mumbled to him, trying to pull his hands from her face.    
“I know the two of you have this thing, but now is really not the time for it.” Jin commented.    
The pair scowled at him but immediately separated, both readying themselves for what was to come. Yara joined Jin at this side and moved when he did, sending one last glance over her shoulder to see Namjoon make his way down the hall, towards the raging sounds of gunshots going off.    
She hoped that it wasn't the last time she’d see him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my beta has withdrawn for mental and personal reasons, so from now on the chapters haven't been edited. However, that means I can post more. So if there's a mistake or anything, please tell me so I can edit it.   
> Also know, I love getting comments on this, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired and wanting to post more, so please leave comments so I know that it's worth my time.


	27. Chapter 27

They reached the panic room without further trouble. It’s metal door was wide open, ready for any incoming men, who wanted protection, ready for Matthew. Papers, books, glass and furniture was thrown everywhere in the room, that was a facade for the panic room. Within the metal box, was the floor spotless. In the far back was a few bunkbeds, and further back boxes with what must be supplies. One wall, much like the BTS control room, were covered with screens, followed by keyboards and buttons. 

Yaras eyes passed over the screens, trying to see faces she knew. The first one was Taehyung and Jungkook, who held ground around the entry point, ready to move further in and help with the escape plan. Hoseok was on the offence at the main gate, his men spread out and plenty.    
“Do you see Jimin and Namjoon?” Yara asked, slightly panicked. Jin glanced at the screens quickly, his eyes freezing at one in the bottom left. Yaras eyes followed his and saw how the main gate opened up, willingly letting in a five large black cars into the chaos.    
Hoseoks bullets drizzled off the bullet proof cars.    
“We have to move fast, the cavalry is here.” Jin said, turning on the piece, so that everyone could hear. His eyes then captured another screen. He watched as a formation of men in the shape of a V made their way through one of the side entries. The first one, the leader, was calm of face, young like him and had jet black hair.    
Yara could feel the tension creep into Jin.    
“Who is he?” She asked.   
“Suho.” He answered short, fingers moving quickly over the keyboard, trying to figure out how to open the armory door. “Jungkook, talk me through this.”    
The sight of Jimin, shooting with Namjoon by his side, spinning around each other, and sending bullets off into targets, captured her attention. The two of them was in sync, they trusted each other, trusted in each of their abilities.    
It was mesmerizing.    
She ripped the attention away, eyes looking over the control board and landing on a tiny, old fashioned keyhole.    
No, it couldn't be… Would he really be this old fashioned.    
“Jin…” She began.   
“Hmm..” Jin hummed, eyes glued on the screen, fingers tapping the keys and mind completely focused on Jungkook's instructions.    
“Jin...I think Matthew has the key, it's not electronic.” Her words drew his attention and he turned his head before entirely letting go of the screen with his eyes, then meeting hers, only to draw down to her pointing finger and the keyhole.    
“We’re at the armoury, we can't hold the main gate, meet up with us at the armoury.” Hoseok sounded in the earpiece. Jungkook and Taehyung, took the cars they’d escape in and drove them to meet with Hoseok, with other of their men following them.    
They’d be ready to empty out the weapons.   
“Now, would be the time to open the door.” Taehyung called aggressively through the earpiece as they took more enemy fire. 

Jin and Yara looked at each other quickly.    
“I can get it.” She said. “He must have it on him.”    
“You’re not leaving alone. Namjoon would kill me if anything would happen to you.” Yara scoffed at this words, annoyed, but knew them to be true. Jin got up, pushing a gun into her hand and pulling out an extra mag, handing it to her. “Stay here. I’ll get it.”   
“Woah, wait! Not alone!” She grabbed a hold of his sleeve, pulling him back, with anger flashing over her face. He’d not let her go get it, but would leave her alone? That is just as risky. 

“Close the door after I leave-.”   
“No!” She hissed, fingers digging into his sleeve. She had a feeling, a very bad feeling.    
“Look, we need you to be our eyes right now, so stay here and do that.” He calmly wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her fingers softly away from the fabric. What he said made sense, it did, but she didn't like it.    
“Just hurry.” With that Jin gave her a quick smile, turning around and leaving the panic room. Yara immediately  closed the heavy door. She felt how the cold of the room crept up her legs, sinking into her skin and cooling her entire body down, goosebumps prickling over her skin, while the hair on the back of her neck stood.    
“What’s the status?” Namjoon asked in her ear. He was fighting against The K47 boys, trying to make a path outside, where they’d be met with the chaos of three gangs fighting. And when she thought chaos, it meant just that. Total and utter chaos.    
The evening sky swallowed up most of the bodies laying around. Dark pools of blood, were almost black and covered a large amount of space. Trees had been shot to pieces, furniture destroyed, glass everywhere, a few cars set ablaze and lighting up a small amount of the surrounding area.    
The quiet in the panic room was eerie and it gripped her lungs, keeping a tight hold on them.    
“We’re working on it.” She answered him, eyes finding him on the screen. It was good they had stopped Matthew from getting here, they’d have been at a strong disadvantage. Now, however, that disadvantage was their advantage. “A small group of 5 will come towards you from the left. They are heavily armed.”    
Namjoon turned, ducking behind a wall and waited, for her to give a sign to attack.    
“3...2...1...Now!” She called, watching how he flung around the corner, gunshots flashing, bullets flying, any surrounding decor being destroyed and 3 men going down instantly. Blood splattered up the walls. 

The last two answered his gunfire, but Namjoon was too fast, despite losing his footing and knocking over a porcelain vase. Their bodies dropped to the ground.  

Yara let out a sigh, eyes scanning over the screens.    
The black cars drove up to the front of the house, blocking the path towards the armoury. It was her father's reinforcements.   
She was about to call out to Namjoon to find another way, but stopped in her tracks, when she watched the man she recognized as the one she had shot with the paintballs just after the car crash, followed by a few other men. He neared Jin, who was sitting over Matthews hunched body, his hands digging into his pockets and over his body, trying to find the key. 

Without a second thought, she pushed out of the door, running through the room, almost stumbling over the papers lying around, her speed forcing her against the wall in the hall, before running towards where Jin were. 

Shots went off close by, forcing her to sprint towards them, while blood rushed through her body, pushing adrenalin. 

She was about to turn the corner, when splinters exploded off the wall. Her body stumbled to the floor, her shoulder knocking against the wall, and dust and splinters falling down onto her.    
“JIN!” She yelled, trying to get confirmation that he was alright.   
“Yara? Didn't I tell you to stay put?” He yelled back, followed by gunshots. Yara peeked around the corner, eyes meeting a dropping body. Jin remained on his feet caught between the doorframe, where Matthews body was and the outer hall, where the guy she recognized along with a few friends of his, stood firing at Jin, keeping him in place.    
“You made a mistake betraying us!” The man called at Jin, whose eyes connected with Yara, who remained pressed down on the floor, hair filled with dust and splinters. 

“I made a choice,” Jin called back, voice biting and venomous. His breath was hard, body restless and ready to spring. He chose family. He chose life. He chose redemption and to live for it.

Obviously the man made another choice.    
“Wrong choice. You will regret it.” The man snarled. Yara pushed off the floor, firing off a few bullets and taking down the last two men behind the leader. Their blood sprayed up the walls, over the mans pale face that were pulled back in a snarl, rage burning in his eyes. 

Jin dropped to the floor, his body falling out into the hall, landing on his chest. Pain shot over his face, as it twisted beneath its ruthless hold. What air that remained in Jin and Yaras lungs left them, while everything became distant and still. Time slowed down.    
Yara would have run to him, if it wasn't because she was pinned down where she was. The only thing she could do, was to answer gunshots to keep him at bay, and watch as Jin was becoming pale, his body shaking. Blood pooled around his body, slowly growing bigger, as his breath became more rigged and shallow. 

Taking chance, one Namjoon would have done himself, while scolding her for doing it, she jumped forward, shooting at the man and fast as her gun would allow. She grabbed a hold of Jins shirt, tugging at it, pulling him into safety. 

While her eyes focused on Jin, she heard a yell, and looked up to see the man holding his shoulder, scuttering away to safety. She’d have followed, if it wasn't because of Jin.    
Her throat ran dry and began to hurt, trying to hold back the tears. Her hands gripped his chest, holding the wound, trying to keep pressure on it. Blood rose between her fingers. His chest havened shallowly and ended with a cough. 

Jins lips became red with blood. He tried to say something, but his words turned into more coughing.    
“Shhh, it's okay, you’ll be okay.” Her voice were just as strained by tears as her eyes was, the water brimming on the edge of them. She was shaking just as much as he was. His bloodied hand wrapped around her wrist, holding it roughly. 

“N-NAMJOON! Help! Somebody!” She yelled, veins in her neck popping out. She paid no mind to the risk she took yelling for help. This couldn't be happening.

Drying off snot that was running from her nose with her sleeve, she tried to keep calm and levelheaded. She had done this before, she could do this again…    
“I-I” Jin began, blood running from his mouth, while tears fell from his eyes. She could see the pain in them, the fear taking hold of every part of his brown eyes. She’d expect him to say something brave, something bigger.    
“I don't want to die…” His words cut through her like a knife, twisting into her heart and gripping a hold of her very core. “I don’t want to die… I-I…”   
Her tears spilled over, a sob leaving her throat.    
“You won’t, you won’t.” she assured him, knowing very well she was lying. They both knew it. He was bleeding to fast and she didn't know how to stop it. Putting all her weight on the wound, she tried to stop the bleeding. It felt like her hands were too small for the wound.

“I want to live, this isn't… I want my brothers, please, I want my brothers.” His mumbled between taking in shallow breaths, while life left him. In the state of blood lose he was send back years in time, to a child again. A child that cried for his family, not wanting to be alone, scared of the darkness that approached, scared of the cold. He was becoming cold, his body stopped shaking and his grip, while still hard, became looser.    
“They’re here, we’re all here.”    
“I’m sorry. Tell them I’m sorry.” He grunted.    
“They know.” She gulped.   
“I wanted to live for them. I wanted to live with them. They’re my brothers. I don't want to be alone, I don't want them to be alone, they need to stay together, they need each other. ” His face twitched, eyes distantly looking at her, while tears streamed down his face, while his head laid back on the floor.   
“Hey, hey, you’re not alone, you’re never alone. We’re all in this together, just hang on.” Yara choked out.   
“I’m so tired…” Jin whispered, his brows coming together in realisation of how close he was to the edge. It scared him beyond comepare. What if he left the boys alone? What if they fell apart? They were suppose to be in this together, to walk this road together. He didn't want to die and leave them.  _ He didn't want to be alone _ . 

“Don’t, you just need to stay awake a little longer, until help comes.” Yara tried to keep a brave face on, to control the trimmer in her voice.

“I wanted to… I don't want to die… I want my broth-.” Jin stopped. 

The chaos raged on further down the halls, down the stairs to other levels of the house, outside and over the large area. Everything raged on, but the world came to a stop for her, as Jin had stopped breathing, eyes looking into the distant, empty and void of everything that made him him. 

“Open the goddamn door!” She heard Hoseok scream in her ear, followed by the others yelling at her to do the same, sometimes finding new curse words.    
Yara didn't answer, her hands bawling to fist in Jins shirt, holding it tightly, while letting out a silent scream.    
“Ya-” Jungkook came around the corner and stopped at the sight. The air was knocked out of him, leaving him breathless and dizzy. He blinked, tears beginning to cloud his vision, while it felt like someone had hit him in the stomach.    
Jungkook fell to his knees, down into the blood pool that had grown like a grotesque glow around Jins body. His hands grasped the stained fabric of his elders shirt, while he began shaking him, trying to invoke some sort of reaction.    
Yara watched him with pained expression. She had only known Jin for a few months, while Jungkook had known him for years, he had been under Jin’s wing for so long, he grew up under him, he grew up with the boys. If she felt shattered, then what would he be feeling? 

Had his heart shattered, had it been torn, had he lost a piece of his soul, like she had when her mother and brother had died? When Namjoon had died she felt as if she lost something not even Taehyung could repair. 

The younger boy cried into his friend's shirt, clutching him for dear life.    
Yara decided then she had to put away whatever she was feeling and keep going. Keep the mission from falling apart, to get Jungkook up and moving before the two were found and killed. She softly tugged Jins hand off her wrist that still held onto her loosely. Within his hand, fingers tangled by a broken steel threat, coloured by blood, where the key they needed to open the armoury.    
He had done it. He had found the key.    
With the key in hand, two fingers holding it in place, Yara wrapped her hands around Jungkooks shoulders, tugging at him to stand. At first he did nothing, but as her pulling got harder, he stood up, head bobbing in acknowledgement, both towards what Yara was trying to do and the fact that his friend had died.    
He dried off his tears, smearing blood over his cheeks, just like Yara had. The two mirrored each other. Jungkook expressed their emotional feeling, while Yara expressed the logical. They had a job to do, the boys were counting on them, yelling at them in their ears.   
Oh god, they didn't know.    
“We need to get to the panic room.” Yara said, voice hoarse and void like. 

“We can't leave him!” Jungkook hissed, panic spreading over his face. 

“We need to go.” She answered a little louder, pulling his arm, yet met resistance on his part. He didn't want to move. 

“No! We can’t leave him!” He said louder. It was as if for a moment everything went black inside his head. He couldn't see the objective, he couldn't see people relying on them, he couldn't see anything else but his dead friend. 

“We have to! We have to go!” She yelled at him, voice loud and harsh. Jungkook met her eyes. “There’s nothing we can do for him.” Her voice had become soft. Jungkooks eyes sped around his head, trying to gather his thoughts again. He followed her to the room, with every step pushing what had just happened in the back of his mind and making a promise that he’d do everything he possibly could to keep his other brothers alive, to keep the family together.    
Everything. He’d do everything, even give his life.    
Yara did not fill the silence, finding that words couldn't make anything easier. No words could help. So she kept her mouth shut and mind focused. 

As soon as they twisted the key in the keyhole, the lights went off around the board. Jungkook sat down, letting his fingers fly over the keys, doing his thing, while the door to the armoury sprung open and the men standing by went in, to empty it out. 

“We’re done here.” Jungkook spoke into the mic. His voice was strained but he kept level headed, he had to. 

“Report back to Taehyung and Hoseok.” Namjoon ordered. “Jin and Yara, meet up with us at the front porch.”

Lightning went through the two of them. They remained quiet, not able to say anything about what had happened to Jin. Jungkook wasn't able to say it, because he was barely keeping together, while Yara was afraid it’d endanger them. She feared they’d become even more reckless trying to get some sort of revenge. Revenge, as good as it was, is better served together as a group, rather than recklessly attacking at different fronts and getting themselves killed. 

“Be careful.” She spoke quietly as they went separate ways. Neither of them looked at one another nor did they look back. 

 

Getting to the front porch was relatively easy. Surprising. The house had become less of a war zone, the actual war having moved somewhere else. The stairs and any area surrounding it, were filled with bodies, broken furniture and somehow feathers. Every once in awhile you could hear some of the men, not yet dead, breathe shallowly or gurgel on their own blood. 

She almost slipped in a pool of blood at the end of the stairs. 

The bodies remained faceless to her, she refused to search for people she knew in them, knowing it’d only make everything harder. She wasn't sure she’d handle that well.    
“Namjoon?” Yara called, approaching the front door, with her gun raised. With a beating heart she turned the corner, through the door and for the second time that day she froze, while her heart dropped.    
Namjoon were being held back by men bigger than him. They pulled his hurt and fighting body towards the black cars, that lined up in a half circle a the front of the house. He kicked and thrashed against his captors, yelling and cursing. 

The moment he saw her he yelled her name, the veins in his neck popping out. In the corner of her eyes, she caught men dragging Jimin into the car, knocking him over the head so that he lost consciousness. His silver hair stood out in the light of the cars, recognizable and undoubtedly his. 

“NAM-.” Yara was cut off, as a scream tore through her throat at the feeling of something ripping through her leg, shooting a burning hot pain up her body. Her leg gave out from under her, she clung to the railing of the porch, trying to remain standing and forcing herself up again, to move towards Namjoon. 

Once agains she was stopped this time, by a breathtaking pain shooting over her upper body, over her ribs, pulling the air from her lungs. She fell down the three steps of the front porch, face and hands meeting grass.    
Inhaling she let out a cry, finding the motion painful and hard. 

Namjoon fought against his restraints even further, kicking and screaming, trying to get some sort of contact with Yara, as her face remained buried in the grass, body unmoving.    
“Yara!” He called out, over and over.   
She heard him but her body refused to follow commands, all she could do is peek up from beneath her eyelashes, and through the grass and tears brimming up at the pain. Everything was blurry. 

With nails digging into the dirt, she tried with all her might to move, but couldn't. All she could do was watch as Namjoon was hit over the head, body becoming limb and cries for her falling short until they were gone entirely. They dragged him into the car and went towards her, but was met with a bullet rain from what could be an automatic, possibly an AK47, fitting for the name of the group that was firing at them.  

The black cars speed off leaving a trail on the lawn. It was the only thing they left behind. That and her. 

Was this her end? She refused it to be, but with her body refusing to move she didn't have much of a choice. 

Someone else made it for her. 

The K47 who had shot her, who had shot at the black cars, all fell down, stopping their approach on her, when the boys, Tae, Hoseok and Jungkook pulled up on a pickup, shooting them down. 

Taehyung jumped down, moving quickly. Yara groaned when Tae pulled her up, half sitting. Finally she could move her arms. They wrapped around her leg, that bleed severely. She winched at the pain and still found it beyond painful to breathe. 

Tears ran down her face, making lines in the dried blood in her cheeks.    
“Don’t move, don’t move.” Tae told her, trying to get a hold of her leg, but she flinched, letting out a cry. Panic was setting in, making her already limited vision smaller. She couldn't breathe, she was in incredible pain, her body felt broken and her leg was burning with a cruel pain. Most of all she couldn't think. 

Her mind was hazing, and her movements became laboured and weak. Tae grabbed a rough hold on her body, pulling her up despite her crying protest, almost carrying her to the car. Her mouth kept mumbling incoherent words.   
Jungkook helped her into the back seat of the car, before getting out and jumping on the load of the truck, to protect them if anyone followed. Hoseok was biting curses in the front and immediately forced the speeder down the second Taehyung closed the door after them.    
Yara was strangely lying over the car seat, her legs resting on Tae, who did his best to hold her down as he tried to stop the bleeding.    
Though her mind was spinning out of control, everything becoming black, she had one thought that burned into it, one thought she would have never guessed in her wildest dreams would ever come up in this situation. She had to tell Yoongi.    
“Y-Yoongi, they have him. They took Jimin.” She spoke before everything became black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my beta has withdrawn for mental and personal reasons, so from now on the chapters haven't been edited. However, that means I can post more. So if there's a mistake or anything, please tell me so I can edit it.   
> Also know, I love getting comments on this, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired and wanting to post more, so please leave comments so I know that it's worth my time.


	28. Chapter 28

He had thrown everything. He had let the man he was fighting pull his gun from his hands, just before he landed a solid kick onto the man's chest, not caring or bothering to kill him. Yoongi dropped everything and sprinted through the forest. He did everything he could not to fall in the darkening forest, where everything seemed to reach towards him, the trees and branches did what they could to rip into him, trying to prevent him from reaching the main road.    
A branch wiped over his face, leaving angry red stinging marks across his skin, and sudden tears in his eyes. 

With burning lungs he lunged through the bushes, almost tripping over a root, while still pushing forward. His hands went to the rescue, making sure he didn't fall and connect his face with the ground, while still managing to rip his foot to him.    
Yoongi ran up the small havening towards the road, his legs beginning to take a tole, while his lungs felt like they were on fire.    
Scanning one way he tried to see if he was too late, but quickly found that the cars drove past him, with mere inches, the wind knocking him around as he looked after the cars. His hands tried to find his gun, but the holster was empty and the knife he had in his boot wouldn't do shit.    
All he could do was watch as they passed him, barely missing him. His hands went through his hair, holding his head in frustration, while tears pressed in his eyes.    
He had been so close and he could do  _ nothing _ . Instead of yelling out in rage, he kept it within, savoured it, using it as fuel. He’d get Jimin back and he’d make sure they’d pay. In the blindness of rage the only thing he could do was turn the rage towards Yara.    
If she had just opened the armoury. If she had just been faster. If she wasn't such a risk. If she had just made it in time, if she had just shot at the Dae men, then Jimin wouldn't have been taken. This was all her fault.    
Dae’s always get people killed. Dae’s were always at fault.    
Yara Dae was a danger.

* * *

 

_ Shouting and cursing woke her from her sleep. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Yara rolled over the side of her bed, hair in a wild mess around her red face. She put on her robe, tying it around her waist, before leaving her room, unlocking the door and going out into the corridor.  _ _   
_ _ She should properly say in bed, just sleep through it, yet she found her feet carrying her towards the rokus. It wasn't fearlessness that brought her further, she was terrified with each step she took, it was curiosity and the sinking feeling she felt in her stomach.  _ _   
_ __ Best case it was just her father acting up, worst case…. a war spilled into their home. 

_ Her father's voice was prominent but something in it was strange. Something that had never been there before. It was strained, tired, sad…. betrayed, hurt, lonely…. angry, so so angry.  _

_ A small chaos erupted in the front hall, the light barely lighting up the dark room. Every shadow was reaching, twisting in the light, hovering over them like dark demons. Like death. But it wasn't the shadow demons you’d have to be scared of it was the demons made of flesh and bone and blood. It was the real demons, that’d tear into you with a ferocious smile showing sharp teeth ready for ripping and long claws ready to dig into one's flesh and the never satisfying need to possess, to own, to control. Demons with ambitions were the most dangerous of creatures. _

_ It could be anyone.  _

_ Anyone could turn into a demon, everyone had one inside, it only needed a push and you’d be embraced in darkness.  _

_ The demons that possessed the front hall yelled and screamed, kicking over the round table in the middle of the room, the vase filled with flowers flying moments before it shattered against the floor, spreading glass, water and flowers everywhere.  _ _   
_ _ The destruction didn't satisfy her fathers need to let out what ever emotions he had.  _

_ Yara had seen him angry before, she had seen his rage and what it could do, she had seen him control it and unleash it. This wasn't just a uncontrolled rage. This was something else. Something that rooted deeper and it scared her to the bone.  _

_ Still the girl approached them. Some men were arguing, some were making plans others just watched in silence. Her brother wasn't among them.  _ _   
_ _ Leo and her mother had both left to join her father at some party. Ha-Yun told her daughter to be ready, that chaos and war was brewing and that she should sleep with a locked door, sleep and be ready for the coming times.  _

_ Yara had listened, sleeping with a locked door, but had not thought anymore of it. Her mother had before predicted war and chaos, she had always prepared her children for the times to come, so that they wouldn't be surprised if the war spilled into their house. That was what being part of the Dae was.  _

_ Now her mother's word began to haunt her. The cold hand of fear ran down her spine, spreading a trail of goosebumps over her skin. Fear gripped her heart.  _

_ “What happened? Where’s mom?” She asked, voice shaking as much as her body had begun to do. Something within her tugged.  _ _   
_ _ Harry turned to his daughter, eyes completely black, while the white part of it, along with the surrounding area of his eyes were red. Tears pressed in them, but never spilled over.  _

_ There were fear on his face and an anger that was burning, one that seemed to burn blue, one that would never again settle, one that kept burning and taking and consuming. But it wasn't his anger she took note of, it was the hurt she had never seen on his face before. He was hurting. He was confused. Frustrated. Remorseful. Betrayed. Righteous.  _

_ It scared Yara to the bone. He had never shown much emotion before. He had never shown any other that anger, resentfulness, hatred or indifferent…. There were rarely she had caught a glimpse of anything else. Every blue moon she’d capture a flash of…. Love? towards her mother. But now his whole being were shaking with emotions.  _

_ “Where’s mom….?” Her voice quivered, yet formed the words perfectly. As much as she wanted the answer, she also feared it. The room had become quiet, it was only her father's heavy breaths that could be heard.  _

_ Taking a few steps towards her, a snarl placed on his face. Instinctively she stepped back and right into the wooden cutout column that marked the end of the wooden stairs. Her breath hitched, while the pointy wooden edges dug into her back.  _

_ Harry fumed towards her.  _

_ “DON’T!” He yelled at her, voice loud and cutting. The little light there was, lit up the red blood stains against his skin. It also revealed his one arm hanging limp to his side, blood colouring it darker and running down his arm, dripping from his fingers to the floor. “You will NOT ask, you will not…” _

_ “What happened?! Where’s Mom and Leo?” Before she knew of it the words left her mouth, while tears began to make their way down her face.  _

_ Taehyung stopped at the top of the stairs, his hair blaring to all sides and chest havening, trying to draw in his breath. He remained still at the sight, knowing if he’d intervene in any way, it’d be risking his own life. As much as he wanted to move, he remained nailed to the spot. _

_ Harry’s hand wrapped around his daughter's jaw, the blood leaving a print against her skin. He held tightly, almost twisting her jaw out of place.  _

_ Pain sprung, pressing more tears at her eyes, while her breaths became shallow and laboured. Her head got knocked against the wood, pain blooming like a flower over the back of her head. Yara was standing on her tiptoes.  _

_ “You will not get in my way, you understand?” He raged at her. Her hands held his wrists, trying to get some sort of relief from the pressure he was putting on her jaw.  _

_ “Do you not understand, stupid girl?” This time his voice was more quiet, broken. The next moment he let out a cold and biting chuckle. “No, of course not. She’d have protected her precious daughter… or would she… Did you know?! Tell me, did you know?!” His voice had gone from calmer, to fuming again.  _

_ His hand shook her head.  _

_ “No! I-I don't know what you’re talking about! Where’s mom?” Her voice broke, trying to defend herself from something she couldn't see, because she was unknowing, the only thing knowing that That something was real, was the fact that she could feel it. If it wasn't real, her father's grasp on her, wouldn't be so hurting.  _

_ Harry turned his head over his shoulder. “Give a 50.000 euro reward to the one bringing my son to me alive. Hunt that rat down, do whatever it takes, just bring him to me.”  _

_ The air left Yara’s lungs.  _

_ “What? Why? What happened? Please, please don’t!” Yara begged against the restraints of her father's strength, sobs beginning to escape her lips.  _

_ “And the others? We have the father.” Theo So asked, awaiting orders.  _

_ “Bring him to me. Hunt them out. Destroy everything they have, make an example of them, but leave their kids alive, I want everyone to know exactly what happens to traitors. Alert all of this decision, their name, their lives, their legacy, it is all to be destroyed. If anyone tries to side with them, kill them. Make sure everyone knows, exactly what happens.” Harry’s voice was dripping with venom. His bite sharp and reflexes fast, teeth filled with poison. And it was all aimed at one target.  _

_ Theo and Matthew looked at each other, a psychopathic grin spreading across their faces. They had just been given free leash to do whatever they wanted.  _

_ “What did they do?! You can’t do this, Theo is your son, your family!” Yara yelled. _

_ “I can do whatever I deem fit. He is no son of mine and do. not. ever. call him that. He isn't your brother.” Harry’s voice had become low, his eyes beginning to draw back all the emotions he was feeling and becoming the usual void and calculated glare.  _

_ “But-.” _ _   
_ _ “Enough! Ha-yun is dead and her wretched son will soon follow her to the grave. Stay out of my sight, I can not look at you.” _

_ Yara swallowed, her hands holding her sore flesh as soon as her father let go of her. She fell slightly over, nails digging into the wood, trying to keep her up.  _

_ This couldn't be true.  _

_ Harry spun around, walking towards his office and motioning others to follow by lifting his useable arm in the air. All the men followed, none of them paying attention to Yara, except one, as she fell to the ground on, cheeks stained by the bloody handprint and tears, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. _

_ She didn't see him but he saw her. He saw the pain in her entire being, how she hurt so bad, you might as well have broken every bone in her body, cut into every nerve. He saw how she lost herself, as she clung to her friend, that wrapped his hands around her, trying to relieve the pain for her. His eyes were also filled to the brim with tears, but he kept them in.  _

_ Namjoon saw how her fingers held onto the fabric of Taehyung's shirt for dear life. At that moment he pitied them.  _

_ “Daniel.” Another man uttered, drawing his attention away from the mess, following him into the office.  _

_ It felt as if her heart had been ripped from her body. She was well aware of who had killed her mother and it only hurt all the more. Something had snapped in her. The little string that made her love her father, even with all he had done towards her, snapped. It severed. There were no more love left in her. It had all been taken and she felt like she was only an empty shell, the only thing she could actually feel was pain.  _

_ Taehyung held her. There were nothing more he could do, but hold her. And that’s what he did. After a while of crying her sobs became still, no tears was left. At that moment, he carried her to her bed, where he laid beside her, holding her tightly into his body.  _ _   
_ _ It scared him the most when she stopped crying. It was as if there were nothing left of her. During the night tears escaped him, he cried for the lose of family, Ha-yun was like a mother to him and Leo a brother, he cried for Yara, since she had no tears left, he cried for her soul and his own.  _

 

_ The two held each other up, when one couldn't keep on, the other did. Their lives changed. Harshly. Ruthlessly. There were no more space for childish dreams. No more space for softness. They had to grow thick skin and start playing the game, or else they’d be swallowed up by the demons.  _


	29. Chapter 29

Demons. The seem to follow him everywhere. They manifested in the shadows around him, they carved their way into his bones, they dragged their nails over his insides, they breathed down his neck and they even controlled him at times. Everyone had demons. They could be made by your own decisions, they could be made by circumstances, they could be made by your past and they’d follow you to your grave. 

But no demon was like him. No demon was like Harry Dae. That demon seemed to follow Namjoon everywhere, it breathed down his neck, it forced his hand, it laughed at him and used everything against him. 

His skin was bare to its claws and it wasn't afraid to drag them over it. 

Namjoon was tied to a chair. Ropes burning into his skin. Bruises and cuts covered his body. He could feel his one eyes had swelled and he felt a searing pain on the back of his head. His lips were chapped and throat dry. 

There were a lamp just above him, the only light source in the room. It cast dark shadows over his face. The shadows, however, did not compare to the ones that crept on Harry’s face, a grin plastered on it aswell. 

“Namjoon welcome back.” Harry grinned. Namjoon let out a huff as an answer, lifting his head more, to broaden his shoulders and make him look less hurt. 

“I’ve got to admit, I didn't expect you to return here alive but I couldn't be more happy about it. Our last time together was cut short and I wanted to spend more time with you.” Namjoon clenched his jaw at Harry’s words.   
“Funny, I expected to return here and pay you back for last time.” Namjoon found his voice. His words were dry and sounded more worn out than he wanted. 

“Ambitious. I like that, it’s what I always liked about you. You always had ambition, you always wanted more, like me.” Harry laid out a trap and Namjoon stepped right into it. 

“I’m nothing like you.” 

“Well… You’re right and wrong. I wouldn't have made the mistakes you did. Falling in love?” He laughed, the sound echoing around the room. He slapped his knee, like it was the funniest thing in the world. At his words Namjoons heart sunk. The memories of Yara falling to the ground with a pained cry escaping her lips flashed in his mind. She had gone down and he wasn't able to stop it. He wasn't even able to see if she was alive or not.

“You fell in love you, if I remember correctly.” Namjoon shot back, a small smirk falling upon his lips as Harry’s laughter slowed down. 

Namjoon clenched his jaw, trying to lock his worry away. Did Harry know? Did he know if his own daughter was alive or dead? Asking wasn't an option, he couldn't trust his words, so Namjoon remained quiet.

“I did. I loved Ha-Yun dearly, I really did, she just… didn't know her place. Like you and Yara and that wretched Taehyung. None of you cherished what I gave you and you all threw it in my face, so ungrateful.” Namjoon re-clenched his jaw, trying to keep still and not give him any reaction he wanted. Harry leaned forward a little, a smile still on his face. “I know, I know. You wanted more. You wanted my crown, I admire you for that. But you made so many mistakes. It won't ever happen. You fell in love with  **my** daughter, now I can’t have that. If you had stayed by my side, I might have allowed it, it would have forced you to rethink your betrayal.”

Harry gave Namjoon a taste of what could have been. It was one form of torment. What could have been. Namjoon could have had his blessing, could have married Yara, could have earned the crown. It could have been. 

The torture was sharp and struck right in Namjoons heart. 

“Taehyung was my first choice, the boy held promise, but he was weak, he had to burn out that weakness… You, you would have been great. You held more promise than the boy who grew up within these walls. My boy. You both could have been sons of mine.”

“I wouldn't want to be your son, not even if there was blood between us.” Namjoon huffed insulting. “Especially not when I know how you treat family.”

“I had no choice and I don't regret it. This is where you and I are different too. You’d let those boys you consider brothers, family, drag you down. They’re a weakness. Family is something you use. Yara is a string, one I could use to bind any other family to ours, that family would become my doll. Your brothers will be killed, they’ll die and it will hurt you. Destroy you. They are a weakness.” Harry knocked on a metal pipe behind him, the sound echoing through the room and down the hall on the outside. Namjoon turned his head to the door expecting someone to come in and beat him but instead he was met with a bloodcurdling scream, that froze his body. His eyes shot to Harry who watched entertained. 

Jimin cried out from a room further down the hall. It made Namjoons toes curl and nails dig into the chair. He grinded his teeth.    
Again Harry knocked on the pipe and everything fell silent. The silence was cutting. It was like wandering out on a frozen lake and falling through the ice into the cold water. It took the thought that he was alive and made it uncertain. 

“We have one of them, one of your brothers.” Namjoons head fell, the dark shadows enhancing his dark and deadly stare he send Harry from under his brows. “Park-Min Jimin. Tsk tsk tsk.”   
Harry wiggles his finger in the air. 

“Really?” Harry said, giving Namjoon a certain look, blameful and disapproving. “ I guess he hasn't learned his lesson.”

“You took everything from them and expect they’d stand idly by? That they’d let you take everything? You’re all consuming, like a black hole. You take and take from people and expect that no one wouldn't return the favor? No.” His words was spat out, filled with anger and bitterness. 

“And you’d be any different? To keep the crown you have to eradicate every thought of betrayal. You have to install fear and force their respect. You’ll make enemies along the way, you’ll get blood on your hands, innocent and tainted. There’s no avoiding this. You’ll be no different.” Namjoon kept shaking his head, refusing his words. He’d be different. He knew it was naive of him but he’d fight for it. He’d do anything he could to control everything, when he carried the crown, while making sure the bloodspill wouldn't reach innocents. or at least keep it minimal. 

“Your ideas, your naivety, your brothers and the love you feel for them and Yara, will all weigh you down. It will destroy you.”

“So what? Should I rid myself of the things I fight for? The things that means the most? The things that make me human?” Namjoon snarled at him. “Never. What makes me strong is my brothers. Is my ideals.  _ Is my love for your daughter Yara. _ ”

He had admitted it. Without thinking he had blurted out something he had tried to repress and suddenly it was reality, suddenly he felt how the words both relieved him, all the while weighing him down. 

Namjoon leaned back, his face falling into a mask of ice.

Harry felt anger flare up but also found Namjoon entertaining. He’d savour these moments forever. They fell just in his taste. 

“BTS will destroy you, with or without me and Jimin. We will not give you anything.” Namjoons refusal ticked Harry. His smile fell. Harry accepted Namjoons words and decided that whatever he’d propose him, he’d refuse, out of anger, out of spite and hatred. What Namjoon didn't know was that in his refusal to cooperate, he fell into the category of not being of use to Dae, and therefore he was left open to whatever torture Harry felt like. 

“I suppose there’s no changing your mind. Oh well…” He got op, leaving the chair empty and strode over to the door, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Namjoon. He’d at least get his desire for revenge satisfied. “We’ll just have to send your friends a message then.” 

Namjoon felt as if he was kicked in the stomach. Nausea overwhelmed him as fear once again wrapped around him. He didn't fear for himself nor Jimin, he knew the two of them signed up for the possibility of this, he knew they could handle it and that none of them would let Dae’s ways of persuasion get to them, but Yara…. She was an uncertainty. The thought of Dae once again playing games with her, using her, twisting her mind or hurting her, cut through him.    
He closed his eyes, accepting the fist that connected with his cheekbone. 

* * *

 

Jimin heard a knock on the door and it was as if his heart froze over. The men holding him, the men that had cut into him, smirked and rubbed their hands together, approaching him like a band of hyenas approaching a hurt animal. 

He was sitting against a tub, the room bright white and covered in tiles that were easy to wash off. He was shaking of cold, the water dripping off of him. Despite knowing what came next he still fought against their hold, grunts and frustrated screams escaping his lips as the forced him into the icy cold water, that stabbed at his skin like thousands of needles. His screams were quickly muffled by water, that pried its way into his mouth and nose, burning all the way down as it replaced the air in his lungs. 

Jimins arms waved, trying to grab a hold of anything that could pull him up, his legs kicking and splashing water over the sides of the tub. The moment black dots began to cloud his vision and his body becoming more still as it needed air, was the moment he was pulled up, letting him breathe in. 

Fire burned all the way down his lungs. The moment he caught his breath it all started over.    
Again and again and again, until he lost consciousness and they were unable to wake him. The last thought he had was of his brothers, all of them, and then he was out.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

A skull splitting headache ravaged through her head. She could feel the blood pumping and hear it in her ears. Everything hurt. Every muscle, every nerve, every breath, it all hurt. Those were the first things she noticed when she slowly regained consciousness. 

Half of her expected to wake up to a hospital room, while the other half of her expected that she was just sore after one of her rough trainings with Hoseok. 

She began opening her eyes, blinking at the sudden sharp light and drawing in hissing breaths, that hurt like she had taken a blow to her lungs. 

Slowly she began remembering. She remembered the plan, the attack and all the bodies lying around. And Jin. The memory made her gag, eyes watering at the movement, as hurt once again gripped her heart. Then the memory of Namjoon screaming her name and being dragged away when she…. 

Her body moved quickly, every nerve screaming at her to stop moving, as she sat up, swinging one leg over the edge of the bed she was in while she investigated the other. She was shot. 

A white bandage was wrapped tightly around her thigh. Her fingers trailed the fabric, pushing down on the sore skin to see how bad it really was. 

Shaking her head as if it would magically make everything better, she decided that staying in bed wouldn't get Namjoon and Jimin back. She had to do something to help. She had to get them back. 

It was a struggle putting on her boots that were placed beside a chair, where a robe hung over the armrest. It the robe was easy to get into, but the boots were a lot harder. Her mind seemed foggy and dull, while the headache raged on and her movements were slow and painful. Still she managed to get in all and push her way to the hall. 

Every few steps she had to stop to try and overcome the pain and dullness that seemed to prevent her from making any larger movements for more than a few seconds. But with every stop her stubbornness grew. 

As it grew the pain became manageable and her movements more deliberate. It might have taken her minutes that seemed like years or actual hours, but eventually she made it to a room where voices were raised and anger seemed to flow out of the open door. 

Peeking inside she found Yoongi, with rage quilled into his brows and eyes completely dark, yelling at Jungkook, who defensively held his arms up in front of him, trying to defuse the ticking time bomb that Yoongi presented as. 

It didn't help one bit when Yoongi’s eyes suddenly caught Yaras and he suddenly erupted, moving fast and pulling her into the room, while she winced and cursed trying to pry herself out of his grasp. Jungkook cursed at Yoongi for his ruthlessness, defensively forcing his way in between the two of them, to act like some sort of shield. 

“This is all you goddamn fault!” He yelled into the room, swinging around with open arms. If she didn't know any better she’d say he was drunk. His body language was a complete opposite of his usual reserved self. It was violent, loud and filled with anger. When he spoke he threw around with his arms and made gestures. 

“Yoongi!” Jungkook yelled trying to hush him down. Yara stood out from behind him, trying to be brave enough for what was to come. 

“Do you have any idea what they’re doing to him? To Namjoon?” His words were cruel and deliberate. When Jungkook once again wanted to insert himself between Yoongi and Yara, she put a hand on his arm and shook her head. 

As much as it hurt, she’d let Yoongi take out some of the anger on her. If it made him able to help them later on, it’d be worth it. Still, his words were able to cut into her like a knife, smearing salt into the already open wounds. 

“They’re torturing them. They’re waterboarding my brother and they killed Jin all because of you!” He kicked over a chair. “If it wasn't for you-”

“Then what? Huh? You keep shifting the blame onto me and I don't see how it's all my fault!” She yelled back, letting go of her own inhibitions and letting anger take the lead. It wasn't just for Yoongi anymore, now she had to relieve pressure too. “You all helped make the plan, you all prepared me for it, as well as everything else. I did what I was told, I followed orders! You can’t keep shifting the blame onto me, just because of things out of your control.”

Yoongi let out a hissing scoff, shaking his head and trying to control himself. 

“You keep getting in the way, you’re dragging us down! Did you forget your sudden attack on Matthew that risked the lives of those around you? Because of you I couldn't make the shot on Theo or any of the leaders of K47, because Namjoon ordered me to save your ass.” Yara blinked. “He’d risk the mission, the boys, OUR lives to save you. Because what? Your magic pussy?”

“You’re not being fair.” Jungkook said, rubbing his forehead trying to prevent the oncoming headache he was getting. 

“Not being fair? I’m completely fair! It’s the truth! The K47 are after her! Dae is after her! Everyone seems to want her and for what reason? Because she’s of high rank? Because she’s the daughter of everyone's enemy? All our troubles come from the Dae family, her fucking family!” Yoongi spat at her, pointing his finger sharply towards her, the movement threatening and aggressive. 

“It’s because of your family  families get torn apart. People die all around you!” Yoongi continued on screaming. “MY BROTHER is being tortured and most likely killed!” 

At those words, Yoongi ridded a dresser with all sorts of glass decorations on it. The glass smashed against the concrete floor of the bunker, pieces flying all around and spreading over it. 

Jungkook acted fast, wrapping his arms around Yoongi, trying to prevent him from hurting himself. Yoongi thrashed against him, letting out a frustrated and angry scream that made Yara jump in her place. 

His words had cut through her and ended her own attack, leaving her wordless and on the brink of tears. Because he was right. All he said was true, in some way or form. And she believed his words, because for him they were the truth. 

She could see the hurt in him. It was the first time she actually saw him scared out of his mind. It was the first time she saw that part of him. Angry, hurt, scared. 

“Let go! We’re handing her over to Dae! Let fucking go of me Jungkook!” Yoongi thrashed out of the arms that prevented him from doing any more harm. In his anger he threw a punch that hit Jungkook square in the face, sending the much younger boy into the wall and to the floor with a stumble. 

Yoongi let out another roar, the pain of it all wrapped around every fiber of his being. Yara was both scared and angry, however she was frozen in place, unable to move. The only thing she could do, was watch how Yoongis deadly glare turned towards her, only to be interrupted by Jungkooks fist, that knocked against Yoongis cheekbone, sending him stumbling to the floor. 

She had never seen Jungkook be any sort of aggressive towards the others, towards his elders. It had come as a complete surprise to her and by the look on Jungkooks face he was surprised as well as ashamed of having to throw a punch. Still he stood between them as a barrier.

Yoongi dried off blood from the corner of his mouth letting out a cold chuckle, eyes as dark as ever. 

“How can you not blame her? How are you not angry?” Yoongi asked, remaining on the floor. Jungkook bawled his fists, his broad shoulders tensing and his jaw clenching. 

“I am.” Yara had never heard Jungkooks voice so low and dark. You could hear the pain in it, the tears he was holding back. “I am angry. I’m beyond angry, I’m furious, but we have a job to do and Jin wouldn't want us to fall apart. He’d want us to keep moving-.”

“He’d be here to tell us to do that if it wasn't because of her. He’d be here helping get Namjoon and Jimin back.” Yoongi hissed. 

“It wasn't Yara’s fault-.” Once again Jungkook was cut off by Yoongi throwing out words.

“She was with Namjoon, Jimin AND Jin! They split up, she was suppose to be by Jin’s side at all times, she was his partner and he died” He yelled.

“Yoongi…” Yara spoke up, trying to defuse the tension. “We were pinned down. I-I did everything I could. It wasn't suppose to go down like that, he wasn't suppose to be there, he wasn't suppose to die.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them in any longer. 

Instead of anger loose overtook her. 

_ I don’t want to die. I want my brothers. I don't want to die.  _ Jins words echoed in her head. They clung to her like ghosts and she feared she’d never forget his cries. She feared he’d haunt her. Sleep wouldn't come easy to her anymore, not that it was before, but now she had the image of Jin choking on blood, crying in fear and pain would flash through her mind every time she’d go to sleep. 

She expected nothing less. 

“You didn't do enough! You should’ve die-.” Yoongi was cut off by Jungkook tearing him to his feet, shoving him against the wall, with a threatening expression on his face. 

“Don’t you fucking dare! Don't you dare tell her that she should have died instead of Jin. No one, not Jimin, not Namjoon, not Jin, not anyone beside you thinks that. She is as much of a part of BTS as we are. She’s here for the same reason you are and all of us will give our lives to save one another, including Yara.” Jungkook sneered at Yoongi, whose eyes had become wide, taking in the words that were spoken to him. 

Yara swallowed her tears, drying those that had escaped her off with her hands and shifted uncomfortably behind them. It was true. She knew that all of them would give their own lives to save each other, she’d be willing to die too if she could save them. 

Jin had deserved much more. So much more than what he got. He didn't get the time. He didn't get the time to prove that he deserved their forgiveness, he didn't get the time to…. His death must have proved his loyalty. That’s when she realised that Yoongi, who had been blinded by rage, felt the impact of Jin’s death much more than she had initially thought. He wanted to forgive him, he wanted to give Jin time to gain what he had lost. He wanted to believe in him. And now he wasn't able to do so.

The realisation left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Namjoon could die and she’d not have the time to tell him how she feels. She didn't have the time to confess, to admit. They could end up like Jin, dead and unable to have gained what they lost. 

“Jin…. Jin died and all we can do is move forward.” There were something so broken to his voice. Yara couldn't help but reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder, reminding him he wasn't alone. It was both for herself and him. 

Yoongi seemed to have fallen down. He patted Jungkooks arm to let the boy know to let him go. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, trying to pull it to how it should be, all the while letting his fingers glide over his throat. 

“We’re exchanging her.” Was the only thing he uttered before leaving the room. 

Jungkook turned to her, eyes buffy and the tip of the nose red. Without hesitation she hugged him, tightly. Her hand rested on the back of his head, thumb calmly caressing his hair. He returned her hug.

“I should have done more.” She mumbled into his shirt.

“There were nothing more you could do. Trust me. No matter what you did you’d always think you could have done more.” Jungkooks voice was as hushed as her own. His words hit her hard. It was true. 

_ No matter what you do, no matter how much you want to change the past, things happen and you’d always blame yourself for it. Always. Even things out of your control.  _

“Every soldier experiences this. We all do.” Jungkook continued. 

They let go of each other. Yara tried to catch his eyes, but he avoided hers, looking out over the mess they had made. His avoidance of her eyes only confirmed that he had a story to his words. She guessed it was scars from his soldier days, losing friends and comrades. 

He had commented on his days in the army only a handful of times, all of them were small snippets of memories, some painful others joyful. What he had told her was that joining BTS was the best thing he did. He didn't care for how the army operated and was only part of it for a few months, yet within those months he had gotten a taste of lose and war. 

“We’ve lost people before. Some more important than others, but the same always remains. Guilt.” He said. 

“How can so wise and mature words come from such a young person?” Yara said, poking his side, trying to lighten his mood. Her tease seemed to help, because he met her eyes and a small smile formed on his lips. 

“Guess you could say I’m an old soul.”

“Old soul? You’ve been around Namjoon for too long.” He chuckled at her words, letting out a sigh over the mess. 

“You should go rest up, you’ll need it. I’ll clean this up.” Jungkook placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her and gently pushing her towards the door. 

“I don't think I can sleep.” She mumbled.

“Then get some food. Find Hoseok or Taehyung.” He advised, rubbing the back of his head, lines forming in his forehead, while looking back on all the shattered glass and broken furniture. 

“I can help, you know.”

“You can help by getting better fast. Find Taehyung or Hoseok, they’ll update you on the situation.” Both of them took a few steps back, Yara into the hall and Jungkook further into the room. Still they looked at each other. 

“The exchange thing?” She questioned. Yoongi had been very keen on it. Trade her for his brother and Namjoon. One part of her told her that her father would never trade, he had the upper hand, but another part of her told her that trading them for her, would get him back a card he was missing and on the same time be able to manipulate with BTS further. 

This was a game and Harry loved a good game. 

“Yea. Go.” With that Jungkook turned around, rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning, while uttering small curses under his breath towards Yoongi. ‘You made the mess, you should clean it’, ‘fucking Yoongi, why not trash your own room, oh right, you don't wanna clean it up yourself… then again, you do always take out the trash without being asked…. still’. 

Yara smiled as she turned and walked away, feeling a bit settled by seeing Jungkooks younger side appear again. 


	31. Chapter 31

She followed the sound of a hushed conversation, in spite of the pain of her leg, letting her curiosity take over. This time however, she hoped not to get right into the middle of a fight that’d end with broken furniture and glass. 

Sneaking up on the crooked door, she trailed her fingers over the cold wall of the bunker, her lips forming a thin line as she pressed them together. 

“I just… I just needed to hear your voice.” Hoseok said, the exhaustion evident in his voice. Silence followed, until a muffled answer came. 

Was he talking on the phone? Something about it seemed too private, to intimate for her to hear, so she quickly speeded past the door and down the hall towards the kitchen, while holding in a groan and the sting her leg gave and the tightening of her chest. 

“I just… I just needed to hear your voice.” He said, feeling the tired sting in his throat. Hoseok rubbed his brows, before letting out a breath and gliding his hand through his hair, listening to her breath on the other end of the line. 

“What happened?” She asked, voice silent and filled with worry. He could almost see the how her thin brows would scrunch together and her eyes grow big and glossy. “Did you get hurt? Are you okay?  _ Did you get hurt?! _ ”

Now she was panicking, mind spinning out of control, overtaken by worry. 

“No, No… I didn't get hurt.” He said causing her to let out her breath in relief. Hoseok felt a slight ping of joy, but it was soon drowned out by a bad taste in the mouth and his heart sinking with the thought of what happened. 

“So you’re safe?” Kiki questioned. 

“Yea, I’m safe.”

“What happened?” For every answer she’d ask a question, like she always did and he wasn't going to stop her. He never did. She always wanted answers, sometimes demanding them, in spite of how they might hurt her, some answers were just too hurtful. No matter how bad, no matter how much it could hurt her. She’d always be there, listening, calm and collected and filled with worry. 

“We-.... We lost someone.” Hoseok uttered, his breath ringgit and filled with so much pain. “And two of our own was taken. Everything just… It didn't go as planned and we lost Jin, and Jimin and Namjoon were taken. I’m just exhausted.”

“I’m  _ so sorry _ .” She answered him, her voice clearly telling him that all she wanted right now, was to be there for him, to wrap her arms around him and let him be consoled by her. Yet, all she could do was support him over the phone. “What do you need?”

“I just needed to hear your voice, it makes the whole thing bearable.” Hoseok answered, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Warmth, that was one of the things he missed the most about her, her warmth, her lips, her eyes, her smile. Oh god her smile. Being away from her, was losing a part of his soul, the part always with her. Nothing could replace that, just like nothing could replace Yara in Namjoons eyes. 

“Hoseok?” Her voice were small. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, feeling tired and mentally and physically exhausted.

“Maybe…” She hesitated. He had a feeling of where this was going. “Maybe you should stop.”

“Kiki…” He said, voice becoming stern. 

“No, listen, I don't want to get the call telling me that you’ve died or even worse, I don't get a call at all. We can still live a happy life-.” Kiki begged. It wasn't that she didn't know what he would answer, it was always the same, she just always hoped for the answer to chance… On the other hand she didn't. All she wanted was to live with him, to be with him, and be  _ home _ , but she was willing to compromise. 

“It’s a life on the run. We’d never settle down anywhere, we’d never be able to make roots or create any friends or family. It’s too late to run, they know who we are, who I am. We’d be hunted by Dae until we’re dead or he is.” The pain was clear. He wanted the same thing as her. To be with her. To create a family with her. But over the years he build a family within BTS, they had become his brothers. 

He’d never be able to leave them. 

Kiki also knew that. She understood the bonds he had created and his need to be by his brethrens side and his need to destroy Dae. At times he had begged for forgiveness for forgetting all about her, in the heat of battle. It always broke his heart, realising he had forgotten about her in the moment of battle, his mind solely on the task before him. It wasn't something he should feel bad about, she always assured him, that it was common, that it didn't hurt her. 

Her hatred for Dae had burned bright in the beginning, but over the years the hatred, though deeply rooted, burned less bright. She instead wanted was him. 

“I know, I just… I… miss you. You’re out there risking your life while I’m hidden away, constantly moving out of paranoia and fear. Can’t I be there, with you? Like that Yara girl.” Her question caught him off guard. Face loosing its colour and becoming ashy, while his heart sunk in his chest. 

“You can’t. I’d love to have you here, but Yara is already a risk despite growing up in this world. You’d get thrown into the middle of a war and you can’t protect yourself, not in the way that’s required, I’m sorry. You’d be a bigger risk and I don’t want to worry about you like Namjoon does Yara.” Now he was spinning out of control. He had seen how Yara affected Namjoon and his decision making and how every time they fight he’s more cautious out of worry. Hoseok didn't want to have to fight half hearted and risk the lives of others, not that Namjoon fought half heartedly. He just didn't want worry to hold him back. 

The line was quiet for a while, he began wondering if she had hung up or the line had been cut. 

“I understand.” She breathed, Hoseok closed his eyes at her voice, falling back over the bed with a sigh. “I don't want to lose you…”

“You won't.” He promised, one he intended to keep. 

“I better not. I’d raise hell if I did.” She said, a small threat that was the truth found a way into her voice. Smiling the line grew quiet again. The two remained silent for a while, neither of them feeling a need to say anything, just knowing that the other was there was enough. 

Eventually Kiki said something, breaking the silence. 

“I went to the beach. Our beach.” Hoseok was taken aback by her words, eyes flying open and body tensening. 

“You did what?!” He tried to remain calm, but was failing. “Why-, How could you do that? Why would you do that, have you lost your mind?!”

“Calm down, Hobi, nothing happened. I was careful, I followed every precaution and rule you taught me.” She voiced and making him let out a tense breath. He didn't give voice to any of his thoughts and let her continue. “It was beautiful, Hobi. It looked just the same. The waves were large and crashed against the coast and the sand was warm and cold on the same time. Honestly, for a while everything felt calm, like you were there with me.”

“Soon, I will be. We’ll go to the beach. I’ll build you a huge sandcastle.” A smile formed on his lips, evident in his voice too, he pulled out his dogtags and fiddled with the ring around the chaine. 

He’d ask her to marry her again, on the beach, when the moment was right. They might be engaged but that was long ago, and they needed, he needed, to reaffirm his love for her. She was the reason he began this, she was the reason that kept him going through loss of friends, she was the one he confided in, asside of Yoongi. 

She was his beginning and end. His brothers were his middle. 

“Sounds like a date.”


	32. Chapter 32

A war erupted in the control room. Yoongi was standing on one side, with a few other officials behind him yelling at the other side of the room where Tae had taken up leading point in yelling back. It was like a complete renaissance picture or the british parliament on a bad day. 

The split in the room was clear. Tae, with Jungkook behind him, was on what they believed to be her side, not wanting to exchange her. While Yoongi lead the side that were trying to exchange her for Jimin and Namjoon. Most of the people were on Yoongis side, understandably so. They didn't have a relationship with her, so unsurprisingly they wanted Namjoon back, he was afterall their leader and they were loyal to him. 

Hoseok remained in the middle, split between his friendship with Yara and the need to get their leaders back, so they could move on with the war. 

* * *

 

A week had passed since she woke and nothing had changed beyond the everlasting fight between to sides. That was a week of torture. A week within her father's wrath. A week where he could kill them at any moment, maybe he already had. A week where BTS had been scrambling to gather themselves.  

If Jin had been there he’d have silenced Yoongi, while also silencing Taehyung and Jungkook. They would have been silenced for long enough to make some sort of plan. At least that was what she believed. 

Yara had been trapped in the middle of the war the whole week. For every day that passed she felt herself sink further and further into herself. She became more and more withdrawn, always thinking, never speaking up. 

This day, however, things had changed and it only fueled the fire even more so. 

They had received a message from Dae proposing a trade. He’d give back Namjoon and Jimin, while getting to spend the day with Yara. She’d return to BTS afterwards if she wished, the only thing Harry asked was to have her for a day. 

Taehyung and Jungkook was against it, they believed they could get their brothers back another way. The two knew what being around Harry would mean for her. Actually they all knew, Yoongi just chose that it was a price he was willing to pay. Hoseok still debated. 

“I’ll do it.” Yara spoke up for the first time. 

The room went silent, all surprised by her sudden declaration. She met their eyes, her look determined. She had made up her mind. 

Taehyung charged at her with his words, movement sharp, violently throwing around his arms in frustration over her. 

“You can't be fucking serious!” He yelled, voice loud and deep. Yoongi was about to intervene, but was quickly shut down by Taehyung yelling at him to shut up. Yara blinked at his rage. 

“Yara, we can get them back some other way.” He came closer to her, ducking his head to make their conversion seem more private. “You know what he’ll do.”

“Manipulate me. Give me truths with half lies. Try to split us up. I know him, I know what he’s capable of.” She answered, not at all bothered by the facts she was listing off. It only made Taehyung more angry, her seemingly carelessness. 

In reality she knew of the consequences her being close to her father might bring. She accepted that. It wasn't that she didn't fear it, she was just willing to pay the price for getting Jimin and Namjoon back. It’d also give her a chance to size him up, to show him what she had made of herself. The stupid little girl he once saw before him, had changed. She hoped she’d remain strong and not fall apart. 

Bravery could be borderline stupidity. 

“You know?” He scoffed harshly, running a frustrated hand over his mouth trying to collect himself.

“Taehyung if she is willing to do the switch, then we should do it.” Hoseok said from behind, earning a sharp glare from Taehyung. Jungkook remained held back, not arguing against her wishes. He didn't want her to go, but if she was willing to do it, then it was her decision. 

“It’s fine, really.” She put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Her eyes connected with Yoongi’s whose mouth were a thin line. He nodded at her, weather it was a thankful nod or one that meant he agreed with her, was unknown. “I can do it. If it gets Namjoon and Jimin back, I’ll gladly do it.”

“You should have spoken up seven days ago.” Yoongi mumbled, but didn't take it further. He was partially right, she should have done it days ago, but at that time it might not have been a possibility, Dae might not have taken the deal at the time, and Yara wasn't exactly able to hold herself up for long. 

“We can get them back another way.” Tae argued. 

“This is the fastest and safest way to get them back, Tae. We’ll do this.” She said, this time more determinant and certain of her choice. This time Taehyung didn't go against her, he knew the battle was over, that everyone's minds had been made. He agreed to it to an extend, he understood it, but that didn't mean he liked it. 

“I’ll set up the meeting on a neutral field.” Hoseok said, taking a hold of Jungkooks shoulders and dragging him with him, followed by a few other tech guys and mercenaires. 

Since the choice had been made, more and more of the men behind Yoongi, left the room, returning to their work. Taehyung left too, he need to take his frustration out on something and the shooting range seemed like the better choice. 

Yoongi sized her up with his eyes, she did the same to him. 

“I’m not against you, Yoongi. I’ve never been your enemy, I just don't always agree.” Her voice had become small and was testing the waters. 

Yoongi remained quiet for a while, leaning against the round table, folding his arms over his chest. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, thinking of an answer. 

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble. I didn't like the thought of Namjoon falling for you, because it’d put all what we’ve worked for at risk. You trying to escape your father, put our plan in jeopardy, and bringing you here even more so. I see you as a risk. I argue because I’m trying to reach our goal, when you’re here, when you made friends with the others, even Jimin, when you still hold Namjoons heart, I fear we’ll lose sight of what we are doing this for.” It was the first time she had heard him speak so calmly, trying to explain himself. She didn't think it was something that’d ever happen. That he’d actually talk to her.  

His confession left her scrambling for words.  _ Was she still holding Namjoons heart?  _

“You know, we have the same goal. We both want my father dead.” She said.

“That is not all I want. I want the Dae completely obliterated. Everything your father holds dear, taken from him. That means your name, the position you hold, your whole bloodline and legacy.” He explained.

“My life?” On that he remained quiet and left the question in the air. 

He wanted all of it. Everything. Yara would be left with nothing, maybe not even her life. Was Namjoon aware of this? He was after the crown, the position, she was after the same thing, but Yoongi was a threat to that. 

They left each other at that. Both of them wanted to talk further, to get some sort of understanding, but neither of them thought the other would listen. 


	33. Chapter 33

The nausea was overwhelming. Yara rubbed her hands together nervously, trying to keep calm, while her stomach turned and heart beat rapidly. Despite her nerves her face remained calm and collected, the only thing showing any sort of nerves was the hand rubbing. 

The car ride was quiet. No one spoke a word, all to focused or uncomfortable to speak. Hoseok was in the driver's seat, with Taehyung at his side, while Yoongi was sitting in the back with her. Jungkook was in the car behind them, with a few men, while two other cars drow in front of them. 

Tension was running high. For each moment that passed it thickened. It wrapped around them like a suffocating smog, that made shoulders tense up and fingers restlessly drum at any given surface. 

Hoseok turned the wheel, driving down a path that lead into the forest. The car jumped on the uneven path, making the four bodies sway and jump in their seats. 

Yara tried swallowing, but found her mouth had run dry. She was imagining the worst. Not for herself, but for Jimin and Namjoon. What state would they be in? Would her father keep his word? Were they even alive? Was this a armbush? 

Her mind was spinning with worry and questions. She was unsure if she’d be able to remain of stone, to keep her mask on, when she’d see Namjoon. All she truly wanted was to make sure he was alright, that he was safe. 

Which was why she was doing this. Or, one of the reasons she was doing it.  

The further they got into the forest, the less light got through the top of the trees, casting shadows and little streams of light, through the green toppings. With each tree that passed her window, she locked up her feelings, her hands untangling and became unmoving on her thighs, and her shoulders falling back. 

Taehyung watched her in the mirror, watched the way she changed her whole demeanor. She fell cold and ice-like. It reminded him of a snake, the way she began moving and how her teeth became knine and nails become claws. It was intimidating and fascinating. She became a wolf queen, ready to fight for her throne.

Jungkook and Namjoon might have recognized her aura, from the time she was tied up in their basement. The time she let the darkness in her take over. The time she laughed at them. 

It was not that she didn't always have the darkness , it was just that she didn't let it take over her whole being for long periods of time, if she did, she’d lose herself. At a time she thought it would have been better to just be that darkness, she tried it, but she became herself again slowly, she became herself and only a smaller darkness remained. 

This time it took over. 

It took over to protect herself. To face off her father. Maybe she was delusional, maybe the darkness were only a thin shell protecting her, maybe it would break. But for now, it held strong. 

The car came to a stop, completing the other half of a circle made by Dae’s men. They all braced themselves a moment before stepping out into the damp forest air. 

Each group stood on their own side of the, Won, one of her father's henchmen, stood between two other men and was head of the Dae side.  Theo must have been held back, due to the death of his brother and his explosive temper. 

Yara led the small arrow formation BTS had taken. Yoongi was on one side of her, with Taehyung on the other. Hoseok took cover behind a car door, ready to give them cover if needed. Jungkook did the same. 

The two groups remained distant from one another, a good few meters between them. Those good few meters acting as a barrier. 

“Your father is looking forward to seeing you.” Won said and with that beginning the exchange. Yara clenched her jaw. Won’s eyes turned to Yoongi and a sly smirk fell on his lips. “We had fun with your brother. He’s not very good at swimming though, but he sinks very well.”

Yoongis knuckles turned white when he balled his fists. Still he remained quiet, not biting the bait. 

“And Namjoon… He was our favourite toy. Very vocal as Yara must know.” Won continued teasing. “I wonder if you are just as, if not more, vocal as your leader.” His words were directed at Yara. She remained still, until Taehyung defensively stepped forward ready to throw fists, but was stopped by her hand at his chest. 

Won raised his brows entertained by the reaction he had invoked in Taehyung and not Yara.  

“Trust me, we’ll pay you back.” Tae hissed, before he stepped back. Won chuckled entertained and was about to retort, but was cut of by Yara. 

“Let’s get this over with. Where’s Namjoon and Jimin?” Her voice was dominant and cold. 

“Impatient as always.” Won commented, but motioned to the others to bring their prisoners out. “You’ll get them when you begin walking.”

She did. With each step she took, the boys were pushed forward. 

Namjoon was confused by the sudden hand that pulled him, stumbling out of the car. He had a bag over his head, which hand no point since he already knew where the Dae house was. He felt Jimin beside him, their arms grazing over one another as they were pushed forward. 

The light was blinding when the hood was pulled off and he couldn't help but squint and blink, to try and get his sight back. The ropes around his wrists dug into his skin, making it bruice beneath the force of it. 

They were pushed forward, stumbling and falling over their own feet and roots that seemed to do everything they could to make them trip. Their bodies were bloodied, cold, bruised and broken. Everything hurt, everything ached, everything felt heavy. 

Yara looked over the two of them. She felt her heart burst, and her throat begin to hurt with the tears she kept in. They looked horrible. Their usual suntouched golden glow was gone and in its place was an ashy white color. Jimin was shaking, the sort of shaking that came with a freezing cold that you just weren't able to get warm again. It was a cold that settled in his bones, ghosts that’d never leave him. 

His silver hair was a mess and hung in wet strands over his face. He had dark circles around his eyes, lips split and chapped, bruises coloring his jaw and neck. Jimin was less bloodied than Namjoon, but he seemed more blue, weather it was from cold or bruises was unknown. Namjoon however was covered in blood. His lips matched Jimins, just like the dark circles around his eyes did. But he had cuts over his cheekbones, dried blood at the hairline, smeared over his jaw and from his nose. His body was slightly hunched over, his arm holding his side as he walked. 

Yara almost threw up at the sight of all his cuts, that had bleed through the grey tank top he wore. It wasn't actually grey anymore. 

Both of them kept making a rasp sound when they breathed in and it send shivers down her spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand. Nevertheless, she remained cold and kept walking. Even when her eyes connected with Namjoons and realisation washed over him. 

He opened his mouth, trying to utter some words, but ended up stumbling over them and began stuttering. 

Yara cut off eye contact to focus on what was in front of her. Namjoon’s fingers reached out for her, brushing against her arm as she passed him. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. 

Taehyung quickly grabbed Namjoon, pulling him away so he’d not be able to stop the exchange and put all of them at risk. Namjoon fought against him, pushing with the little strength he had, to get away, but failed. 

“Yara! Don't do this! Yara!” He called after her, his voice begging and pleading. As much as she wanted to turn around and bury her face in his chest and never let go again, she instead kept going until she reached the car door that was held open by one of the henchmen for her. 

Yara didn't look back. Not when Namjoon called for her, not when she was being driven off. She didn't look back. 

* * *

Arriving at the Dae mansion she found that nothing had changed. Just like at the So compound, everything remained the same.    
A man dressed in black, held open the car door and the front door for her. Being inside her childhood home send shivers down her spine. She remembered  how her brother, Taehyung and herself had run up and down the dark wooden stairs, playing. She remembered how her mother had wandered around aimlessly at night not able to sleep. She remembered how her father had thrown her against the wooden pillars of the staircase. 

Won turned to face her, when he reached the round table in the middle of the front hall, decorated with a large bouquet of flowers. 

“Your father is in a meeting, so he’d like you to feel at home.” He said, clapping his hands together. “You’ll find that he’s picked out a dress for you to wear at dinner, it’s in your room.”   
Yara crooked her head glaring at him. So her father just traded her for his two prisoners, just to make her play the role of a barbie and dress her up? Not only that, he’d have her  _ wait _ for him. He was displaying power, telling her that he had confidence and were at ease enough to make her wait. She was at his mercy.

“Your father also wanted me to give you this.” Won held out a large flat velvet box for her to take. 

She took it from his hands, the fabric soft to her fingers. It was pure curiosity that drove her actions to open the box and pure annoyance mixed with anger, that made her flip the box and its content over the tip of her fingers and down the the floor, where it hit with a clatter. 

The light and pure diamonds stood out against the dark floor, the necklace twisted in ways that should be illegal for a beauty like that. Yet, it remained so. 

It was one much like the one her father had given her at new years, one that wrapped around one's neck like a pair of hands, dominating and demanding, threatening and ruthless. It was a clear show of ‘I own you’ and she wasn't having it. Her mother had always worn a necklace like collar like that, when they went to parties and meetings. 

Wons face twisted into anger and only became darker when he saw her careless expression and eyeroll. 

“I’m not here to be at home, nor am I here just to wait around until he sees the time fit.” She said, stepping closer and over the necklace on the floor, towards Won, who tried with all his might to remain calm. “If you don't take me to him I’ll find him myself.”

It was her time to display power. She grabbed a hold of Wons tie, adjusting it and tightening it a little around his neck. 

“You will not stand in my way.” She looked up from beneath her brows, eyes dark. The slight scare she gave him only brought a cruel smile on her face. Yara patted his shoulders, patronizing him, as if he was a child. 

Won didn't stop her when she began moving towards her father's office. 

Yara felt strangely empowered, like she had just tasted what power really felt like. It was terrifying and thrilling. But still there was a part of her that felt like the only thing she could do was play along to the game that others choose for her. But if she had to play along, she might as well make it hell for them to win. 

The doors to her father's office flew open, just like they had done when she stormed in the day she was told that Namjoon had died. 

Theo flew up from his seat, spinning around and barking at her like a mad dog until he realised who it was, then his whole composure changed from mad dog to rabid dog, not that it was much of a change from his usual self. 

His fingers were edging towards his weapon, begging him to let his pull the trigger at her. 

Still she remained closed off, unfazed and unreactive towards the threat. Instead her eyes connected with her father's, who entertained watched on as the show continued to play in front of him. 

Theo edged closer to her, his movement aggressive and uncontrolled. 

“You fucking cunt!” He spat at her, shoving her shoulder to that she fell against the doorframe. She still didn't react to the imminent threat, she just stared at him. “Do you have any idea what you fucking did? My brother is dead because of you!  _ MY BROTHER!” _

The move she made wasn't thought through and it ended with her getting her head knocked against the wood, with a gun pressed under her jaw, while Theo’s whole body weight pressed down on her. She cursed herself for holding a hand over her ear when he yelled. It was careless and indifferent.

Her heart began pumping in her chest. Her mask remained on her face, unfazed and unmoving. A thought crossed her mind, it was risky and crazy, yet she agreed with herself to follow through on it. 

“Yea, We killed your brother. Do you want to know what his last words was, hmm?” Yara was pushing every single red button that said DO NOT PRESS. If Namjoon had been there he’d have cursed her out, he’d have taken a hold of her and shaken her, trying to get some sense into her. He’d have thought she had gone crazy. 

Maybe she had.

Maybe this was the last straw. Maybe this was her darkness, the very edge of it. 

She let out a laugh at his anger, which only served to piss him off any further. Was she going to tell him that his brother didn't get any final words? That he was planning on making empty threats? Or should she make up something that’d make him seem weak?

“Should I tell you he begged for his life or made empty threats?” She tweaked her head to the side. “Should I tell you that he died slowly or quickly?” 

“Careful now, I’ll put a bullet in your head.” He spat at her, making her blink a few times. 

“You can't.” She said simply, leaning forward into the gun. Namjoon would certainly kill her now. “You cant kill me. I’m immune-.”

“You’re not immune to bullets!” Theo hissed, pressing the gun further into her skin.

“Theo…” Harry warned, fully entertained by the display. In spite of his voice making her hairs stand, she smirked at Theo, knowing she was right.

“You’re not allowed to kill me.” Yara firmly shoved at his chest, making him stumble back. His whole being was shaking with rage. It was obvious, he wanted to tear into her, just like he wanted to do with Namjoon and Jimin. Of course he wasn't allowed, Harry had kept him in check and kept his two playmates for himself. It only made Theo’s anger build up, since he wasn't allowed any way of letting it out. 

In a way she knew how he was feeling. Not that it ever crossed her mind. 

“We didn't bother hearing his final words.” She said simply. “He was saying something, but we couldn't care less…” Theo let out a rageful scream in frustration, turning to tear into her like a wild animal. 

“Theo.” Her father voiced loudly, calmly placing his hands against the surface of the table. “Take a minute.” 

Theo couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe he was indirectly being thrown out, he refused to believe that Harry, whom he considered a friend, choose Yara over him, knowing fully well what a traitor she was. In frustration he kicked a chair, sending it flying against a shelf, breaking some of the porcelain deco on it, before falling to the floor. 

Like a teenager who didn't get what he wanted, he stormed out of the room, forcing the doors shut with a loud bang, leaving the two Dae’s alone in the room. 

He just hoped that Harry would put the girl in her place. 

Yara inched closer to her father, folding her arms over her chest, as a sort of protection, now that she couldn't direct her attention towards Theo as a shield against her father. 

“Couldn't wait to see me?” He asked, a mischievous gleam to his eyes. 

“I’m not here to play dress up and wait around for you.” She answered him.

“Then why are you here?” His fingers began drumming on the table.

“You tell me, it was you who proposed the deal.” She said, taking a step back when he suddenly rose from his seat, walking around the desk, to lean against it on the other side. 

“I’d rather talk to you during dinner.”

“I’d rather talk to you now.” She answered him harshly. She wasn't sure she’d lose her edge.

“Impatience won't get you far in this business, my dear. I have to thank you, though, for bringing such an entertaining display. You know just how to push the right buttons, just like your mom did.” At his mention of her mother had her staggering for a moment, but she remained cool in her expression. “But the real question is, are you just like her or me?”

“I’m nothing like you.” She restored, her lips revealing her teeth in a hiss. 

“Its funny, people keep saying that and I keep telling them that of course they’re like me. If you want that I have, what I created, then you need to be like me.” His fingers drummed against the edge of the desk. Yara shook her head in refusal.

“No. No one wants to be like you. No one was to become what you are. A plague, a menace, with no guilt, no regret, no mercy.” She said, still shaking her head.

“So you’d rather be plagued by guilt over things you  _ needed _ to do to protect your domain? You’d rather feel regret over those things you  _ had _ to do? You’d show mercy only to have it turn around and bite you in the ass? You won't get far with those emotions, Yara. They’d tear you apart.” He answered her, his voice calm and smooth. How could he be so still? How could he be so cold? 

Harry had no soul, Yara was sure of it. She had been sure of it since she was little. A man like that couldn't possibly have a soul, he was barely human. 

“You’re much more like me than you’d like to admit. Just like Namjoon.” Her head flew up at the mention of her…. Leader?

“Namjoon?” His name barely left her lips before she regretted it. She had just walked into his trap, both of them knew it. Harrys smirk grew wider.

“Yes, Namjoon. We had quite a talk. It’s funny how you can hate me so much, when he is just like me.”

“He’s nothing like you.”

“That is what he said, but it's not true. The two of you are two sides of the same coin. The same coin made out of the material that is me. You are both like me. One of you will of course survive this, one of you will fall. There can't be two of the same person on the throne. Maybe, both of you will die and I’ll remain on the throne.” She grimaced at his words, her lip moving in disgust. 

“We might be two sides of the same coin, but we are nothing like you.” She refused to believe this, she refused to be like that. She refused to lose her soul, to succumb to the indifference of darkness, to become a true demon, to lose her humanity. The crown might change a person, but she sure as hell would fight to change the crown. 

“What you just did to Theo, that is very much like me. What you did within the So compound, was very much like me. Don’t lie to yourself, Yara, you are very much like me. You use people to your own advantage, whether you know it or not. I had hoped your brother would become more like you, well… more like me. Sadly it seemed he was just puppet for your mother. He never really could stand on his own two feet.” His words filled her lungs with a cold rage. 

“Have you ever thought that he was what you made him to be? You carved into him, you bound strings to him and used him as your puppet, trying to make another you. Is it really so surprising that mom and Leo turned their back on you? Is it really so surprising that they wanted to take you down?” He mistreated them, used them, broke them and tried to rebuild them. If a scared dog is backed into the corner it’d snap. 

Harry had stopped drumming his fingers, now his nails, or what little he had of them, dug into the wood. 

“They had everything they could ever want.” He started but was cut off by Yara.

“Except freedom and choice.” Yara quickly said, pointing her finger at him, like a teacher scolding a child. “I'm much more like her than you.”

His eyes became darker.

“If you’re much more like her than me, then you’d share the same fate… Would rather be like her and lose everything, your life and your loved ones?” He shook his head. “No, as I said you are like me.” 

Harry let out a breath of annoyance towards her. He was getting tired of explaining all of this to her, things she refused to see but already must have known. 

She remained quiet, not knowing wether to speak or not. She had so many things to say, yet words seemed to not be able to form in her mouth. 

“You are the reason she lost everything.” Her voice were small and weaker than she wanted. In an attempt to regain some of her edge she pushed out her tense jaw, while buffing up her chest to seem bigger. 

Harry shook his head.

“She made her own downfall. You want to know what really happened? Hmm?” He asked and took her silence as a que to continue. Yara’s fingers began to dig into the skin of her arms. Should she believe his word? Should she believe what he was saying or should she know he’d lie?

“Ha-Yun wanted the power I held and gathered allies in old friends… You know them, the Park-Min’s.” Harry continued. 

“Jimin and Yoongi.” It wasn't a question, yet Harry nodded as a response. 

“We were close around the time you were born, but we had a disagreement. Still they remained important for the Dae business. The Park-Min’s has always been loyal to the Dae’s, but when your mother contacted them, asking for help to take me down, they took her side. Ha-Yun poisoned their minds, turned them against me, just like she did your brother.” He paused letting the words sink in. Yara’s brows furrowed together, while her fails dug into her skin, making small red half moons. 

She had a feeling something like that happened with Jimin and Yoongis parents. They died because of her family, because of her mother. That was why they both held a certain disdain towards her. Yoongi blamed her mother for their parents death, he automatically blamed Yara for it too, that and everything else that goes wrong. 

“Your brother was suppose to be my successor, but a betrayal like that… I had to prove a point, make sure others did not follow in his steps.” That was where the cup flowed over. The last drop. Yara let out a cold snicker. 

“Didn't do much thought, did it? Guess we all follow the traitors footsteps.” She reminded, a small smirk on her face. She had followed in her brothers and mother's footsteps, while Jimin and Yoongi followed in their parents footsteps. 

“There’s still time to change that. I had hoped the brothers took the offer of marriage, but alas they didn't. I offered the opportunity to become part of Dae through you, a chance to become next in line, but they declined.” His head crooked when he spoke, eyes gleaming darkly, a smirk still on his lips. 

“Marriage?!” She scoffed, crouching her nose at the thought. 

“Yes. You know it would have happend eventually. At first I thought I’d pair you with Jimin, but Yoongi seems like the better choice, being the oldest and therefore the one to hold the most power…. But given I destroyed their family name and everything to the Park-Mins, it was only to get them to fall in line. Giving you away to them was giving a poor man a diamond, not a deal that’d bring much.” Harry’s logic fell short on her. She didn't understand why he’d marry her off to someone who’d not bring him more power than killing them would bring. Was it solely to show what kind of power he held towards others?    
“And yet you wanted me to marry him?”She asked. 

“Yes. It would eradicate the last of their name and make sure others follows me. It’s a show of power. But that offer is off the table, now I’ll just kill them. However, you.” He pointed at Yara. The motion made her swallow hard. Her insides was beginning to tremble. How was it so easy for him to use people like pieces on a chessboard? Still after everything she felt like a doll caught in his game.

“You, I have different plans for, but we’ll talk about them later.” He walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around and pushing her towards the door. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder and his close proximity, made her stomach turn and her heart twist painfully. 

“I have a little more work to do and honestly, you look exhausted.” He pushed her through the door, her body following the motion and stepping out of the room with ease. Harry made a commanding move towards Theo who leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and a clenched jaw. 

“I’d prefer if you make something out of yourself, wear the dress and necklace I have picked out for you.” He said, smirk evident in his voice. 

“And I’d prefer not to.” Yara retorted with the last drop of defiance she had within her for now. Harry chuckled at her, patting her head, before closing the door and leaving her alone in the familiar halls of her childhood home. 

Though on the surface she remained still, everything inside was trembling. Her mind was spinning though not a thought was followed through, not a sentence was completed. She had gone in confident, ready to battle and she came out shaking and wavering. 

Yara closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out trying to ease the tension within her body. 

She refused to play into his hand. Making up her mind she walked to the library, finding it the only room for comfort. 


	34. Chapter 34

The sky was darkening outside. It was like an open wound, split open by the sun, the red pouring out of it and coloring the sky. Time had passed both agonizingly slowly, but all too quick at the same time. 

She knew dinner was nearing and she dreaded it with every fiber. Most of the time she had spend in the library, trying to calm her shaking insides, surrounded by the familiar books. Every once in awhile she took a book out, flipping through it’s pages, eyes skimming over them, before returning it to the shelve. 

Taking out another one, the pages immediately sprung to a certain place, opening up in the middle and revealing a picture of a woman, whose cheeks were red, sweat pooling at her temples, eyes dim and smile weak. 

Something tugged at Yaras consciousness. There were something familiar in the ways her eyes were formed, the black collar. And her smile being all boxy-like, showing rows and rows of white, while forcing her eyes to crouch together.

In her arms were a baby, twisting and squeezing, still red from being born. It was like the pictures she had of herself and the Park-Min’s. Like the ones she had found and constantly hid from prying eyes, even though they weren't hers to hide.

_ Taehyung! _

That was who she reminded her of. The woman looked like Taehyung… Her heart began to slow down, her small victory smile falling. 

They were never told much about his mother. Neither her mother or father gave them any information, not even in the small period Tae had where he demanded answers. There were never any explanation as to what happened to her, why she wasn't there or why Tae’s father disliked Taehyung so much and was willing to leave his own son here with Dae. 

The two of them eventually agreed that his mother might have died in childbirth, which gave his father reason to not like him. They even went as far as agreeing that Tae was a political captive, the only way to hold his father and with him his bloodline and company on their side, was to use Taehyung against him. 

Yara flipped through the rest of the pages, checking for more pictures, before shoving the book back in its place. 

She almost jumped out of her skin, quickly shoving the picture in her pocket, when the door opened and one of her father's henchmen came in. 

“Mr. Dae wants you to know dinner is ready.” He said. Yara turned to him and walked towards the door, with a grumble. “He expects you to be formally dressed.”

“Yea, well, I just have to disappoint him, won't I?” She answered him and was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Yara reacted on reflex, grabbing a hold on his wrist and forcing it into an unnatural position. He fell to his knee with a groan, face twisting in pain.

Yara kneed him in the face, forcing him to fall to the floor, before she walked out and towards the dinner hall.

Yara fiddled with her fingers, her eyes overlooking the setup on the table. Harry had gone all out. There were flowers decorating the table, the warm autumn colors doing their best to warm up the whole room. Candles lighted the room, getting help from a few lamps on the walls. The nice china was out, the one with gold edges, and crystal cups. 

Then there was the food. The whole table was filled to the brim. It looked like it was straight out of an american thanksgiving movie, only that half the table was traditional korean food, that would have made her mouth water at any given time except now. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” Her father said, sitting down on the opposite end on the table, smirk still on his lips. 

“Why the pretend?”

“What? I can't have a dinner with my daughter?” He said as if it was the most common thing in the world. Yara pursed her lips together.

“No, not given the circumstances and our previous talk.” She answered him, eyes constantly locking on his every move, trying to anticipate what would happen next. He let out a breath and released his hold on his knife and fork, calmly placing them on his plate, before folding his hands. “What exactly do you want? You trade away two valuable assets, both of which wish for your downfall and for what? A temporary meeting with the daughter that wishes for your downfall too.”

“I want you to take over the family business when I’m gone.” His words hit Yara like a freight train. The air left her lungs and her nails dug into her own skin. 

Harrys smirk widened at the sight of her open mouth and confused expression. 

“You…-You want me to take over?” Yaras voice was dry and raspy. Cold sweat ran down her spine. 

“Who else? You’ve clearly proven yourself capable and willing to do what it takes. With the right guidance you’d become great. Greater than your brother would have. Greater than your mother. Greater than Namjoon.” He took a sip of his red wine, letting the liquid play in his mouth before swallowing it. 

Yara was knocked completely out of course by his statement. He’d give his empire, the empire he has killed those closest to him, to her? It baffled her beyond belief. She went against him, she wanted his death and take his empire, and he’d be willing to give it to her? 

Truthfully it was tempting. Even if she hated him, even if she was with the BTS it was tempting. She’d take over after his death, timely or not. He’d give it to her, no more bloodshed. Namjoon would be alive. Taehyung and Jungkook would be alive. Hoseok could return to his love, she’d make sure they’d be able to build a home. Jimin and Yoongi would partially have gotten their wish, but the most important thing was that they’d be alive. She’d be able to return their titles to them, to restore their name and bloodline. 

The catch would be to be with her father. She’d be forced to do things she’d not want, but that was the price to everything. 

Was it worth it though? To sell your soul to the devil.

“What's the price? You killed Mom and Leo for this, you tried to prepare Taehyung to take over, you properly tried to sell me to Namjoon, promising him your empire, like you wanted me to marry Yoongi.” Her marriage would mean that someone else would have taken the throne too. Was his plan to marry her off to someone else, someone he could control and then have control of both of them, control of the future they had? 

“There’s no larger price. You’re my daughter, my flesh and blood-.” He began.

“So was Leo.” Yara cut in with her objection. He let out a chuckle at her stubbornness to not let that go. In his mind enough time had passed for her to let go. They were gone, she rebelled against him, she had caused quite a stir, now was time to move past that. 

In her mind however, the memory was clear as day. He was her brother. And her mother. They both were taken from her. It was a part of her, it was something that drow her, something that made her. It was a pillar in her life. You can't move past death of loved ones. 

Yoongi and Jimin were proof of that. Yara was proof of that. 

“You are my daughter and I’d give you the world and my legacy. Leo and Taehyung were weak. They would have destroyed it all. Namjoon were a clear contender, definitely had it in him, if he just hadn't fucked it all up and betrayed me, he’d have gotten it all… Including you.” Yaras eyes darted to her father at those words, her heart skipped a beat. 

_ They could have gotten it all.  _

“As for the Park-Min brothers, they had potential too, I’ll give them that. We could properly have made a deal, but in the end they would have died no matter what.” Harry continued. 

Yara took a large sip of her wine, swallowing the bitterness in an attempt to wetten her dry throat. She made a face and leaned back in the chair, not even the slightest interested in the food in front of her. 

Harry smiled at her, taking a bite of food before continuing. 

“You’re strong, of course you can become stronger, with my guidance. And you’re of the right bloodline, you’ve got the whole world at your feet, wanting to marry into  _ our _ family. It’s clear that you can kill, you’ve done so before. You are willing to work and  _ take _ what you want. Like me. It’s obvious you can become a fantastic leader to all the clans and bloodlines.” He took another sip of the redwine. “You want that, don't you? I mean, that is why you rebelled, why you’re with BTS. You want my power, my throne, the legacy of the Dae.”

Yara grinded her teeth before answering. 

“Yes. I want it.” She confessed reluctantly. “But I also want your demise, isn't that problem?”

“Everyone wants me dead. It’s nothing new. Everyone will want you dead too. Even your friends.” Harry said, foretelling the future if she were to take the bait. “It can get quite lonely, you know.” 

Yara bit her lip. Her enemies would want her dead. Her friends would want her dead. She’d use as well as be used. She’d manipulate and kill and destroy, all for power. But could she handle the hate from her friends? Could she handle being alone and not trust anyone? What about Namjoon? Would he hate her? Destroy her? 

But the power was all to tempting. It was something that ran in her blood, something she had tried to keep down. She had been jealous of her brother and the importance he had. When Taehyung became the next in line, she had been just as jealous, even to the point of getting angry that her father, despite hating him, still chose him over her as a successor. Because she had always been there, ready, angry and dark, wrapped in what was expected of her. 

The circumstances made her a wolf in sheep's wool. 

It was just as big of a burden as it was an assed.  

“The price?” Her voice were low and eyes dark. Were she really willing to do this? It made her feel dirty to go behind the back of the others. It made her feel soiled and tainted to even consider it. What was worse were just the thought that she were calmly sitting here, discussing this with the man she swore she hated, with the man she swore she’d bring down. 

He was the devil.

He was the devil and he made such an alluring proposition.  

“The price is small. I want you to make a deal with Namjoon, so that the two of us, BTS and Dae, can work together to destroy a common enemy.” Harry disclosed, licking his lips and putting the empty wineglass on the table, letting his servant fill it up again. 

“ _ The enemy of my enemy _ .” Yara voiced, earning a bigger devilish smile from her father. 

“Is my friend.” Harry finished her sentence.

“You want us to work together to destroy the K47.” She blinked at the thought. Her father had just confirmed an underlying fear of hers. That the K47 were a bigger threat than expected. If he were willing to not only let his enemy go, but make a deal with them, then they were far more dangerous than expected. Either Jin didn't know who he was with or he severely underestimated them….

“That’s why I’m here. You want me to be the messenger. You know you can’t make a deal with Namjoon or the others face to face, that they’d be too blinded by hate, that is why you let them go, that is why you wanted me just for today.” Yara began, voice slowly raising. “You want me to use my influence to convince them and in the end, want me to betray them when it’s all done. That’s the price isn't it. After the K47 is gone, you want to eliminate them and I’m your in, your weapon, your wooden horse.”

“ _ Aren't you already one? Isn't that why Namjoon let you in? _ ”

* * *

By the time dinner was concluded her head was spinning and stomach in knots. She felt drained, like every single fiber in her being were without energy. Exhaustion ravaged her mind, soul and body.

She was standing by the car door that’d take her back to the trading sight. She had become pale, her usual golden skin turned ashy and grey, her eyes void and dull, lips chapped. The bruises that still remained on her body had become green and yellow, even the one on her face, which only made the dark purple circles stand out further, under her eyes. 

Hoseok might have driven her to a breaking point in her body when he trained her. She had even felt it when in actual battle. But this exhaustion was different. It was one of the soul and mind. One that carved into her, made her bones ache, made her shake, despite trying the most to control it.

Her father came to her, putting a hand on her shoulder turning her around and forcing her to look at him. His hands ghosted over the skin on her neck, down her collarbone, and send ghostly shivers down her spine, that made the hair on the back of her neck stand and the knotting feeling in her stomach worsen. He wrapped something cold around her neck and for a moment she feared he’d strangle her, steal the air from her and take her life. 

He could have done that. But instead he locked the cold necklace she had thrown on the floor earlier around her neck. 

Like a collar it was a sign of ownership and she hated it, but she didn't have the energy to fight him. She didn't have the energy to rip it off and throw it onto the floor where it belonged. 

The deal he made spun around in her mind, clouding everything. He could give her everything she wanted for a smaller price. He had even insinuated that he’d let Namjoon live, that they could still get what they wanted. 

“You know what to do?” He questioned. 

“Yes.” She mumbled. 

“Good girl.” He took her by the face and brought her forehead down to his lips, gently kissing her. It send a lightning bolt through her, one made of guilt and terror and… a strange need to be approved off. After it all she still seeked out his approval, it only fueled the guild and terror more. 

He stepped back from her and let Theo lead her back to the car. He wrapped a hand around her arm, stopping her from getting into the car, while he leaned in close.

“You will regret killing my brother. I will repay you, I will kill your brother. A life for a life.” His breath send goosebumps down her arms. 

“My brother? He’s already dead.” Her voice were just as low as his, but evidently more confusing and much more unstable. Lines formed between her brows, while her eyes widened.

Theo scoffed and chuckled darkly at her.

“Don't tell me you don't know.” He raved, eyes devouring every single motion she made. “Oh, this is just too good.”

“What?!” She snarled, though her snarl didn't seem threatening at call.

“Leo wasn't your only brother.” Theo revealed, his twisted smirk widening. “Didn't you ever wonder why Taehyung were raised with you? Why your father always kept him here, training him. Why he was next in line after Leo to take over? Didn't you ever wonder why his so called father hated him, why he was so reluctant of his own son? Why his mother were never mentioned and when you asked, your mother would stiffen and shoot the question down.” 

The air left her lungs, leaving her gasping for it, face turning red and emotions clawing at her throat. 

“You’re not the only Dae left. Remember that, you haven't lost it all yet.... But you will.” As quickly as he had grabbed her, he let her go. Her hands grabbed the car, clinging to it, while she tried to regain feeling in her legs. 

She took a moment, a mere second, to regain full function over herself. It was as if she buried it all, kept it down to protect herself. If she fell apart now, she’d never regain her pride. That was the only thing that kept her going. Pride. 

She slipped into the car and let the door fall shut, creating a barrier between everything that happened and her. 

It was silent. All of it. The world around her when they drove to the trading point. And her mind. Everything were silent. She had become numb. What else could she do? If she had to keep it together, if she had to survive, she had to remove her emotions before they bursted out in manners she couldn't  possibly repair again. 

If she cried it’d get back to her father. He’d think her weaker and maybe change his mind and go back on the deal. She couldn't return empty handed. 

* * *

 

The trading spot remained the same as earlier, the only difference being that it was now swallowed up in darkness, the only light sources being the car lights and the high moon. The air has shifted to something colder, but Yara didn't notice it as she stepped out of the car. She was shoved towards the other side, her feet quickly regaining footing, as she walked towards the cars waiting for her. 

Her face were completely void of emotion, her body numb and eyes dark and dull. It wasn't before she were half way to the other side, her eyes fell on a figure, tall and dimly lighted by the car lights. Despite that she immediately knew who it was. 

A small gasp for air left her, just before their eyes connected. 

Worry was painted all over his face.  His jaws were clenched, lips in a tight line and brows set in stone. Namjoon welcomed her, instantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as soon as she was within reach. He felt how she molded against him, how she relied on his strength to hold herself up. 

Namjoon eyes darted to the collar around her neck and felt a familiar pinch of anger and worry, that seemed to become all too common. His fingers worked quickly, unlocking it and letting the diamonds necklace fall to the ground. The thought that her father had made her his, that he had enslaved her, that he had command of her angered him beyond belief. That man had no right.

He shot the opposing side a deadly glare, before turning his face to her, leaning down to her ear.

“Don't let them see you cry.” He whispered, knowing what kind of toll the day had taken on her. What he didn't know was that as much as she wanted to cry, as much as she wanted to finally release her emotions when she were in his arms, she couldn't. The void and empty feeling remained. 

He led her back towards the car, where Hoseok hung out of the open window, arm relaxed, but tension running high in his face. On the opposite side on the car, Taehyung stood, standing on the edge of the car, his head peeking over the roof of it, his hand holding a gun calmly. It seemed that they had all calmed a bit from the previous meeting, or maybe Namjoon had told them to chill. 

No matter what she didn't notice. She just slipped into the car, letting Namjoon shut the door for her, before joining her on in the car from the other side. 

Nobody asked anything. Not a word were formed. Instead they all tried as inconspicuously as they could, to look at her, either through the side- or rearview mirror. They tried to get an understanding of her, to assert her. 

Yara just looked out the window, looked up at the stars and the moon. It was strange how her mind had fallen silent. She didn't really think, she just…. were. 


	35. Chapter 35

Returning to the base not a word had been uttered. Hoseok tried after twenty minutes of painful silence, but was shot down by the look Namjoon gave and the subtle shake of Taehyungs head. They got out of the car in silence, making their way into the base through the heavy metal doors. On the other side they were met with Yoongis indifferent scowl, Jimins curious glance and Jungkooks loud expression of relief.

Jungkook went to wrap his arms around Yara, but was gestured away from her by Namjoon, who let her go once they were inside. 

The silence that had filled the car followed into the bunker. Jungkooks smile faded into confusion and worry. 

“Just give her some time.” Namjoon said. Yara didn't bother looking at any of them, she just walked straight past them, down the steep stairs and into the halls. Nothing really fazed her, she remained in the void, but her hands had begun to shake.

Namjoon excused himself and left to follow Yara, leaving Taehyung to pick up the pieces and explain to the others, at least to the extend of what he understood of the situation. They had yet to know what actually happened. Yoongi was the only one questioning what Dae wanted, however. While all the others wanted to understand Yara’s reaction. They wanted to know if she was alright, if she were hurt. 

Yara dragged her feet over the floor, the sound becoming the only sound made from her. She automatically turned, walking through the washroom door. As soon as she had walked over the threshold, she kicked off her shoes, her socked feet meeting the cold floor. The jacket she wore quickly followed, the hoodie too. 

Without a second thought she turned on the shower and stepped in, immediately awoken by the icy cold stream, that send shockwaves through her body and made goosebumps all over. Her clothe instantly sucked up the water, like a person that had gone without it for days. It clung to her body, wrapped around her and weighted her down. 

Her limbs began shaking uncontrollably, the water wasn't at fault on this, it was becoming increasingly warmer. 

That was the sight Namjoon were met with when he turned around the corner of the wall shielding the front of the room from the showers. He watched as she shook, breath coming out in small hitches, while her clothe seemed to drown her, and the water brutally washing over her.

He kicked of his shoes and threw his jacket, leaving him in socks, jeans and a curry colored t-shirt. His socks leaped up the water as soon as he stepped into the stream, the rest of his clothe quickly following. 

Yara flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, out of breath, croaking, eyes big and puffy and ready to shed tears. The 

The water had released her from the void, instead pushing forward every feeling. And oh, she was drowning in them. She choked on the pain, gasped for breath like it was the first time she needed it. Her chest felt heavy, pain blooming in it, tearing through her lungs, gripping her heart. 

Without hesitation Namjoon wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulders. The feeling of her cold body against his made him hiss in a breath.

She hated that she was falling apart. She was stronger than this. 

Yet her legs gave out, leaving Namjoon to carry the weight of her. They sunk to the floor. He kept her close, hugged her into him, made sure she were comfortable. 

The water rushed over them. He didn't say anything, unsure if any words would help. Insead he just held her and hoped that somehow it’d help. 

Namjoon felt powerless. He hated the fact that they traded her over for them. He hated that she had to be with her father. He hated that he couldn't protect her. That was what his goal had become. To protect those he loved. 

They remained there for a while. Minutes could have passed but it felt like years. Maybe even hours, that felt like decades. 

Namjoon held her, his breath and heartbeat the only calming thing that actually seemed to reach her. His heart drummed in her ears, while her fingers dug into his wet shirt and skin, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her here. Like he was the only thing that made sure she didn't vanish into the abyss. 

Eventually she had calmed herself down enough. Her head still rested on his chest, her cheek warm against the small layer of fabric separating them. 

“He’d give it all to me.” She finally said, voice small and barely audible through the noisy shower. Namjoon did hear her though, he didn't answer her, he just waited for her to continue. “He’ll give everything to me. He’ll make me his successor and give me all his power, his company, his name.”

Yara wasn't sure if she should tell him. She wasn't sure how he’d react, yet that didn't stop her from forming those words. It was like she needed to voice it all, tell him everything, in spite of the part of her that wanted her father to give it to her. 

If she shared it, maybe….maybe there’d be another way. 

“I’m his trojan horse. That is the price.” She uttered. Namjoon hummed, the rumble of his chest vibrating through her. 

“He’ll give you it all for destroying us from the inside.” Somehow he understood her. He understood the meaning behind her words. Namjoon knew what kind of man Dae was. He’d use anyone to get what he wanted, he’d throw anyone under the bus, he broke promises and easy as he made them.

“And I was tempted. I am tempted, because I want it.” Yara bushed herself away from Namjoon to look at his face. She pushed herself away to deny his comforting warmth. “I-I..” 

Her tears mixed with the water still washing over them. The became nothing in the endless stream. 

“Anyone would be tempted.” He tried to comfort her, but a flash of anger ran over her.

“I took it.” She bit harshly, feeling her lips quiver. How can he be so… infuriatingly comforting? So trusting? How could he trust a Dae after everything? “I took it.”

“Yara.” His voice were still low and filled with so much emotion that wasn't negative. It only made her heart hurt further. 

“No! You’re suppose to be angry! I’m saying I took the deal! That I’m a spy, that I work for my father, why.. Why are you not furious?!” She slapped away his hands when he reached for her. He shouldn't comfort her, she didn't deserve this.

“You took the deal but that doesn't mean we can't use it for our advantage.” Namjoons words forced her into a full stop. He reached for her, his fingers brushing over her cheeks, pushing strands of wet hair out of her face. His thumb lovingly caressed her bottom lip, his eyes dark, yet so light. 

“If he thinks you’re with him, then we can use that.” He continued. Yara shook her head lightly.

“He said that you’re using me as a trojan horse against him already. That’s why I’m here.” Though she knew deep down it wasn't true, that Namjoon didn't keep her here solely for the purpose of having a Dae on his side, but she still need those feelings confirmed, to wash away the doubt Harry had planted in her head. 

Doubt as well as fear could bring down empires. Nothing more than a little seed was necessary, once it planned it was nearly impossible to get rid of again. 

Yara needed him to confirm what she already knew. 

“He’s wrong.” Namjoon fell silent. He bit his plumb lip, eyes darting down to hers, while wondering, how and if, now was the time to come face to face with what both of them had tried to eradicate. 

“You… Were never a trojan horse. It was never about your name or ties….I…”He paused, trying to find words. “I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. You were never part of the plan to begin with… It was later, when I already had fallen for you, that you got tangled into it… And then everything happened, I couldn't just…. Let you go.”

There were so much pain in his eyes, but it wasn't the only the only feeling his eyes revealed. They were soft, filled with…. And they were honest. The honesty made her breath hitch. She bit her lip again, anticipating, waiting. 

“You were in danger. You’d be alone and vulnerable. And I couldn't let you go…. So we brought you here. It wasn't part of the plan but we made it so. Jimin and Yoongi doubted me, my ability to perform, my ability to lead, so I had to…. I convinced myself that it was all a lie, that my feelings for you were a lie.” There was a quiver to his lips a moment before he clenched his jaw. Yara’s eyes had become big and glossy. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest and for a moment she wondered if he could hear it. Did his heat beat as much as hers? 

“Namjoon…” She murmured, Namjoon scoffed at his confession, at his feelings. The thought that he denied himself of the truth, of those feelings, seemed foolish now. He could have worked it out with Yoongi and Jimin. They already knew he lied, there were no doubt about it. Everyone except the two of them knew. 

He had been afraid. He was still afraid, but his fear was outweighed by the need for her. The need to openly feel what he felt. 

“I thought I could brush off the feelings. You were angry, with reason, and I used that to shield myself. Yet… restricting myself, denying these feelings…. I can't do that anymore. You’re not a trojan horse, you never were….  _ You were always the love of my life. _ ” There, he said it. He finally confessed. He finally bared himself to her. Namjoon reached for her again, his fingers ghosting over her cheek. He wondered if she understood his babbling, if he had expressed himself properly. What if his words pushed her away?

It was her turn to reach for him. She cupped his cheek, thumb gently caressing his skin and disrupting the stream of water running down his face. Her head crooked against his hand, eyes big and adoring. 

“I said I’d make your life hell remember?” He was shocked by her words, bringing up the memory of her tied to a chair, coldly laughing and promising that she’d make his life hell. The panic flashed in his eyes. 

“I think I properly continue to do that.” Yara inched closer to him. Their lips were mere inches away from each other. Namjoon swallowed dryly, terrified of where this was going. “I think it’ll properly be worse now.”

She kissed him. It was light and loving. She felt how he had become a statue beneath her lips so she moved away, from him. 

“I love you.” Those words were all he needed to understand what she said. She’d make his life hell. He’d worry, he’d get angry, annoyed, anxious, fearful. She’d make his life hell through those emotions, because that was the price for their love in this world. 

And he’d gladly pay it. 

He pressed his lips to hers, this time being the controlling one. His lips were rough and needy and bruising. They molded themselves against hers, fitting like they were made for this. His hand slipped around her neck pressing her further into him, while his other arm wrapped around her waist and molded her body against his. 

Their kiss deepened. It was needy and wet. It was something they had both longed for, for so long, something they had deprived themselves off. It was a fix for an old addiction. 

When their lips finally parted again, their breaths were heavy and laboured, lips swollen and red. They rested their foreheads against one another. 

It was like Yara could think clearly once again. Like she could finally breathe. The energy that had left her, her stubbornness and determination, returned bigger and stronger than ever. 

“He want us to work together to eliminate our common enemy… He thinks I’m with him, he’ll use me against to make a deal and in the end when the common threat is gone, he’ll turn his wrath towards BTS.” She looked up at him with a renewed wicked gleam in her eyes that told him that she had the begining to a plan. “I’ll lure him into a false sense of security and when the final battle arises, we’ll destroy him and take his place.”

“King and Queen.” Namjoon disclosed. 


	36. Chapter 36

“You ready to get out now?” Namjoon asked after a while of sitting together contently under the warm stream of water. Their fingers had turned to prunes. 

“Yea.” Yara answered with a nod. Namjoon helped her up and turned off the shower before leading her out to the front of the shower room. Their clothes were drenched and heavy, clinging to them and restricting their movements. 

Namjoon helped peel her clothe off and quickly wrapped her in a towel. He threw another towel over her head and began drying her hair like a mother does her child, ruffling it and creating a mess.

Yara let out a chuckle pushing him away and taking the towel in her own hands, patting her hair instead. 

“Are you going to tell the others about the deal?” She asked in all seriousness. He looked over at her and shrugged.

“I’ll tell them about us working with Dae to take down K47…. I’ll tell them what they need to know.” He threw off his shirt and took a towel for himself. Yara eyed him, he noticed and let out a chuckle that flared up her cheeks.

“Jimin and Yoongi will have a problem with it.” She commented, trying to shift the focus on more important and less embarrassing subject. 

“Not if they see a point to it.” Yara doubted his words, but didn't question it. 

The coolness of the bunker seemed to creep on them. Yara’s teeth began rattling together. Namjoon let out a laugh and took her face in his hands to place a firm kiss on her lips. 

“As reluctant as I am to say this, go put on some warm clothe.” Yara bit her lip to hide a smile at his words.

“Maybe you can come by and take it off later…” She said, moving out of his reach and began walking towards the door like a tease. They both knew that time wasn't right, that there were too much to be said, too much to do and plan, to give in to their need for each other now. But once the rest of the boys knew, then maybe…. 

Namjoon grabbed her hips, forcing her back against him, while leaning down, his breath tickling against her ear.

“Such a tease.” His voice rumbled in her ear. A laugh escaped her as she buckled her hips backwards and forced her way out of his grip, tip toeing quickly over to the door and with one last quick glance back at him, smirk plastered all over her face, she escaped through the door.

* * *

 

A rather large commotion sounded through the halls and made Yara bob her head out of the her room.

Jungkook came tripping down the hall, his face conveying the emotion that came with ‘ _ oh shit _ ’, the corners of his mouth dragging down in a grimace. When he made eye contact with Yara he made another face, scrunching up his nose, shaking his head and letting a chuckle escape him. 

He approached her carefully, unsure if she were ready to talk or even be around anyone.

“I’m better now, kookie…” Yara explained, knowing the look he gave her and the question that went with it. 

“Good, I was worried.” He commented. 

“I know. I just needed to wash away the fact that I spend time with my father.” Yara said, stepping out from the room and rubbing her now sleeve covered arms. She couldn't seem to find any warmth. “I suppose Namjoon is telling Yoongi about our plan.”

“Yea, I got the basics, but at some point Yoongi cracked and I got the hell out of there.” He said, looking back over his shoulder, towards the incoherent yelling. 

“I’m just happy I’m not there.” Yara commented. 

“You know.” Jungkook said, his hands rubbing the back of his neck before continuing. “Yoongi isn't really that bad. He has a soft side. Sometimes I think he feel things a lot more than most people.”

Yara blinked at Jungkook. Yoongi had rarely showed any other emotion than anger. There were this once where he and Hoseok fooled around at the shooting range. Before that she had never seen him smile or even laugh, she thought he wasn't capable of it. After that, even though they severely disliked one another, she wondered about him. 

“So, tell me where I can find Tae. We have some… things…. we need to discuss.” She shook her head and decided to change subject.

“This way.” Jungkook said, motioning towards the opposite direction of where he came from. He threw his arm around her neck, hugging her tightly into him and pulling her towards where Taehyung would be found. 

Yara didn't mind the touch, it was light, friendly and strangely calming. And she needed that. She needed a little calm to control her nerves. How could she tell him about their relation? How could she possibly say that the man he hated so much was his father? 

Before arriving to the location Jungkook led to, Yara made a stop at the washroom, picking up her jacket and folding it over her arm, her hand slipping into the pocket and feeling for the picture. A sigh came from her when she felt that it was still there. Maybe showing him his mother would help. He always wanted to see her. He always wondered. 

For someone growing up like he did, hated by his pretend father, forced to do things he didn't want to do, lose of his almost adoptive mother and brother, being formed for the purpose of being the Dae that’d take over after her father… their father. For someone growing up like that, all he wanted was family. He put family first, those he considered family.

Family was all he wanted.

And now she’d give him the bless of being her actual blood brother, or at least half….And the curse of being a Dae. 

Her mind was spinning with thoughts of how she should break it to him. She only listened with half an ear to Jungkooks chatter, he knew that, but didn't mind. 

He knew she needed some normalcy, so he gave it to her. 

“Once this is over I’ll take you bowling. Do you bowl?” He asked before stopping and looking down on her, all serious and still managing to smile. 

“Uh, sorry, what?” Yara said, confusion painted on her face. 

“Do you bowl? You know, bowling. Throwing a heavy round object down a path to strike some wooden pillars…” He said smiling.

“I know what bowling is. I’ve never tried it.” She wiggled her nose at him.

“Don't worry, I'll teach you. When this is over, I’ll take you bowling.” He nudged her, earning a chuckle. How could he possibly be so at ease? How could he talk about the future like that and make plans, when shit could happen and…

“Sure.” She shrugged and returned the nudge he gave her.

“Taehyung is in there, you want me to come with you?”

“No, it's okay. Its properly best it's just the two of us.” She bit her lip nervously, her hands beginning to fidget. 

Jungkook knew something was up, but decided not to pressure any further. He started backing away, sending her a comforting smile.

“I should get back to the yelling, see if they need anything.” He waved at her before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 

Yara stepped inside the room and watched how Taehyung had his back turned to her, hunched over the coffee table fiddling with something. She rubbed her hands together, feeling how they were sweaty and clammy. 

“Tae?” she said his name.

“Hmm.” He answered, looking over his shoulder and sending her a bright smile filled with concern. She tipped over to him, sitting down at his side and was finally able to see what he had been doing. He had dismantled a SIG Sauer P226 and were putting the pieces back together again. 

“Are you-.” He began but was cut off by Yara.

“I’m fine. I mean, I could be better, but…. I’m fine.” She stammered nervously, hands still rubbing together, which didn't go unnoticed by Taehyung who noted it as a nervous tic. 

“What is it?” He asked, eyes big and just as curious as they were naive. It terrified her sometimes, how good he could be, how kind and naive. While other times he were serious and demanding. 

“Um… I, uh, I…” she couldn't string together a coherent sentence. 

“Is it Harry? Did he do something to you? What did he say? I swear to god that I’ll tear him to pieces, what did he say?!” Taehyung snapped at the empty hair, hands balling into fists. 

“He… We’ll we did have a long conversation and… it doesn't matter right now, I need to tell you something. I don't know if it's true, but I definitely think it's a possibility.” Her words only caused him even more confusion. He looked like a lost puppy, expression blank and unable to understand what she was saying, which she could understand. 

Yara pulled out the picture, fingers clutching it, biting her lip before turning it over to Taehyung who took it from her and looked at it with the same blank expression. His brows knitted together confused, before he looked up at Yara again. 

“I think this is your mom.” His eyes widened at this, immediately finding the picture once more. She remained quiet for a while, deciding to speak when Tae was ready. 

“My mom?” His voice were quiet and croaking. “How do you-..How do you know? How do you if Harry speaks the truth.”

“It wasn't Harry but Theo-.”

“You can't trust him!” Taehyung barked, his eyes had begun puffing up and the tip of his nose turned a shade darker.

“Tae.” She rested a hand on his back, trying to make him feel less alone.”I found this is the library. You know mom hid pictures in the books. Just look at it, you look like her! You have the same eyes, the same boxy smile, the same beauty mark on the tip of your noses.”

He looked at the picture with such intensity, like he could will it to life. It was the first time he had seen his mother. He had always wondered if he looked like her, if they had things in common. No matter how much Ha-Yun tried to fill the void, he always had this hole in him. 

“So this is my mother… She’s beautiful…” His voice cracked, tears threatening to spill over. 

“She is. But this isn't the only thing I needed to tell you.” She began but her voice died out.

“I can hear it on your voice that the other thing isn't as good.” He looked up at her.

“It’s complicated. I don't know how to tell this, I mean, I find it hard enough myself. I’m your… You’re my brother.” She ripped the bandage off. His head flew up, mouth hanging open it pure astonishment. 

“What?” He blinked and the tears finally spilled over. Taehyung kept repeating himself, unable to understand what she just said. 

“Well, you’re my half brother. We’re family.” She gnawed at her inner cheek. The whole situation was strange, fucked up really. It all affected her as much as it did him. Both of them had lost everything and somehow they had each other left. 

“But how? There’s no blood between my father and Dae, and my mother…” He looked at the picture again.”She couldn't have been a Dae. There’s no way…”

“Because your father isn't your father. He’s just the man Harry decided should have you. I don't know why, maybe it was to keep him in line or as punishment or...or to keep you secret. All I know is that Theo said that you were my brother. It explains why you grew up with us and the fact that you were his next choice for hier after Leo died. It explains so much.” Her words had become rambling, trying to grasp for straws, trying to find understanding. It made sense, but there were so much unexplained. 

“How can you trust his words? He could be lying, i’ts Theo, he lies.” Taehyung asked.

“Because he wants me to pay. A brother for a brother.” Yara answered. Tae leaned back in the couch, rubbing his face with one hand, smearing the tears over his skin. Yara sniffled, but leaned back too, resting her head against the seat. 

“....So you’re my sister.” Taehyung looked down on her. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder.

“Mmhmm” She gave a wordless response but the intention of it was clear. 

“I’m so conflicted. I love that you’re my sister, but having blood relations to Harry… sucks, for the lack of a better word.” Yara chuckled at his choice of words. She nudged herself into him to make sure he knew he wasn't alone, that he had her, like he always had.

“Guess we’re family.” He said again wanting confirmation. 

“Yes.” At that worry shot through her. If he was a Dae by blood, Yoongi wants to destroy him. He wanted all Dae’s dead and leaving a half Dae alive, would make a threat, because he was a Dae nonetheless. 

“Tae you can’t tell anyone.” She pushed away from him so he could see the seriousness in her face.”The Park-Min’s want to destroy us, the Dae’s. They want to kill every single one of us, so you can’t tell anyone that you’re my brother, that you’re a Dae.” 

“Yara, Yoongi might be angry and hate Dae’s but he wouldn't kill us. He won't kill you.” Taehyung defended. He couldn't see the point in why Yoongi, his brother by choice, would kill her or him for that matter, when Harry was the one to blame. 

“Just promise me.” She demanded. He noted the seriousness, the stubbornness, in her face and let out a sigh in submission, nodding his head and agreeing to the promise. 

“I promise, but I still think we should just talk with them about it.”

* * *

 

“You can’t be fucking serious!” Yoongi snarled at Namjoon. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Namjoon rolled his eyes, trying to find the patience to deal with him. 

“It’s the only logical way.” Namjoon defended. He knew it wouldn't sit well with them. Jimin remain silent for a while in the corner, arms wrapped around himself. In spite of having gotten a little rest, new clothe and food, he still looked wrecked. He was still unusually ashy, with dark circles around his eyes. 

“Yoongi.” Hoseok said, trying to calm his friend.

“No! Don't ‘ _ yoongi _ ’ me. You know I’m right, we can't work with Harry. He’ll get us all killed. Have you lost your mind, Namjoon? Is it because of Yara? She properly made a deal with him to serve up up on a silver platter.” He continued his attack, voice loud and demanding. 

“She did.” Namjoon said causing everyone to freeze and tense up.”Dae made a proposition. He’d give Yara everything, if she just convinced us to work with him to eliminate K47, after that she’d serve us up.”

“And you’re willing to go along with this? You can't trust her.” Yoongi asked, still seething with anger. 

“She told me about the deal. We can trust her.” Namjoon said, scratching the back of his neck in annoyance. It was starting to get to him the way Yoongi had to question her and his own intentions as if they didn't have the same goal. Yoongi was about to protest but was cut off by Namjoon. “She’s done everything we’ve asked of her. She gave herself up for me and your brother.”

“It makes sense, Yoongi.” It was the first time Jimin spoke. It was weak and tired, but his voice still made everyone turn to him. His leg jumped up and down in restlessness, while he bit his chapped lips. He had never looked so wrecked. “We work with Dae, eliminate K47 and get close to Dae. We use Yara as an in, she’ll pass information and set it all up.” 

He avoided eye contact, fingers fiddling with the hem of the sleeves on his t-shirt. Namjoon felt for him, felt for the younger man. He had gotten the short straw and taken the most of Dae’s anger. It was astonishing how he’d think clearly enough to agree to work with Dae. 

“This is what we’ll do, Yoongi.” Jimins eyes flinched to his brother, before turning them to the floor again. “We might not like it, but it's what’s needed of us.”

With those words Jimin left the room. 

Hoseok shifted in his stance, worried. He agreed with Namjoon, but felt for Yoongi and Jimin. 

“You ask me to work with the man that did  _ that _ to my brother. That killed my family.” Yoongi sneered, standing up so suddenly that the chair fell over with a loud bang. Hoseok put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not the only one that’s suffered by his hands, remember?.” Namjoon said. The worst thing was that all of them understood where Yoongi was coming from, they all wanted to help him, but were unable to do so because of his anger. 

And Yoongi understood their side too. It was just too much, too hard, to willingly agree to it. It was unavoidable, but still. 

“I remember.” Yoongi kept clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to get control of the anger that was brewing within him. 

My god, he was tired. He was so tired of being angry all the time. It exhausted him, but he feared that if he let go of the anger, he’d let go of his parents, he’d let go of what made him him and there would be nothing left. Anger was all he had, at least that was what he thought.

“We’ll work with Dae, but we  _ have _ to destroy him when we’re done with K47.  _ No matter what. _ ” he said reluctantly, making a point of the last sentence. 

“Don't worry, Yoongi, we’ll take him down.” Hoseok reassured.  

“No matter what.” Namjoon agreed, not knowing fully well what Yoongi was implying. 

Yoongi just prayed that Namjoon wouldn't get in his way. Prayed that they’d still be brothers.

* * *

 

_ “Tae you can’t tell anyone.” _ Yara’s voice sounded. Jimin walked closer, both out of curiosity and worry. He peeked into the room, hidden by the door, and watched how Yara grabbed a hold of Taehyungs arm, her face serious and demanding. 

_ ”The Park-Min’s want to destroy us, the Dae’s. They want to kill every single one of us, so you can’t tell anyone that you’re my brother, that you’re a Dae.”  _ Yara continued.

Jimin blinked at her words, surprise filling him. If Taehyung was a Dae… that’d mean Yoongi would want to kill him. He felt split. Taehyung was his brother, the two of them were the same age and they were close as brothers. He actually considered him his brother. But if he was a Dae he was the enemy. He shared blood with the one that took everything from them. 

It was hard enough agreeing to kill Yara, which gave him a reason to push her away, but Taehyung… 

Yoongi had told him his plan for destroying every single Dae for what their bloodline has done, not only to them but to everyone around them. It was hard to agree to it, seeing that Yara had become a friend of his during his time training her. But after that… He couldn't let himself come closer to her, it’d only be harder. And hard enough it was. Namjoon would be destroyed by the lose. They all knew how he felt about her, even when he didn't know himself. 

How could he possibly let Yara die? Taehyung die? Destroy Namjoon?

But killing Dae’s. That was the reason he was here. 

Jimin let out a shaky breath in torment. The conflict raged within him like two storms hitting one another. 

_ “Yara, Yoongi might be angry and hate Dae’s but he wouldn't kill us. He won't kill you.”  _ Taehyungs voice broke him. Jimin forced his way down the hall, trying to control the shaking that ran through him, while trying to breath through the panic, the conflict within him. 

_ Were killing Dae’s to get justice worth killing friends? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter where all little snippets, things happening all at once and looks from every side.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next. The ending is nearing, slowly. Lets hope I'll get inspiration to writing a part two of the whole story, because I have it all planned out, I just dont have enough time on my hands, which is also why the chapters are coming so fast, its because in January I'll have a hard time updating and it'll continue on till Juli, because of my education. 2 months are about rough training and schooling, then 3 months sailing with the ship 'Denmark', so no internet, no computer, no writing.   
> So if a part two will happen it'll be after that, and I so do hope I get the inspiration and that you'll stay with me and the story. 
> 
> I love getting notes and comments, it always helps me with posting and such. ;)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M

Namjoon had sent out an envoy to Dae accepting their temporary truce to focus on eliminating K47. Dae had returned with a message of time and place where they could meet up and make a plan of attack. 

The group gathered in the control room. It was quiet for a while before Namjoon spoke up and broke the sizing up that happened between the group. 

“Tomorrow at noon we’ll meet with Dae to make a plan of attack.” All eyes were on him now. Yara gnawed on the inside of her cheek, while fingers drummed against the table. 

“I want everyone to come but…” Namjoon began, eyes falling on Jimin. “Jimin… You’ll stay back-.”

“No, I can go.” Jimin cut off Namjoon, fingers running through his silver hair. He still looked wrecked, bruises blooming all over his body, his lips still chapped and split. And the dark bags under his eyes that matched the dark purple bruises. 

It wasn't surprising that Namjoon wanted him to stay back. Nor were it surprising that Yoongi gave his brother a sharp glance, but didn't object.

“Jimin, you-.” Jungkook began, concerned for his health. 

“He should go.” Yara cut in. She licked her lips before continuing. “He’s one of our best, he’s good at tactics… and if he doesn't face off my father now, he might not be able to later.”

She swallowed, cheeks burning with the attention. 

There were a fifty-fifty chance that Jimin meeting Harry would either be the best thing for him, to be able get up from what happened to him, or break him completely and be his death. And somehow Yara believed that Jimin would be able to handle it. 

Namjoon clenched his jaw and nodded his head in reluctant agreement. 

It wasn't that he didn't understand where Jimin was coming from, if the roles were reversed he’d do exactly the same thing. But what happened with him, the torture he endured, it haunted him. He was terrified beyond belief. He was terrified to face of Harry, to place Yara between them, to lose his brothers. 

Jimins screams still haunted him. They couldn't get out of his head. And while his screams still sounded in his ears it was the image and sound of Jimin being forced down under water, gurgling and screaming for air. It was the splashing of water over the tubs edge, the way his limbs kicked and gripped into nothing. And then the stillness that came after the bubbles. 

Namjoon might match Jimin in appearance, if only a little better and less wrecked, but he knew that he could handle the pain, just not seeing others in pain. Jimin got the worst. 

“The rest of you will come. Jungkook, you’ll cover Yara if something happens. Don't let her out of your sight.” The way he said that, made Yara scrunch her nose in disagreement, but didn't object. 

“Is that it?” Yoongi questioned, his face indifferent and cold.

“He will tease.” Yara quipped, all eyes on her once again, even Yoongi. “That’s how he is. He’ll tease you with what he’s done, he’ll try and get you to break. He’ll want you blinded by anger, so he gets a reason to kill you, while still upholding the truce..” 

She looked straight at Yoongi, then Jimin and lastly Namjoon. Those were the three that were the biggest risk, not including herself. If they bit his bait, then it would be all over. 

“We need you to remain calm and ignore any teasing, don't give him any reason to change his mind and attack us instead.” Namjoon added.

“It’s like asking a fish not to swim.” Hoseok mumbled in the back. He was right of course. 

 

The group dispersed after a small go through of the layout of the area and plan b’s for escape if anything were to happen. Yoongi remained strangely silent and didn’t object at all, every once in a while he came with a comment or question, but nothing that went against objective. It was a strange sight. She wondered what he was thinking, if just for a mere second, before shaking her head and staying focused. Understanding Yoongi, understanding his thinking, what he hid behind those dark eyes, behind that wall of his, was something she might never know off. 

The boys including Yoongi and Jimin all went to get a midnight snack, while Yara excused herself to get some sleep. She was tired beyond belief and needed a moment to herself. There was a lot going on, a whirl of thoughts in her head, things she had to get sorted. 

Her plan was disrupted by Namjoon, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his dimly lighted room. 

“Yah! You scared me! What are you doing?” Her cheeks became red and her heart began to beat faster, eyes actively searching the room for anything to use as an escape from the sudden closeness. 

“You made a promise earlier.” He answered, eyes hanging low, while a smirk fell on his lips, showing his dimples. Her body heated up at the thought. How could he be horny now? After a day like that, after being tortured? She was exhausted, mentally and physically, so how could Namjoon not be? 

She twisted out of his arms, biting her lip while stepping further into the room. Then it dawned on her, he wasn't horny per se, he wanted closeness. With that in mind she send him a teasing smile, twirling around to face him. 

“...Why is it that Tae, Hoseok and Jungkook and I share an old room with old bunkbeds, while you’ve got a room for yourself with a few paintings and wardrobes?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Namjoon rolled his eyes, walking past her to the bed, letting himself fall down on it with his legs hanging over. 

“Perks of being the leader, baby.” He closed his eyes but smiled at her still. Yara dropped down beside him, letting out her breath. 

It was nice. Just being there, no restrictions but no obligations either. They were two people that had gone through hell and decided to make it their home. While they were young, their souls were old. Being around one another they found a clam, a solace. 

“I guess this is the calm before the storm.” He mumbled, hand finding hers. His fingers drawed circled in her palm.

“I guess so.” She said, biting her lip. His touch send fire up her arm, that spread through her chest and pooled in her stomach. 

In spite of her exhausted state something within her clicked. This could be the last time they could just be. The last time in peace, with each other. The thought broke her heart, but also lit a fire within her. 

She rolled over, straddling his hips, sending another smirk on his lips, while eyes remained closed and hands folded behind his head. When he opened his eyes she bit her lip and gave him a seductive look. 

“Better make the best of it.” Yara said, hips beginning to shift on him. 

Namjoons dimples deepened when his smile widened. Yara leaned down to him, her hair falling over her shoulders, hands softly running over his chest, which he responded to by tensing up and groaning. Yara stopped, worried. 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay?”She asked, a hint of panic in her voice. He was after all still hurt. Namjoon remained in place, hands folded behind his head. 

“No, it's fine. Don't stop on my account.” He smiled at her, relaxing his body once again, feeling how the movement she made, beginning to warm up his body. He didn't mind the sting or soreness in his . 

“I did make a promise after all.” She continued, but more careful. She kissed him and he immediately responded, lips soft yet hard. They had a slight taste of iron, from his wounded lip, but she didn't mind. His hands left their position behind his head, to push some of her hair behind her ear and take a hold of her face, forcing her to hardening the careful kiss. 

His hands soon found her hips, following the movement, as he grew harder by each passing moment. 

Yara chuckled against his lips, letting his tongue in. Her hands began exploring his chest, carefully running over it, down to his belt, letting the fingertips brush against his warm skin. Namjoon took her carefulness as an annoyance, and with one quick move, tumbled her around so that he was on top, in control, just the way he wanted it. He grinded into her resulting in a squeal mixed with a moan just before she let out a laugh at his movement. 

“I’ve been waiting too fucking long for this, to just have you coddling me like I’m fragile.” He grinded harder into her, a dark look in his eyes and a wild smirk on his face.    
Yara arched her back, feeling herself becoming wetter. Namjoon trailed wet kisses down her throat, finding her spot instantly, sucking and nibeling on it, while his hands, pushed up her shirt, hands warm against her skin, sending fire through her body and shivers down her spine. 

Yaras head fell back a long moan coming from her lips. Namjoon continued his attack on her neck, collarbones, shoulder, ripping her shirt out of the path of his wanting lips. 

“Namjoon..” She murmured, her hands pulling at his shirt. He threw it off his shirt, revealing his damaged chest. There were more than a few cuts and bruises and for a moment worry flashed over her. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He growled in her ear, one hand wrapping around her jaw, pushing her head to the side so he could attack her neck once more.    
“Pain with pleasure.” His tone got even lower, as his teeth grazed her neck. Yara grinded her hips against his growing bulge in his pants, earning a moan from him. Namjoons fingers took a hold of her shirt, ripping the fabric apart and tearing it from her body. The bra she was wearing soon followed the ripped shirt on the floor before Namjoon devoured her nipples. Yara rolled her head back, arching her back and pressing her chest further against Namjoons wet mouth. He twirled his tongue at her, causing a tingling to run through her body that only made her wetter. 

“ _ Namjoon, please. _ ” She purred, wanting nothing more for him to finally give her the right kind of friction. 

“ _ Shhh, baby. _ ” He muttered, his hand traveling up her body to her mouth. Yara took his thumb into her mouth and began sucking, trying to make him change his mind. Namjoon chuckled at her attempt, knowing fully well what she was trying to do, yet his head fell back and eyes rolled, with the thought of her mouth around him. 

“So eager, but you have to wait. I’ve been waiting so long for this, I want to taste you first.” His head disappeared down between her legs, violently ripping her pants and pantis off before setteling between her thighs, spreading them wide open with his hands. Yara moaned his name, when his tongue licked along her folds, hot and wet. Her fingers gripped the sheets, her head rolling. 

Namjoon sucked on her clit, slowly sliding a finger inside her and arching it up before adding another. He moved slow and it made her crazy. She wanted him, his lips, his hands, his everything. She wanted him. 

Yara could feel herself come closer to the edge, the heat pooling in her stomach. Her legs began shaking, her moans becoming louder.

“Come for me, baby.” Namjoon said, his fingers pumping in and out faster and faster, while his licks became harder and more deliberate. She could feel her orgasm ripple through her, shooting pure bliss into every corner of her. Her breathing was laboured, eyes rolling. 

Namjoon kissed his way up her body, until they finally were face to face again. She tasted herself on him and didn't mind one bit. His hand traveled up her thigh, grabbing her ass and pushing her hips towards his own. She could feel his hardened member against her skin of lower parts.

Yaras hand traveled down gripping him with just enough force to make his head fall back and a moan to fall through his open mouth. She took a few strokes before being stopped by Namjoon who grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head. 

“If you keep doing that I won't last long, and I wanna come inside you.” With that he lined himself up with her entrance. In one swift move he pressed into her wet folds. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but still ready for him. 

“ _ Oh god! _ ” Yara moaned, arching her back and giving Namjoon the opportunity to burry himself to the hilt within her. From him a groan came, his hands digging into her hips to hold her in place. 

At first the pace was slow, almost excruciatingly so, then he speed up, pumping in and out of her hard and fast. It was driving the both of them insane. The way she wrapped around him and the way he felt in her. 

“ _ Nam-Namjoon… _ ” She stammered, between the sounds of skin hitting skin and her own heavy breathing mixed with Namjoons small grunts. 

“Yea, Baby?” He leaned down to her, kissing her soft spot, while speeding up his thrusts. 

“I-I, ah!” She tried but her words got caught in her throat and made to moans. She could feel herself edge closer again, the tight feeling returning and her walls tightening around Namjoon. 

“Fuck!”  He uttered. “Fuck, I’m coming.” 

They both fell over the edge into burning hot bliss, bodies entwined, breaths rough and laboured, hearts pumping like there were no tomorrow. 

Namjoon fell forwards, resting his forehead on Yara’s for a moment, riding out both of their orgasms. 

“What was it you wanted to say, baby?” He asked, looking onto her face, her cheeks rosy red, sweat pooling at her temples, lips swollen and eyes shining. 

“I love you.” She said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like they had no past, no skeletons in the closets. 

“I love you too.” He said before kissing her long and deep. 

Namjoon fell to the side, pulling out of her and resting beside her. They just laid there for a while, regaining their breaths and calming down their hearts. 

Yara looked over at him when she heard him chuckle, curious as to what made him do so. He had regained some of his color, no longer ashy. His hair was wild and messy, while his eyes were calm and loving, almost dreamy. She noted that some of his wounds had bleed a little, but nothing to be concerned about. 

“What are you laughing at?” She questioned, biting her lip.

“Just… I’m going to fuck you good every day when all this is over.” He still looked straight ahead on the ceiling, still all dreamy like. His smile fell a little, but it didn't make it look less happy or sad, instead it was calm and just like his eyes dreaming. “You’re going to get so tired of me, that is how much I’m going to fuck you.”

“I won't get tired of you.” She reassured.

“In 30 years you’ll be trying to get a divorce and when that isn't going fast enough for you, you’ll secretly try and kill me and take over the gang.” He chuckled at the scenario. At first Yara was confused by it, but she decided to play along. 

“Why divorce when you could skip right to the killing? You’ll be the one who’s got tired of me and found someone younger and prettier to fuck, and I simply won't have it. No secret killing, I’d straight up murder you.” She laughed, weakly slapping his arm, before rolling to her side, planting a kiss on his shoulder, like she had done so many times before. 

Namjoon joined in on her laughing, his shoulder moving under her touch. 

“But really, in 30 years I’m hoping you’re still happy with me. We’ll invite the boys over all the time, they’d practically live with us and the children will call them uncles. We’d work side by side and we’ll let the kids decide what they want to do with their lives. They’ll have every opportunity and choose for themselves, no restrictions or suffocating prisons.” He looked at her, eyes filled with hopes and dreams for the future and it scared her. Because she loved him so much and the thought of how he had planned out the future, he or she might never see hurt beyond belief. 

Yet, she couldn't tell him any of this. It was bittersweet.

“Marriage? Children? Uncles?” was all she could say, eyes damp and throat tightening up. Even though she didn't say how scared she was, Namjoon knew. He was just as scared, but it didn't stop him from hoping. 

Hope is a powerful thing. 

“Yes. King and queen. You don't want it?” Namjoon bit his lip.

“Of course I want it. Little Namjoons running around, making a mess because of their clumsy genes.” She hid her lower half of her face behind his shoulder, her breath warm against his skin. He reached over and pushed a dark strand of hair out of her eyes, thumb softly caressing her skin.

“And little Yara’s getting into trouble.” The sentence hung in the air. They remained still, no words spoken, just being. The storm was coming and all they had was love, hate and hope. What more could you possibly need to fight for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought that since Namjoon and Yara both hasn't gotten laid for months, things would go kinda quick. This is also my first smut I've ever written so I dont know if its good - mostly because I have no experience myself and just know stuff from reading smutty fics- So please tell me if there's something wrong with it.


	38. Chapter 38

The meeting was set up at an old parking lot belonging to a run down fabric. It was neutral ground, somewhere secret and excluded. The sun baked down on the lot, giving the hallucination of water on the dark surface of the asphalt. 

When BTS arrived, half the lot was taken up by Daes’ dark cars. Dae, himself, sat in a chair in the middle of the lot, a table placed in front of him and a camping pavilion set up to give him a cooling shadow.  It was a strange sight, the man sitting leaned back in a cheap plastic chair, with a cheap plastic pavilion set up around him, while his expensive suit stood out against the while. 

BTS got out of their cars, slowly advancing on Dae and his men, ready to fight if needed. 

Namjoon took leade, Yara close behind and Yoongi following. Jungkook remained at Yara’s side, like an angry puppy trying to protect its friend. Hoseok and Jimin stayed close to Yoongi, weather it was because they both felt they needed to protect him or to protect others from him was unknown. 

For the first time Yara didn't feel dread looking at her father. Nothing hurt. The usual breathlessness and heartache was gone, replaced by something stronger. Maybe it was the fact that she had hope, a thing thought fragile, but nevertheless near to unbreakable, or maybe because Namjoon and the boys were at her side, a security blanket, people that’d back her up if needed. 

Dae got up to greet them, opening his arms and smiling wide. 

“Welcome! Right on time! You must be excited, it's not usual that something like this happens.” He roared with loud voice, happily welcoming the people that’d want him dead. “It’s good to see you Jimin, I gotta say, you’ve seen better days.”

Yara looked over at Jimin, whose only reaction was tightening his lips and bawling his hands. He didn't say anything, he just glared. Yoongi, however, clenched his jaw, stepping in front of his brother, Hoseok following. Despite that Jimin stepped up to their side, not welcoming their protection, showing that he wasn't scared and could take it. Showing fear was showing weakness and allowing himself to feel that was a thing he’d never forget himself for. 

Maybe this was good for him. 

“My men really enjoyed your stay. Which one of you are the one with the ringtone ?” He looked behind him, searching his ranks for a certain someone. 

“Enough Dae, we’re not here to fight. It was you who came with the proposition of a treaty.” Namjoon spoke, voice demanding respect. Her father would give him none.

“I know, I know, but this is too good. Which one of you was it? Let's hear it.” If she didn't know any better she’d have thought he had gone crazy. Yara stepped closer to Namjoon. 

One of her father's men, Tak, stepped forward. A man with bald shaved head, tattoos running around it. He was known for his especially sinister ways of torture. A true sociopath. He matched her father, in darkness, if only he had ambition and brains he’d have taken him out long ago. They were two demons send straight from hell to create pain in this world, no doubt about it. 

Tak pressed the button on his phone and the sound of gurgling and choking filled the air. Everything became cold around them as if the sun wasn't out, as if it was winter, when they realised who the gurgling belonged to. A horrified look formed on her face, as her father simply grinned, watching the pure horror spread. This was his christmas day. 

Jimins hands had begun to shake, panic rising in his chest, while the memories flooded his mind, snuffing out everything within him and leaving him with a feeling he was once again being drowned. The sound of himself brought him right back to the terrors that happened to him. Right back to Dae’s basement.

_ “Let’s see how long he can hold his breath,” Tak said, forcing Jimin under the ice filled water. The pain was excruciating to say the least. Like multiple knives cutting into his skin, threatening to open up his mouth, to run through his nose and carve a way down to his lungs. Tears merched with the water. His limbs loving uncontrollably in effort to escape. It was first when his eye vision was slowly growing dark, his energy slowly dying out with the lack of oxygen.  _

_ He was pulled up, air rushing into his lungs so fast, it pulled drops of water with it, his head spinning so fast. He coughed so roughly, it felt like fire ripping up his lungs.  _

_ “Stop, please,” he demeaned himself into begging, it was unforgivable, but he couldn't seem to control himself. Exhausted, he was absolutely exhausted. When was the last time he slept? How long had they been going at him? Minutes? Hours? Days? Time passed differently, not at all. They didn't allow him to sleep. There was no reason to torture him like this, they didn't ask for information, they didn't want anything but his pain, his reaction.  _ **_His humiliation_ ** _. The youngest of the Park-Mins, a once strong family, brought to their knees, erased. They reveled in his extincion.  _

_ “You hear him beggin’?” The guy Gunlin said, letting the back of his hand swing across Jimin's pale cheeks. His head fell to the concrete floor, it seemingly warmer than the water in spite of it being not warm at all. He hears something static, something that incited fear into him.  _

_ “Get this sound, I’d want it captured,” Tak said, letting the two battery outlets touch once more, the sound erupting from them with sparks of electricity. In fear, Jimin crawled his way over the floor, nails digging into the concrete, scraping. The energy to fight, to just crawl, was lost to him. Instead he was just dragging.  _

_ But it was useless. The metal connected with his skin, sending shocks of electricity through his body. He lost any control of his body as it spasmed on the wet floor. At first he didn't scream, he bit his lip, the taste of iron flooding his mouth as his teeth went through the skin. Holding it back, he felt it rise in the back of his throat, veins on his neck popping in pure restraint, until the electricity went up. He screamed, the pain overwhelming.  _

_ It felt like an eternity  of screaming and he couldn't help but gasp as the electricity stopped.  _

_ “Should we go around in the water again?” _

Then a gut wrenching scream sounded from the phone and it broke tense silence. Cut through like a knife, gale rising in their throats. 

“Enough!” She hissed, pushing past Namjoon who let her leave his side, holding a hand out and stopping Jungkook from following. Taehyung had wrapped an arm around Jimin’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, by whispering in his ear. It was clear that what was going on with him. He was brought back to the trauma, like soldiers sometimes did when they returned from war.  Taehyung was trying to deal with it as well as he could. Hoseok held Yoongi back with a hand on his shoulder. 

Yoongi felt helpless. He couldn't calm his brother and he couldn't take revenge, caught in the between. As much as he wanted to be able to be the one to calm him, he knew himself well enough to know that it was an ability he didn't have, he himself was to angry and broken to help someone else. 

Yara ripped the phone out of Tak’s hands, landing a solid hit to his chest bone and sending him back a few steps, gasping for breath and holding his chest. She threw the phone on the ground and forcefully use her heel to step down onto it, listening for that satisfying shattering that would follow. 

She then picked up the phone and shoved it into Tak’s pocket. 

“I hope there’s nothing important on it.” She said casually, watching how his face turned red with anger. He of course knew that touching her wasn't a possibility, the only thing he could do was bite back his anger and step back. 

“I think it best to move on.” She looked to her father, who smugly smiled. He had gotten the reaction he wanted from both Yoongi and Jimin, with the bonus of Jungkooks pale face and Namjoons clenched jaw. 

“We didn't come here to be mocked so why don't we get down to business?” Namjoon said, walking forward. The rage within him was beyond compare. Hurting  _ his family _ was worse than anything done to himself.

“Then I suppose you’d want my little peace offering?” Dae shrugged. At this Namjoon and Yara exchanged looks in confusion. Peace offering? This wasn't peace. It was mutual ground, something that’d only last until K47 is dead and gone, then they’d be back at it again… this time to their advantage. 

“Peace offering? This isn't peace, its mutual agreement on killing one enemy before going back to what it was before.” Namjoon spoke, eyes cold and unwavering. 

“You’ve done well, I have hoped your little branch of a gang would become one of my branches, rather than having to destroy you. That way you’d get power and life, while also answering to me of course.” This took the boys back, some of them blinked at the proposition while others frowned. Yara wasn't surprised by it, though. She had a feeling something like this would come up. He was laying out more traps. 

“Have you los-.” Yoongi began while Namjoon said; “Do you really think-.”

The were both cut off by Yara though, whose voice sounded above theirs.

“Thank you for the offer, father. We’ll have to discuss it further.” She gave him a slight nod, proving she was on his side, while appearance wise were on BTS’ side. Yara was playing the trojan horse she was send out to do, being diplomatic rather than biased. It of course revolted Yoongi, which he gladly showed, even though he knew she was actually with them…. He hoped, because what else could he do, hands tied on this one. There were no proof yet if she was playing all of them. 

Dae gave her a look that only told her she was doing well, that he understood. 

Namjoon closed in, taking the chair that stood opposite the one Dae had been sitting in. The rest of the boys remained outside in the sun. Dae took his place in the shadow as well, ready to get to business, well more or less. 

“You left something of yours at So’s, I thought it best to return it to you. Think of it as a gift for the hope of becoming friends, business partners.” Dae said, waving a hand in the air to signal to bring something out. 

The group watched as Harry’s men dragged out a large box, letting it drag over the ground. The dragging sound made their teeth grind, gravel scraping against the metal in a gruesome sound that made it run cold down your back. The box was opened, a fog rising up from it. Dae’s men reached into it, pulling out a large black body bag, letting it carelessly fall to the ground with a vile bump. It didn't sound right, not alt all. 

Yara felt her stomach turn, bile rising in her throat. 

Namjoon silently reached for Yara, as she turned and walked towards the bag, her hands beginning to shake. She zipped it open, holding her breath and pulling the plastic cover to the side, revealing Jins pale face, eyes open staring into the nothing, spatters of blood, almost black against his grey-bluish skin, lips once pink and plum looking dull and purple. 

Yara bit her inner cheek, zipping it closed again, returning to Namjoons side. He had become a statue in his seat. She glanced over her shoulder and noted how Hoseok held Yoongi’s arm, restricting him and holding him back, while Taehyung still held Jimin. Jungkook stood separated from the group, hands balled to fists, eyes swollen with pain at the sight. Jungkook had known Jin since he was young, the older boy taking him under his wing. Now his wings were broken and gone, Jungkook left alone.  

“You left your friend and I thought I’d return him to you.” Harry said testing the waters. Yara placed a hand on Namjoons shoulder, feeling it tense, almost shaking, beneath her. He was unable to say anything, fearing that if he opened his mouth he’d start a war. 

“Considerate of you, thank you.” Yara said, finding her diplomatic side. She knew it would properly rub the boys the wrong way, but it was the only way for them to move forth. It was better to swallow her feelings, than to break down and lose it. “Now we have something to bury. Please, put him back in the cooling box, it’s too hot to leave him out.”

Namjoon looked up at her before over his shoulder, nodding to his men and silently ordering them to accept Jin’s body and take it. 

Jungkook, along with a mercenary, walked to Jin, lifting his body up and carefully putting it in the cooling crate. He had become pale, his lips in a thin line and brows matching. The pain  was evident. 

At the moment Yara could only imagine the other's pain. Having his body, having it presented to them that way, by Harry nonetheless… It only made it reality, it made it a certainty. They had lost their brother. He was dead and nothing could change that, they couldn't be in doubt anymore. 

“Now that the pleasantries are over, we can get started.” Harry said, folding his hands on the table and sending them a smirk. 


	39. Chapter 39

They left Dae and his group.

A headache pressed inside her skull for an hour. Discussions had erupted, yelling and barking, but a plan was formed from those things. Harry and Namjoon eventually agreed on the plan, giving each other the hand as a sign of agreement, a promise meant to be broken. 

The whole thing left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she hid it, kept her appearance and every once in awhile had eye contact with the devil himself. He of course gave nothing away that they had a deal and she followed his act. Could you cheat the devil and keep your soul?

The car ride was silent, everyone letting it all sink in. 

“You do know we took the short straw, right?” Jimin asked from the back seat to Namjoon in the front. He had stopped shaking halfway through and had begun listening, letting the plan inside his head unfold. How he was able to overcome what had happened were beyond Yara’s comprehension, it was admiring, but something that shouldn't exist to be admired. 

“Yes.” Namjoon answered, his head resting against the seat. 

“You do know we’re the bait?” Jimin continued. 

“Yes.” Namjoons answer remained the same. 

“He’s using us like we’re already a branch of his empire.” Jimin commented. 

“It’s good, though.” Yara said, turning to look over Jungkook who had the seat in the middle.

“I know, it’s just… Wrong.” Yara could see the disgust in him. He felt dirtied being on the same team as Harry, as the man who tortured him, the man who killed his parents. Admittingly it surprised him Yoongi didn't take the chance to kill him right there and then, not that Jimin doubted Yoongis mental abilities to figure out that it would mean death to them all. 

“He think he’s in control, it’ll give us the advantage later on.” Yara said with a sigh. Jimin nodded waving his hand at her with an annoyed look, telling her he knew without using any words. 

Yara rested her head on Jungkooks shoulder, eyes connecting with Namjoons through the mirror. She knew what he was thinking. He was worried about it all, every scenario playing out in his mind, every possibility. 

K47 wanted Yara, they wanted to destroy BTS. BTS was already weakened from the first attack and the attack on Dae. Between Dae and BTS, BTS was the most wounded, which meant that it was them they’d go after first. BTS were to be the battleground. There were only one way in and out, that Yara and Harry knew of, which mean that once K47 decided to attack, they’d spend hours or days trying to get in, once they did, they’d get cut down like fish in a barrel, but since they had numbers, eventually they’d break through the front line and BTS would be trapped. She had objected on this plan, but Namjoon had insisted. She had to trust him, trust that they knew what they were doing. 

When K47 came and had broken through the front defence, Dae would come in from behind, pinning the group between the two allies. 

“Is there another way out?” She asked.

“Yes. A few actually.” Namjoon grew a smirk at the thought of his plan. Yara looked at him in confusion trying to signal him to explain. Instead he turned his eyes on the road, leaving Yara with a sigh.

“I don't like this plan.” Jungkook uttered with a mumble. 

“Nobody likes this plan.” Hoseok said from behind the wheel. “Nevertheless, I think it might actually work.” 

“Your confidence in me is astonishing.” Namjoon said sarcastically, his hand falling on his chest, acting like he was hurt. Humor was a defence in such a serious time. 

“The key word is might.” Jimin mumbled, before pulling forth a smile, like a thought lighted up within him, maybe it did. “It’s crazy, but so far crazy is what works for us, isn't it?”

“Definitely, we’re in a constant state of crazy.” Jungkook chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

“A constant state of S.N.A.F.U.” Hoseok added, laughing when he saw Jimin and Yara’s confused faces. “Situation Normal, All Fucked Up.”

“Fitting.” Yara commented, making a face at Hoseok. 

The car once again filled with silence. It wasn't content, but it definitely wasn't entirely comfortable. The silence was tired, exhausted. 

* * *

Yara was standing in a cold room in the bunker. Her arms were folded over her chest, both for keeping herself warm and hug herself in an attempt to feel less guilty.

“What…” She began but her voice run out, mouth dry. “What do we do with his body? Do we bury him? and where?”

Jin was placed on a table in the middle of the cold room. It had become a morgue. The table had been stolen from the infirmary and the temperature had been dropped drastically. The cold crept along the floor, wrapping around one's ankles and running its hand up one's body. Everything became automatically still, weather it was because of the cold or the presence of a dead body, was unknown, maybe both. 

Namjoon had zipped the body bag down and pulled the cover aside, to gaze upon his friend. It pained her to see them like that, to see how Namjoons heart seemed to shatter in the cold, like a ball of ice against a wall, and to see Jin motionless on the table, eyes still open and looking into the nothingness. 

Yara swallowed, stepping forward and placing a hand on Namjoons back, walking to his side to get a better look at him. His lips were pressed together, eyes glossy and fists balled together on the table. There were no doubt about what he was feeling. Jin might have betrayed them, but he was their brother nonetheless. All he wanted was redemption and to live. All he wanted was his family. 

The whole thing took a strain on her throat, like she had swallowed glass. 

“Namjoon.” She said, voice clear and calm, trying to be comforting. 

“I should have stayed with you. I should have been there to prevent it.” He said, his back shook beneath her touch. Yara ran her hand over his back, and pushed against his shoulder to make him turn to her. With one now on his shoulder, she used the other to turn his head so that he’d look at her and not Jin. 

“Jimin needed you. If you weren't there, it would most likely be his body here and not Jin’s. It’s not your fault, it was an impossible thing. If anyone could have prevented it, it was me.” She said, her thumb caressing his cheek, while her lip quivered. She refused to cry. 

If anyone could have prevented it, it was her. She could have been faster, she could have been more stubborn and gone with him, or even switch places with him. 

Namjoon wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She shook her head against his chest, patting him to get him to release her. He did, with a pained look on his face.

“We need to bury him. He deserves that much. He wouldn't want us to stand here and cry about it, but want us to fight on, to make his death mean something.” Yara said, looking down at Jin again. She felt for him, pitied him, mourned him. If this was how she felt, the boys would feel it at least tenfold.

“We’ll make them pay for this. We’ll prepare for the final attack and reach the goal we’ve been fighting for, what Jin gave his life for.” His voice were low, dark and angry. Truthfully it was terrifying. 

“Did he have family?” Yara asked, voice still remaining small. 

“No. Just us.” Namjoon answered. Yara nodded, biting her lip, before softly reaching to Jins face. He looked so young, even knowing he was a few years older than her, he looked so young. He should have had a whole life in front of him, a whole life with the boys, a whole life telling bad jokes and puns. Her fingers brushed over his cold skin, closing his eyelids so that he didn't stare into the void of nothing. You’d think he’d look like he was asleep, but he didn't. He just looked…. dead…. Still, like he was caught in a space between worlds.

“Then what do we do with him? Where do we bury him, or do we burn him? He deserves a funeral… All he wanted was his family, us. He was afraid to be alone, to leave us alone. He wanted his brothers.” Her voice broke. When her mother died, her father made sure there were no body, nothing of hers to burn or bury. Yara had taken it upon herself to have somewhere to mourn and pulled a few strings to have a small anonymous lot, where she had placed a pictures of her mom and brother. It was hidden away, between normal people's graves. She rarely visited, but it was there… or maybe not anymore, since the monthly payments had stopped. 

She had to tell him about his final concerns. If she could prevent the boys from falling apart, she’d do it, and telling Namjoon his words, would maybe help keep them together. 

“I’ll ask the others.” Namjoon answered. He put a hand on Jins chest, feeling how he lacked of breath and heartbeat. “  _ You never walked alone _ . You were never alone.”

The two of them were interrupted by Taehyung coming in. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Jin and a grave look fell onto his face. 

“Yoongi asks for you.” He said, eyes never leaving Jin. Namjoon gave a small nod before turning to Yara, giving her a worried look. She flashed him a sad smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll finish up here, go.” She said, lightly pushing at him to get him moving. Namjoon kissed her forehead before turning and following Taehyung out. Taehyung glanced over his shoulder and gave a sympathetic look. 

Yara looked upon Jin again, her fingers fiddling with the zipper, trying to get it to zip up and cover up his body. The zipper suddenly gave after, her hand jerking and loosing grip on the zipper, knocking to Jin’s cold hand. She flinched at the cold touch, jumping back and holding her breath half expecting him to sit up and be groggy towards her for ruining his sleep. She swallowed dryly, hand wrapping around Jin’s wrist that had fallen out of the bag, by her sudden motion. She lifted it, softly placing it within the bag and zipped it shut, closing off his body from the rest of the world. 

She released a shaky breath when she reached the slightly warmer hall outside the makeshift morgue. The next body she’d come into contact with was hopefully her enemies, her father. A silent prayer went out, praying to whoever listened, that none of the boys would end up beside Jin. That she wouldn't end up beside him. 

Believing in god or life after death or anything like that never appealed to her, but now she hoped Jin were there, somewhere, watching over them. She hoped he found peace knowing that the boys, though not there when he died, would always be with him, and him them. 

* * *

Yara knocked on Jimins doorframe, peeking her head inside. She had wandered the halls, trying to find Hoseok or Jungkook, but found no one. Jimin’s door was open and it made her stop in her tracks and look in. He was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, hunched over. The sound of her knock brought his head up.

“Hmm.” He hummed acknowledging her.

“Have you seen Hoseok?” She asked, the tip of her shoes firmly placed behind the line that was a border between the hall and Jimin’s room. She didn't want to invade his space.

“He’s out on a mission.” Jimin answered, eyes filled with confusion, curiosity and suspiciousness. “Why?” 

“I just need his help with something.” Yara shrugged, leaning back and looking down the hall, towards the sounds of footsteps. Her attention returned to Jimin, when it turned out the footsteps belonged to mercenaries and not anyone who could help her. 

“With what?” Jimin pressed on, not giving up his curiosity. It was a nice change from everything else on his mind. People seemed to tiptoe around him, even Yara did, and it bothered him. He might be broken, he might struggle with what happened to him, he might still hurt, but he wasn't completely fragile. He weren't made of glass.

“I….” She paused. Should she tell him about the note her father had placed in her hand, when he awkwardly hugged her. ‘ _Get a satellite phone. Call me._ ’ “I need a satellite phone, the untraceable kind I know Hoseok has. Harry asked me to call him, I expect that he wants to come up with a plan to take all of BTS down in one swift move.”

Jimin got up, reaching behind his pillow and throwing Yara a phone, she just barely caught it before it hit the ground, tumbling into the room to catch it. Did he just...pull a satellite phone out from under his pillow? 

She made a face, looking up at him in pure confusion and amazement. He just shrugged, not providing an answer. Something kept her standing the few steps inside his room, hands nervously flipping and turning the phone in her hands. She was both curious and worried about Jimin. 

“Are you… Okay?” She asked biting her lip and hoping she wasn't willingly stepping into the dangerzone. 

“I-.” he hesitated, rubbing his hands together, a nervous sign Yara knew all too well. A few moments passed without him finishing his sentence. The conflict within him was clear, should he stand strong or show his pain?

“I’m sorry.” Yara abruptly said surprised by her own sudden words. Jimins silver head snapped up, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. They blinked at each other. “I, uh…. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything Harry did to you,-to your family. I think I know more or less what happened, and I’m sorry.”

Jimin was taken aback by the sudden confession. The girl before him, the girl who in reality had nothing to do with his parents deaths, had nothing to do with destroying the Park-Min legacy, was apologizing. He knew it was irrationel of him to hold disdain towards her, it was irrationel to force her father's deeds on her, but...Jimin wasn't sure what to think. He had spent years hating the Dae, years trying to kill them, yet when he was faced with Yara, a girl he taught, a girl who had the same goal as him, a girl who had also lost her family to Harry Dae, was accepting the blame and anger he and his brother held towards her. 

“I understand why, and I’m sorry.” She said. 

“Don't.” Jimins voice were hard. Was he getting angry at her? “Why... _ Why _ would you apologize for things out of your control?  _ Why would you apologize for the for things your father and mother did? _ ” Jimin stormed forward, stopping in front of her, his eyes inspecting every inch of her face. His hands opened and closed, trying to contain the conflict within him. 

“What do you even know?! Huh?” He asked, demanding answer. There was no going back from this. 

“I know my mom sought help from your parents to take down my father.” She spoke, remembering the times her father had brought up her mother's betrayal. Jimin scoffed. 

“Ha-Yun went to my parents after years of not talking to them. Apparently Harry had a fall out with them, he destroyed their name and business, left them with nothing. She asked them to help her overturn Harry, to put their family at risk for her ambition. She wanted his power, she wanted to be the leader of Dae, to create more peace and eventually pass on the legacy to your brother. But they were loyal and did what they could to help her. She promised them to get their name restored.” The more he spoke the less aggressive he got. Jimin let out a breath, as if he just finally released all that pent up emotion he was keeping within himself. He took a few steps back, giving Yara enough space to finally let out a breath of her own.    
Jimin sat down on the bed, looking up and crooking his head to her as a signal for her to sit down too. She hesitated for a moment, but took the chance he gave her. 

“We didn't know of course, Yoongi and I. One night Harry’s men stormed into our house, killed anyone in sight and forced mom out of bed.  We were forced out too. Harry came in, dragging my dad behind him. I’ve seen violence before, what it can do, I’ve been a part of it, trained for it, but this… I’ve never seen anyone that-.” He paused trying to find the proper word. “Broken. I almost wouldn't have recognized him. We’ve been through a lot, but I’ve never seen or heard my mother beg before. The worst thing was, she didn't beg for herself or my dad, but for us.”

Jimin had tears in his eyes, the area surrounding them becoming red, just like the tip of his nose. 

Yara was unsure what to do. Should she console him? Should she just listen? What could she possibly do? There were nothing she could say or do to make things better, to bring back his parents or right the wrong. All she was able to do was listen, tears pressing in her eyes, as the story of Jimin and Yoongis past unfolded before her. 

Without thinking she reached for him, putting a hand on his and giving a small squeeze. 

“Harry killed dad right there. He just blew his brains out. Then he turned his attention to us and gave this whole speech about betraying him and the consequences, that man love his speeches. He then killed mom and told us that he might need Park-Min for future references and he’d leave us alive as a constant reminder of what he’s capable off, as a warning to others.” Jimin wiped away the few tears that had escaped him. During the reveal of his past, Yara noticed the slight lisp he had. It made him seem all the more innocent, not like the capable and dangerous man that had taught her to shoot, but like a child whose heart had been broken. 

“I’m sorry.” She uttered. 

“Thank you.” Was all he could say. There were no real way of giving an apology for things that were out of one's control and it was impossible to accept a proper apology for the exact same reasons. It was not her asking for forgiveness he wanted nor needed, it was her father's death, that’d give a sort of forgiveness, a relief that could let him and his brother move on. 

Jimin only sought out Harry Dae’s death, that was enough for him. Yoongi sought Harry’s death and the destruction of his whole bloodline, including Yara and Taehyung. 

Jimin leaned back with a breath, like it was the first time he wasn't carrying any weight anymore, like he finally broke through the surface on the water. Now she knew, now she understood their reluctance towards her. No more eggshells to walk on. He let out a chuckle at the thought, making Yara look at him in surprise, he just shook his head. 

She let it go. They just sat there for a little while, Jimin leaning back against the wall, eyes closed. He looked… so tired, yet so relieved.

“You know, if it was under different circumstances we’d properly be friends.” Jimin voiced, bringing her attention back on him. ‘ _ We’d properly be friends’ _ the words shouldn't mean so much to her, the shouldn't make her heart clutch. ‘ _ We’d properly be friends’ _ she thought,  _ even under these circumstances, even what we’ve said and done to each other, I’d still want to be your friend. I’d want to show you that not all Dae’s are bad. I want to be your friend. _

“Can't we be friends even under these circumstances?” She asked, biting her lip. They still held each other's hands, neither of them had wanted to let go. Even if he wished to kill her, she’d want to be his friend, she didn't have a lot of those and had just lost Jin. It didn't matter if he’d kill her, they both knew that deep down if it were down to the two to fight for their lives, they’d do it. It was a complicated feeling. One she seemed to have with everyone. 

It was human to want to live. Human to fight for survival, even if you wish for death. Like when you’re drowning an instinct in you tell you to hang on as long as possible, to keep the water out of your system. 

They’d both fight to survive out of instinct, they’d both feel guilt and regret over killing the other, but in the moment it is, they’d fight. It was instinct and it terrified them both. 

Jimin opened his eyes, crooking his neck to look at her. A sad smile formed on his plump lips. 

“What if one of us dies?” He spoke, not confirming the he knew of Yoongis plan to kill her. 

“Then that person will die knowing they had a friend, no matter the circumstances of their life or death.” She answered him, her hand putting a small pressure on his. It was strange to sit there and talk like that, both knowing, neither confirming. 

“I don't want to lose another friend.”

“I’d do  _ anything _ I possibly can so that we’ll both come out alive on the other side. I do after all have to reinstate your position and family name, and knowing you, I know I’ll have a strong ally against Harry’s friends.” She shot him a smile. “I do sometimes need someone to go against me, make me question if I’m right or wrong, Namjoon and Tae won't always be able to do that, we’re too alike.”

“You’re right, Namjoon and you are to sides of the same coin. Who’s better to keep you both in check that The Park-Mins?” He chuckled. 

“Park-Min the coin-melters.” Yara scrunched her nose and made a face. She began chewing on her bottom lip, wondering if now was the time to show him the photos of his parents. They were after all not hers to keep, not the ones she stole from their place and not the ones she found in a book. “Jimin… I have something that belongs to you.”    
Jimin peeked at her curious, not the slightest angry or worried, he was too tired for that. He doubted that he’d have the energy to curse her out again. 

“What, a totem from my dead parents?” He questioned sarcastically, shrugging. Yara made another face, looking down, hands disappearing into her pocket. The pictures were always on her, too paranoid to leave them anywhere out of fear that they’d get found, destroyed or lost. With a shaking breath, she let Jimin take the pictures from her, their edges ruffled and curled. His face were blank, eyes big and swallowing every inch of the pictures as he flipped through them. 

“Kinda a totem. Some of them are yours and some I found at my place, but nevertheless yours.” She said, her hands fiddling in her lap, waiting to be either cursed out or…. well, silently cursed out. They had an argument over them before, their truce, called ‘lowkey friendship’ might be at risk. “Some of them are nice and I thought you’d want the ones with your parents on.”

“Thanks.” Jimin whispered, eyes never leaving his parents faces. She knew how it was all too well, she had stared at pictures of her mother and brother, trying to imprint every characteristics into her mind. Jimin slowly forced his eyes away looking up at Yara. “Thank you.”   
She gave him a small nod, pressing her lips together. Jimin returned to watching the pictures, memories flashing in his mind. Yara got up, thinking it’d be best to leave now, she did after all have things to do, every stupid and insane things like talk to her father.    
“Get some rest, you need the beautysleep.” Yara teased, moving towards the door. Jimin huffed from his spot on the bed, shaking his head with a little smile on his lips. He could get used to the two of them teasing each other.    
On her way out Yoongi came in, glaring at her as she passed through the door. 

“What’d she want?” She heard Yoongi ask his brother.

“A phone.” Jimin answered without any notion of the two’s previous conversation. The door closed behind her, shutting her out from their little world and leaving her in the hall with one mission to complete before she’d find Namjoon. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut ahead.

Yara was laying on Namjoons bed. Her legs were dangling off of the edge, feet hovering inches over the cold floor. Her one arm was covering her eyes, while the other remained stretched out and she breathed calmly, in a state of sleep. She had come to his room to wait for him, but ended up falling asleep. The conversation with her dad didn't affect her like she thought it would. She had become stronger within a limited time period. It was strange how much someone could change over the matter of a few days. Maybe it was because of having Namjoon and Tae backing her up, maybe it was because she was finally taking control and playing the game or maybe it was because she had reached the point of having to sink or swim. 

Namjoon came in, eyes immediately landing on Yara’s sprawled out body on his bed. Her chest havened and fell calmly, her shirt revealing the skin of her stomach. He smiled at the sight, biting his lip and sneaking up to her. His finger trailed along her leg, light as a feather, his touch not waking her. For a moment he wondered if he should let her sleep, but the temptation was far too great. He fell to his knees between her legs, leaning forward to softly kiss the revealed skin on her stomach.    
Namjoons kisses trailed all over her stomach, his hand pushing the shirt up further, only to let his mouth follow, exploring the newly revealed skin. Yara moved underneath his touch, in the state between sleep and consciousness, letting out a soft sigh. She stirred, her arm falling from her face, eyes still closed. Namjoon smirked, kissing further up, pushing her shirt over her chest, to find a sports bra restricting his way. He pushed it up, letting her breasts become free, and taking  her nipple in his mouth, earning a moan from Yara, who opened her eyes and looked down on him. Their eyes connected. Namjoon swirled her nipple with his tounge, sucking it, while knitting the other between his fingers.    
Yara let out another moan, cheeks becoming pink, eyes still drowsy from her nap. Her fingers ran through Namjoons hair, pulling teasingly, ruffling it into a mess. Namjoon took a hold of her wrists, forcing them to the side of her head, a devilish smirk on his lips and lust drowning every part of his eyes. 

“Don't move,  _ baby _ . No touching.” Namjoon commanded growling in her ear, kissing her neck. Yara’s fingers took a hold of the covers, wristing the sheet in her hands, before Namjoon pulled her shirt and bra over her head, dropping it somewhere behind him. He kissed his way down her body. She felt her panties become soaked, the familiar ache between her thighs flaring up. She wanted him to go faster, to just take her and stop teasing, but he wouldn't budge. He continued his slow pace down her body, fingers teasingly running along the top of her pants. He looked up through his eyelashes, a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

“Namjoon…” She begged, voice a whisper. Her hips jerked forward, trying to create some sort of friction but got none. She wanted to reach out for him, to take him by the hair and pry his lips to hers, but she remained still, in the same position as before, knowing he’d only punish her if she went against his words. “Stop teasing,  _ please _ .”

“Sorry, baby, it's just too much fun watching you squirm and ache for me.” He bit his bottom lip, lifting a brow at her, only to turn it all into a smirk. One that made her heart swell. His fingers took a hold of her pants, roughly pulling them off. The cool air hit her heated core, making her let out a breath. 

Namjoons fingers ran up her legs, pushing them apart to create more space for him, and letting more cool air fall upon her heated flesh. His breath ran over skin, sending goosebumps up her body and making her head roll. Finally, his fingers reached their target, light as air, running over her soaked pantis, not giving any sort of pressure she really needed. It was cruel. Her hips jerked for him, trying to force his hand, he’d let it go this time, this once. Pulling her pantis aside, kneating it against her aching parts, his mouth began to water at the sight of her dripping and ready for him. 

She looked down on him, their eyes connecting as his lips found her clit, sucking and teasing her with his tongue. Her head rolled back, body arching for him, a moan filling the air.  He knew just what to do to drive her crazy, setting a slow pace, running his tongue over her folds, nibbling to her clit and fingers never delving in too far. 

Yara bit her lip, trying to withhold her sounds, hands gripping the sheets, like they were the only thing keeping her alive, while her breath hitched and body ached. 

“Please, _ Joon _ , Please.” She begged, head rolling before lifting it off the bed and looking down at him eating her out. “ _ Fuck!” _

“What? Is it going too slow for you?  _ Hmm? _ ” He asked, inserting a finger into her, making her eyes flutter. He watched as her face lit up further, eyes filled with desire, need. Her lips had become red from her biting them. He didn't move, just let his finger stay still. “You shouldn't keep quiet, I want to hear how good I make you feel. I do make you feel good, don't I,  _ baby _ ?”

He arched his finger, cutting off her words and turning them into a moan, slowly, oh so painfully slow, drawing it out of her only to pump it in again, his mouth once again falling on her clit. 

He was driving her crazy, the pace being too slow, just enough to make her make her see the light, but not enough to make her drown in it. He inserted another finger, quickening his pace. 

She moaned for him, mewled for him, her body becoming warmer and the familiar feel of the heat coiling in her stomach. The edge was so close, bliss was so close. The sounds he made only enhanced her aroused state, every once in awhile he came with a groan, feeling his cock twitch against his pants, hard and ready. Other times he’d hum because of the sound she made. 

“Do I make you feel good?” Asked sending her the most devilish innocent look. He knew what he was making her feel. He damn well knew. Once again he cut her off, by arching his finger and hitting just the right spot. 

“Fuck!” She cursed, eyes pressed together, as she edged closer. “Yes! Yes, you make me feel so good!” With her confirmation, he pulled away from her, abruptly stopping her from falling over the edge and into bliss. A whine came from her. In all honesty she could have begun crying instantly, being denied her orgasm. “What the fuck, Namjoon.”

“Shh, I’ll make it worth it, baby.” He murmured, his breath leaving a warm trail up her body, until his lips connected with hers. She tasted herself on his tongue and didn't mind it, she never did. 

Yara could feel his bugle press against her core, sending a jolt up through her body. Namjoon might think he was in control, and most of the time he was, but Yara got brave, angling her hips and tumbling them around so she was on top. A laugh bubbled up through his chest at the sudden switch in position. 

She wasted no time, pulling his shirt off of him and letting her fingers hungrily run over his skin, blunt nails leaving red trails in their wake. Their lips connected, hungry and devouring, leaving no room softness. Shifting her hips she earned a moan from him, grinning against his lips at the victory, only to have it shortened by his hips bucking up and into her. 

“Fuck.” She hissed at the jolt, her aching returning, this time with a bigger need to be satisfied. Just as fast and rough as he did, she unbuckled his belt and shifted his pants down his legs, pulling his underpants with them, and letting his cock spring free, hard and ready. She grabbed him, wiping the precum off with her thumb, a hiss followed by a groan coming from Namjoon. Now was his turn to groan ‘fuck’ at her, as she angled him at her entrance, her juices dripping down onto him, giving a taste of her warm folds. 

Without second thought, Namjoon jerked his hips forward connecting the two of them, until he was buried to the hilt. His fingers dug into her hips, without a doubt leaving bruises. Not that she’d mind. Quite the opposite, it was like a badge of honor. Like proof of their relationship. 

“Oh fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He groaned, mouth hanging open and eyes closed at the feeling of her tight around him. Yara matched her face with his, feeling his cock twitch within him. Slowly he drew out of her only to connect his hips with hers again in a hard and long thrust forward, sending Yara to crouch down over his chest, hands burying themselves in the sheets, arms shaking at her weight. 

He fucked her like there were no tomorrow, maybe there wasn't. It was long and hard, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room and drowning out all thoughts of tomorrow and what it might bring. Each thrust brought her closer, both of them closer to the bliss they were chasing, they were just not quite there. 

Yara leaned back, using his knees as support as he was long enough to have his feet firmly placed on the ground. The new position made Namjoons thrusts go deeper, driving the both mad at the feeling. It was addicting, truly. 

She never understood how he fit her so well, how he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He always knew, he fit her perfectly, knew how to hit just the right spot that drove her into a frenzy. And he did, always. 

Their breaths hitched, both closing in on what they wanted. Namjoons hand let go of her hip following her skin down to her clit, his thumb rubbing circles on it. Her head rolled, mouth open and sounds coming from all the way down her throat. 

“Oh god…. Fuck.” She breathed, the orgasm that was denied her earlier coming closer, threatening to hit her like a train. 

“Hold it, baby. Just hold it a little longer.” Namjoon spoke, following her close behind. His thrusts became more forced, faster and harder if that was even possible. She pressed her eyes together, trying to hold herself back, while her walls clenched down around him. Her toes were curling, her fingers digging into his knees, leaving moon shaped wounds. “Let go, come for me baby.”

She did. Letting her head fall back, while she came, every nerve in her body on fire. He followed her, his seed filling her up, hot and almost burning. Both of them let out the most content sound they possibly could. 

Namjoon sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck until she could hold her head up again. The look he had in his eyes were no less than loving. Like the light within him only burned for her, for moments like these, where both of them were coming down from their high, leaving only love left in their soul, as their passion had burned out. 

“My god…” Yara whispered, her forehead falling to his. Namjoon smiled at her.

“I know, I am a god, aren't I?” Namjoon chuckled, kissing her jaw. His words made her roll with her eyes, finding it entertaining that he compared himself to god. 

“Shut up.” She playfully pushed him. Kissing him once more before pulling off of him, she lifted herself, standing up. His cum ran down her thighs, slowly getting cold as it neared the floor. “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

“Oh, like you didn't partake in making that mess.” He laughed, playfully smacking her ass when she bend down to pick up her clothe. A squeal came from her. She tossed him his shirt, hitting his head right on. 

Yara thanked god for Namjoons room, it having its own bathroom. While she cleaned herself up, she looked in the mirror, watching her reflection. Her skin was still red from the previous activity, small sweat pearls drizzled over her skin. Something was different though, from all the previous times she had looked herself in the mirror in the last months. It wasn't that her lips were swollen from the kissing, or the tangled hair, nor was it the small bruises forming on her hips, that were a perfect pattern in composition to her usual bruises. 

The bruises remained the same, the scars the same, her wound on her leg still covered by bandage to protect it. Things that remained the same, but was different.

She was different. Through the bruises and scars her skin had become iron. Through countless attacks her teeth had become fangs and nails become claws. Through hardship she had become hardened. Yet, through her love for the boys, her love for Namjoon, she had found herself. A family. 

It made her skin glow with life. The love she had for them. And it made her eyes light up, for the first time glossed with pain or sadness. She had found something to fight for. She had found herself to fight for. 

Yara flashed a smile to her reflection before returning to Namjoon, still naked. He had remained in the same spot as he was before she left him, he was just lying down now, hands folded behind his head, with a content smile on his lips. Yara rolled her eyes at his nakedness. She leaned against the doorframe, admiring him, her clothe in her arms, covering her own naked body. 

“Will you marry me, when all this is over?” she asked, her question making his eyes fly open. He bobbed his body up on his elbows to get a proper look at her. She was biting her lip nervously, her fingers running back and forth on her arm. The question had come as a surprise to herself and the reaction Namjoon was giving her, only made her regret it….

“Aren't I supposed to pop the question?” He asked, a grin forming on his face. It made her shoulders fall, feeling more at ease by his teasing. 

“Isn't that a little outdated?” She smirked at him.

“Well, shouldn't you have taken me out on a fancy dinner and then somewhere beautiful and excluded, where you’d fall down on one knee and present me with a bigass diamond ring, instead of  in the aftermath of a good fuck?” Yara threw a sock at him, a little revenge for his words. Next her bra, then her shirt and finally her pants flew at him. He laughed knocking the shirt out of the air only to be hit by her pants. In one swift move he stood up, the cloth she had thrown that had covered him, falling to the ground. He grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her into him, spinning them around. 

“You ruined it!” She yelled, laughing and trying to fight her way out of his arms. 

“Ruined it? You’re the one proposing wrong!” He shot back. She poked his side, Namjoon making a strange sound, leaning away from her. 

“Well then, I withdraw my proposition! Now I won't marry you, your loss!” she squealed when his fingers ran over her sides, tickling her. She smacked at his skin, letting out a strangled laugh, trying to get away from his ruthless tickling. 

They fell to the bed, Namjoon landing on top of her, with a smile on his face. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. 

“Good.” He stated. “Now I can ask you if  _ you want to marry me. _ ”

“Oh, so that’s how it is? What makes you think I’d want to marry you after you declined my proposal?” She said, chuckling at his face. It was obvious she’d say yes, but verbal confirmation would remove any doubt. No matter how certain he was, doubt still revealed its ugly face, and it was visible. His brows had formed a line and a certain tightness came over his lips. 

Yara wanted to hold his face and tell him that she’d love to marry him, but they were both interrupted by a loud bang emanating through the corridors, threatening to blow out their eardrums. The two of the few apart, standing and looking at the door, while their hearts began to drum harder. 

“Put on your clothe!” Namjoon ordered, quickly picking up his pants and putting them on, while throwing Yara her sports bra and shirt. She grabbed them from the air, quickly putting them on, before dancing around in her pants, trying to pull them up. 

“What was that?” She asked, voice displaying the distress she was feeling. All the calm that had filled the room, had disappeared in seconds, stress and worry filling the air. She finally got her feet through the pant leg, pulling it into place.  

“I think that was K47 trying to blow their way into the bunker.” He answered her, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Shit, do you think they got through?” She shoved her boots on, hurrying to where Namjoon kept his weapons and pulling forth a few guns, handing them to him as he came up behind her. 

“I think, that if they got through we’d hear them on the halls by now.” He told, pulling her to her feet and forcing her to face him. “Go to your room and find Taehyung or Jungkook or anyone. Just, stay with them.” 

“I’m not hiding if that’s what you think.” She argued, glaring at him. 

“No, but they know the plan and what to do, so find them, while I take care of things on my end.” He said, dismissing her glare, as kissing her lips, before turning and running out the room, leaving her to look after him. 

Another blast hit the bunker, shaking the formation and forcing dust to fall from the ceiling. She swallowed, frozen in place.  _ I didn't get to say yes. I need him to know that my answer is yes. _ She thought. He needed to know, he had to know already, but he needed to hear her say it. 

Yet, her feet send her in another direction, back towards her room, instead of to Namjoon, her body automatically following order, rather than following her heart. Maybe it was because she knew the best thing to do was, to follow orders and find someone, to find her weapons. When she was ready, she’d find him. 


	41. Chapter 41

It felt like she was in a world war 2 movie, running down the concrete halls of the bunker, hearing shots go off, while she stumbled over her lose boots. With the speed she had, she used the doorframe as a stopping force, running into it and protecting her body with her arms. 

“Woah, easy!” Jungkook yelled at her, his hands moving fast over his belt, closing it around him and soon began shoving magazines into his pockets. He was stressing and so was Taehyung who loaded his assault rifle. She stumbled inside, falling to her knees and pulling out her gear. 

“Put on the bulletproof.” Taehyung ordered her, knocking to her boot to make sure she heard him.

“Why? You’re not wearing one.” She  snarled at him, not actually angry at him, just stressed over the situation. They all were. Who wouldn't fucking stress over being attacked? 

“Because I told you to. Besides, we’ll put ours on in a minute.” Tae bit back, dropping his rifle and taking up the black bulletproof that was underneath his bed. She grinded her teeth, putting on the vest.  _ They better wear it, all of them, or I swear I’ll fucking shove it up their asses, _ she thought.

“What’s the plan?” She asked, shoving her guns into the holsters she tied around her thighs and waist. 

“Namjoon didn't tell you?” Jungkook asked with a confused frown on his face. 

“They were kind of busy fucking.” Taehyung bluntly answered Jungkooks question. Yara grimaced, but shrugged, they could handle the truth. “We’ll get ready and meet up with the others and kill as many we can, while drawing further into the bunker. Soon your fathers men will be attacking them from behind and force them in here.”

“That’s a terrible plan.” Yara hissed loudly, fingers running through her hair and collecting it in a ponytail. “We don't even know if Harry’s men will come. We don't know if Harry keeps his promise”

“They will come, it's their best shot at K47 and when they push them inside, they’ll join us.” Tae told, giving no regard to the shots that hurried through the corridor.

“Then we’ll blow it.” Jungkook finished, his words flat, like they’ve been spoken so many times before. Like it was the most usual thing for them. 

“Blow it?!” Her voice hitched in worry.

“The bunker. Boom, and then the K45 and most of your fathers men will be buried.” Jungkook shrugged, stepping through the room and looking outside the door, to see if he could pinpoint what was going on. 

The plan slowly fell into place in her head. They drew K47 in to where they couldn't go back or forth, because of being pinched between BTS and Dae, then draw back further and by doing so pull Dae further in, then blow the bunker up, killing everyone inside. With that plan she figured they had a secret way out. With the thought of the building blowing into bits and pieces, she took felt up the remaining pictures she had in her pocket, making sure they were still there. 

“You coming or are you staying?” Taehyung asked, puffing to her arm to draw her attention. She immediately set in gear, following Jungkook outside, with Tae at her heels. They ran down the halls, ever so often meeting other groups of men, running the same way as them. Guess they were all going towards the front. If it wasn't because they were all wearing black and grey, she’s definitely think they were under attack in world war 2. 

In the far distance she caught a glimpse of Hoseoks bright orange hair, sticking out against the muted colors. He was a walking bullseye. She smacked Tae’s shoulder and pointed to where she had seen Hoseok, this time his orange hair was gone, most likely he had turned a corner. Yara went to follow where Hoseok had been, but was pulled down another corridor, towards the entrance. Dust and rubble was knocked loose from the roof on the bunker, drizzling down over them like light rain, sticking to their hair. 

That was the moment Tae pushed her into the small cover of a doorframe, shielding her from gunfire, that came from the front of the bunker. They must have gotten inside. A few of their men, came down the narrow and steep stairs that lead to the bunker from the front room. Jimin and Namjoon was among the men, dust clinging to their hair and giving them a ghostly look. 

“This is where we start.” Tae explained to Yara, who looked over her shoulder to find Namjoon in the distance. “Yara!” Tae yelled at her, shaking her shoulders and bringing her attention back on him. 

“God, What?!” She bit, trying to get him to release his grip.

“Concentrate!” He bit back, annoyed by her absent mindedness. This could get her killed, them killed. “Look at me, you need to concentrate on what we’re doing, okay?”

“Okay, okay! I’m focused.” She answered him. He was right, she need to concentrate on what they were doing and not on Namjoon. That could wait, this, this fight right here, that couldn't wait. She nodded at Tae, giving him a look that told him that he had gotten through to her.

Minutes passed, were nothing happened in their end. They hadn't fired a single shot, not once. Instead they watched as the men before them fired rounds upon rounds off, every once in awhile a body dropping dead, in a spray of blood staining anyone close to them. 

The three of them were restless, fingers nibbling to their weapons, biting their cheeks and just being generally restless. At the front, Namjoon and Jimin moved back, as K47 pressed forward. 

“They’re dropping like flies.” Yara commented, seeing their own men as well as the enemy fall. In the narrow space of the halls, there were no real cover, no way of clearing out, just bodies being forced together in minimal space. Their losses were great, but it was the price they were willing to pay. That was when Namjoon held his hand up, signaling that it was time to go to phase two, letting them in. 

Yara jumped, when Hoseok put a hand on her shoulder. His face coming in between Yara and Taehyung to look past them. Yara cursed, trying to calm her already rapidly beating heart. She smacked him as payback, but he payed her no mind. He was to focused on what was happening in front of them. 

“We’re ready on our end.” Hoseok said, eyes following Namjoon and Jimin, who ever so slowly backed away from firing line, towards them. K47’s men rushed in, like ants running from water. Still the men of BTS withstood, every so often stepping back, like they were losing their hold on the bunker, when in reality they were laying down a trap. 

Hoseok repeated himself when Namjoon reached them, followed by a flushed Jimin, whose cheeks were red and hair stuck to his forehead. Namjoon didn't look at Yara once, not that it was much of a surprise, they were working. No place for personal feelings. 

“Good then get in position and be ready, when I call over the earpiece you all better move, because you’ve got sixty seconds to get out.” Namjoon ordered. 

“Dae’s men are here, they’re making the push inside now.” Jimin added, looking back over his shoulder. “I think it's time we push the panic button.” He nodded towards a big red button that were placed between doors, within a few meters of each other. She had always felt the need to push it, it’s redness being a sign that says ‘push me’. Like a child she had always wanted to push a big red button like that. She wasn't stupid though and managed to control her impulse. Namjoon nodded as an agreement. 

“Do you want to do the honors?” Jimin asked Yara, without hesitation she macked the button, a screech of a sound filling the halls, almost drowning out the sounds of gunshots. The concert halls became colored by red, lights flashing and blinking. 

“Get in position, they’ll soon fill the corridors and we have to make some sort of resistance, so shoot every fucker you can.” Namjoon said, sending them out on their spots. 

 

* * *

 

This time she wasn't distracted, she remained focused on the task before her, focused on staying at Taehyungs side, along with Jungkook. The red light flashed through the halls, casting a crimson red onto the world, drowning it. It gnawed at her, the redness that reminded of blood. Red was a warning. Red was anger. Red was blood. 

Taehyung pressed himself against the concrete wall, letting out a breath and closing his eyes for a moment. Yara waited patiently, despite the itchiness to keep moving. She have him a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” She questioned, looking over him, watching his face carefully. 

“Yea, it’s not the first time we’ve been in a situation like this.” He answered, licking his lips. He was worried, it was evident in his features. Jungkook made a face before opening his mouth. 

“You’ve been in a situation where you were gonna blow up the place you stayed at to bury your enemies?” He questioned, sending a puzzled look. Yara rolled her eyes in response, nudging him with her elbow.

“No, but fighting is.” Taehyung said, pushing off the wall and began to venture further down, only to be stopped by a bullet hitting the concrete wall, digging into it and sending out a spray of dust and pieces of concrete. Taehyung got pushed forward by Yara, the two of them falling into cover by a wall, while Jungkook almost slipped, his heel sliding over the floor, hands taking the fall, rather than landing on his ass. He pushed himself backwards, to the cover of the opposite wall of Yara and Taehyungs cover. More than a few curses left Yara’s mouth, followed by Taehyung hissing in annoyance. 

“You run and we’ll cover you.” Taehyung yelled over the sound of bullets and shots being fired at them. Jungkook nodded in agreement, readying himself for the small sprint between the two walls, through the corridor. 

Taehyung and Yara pulled out their guns and waited for a moment of silence, when the enemy would load their guns. When that finally happened, the two leaned out, firing bullets and giving cover to Jungkook. He ran like his ass was on fire, the speed forcing his hair to go wild and cheeks becoming rosty with adrenalin. 

Jungkook wasn't the only one feeling the adrenalin, it was coursing through Yara and Taehyungs veins too. The three of them, immediately turned around, running down the hall towards their spot, where they’d await further orders. Yara glanced at Taehyung and then Jungkook, while they ran. She had a nagging feeling. Maybe it was because they had just met their first enemy fire. 

* * *

 

Minutes felt like hours. Time seemed to slow down, twist minutes into what felt like days. It had become something common to Yara. Every time they were in battle, time twisted. Everything happened so fast, bullets flying, debris exploding everywhere, yelling, stress. Everything happened so fast that the feeling of time passing faster than it did, became overwhelming. Had a minute passed? An hour? Two hours? 

Jungkook wrapped an arm around Yara’s waist, pulling her towards one of the yellow metal doors. 

“It’s time! It’s time!” Jungkook yelled at her, drawing her away from battle, like a father would his kid from the candy aisles. He lifted her like she was nothing, swinging her around and forcing her towards the ladder. Yara cursed at his actions, but immediately followed his intent and grabbed the ladder.  She looked around her and noticed Taehyung missing.

“Where’s Tae?!” She yelled at Jungkook, who pushed on her to get her to move up the ladder. A pang of panic ran through her, eyes scanning the area, trying to look through the dust that hung in the air like a suffocating fog. 

“He’s at his own position. Move your ass!” Jungkook answered with a yell of his own. It wasn't that either of them were angry, they were stressed and just needed to drown out the noise of gunshots. Jungkook took the lowest step on the ladder, forcing Yara to take another step up it. 

“His own position? He was with us!” She yelled back. 

“He was suppose to help us get here and then move to his own position, now move we don't have long before it all blows!” Jungkook pressed on her ass, forcing her up the ladder, now with little resistance. He was right, the bunker was about to blow, now wasn't the time to question it all, now was the time to fucking move. 

They came to the top and crawled through the hatch, the heated air of the forest hitting them. Yara dug her fingers into the forest floor, not caring about becoming even more dirty, pulling herself out and crawling away, letting Jungkook follow. While she took a moment to breath, the air finally free of dust, Jungkook closed the hatch and locked it. 

“We made it.” Yara let out a breath, rubbing her face. Her entire body was covered in white dust, just like Jungkook. He ruffled his hair, a cloud of dust forming around his head and falling like snow. 

“Not entirely.” He said, grabbing a hold of Yara and pulling her to her feet. “Now we run.” Yara gave him a puzzled look, but did as he said and followed him, running as fast as she could. It finally hit her why they were running, when a loud rumbling sounded and the ground beneath her feet began shaking, causing her to lose her step and run into a tree with her shoulder. She hissed at the hit, but kept going until Jungkook slowed down to a full stop. 

Yara leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath. Some places the ground had caved in on itself, the trees tumbling down and blocks of cement sticking up, while other places the ground seemed to have fallen a little, become more lumpy, but no cement was seen. The blast had been contained to the bunker only and the forest floor had silenced the sound as well as the blast itself. Nevertheless, no one could have survived it. They’d be buried beneath rubble and dirt. 

“You think they all got out?” Yara breathed, feeling the sting in her side from running. Jungkook sounded just like her, drawing in breath harshly, with sweat forming on his forehead. He ruffled his hair again, before running his hand down his face and wiping away some of the dust. 

“God, I hope so.” He answered her, smacking her arm weakly, to get her to follow him. She slapped his hand away, taking steps to walk beside him, still feeling the sting in her side. Hoseok had trained her in strength and speed, not in actual running and especially not sprinting for your life. Her muscles burned. 

“You really need to work on your endurance.” Jungkook commented with a tease, easing the situation. 

“Shut up, Kookie! You’re breathing as heavy as me.” Yara shot back, shoving him away from her side teasingly. The two of the grinned at each other, finding a small solace in knowing that they had done their part. Silence fell between them as they walked through the forest, the light shining through the trees. 

After a while voices grew louder, until Yara could finally make out who it was in the distance. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing all the boys standing in a group beside each other, all grinning and speaking with ease, like nothing had ever happened. The men Yara still didn't know the names of, all members of BTS and those she knew were mercenaries, stood in the background, relaxed against the cars. Some cleaned their guns, others tried to brush the dust off and a good few took a moment to relax. 

Yara ran to Taehyung, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, despite her body's protest at the sudden fast motion.    
“Thank god! I looked back and you were gone!” She said, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back with a chuckle. 

“Sorry, I had to get to my spot fast, I didn't have time to tell you.” He said, pushing her off him. She left a white print on his black shirt, he had somehow avoided the dust all together. Namjoon came up behind them and flashed her a smile. 

“So, now that we’re all here, we should go. It won't take long before Dae figures out something's wrong.” Yoongi grumbled, drawing everyone's attention. He was right of course. There were no time for happy greetings, they had to move while they could. 

Namjoon ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, before agreeing with Yoongi and splitting people up in groups. While the others were gearing up, some putting on the heavy bulletproof vest, others simply jumping up onto the load of the black pickup trucks, Namjoon wrapped his arm around Yara’s waist, pulling her with him towards the car. 

His touch was comforting. It eased her tension. 

“I can't believe you blew up the bunker.” She said, opening the car door and stepping aside, out of his arms. She looked up at him, chewing her lip. 

“I think it was a great plan.” He chuckled, brushing some dust of her cheek with his thumb, leaving a pink line on it. His face became serious. “Be careful, okay?” 

Yara rolled her eyes at this worry, brushing it off. “Aren't I always?” They couldn't do this ‘be careful’ exchange, the worry and the ‘stay back and let others do this’, because they very well knew that all of them, had to pull their own weight. That there were no place for a weak link. That there were no staying back and letting others do this. 

“No, no you’re not. You’re properly one of the most reckless people I know.” He said, issing her forehead softly. Yara rolled her eyes at him, knowing very well that he was almost just as reckless as she was.

* * *

 

She got into the car, taking the middle seat, with Jungkook on one side of her and Taehyung on the other. Hoseok took the driver’s seat and Namjoon the passenger seat. Letting out a breath she leaned back and rested her head on the headrest, eyes staring at the grey ceiling.

They were driving towards the last battle. The end was nearing and it was either them standing as victor or running into their deaths. Either way, this is what they had been waiting for. This was what the point where one’s true colours was going to show. Yara thought about how it all was going to play out. If Yoongi was going to kill her, if Jimin was going to reveal Taehyung as her brother, if Harry knew about their plan already and was ready for them. The thought of Yoongi bothered her the most.

The silence in the car was intense. Jungkook was fiddling with a plastic part that surrounded the window and Taehyung looked down at this hands, that rested in his lap. Hoseok’s eyes remained focused on the road, his jaw clenched shut and knuckles white. Namjoons eyes just stared out the window, not landing or focusing on anything. Yara just stared up the ceiling, chewing on her lip, lost in thought. This was it. The 7 of them had survived the last battle, they’ve only lost one, they should have been 8. But surviving the last battle, only edged in the promise that they were bound to lose someone. 

The silence was like the one displayed in movies, the quiet moments before and after a battle, where exhaustion edged into one’s bones and the tension as what was going to happen. They were standing on the edge.


	42. Chapter 42

Getting through the perimeter was no less easier or harder than expected. They got through it nonetheless. The real test was getting to the house, getting to the front door. The house was heavily protected, which made getting through that much harder.    
The group was gathered, ducking behind a small brick wall that edged in the driveway and stood as a nice cover. 

It was a paradox, that she’d be the one to break into her own house, when all she had ever wanted was to get out of that house. To get out from under Harry Dae and find a life of her own. And she had done it. She had broken out, she had gotten away and made a life for herself, with people she cares about and a goal of her own. Now she was breaking into the house, returning to where things started, to end it all. 

Something recognizable caught her attention out the corner of her eye. Her heart sunk, breath hitching. She remembered his face, his hair, the way he walked. Yara took hold of Namjoons arm, fingers digging into his muscles and bringing his attention from the enemy in front of him to Yara. 

“It’s him!” Yara hissed, yelling to drown out the massive sound of gunfire. Namjoon looked in the direction she was pointing before looking back at her again. “He’s the one that killed Jin. He killed him, Namjoon.” 

The next thing she knew of, Namjoon’s whole demeanour changed. His eyes became cold, dark and angry. His shoulders tensed, jaw clenched tightly. Yara reached for him, fingers feeling the fabric on his jacket move beneath her touch, unable to pull him down into cover again. All she could do was watch as he calmly walked, like he wasn't being fired upon, towards the man that killed his friend. Namjoon, with all his height and strength, smashed his body into Jin’s unsuspecting killer, sending the man flying to the ground, knocking his gun out of his hands. 

Yara was about to run to Namjoon, but was stopped by Hoseok pulling her down.

“Dont.” He uttered to her, eyes never leaving hers. 

“But-,” She began but got cut off.

“He needs to do this. If he doesn't, he won't forgive himself. He’s the leader, if he didn't do this, one of the others will. You can't do anything.” Hoseok held a tight grip on her wrist, making sure she understood him. Yara nodded, showing him that she understood, and pulled her wrist to her, before turning to watch Namjoon beat the shit out of the man. 

Namjoon had turned into something else. It was visible how the beast within him had taken hold, each time his knuckles connected with the man’s  face. His face was in a sneer, eyes dark and wild, lips drawn tightly over his teeth. He was beyond angry.  

His fists repeatedly hit Jin’s killer, his face being broken, nose cracking, skin splitting, blood pouring out everywhere. Namjoon kept hitting him, not paying mind to the pain in his fists, not paying mind to the shots being fired around him. 

Yara watched as the man kicked at the ground, trying to get out from under Namjoons weight. He slowly began moving less, until his movements stopped all together. Still Namjoon kept hitting him in the face, his rage blinding him completely to the fact that he had killed him. That it had been done. 

Yara looked back at Hoseok, as if she needed his approval to go to Namjoon. She didn't, but the sight of Namjoon had made her stomach turn. She didn't know if it was unwise to approach him or not. 

“Go, I’ll cover you.” He said, giving her a nod and a sympathetic glance. Yara ran until she reached the corner of the house, getting into safety from the bullets that kept flying around her. She walked slowly to Namjoon, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, letting him know he wasn't alone. 

He stopped, his fist in the air, frozen. Yara knelt down beside him, eyes not leaving his face, that had become blood spected. She knew that if she looked at the smashed in face of the man, she’d never get it out of her head. So her eyes remained on him. 

“It’s done. He’s dead.” Yara said, voice small and cooing. Ever so slowly Namjoon turned to her, eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. Yara put a hand on his cheek, caressing the skin softly. 

“I don't think I can lose any more of them.” He mumbled in such a small voice, Yara wasn't sure she had heard him. A flash of sorrow shot through her, her heart once again breaking. 

“Then let's fight and make sure we don't lose anyone else.” Yara placed her forehead against his, letting him calm his breath and let the words sink him. When he opened his eyes again, they got up they turned to the others. The rest of their gang was kneeling down behind the wall, every once in a while looking over it and shooting. Their faces were ridden of every emotion, only focused and nothing else. 

Namjoon whistled to Hoseok, getting his attention and making sure they had cover as they joined up with the boys again. Yara ducked down beside Hoseok and Jimin, her knees hitting the ground, feet digging into the dirt. 

“We’ll have to make a move towards the front door, we can't stay here.” Jimin yelled. Yoongi crawled over, taking knee beside Jimin. 

“We’ll have to move quickly.”  Yoongi added, taking Jimin’s arm and pulling him with him. The test took that as a go, following quickly behind, firing while approaching the front door. Bodies dropped everywhere, with each few steps a body dropped. 

Adrenalin pumped through their veins, pushing aside aching body parts and any thoughts of stopping.

If they thought it was hell to get in, actually being inside the house was beyond that. As soon as the stepped inside, the group got split into two larger groups, Taehyung and Namjoon being forced into Harry’s office, while Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook and Yara was pushed back, until they were split up into two smaller groups. Yoongi and Jimin held their own at the opening to the living room, Hoseok covering them both. While Jungkook and Yara was forced further into the living room, towards the second door that lead to a corridor. 

Whoever made the house, they had made a maze. It was good to play hide and seek in, but actual battle turned the maze into a certain level of hell. 

Jungkook ducked behind a chair, it's polster being shot up and ripped to pieces. Yara was lying face down on the floor, feeling the debris of an antique couch fall on her. Her breath was heavy, her heart beating rapidly and mouth running dry. Within the limited space she could see, on the other side of the couch, a pair of black boots approached. Her breath hitched, hands actively seeking for her gun, while her eyes never left the boots. 

She was dead, she thought. They had just made their way into the house and she was dead. How fucking pathetic was that? 

The boots took a sudden step back, followed by small confused movements, before a knee came into her line of vision, quickly followed by a pair of hands and something dripping down. The man soon fell to the floor, his face turned to her. A pool of blood flowed out of his chest, creeping towards Yara, reaching for her, threatening to wrap its warm, sticky hands around her body. 

Panicked, she crawled forward, rounding the corner of the couch, only to stop in her tracks. Her breath got knocked out of her, as she watched Jungkook violently fall back, a cloud of red spraying out of him. A memory of Jin flashed before her eyes.    
_ I don't think I can lose any more of them. _ Namjoons words echoed in her mind. The forced out a strangled yell from her lungs, and made her nails dig into the wooden floor. She couldn't lose another one, she couldn't just watch as someone else she cared about getting killed. Yara pushed herself up, sprinting towards Jungkook, with no mind given to the obstacles in her way, pieces of wood, a body and bullets flying around her. 

Throwing herself to her knees, she slid over the ground, taking hold of Jungkooks jacket and pulled him into safety of a tipped over bookcase. 

“Fuck!” They cursed in union, Yara ripping his jacket to pieces to reveal his shoulder. The blood was slowly pouring out of him, not as fast as with Jin’s wound. Jungkook automatically smacked her hand away, when she took a hold of his shoulder. 

“Let me see, jesus fuck.” She hissed at him, pulling the hole in his t-shirt larger, to get to the wound. 

“I got shot.” Jungkook mumbled, pain scrabbling his brain. Adrenalin would soon set in, she hoped. It’d stop the pain for a while. 

“Yea, you got shot.” She answered him, moving behind him, seeking for an exit wound. A relieved sigh left her as she found it. There wasn't a bullet in him, thank god. Yara began ripping his jacket to pieces, trying to make something that’d keep pressure on his wound. 

“Am-Am I gonna lose it?” Jungkook asked, voice strained with pain, sweat pooling at this temples and above his lips. He drawed in a hissing breath, sucking it in between his teeth.

“Lose what?” Yara’s tone was harder than indented. She felt the pressure, the stress of it all. Her brows furrowed in confusing at his words.

“My arm. Am I gonna lose my arm?” Jungkook elaborated, his good arm reaching for the wounded one. Tears was brimming in his eyes, nose becoming red and a quiver in his lips. Did he think he was going to lose his arm? He wasn’t even hit in the arm.

“You’re hit in the shoulder, Kookie.” Yara explained, ripping his jacket into another piece and tying it to the other.

“My shoulder?” He looked down, biting his lip and clutching his arm. He must be in shock. The whole situation eluding him.

“Yes, you were hit in the shoulder. It’s a through and through and not bleeding much.” Yara told, wrapping her makeshift bandage around his shoulder, tightly, earning a string of curses from the younger boy. She had the feeling that he was going to have trouble with his shoulder for a long time. Especially given that they were in the middle of a battle, where no medic or doctors were reachable. He’d properly need surgery or some shit like that and neither her, Hoseok or Taehyung could do anything about that.

“I was? Well fuck.” Jungkook stammered, letting his head fall back and rest against the bookcase. “Am I going to die?”

“What? NO! Jungkook, look at me.” She forced him to look at her, making sure that he understood fully the next words coming out of her mouth. “You’re not going to die. You were hit in the shoulder, but you’re going to be okay.”

“I guess we could really use Jin right now…” He mumbled before hissing, when she tied another bandage around him. That’d have to do. She didn’t have anything else at hand, nor any further medical training. He’d have to stay back, but he’d be able to remain in the battle, if he was able to overcome the pain. Knowing Jungkook, he’d do anything to keep fighting, he just had to get through the shock and be able to think straight.

Yara hesitated, looking at Jungkooks face. The last time she was in a situation like this, Jin died. He died at her hands, bleed out. Now, Jungkook was going to be fine, but that still wouldn’t save Jin.

“Yea, having a doctor would be great right about now.” She uttered, hands running over her pants to dry off the blood. How come her hands were always covered in blood? Yara shook her head, shedding it of all thoughts of Jin and death. Now wasn’t the time, they needed to get up and get going.

She peeked over the bookcase, biting her lips, trying to find a way to get back to Jimin and his group. She could see them. They were standing where she left them, in the opening between the living room and the hall, every once in a while firing a bullet towards the staircase. Jimins silver hair stood out against the dark wallpaper.

Despite his restricted movements, he moved diligently, with purpose and in control. His movements had always amazed her. Yoongi was rougher, still diligent and in control, but rougher and sharper. 

A movement caught her attention. A man was approaching Jungkook and her, still not aware of their position. She began panically scrabbling for the gun, but finding none. It must have been lost when she ran here. Jungkooks gun was gone as well. Basically they were fucked. She peeked over the bookcase again, seeing the man had come closer. If she yelled for Jimins help, she’d reveal their position, and if she did that and Jimin wouldn’t hear, they’d be even more fucked. But not yelling for help wouldn’t help either. It was a choice between two bad ideas.

“JIMIN!” She called, getting the silver haired man’s attention in an instant. The opponent wasn’t as fast on the trigger as Jimin and ultimately paid with his life. He fell face first into the floor, lying lifeless beside the bookcase.

Jimin exchanged a look with Yara, one that told her to get her ass up and move before anyone else is in the path between her and them.

Yara took a hold of Jungkook, pulling him to his feet with a grunt. Was he always this big? He slumped over her, putting most of his weight on her. Jungkook was all muscles and no fat, since muscles weight more than fat, she wished that he was just less athletic and lighter weight. Seriously, was he always this big? 

A few steps in, Jungkook began pulling his own weight, slowly getting better standing and less fuzziness in his mind. Yara couldn't help but let out a small sigh, when he began walking for himself, not needing her to pull him anymore. 

“What happened? Is he good?” Jimin asked, looking over Jungkook, who had pain pained on his features, holding his injured arm. 

“He got hit in the shoulder, but it's not bad.” She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I’m gonna keep my arm.” Jungkook interjected with a groan. Maybe the shock wasn't entirely over. Yara gave Jimin a look, shrugging. 

“Dae haven't been spotted… I’m guessing he’s not in his office, we’d know by now if he was. Do you have any idea, where he is?” Yoongi asked over his shoulder, hair sticking to his forehead, sweat glistening on his skin. 

Yara shifted in her stance, licking her lips, thinking. The office was connected to the front hall, easy access, which meant in an attack he’d be too close to the front. The library could be turned into a panic room, given that there were a lot of men from other branches of Dae, the lesser rulers, that’d mean the leaders would be huddled up in there. If they were there, Harry wouldn't be.  If the library were surrounded, being in the room with self serving vulchers, would be a very stupid thing. They’d give one up to save their own life. 

“The grand hall. It’s at the far back.” She said, throwing her head towards the corridor that lead to it. There were more than one way to get there. “But what about Tae and Namjoon?” 

“They’re on the other side, we can't get to them.” Jimin said, giving a sympathetic look. 

“We can't just leave them.” Yoongi hissed at Yara’s naivety, wrapping his hands around her arms, forcing her back against the wall. Jimin took his place at the opening, making sure they were covered and protected. He send his brother a glare, warning Yoongi not to take it too far. Hoseok only glanced at them, his focus on the fight before him, rather than the one behind him. 

“Look, princess, Namjoon and Taehyung can take care of themselves, we need to get to Dae and take him out. Going out there.” Yoongi released one grip, pointing towards Harry’s office. “Is a death sentence. We can't get to them, what we can do is kill Dae and end this.”  

The more he spoke, the more he let go of her, knowing she wouldn't fight him. He knew he was right, he knew that she knew he was right. They glared at each other, if looks could kill they’d both be dead. Yoongi was asking her to leave them behind and she could see the logic in it. Emotionally she felt guilty. 

“Harry’s in the grand hall, we’ll go this way.” She pointed to another door in the room, leading out into the corridor. She grinded her teeth as she watched them draw back, giving up their footing in the fight in the front hall. Jungkook reached out for her, wrapping his good arm around her shoulder and pulling her with the group as they moved towards their objective. 

He seemed better, less hazy and more alert. Jungkooks usual golden skin had become ashy, most likely from the pain and blood loss. Despite that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, forcing her away and comforting her on the same time. 

He wanted to tell her they were going to be okay. That Namjoon and Taehyung was going to be fine, that they were tough, fighters. But he couldn't. It was a promise no one would be able to make. It wasn't sure. They couldn't promise that the other part would be okay. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Yara muttered, ducking out of Jungkooks arm, picking up a gun and readying herself to face her father. 

 

_ Revenge was close. Justice was close. Death was close.  _


	43. Chapter 43

Everything happened so fast. One moment, they were a few feet inside the front door, the other they were being thrown through the wooden door of Dae’s office, tumbling over one another. Namjoon was thrown over a wooden chair, his shoulder roughly breaking the fall, when he fell to the floor. Taehyung however flew right to the floor, his hands smacking against the wood, and sliding over its surface. 

He groaned, slowly getting up on his knees only to be kicked straight in the ribs. Taehyung let out a strangled breath, rolling to knock against the legs of another chair. Pain shooting through his body, panic clouding his head. 

“I’ve been looking forward to see you, Taehyung.” Theo’s slick voice sounded, the man stepping closer to Taehyungs hunched over body. He landed another kick to the groaning boy, making the chair fall over him. Tears brimmed in his eyes, the pain forcing them out, the metal taste of blood in his mouth. This wasn’t good, wasn’t good at all. 

Namjoon came to his feet, but was quickly knocked off them again, falling over the desk. As soon as his body hit the floor, he felt himself being pulled up by the collar, forced onto his knees, with a gun pressed against his head. He remained seated, forced to watch the scene before him play out. 

Theo let Taehyung scramble to his feet, the boy leaning against the desk for support, as he held his side, sharp breaths being sucked in between his teeth. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth. 

“Did Yara tell you? That she’s your sister. I’m curious, how can you be so  _ stupid _ that you didn't know that you’re a Dae. Everyone knew, everyone had their suspicions, but the two of you were too dense to think about it.” Theo spat, a wicked smirk on his lips and a dark fire in his eyes. Everyone had their suspicions. Harry and Ha-yun never voiced the relation, they never gave any word away about it, but everyone knew. Taehyung was a mistake, one Harry used as a backup, as a copy to take Leo’s place if needed be. Ha-yun, ever bespoke her feelings towards it. She never treated Taehyung as a bastard, she never hated the woman who gave birth to him. Hell, she pitied the girl. 

Namjoons eyes flickered to Taehyung. He had had his suspicions, but now they had been confirmed. He didn't give any second thought to the fact that Yara and Taehyung knew, but didn't tell him because he understood their reason. If their blood ties were known, that’d put them and the operation at risk. 

“By the expression on your face, I’m thinking that she did. Good, then you know the reason why I have to kill you this way.” Theo pulled out a large knife, its blade reflecting light into Taehyung's eyes. It made his stomach turn. Theo had always had a preference towards knives. If the knife didn't kill, the poison on the blade would.  

By the sight of the knife, Namjoon flinched, trying to get up, but was forced down and reminded that he had a gun pressed against his skull. 

“Don't worry, Namjoon, I haven't forgotten about you. First I’ll kill Taehyung and then you. Yara will lose everyone important to her just before she dies herself, it’s very poetic isn't it?” As he spoke, Theo stepped closer to Taehyung, waving the knife in his hand, with a sinister smirk on his face. 

Taehyung spat, ridding his mouth of blood. Pain spread over his chest, each breath bringing another wave of pain. He had definitely bendt some ribs, if not broken them. 

He send Theo a dark look, the rage beginning to fill him, pushing out the pain as adrenalin flooded his system. 

“You might kill us, but trust me, Yara won't die today, she will kill her father and take over Dae.” Namjoon said, a sneer on his lips. “We will win.” 

The next thing happened fast. Namjoon ducked, avoiding the barrel of the gun, forcing his elbow back into the capturers gut. Before the man dropped the gun, a shot was fired, the gun scooched over the floor and under the desk. Namjoon tumbled around, trying to get the upper hand. 

Taehyung leaped at the distraction, sending his fist into collision course with Theo’s face, before sprinting to Namjoon, tackling the man that was sitting ontop of him, despite his hurting ribs. Curses filled the room, every man inside letting out their anger and frustration in a string of words best kept out of the mouths of children. 

While Taehyung fought against the unnamed man, Namjoon tumbled to his feet, readying himself for Theo’s attack. It was a dance with a deadly outcome. Unavoidable. Ruthless. Angry. The knife cut through the air, its blade capturing light, reflecting it into the room. The dance between the two were rough and harsh, with the aim to maim and kill. 

Taehyung’s fight however, was cut short. Inspite of his injuries he somehow managed to get a hold of something heavy, knocking it into the man's head until he was lying still underneath him. The ornament fell with a bump to the floor, as Taehyung leaned back with a heavy sigh, trying to control his breathing. When he turned around, Namjoon was on the pressed against the desk, with Theo over him, ready to lead the knife into his heart. 

Maybe if he was faster, maybe if he wasn't hurt, maybe then he wouldn't have been put in that position. Maybe then he wouldn't have put Taehyung in that position. Namjoon didn't want to die, but his body was against him. 

Time slowed down before Namjoon. He watched as the knife cut through the air, straight towards his heart, and he knew he was done for. He accepted it. But the knife never hit, it never dug into his chest, it never found his heart. Namjoon opened his eyes, finding the knife being held inches in front of his chest. 

Taehyung wrapped his hand around the blade, letting its sharp edges cut into his flesh and release a stream of blood. He didn't even think about it, he just reacted. A sharp breath left Taehyungs lips, his hands shaking with pain, tears stinging in his eyes. 

Namjoon took the moment to reach under the desk. His fingers grazed over the gun, before wrapping around it and pulling it into the light. 

A shart shot rang out followed by a tumbling grunt and a dead man on the floor. 

Namjoon and Taehyung sat beside one another, their heavy breaths filling the air. They just sat there, trying to gather strength to move on. 

Taehyung looked over at Namjoon, his lips chapped, moving but no sound could be heard except a strangled sound. The sound made a chill run down Namjoons spine, his eyes widening as Taehyung fell into his arms, body shaking. Namjoon held him, using his free hand to take Taehyungs bleeding hand, looking at the deep wounds in the soft flesh. The knife had cut down to his bones. 

“No, no, no.” Namjoon hummed, panicked. He tightened his hold around Taehyung, whose eyes were wide and glossed over by tears. His color had changed, a seemingly ashy grey washing over him.

“N-Namjoon…” He choked, words being caught in his mouth. Taehyungs heart was beating rapidly in his chest, the feeling of it against his ribs, made them feel like glass. His body felt heavy, like his limbs were held down by an invisible force. 

“Taehyung! You need to stay awake, I’ll get you to Hoseok, or anyone. I’ll get help.” Namjoon half yelled, lips quivering and throat dry. Poison. Why did Theo feel the need to poison the blade?...Why did he let Taehyung touch it? The blade was meant for him, why did he save him? Namjoon slipped his arm under Taehyungs legs, lifting him up with a groan. Something was wrong with his body, he could feel it. He must have been hit by something. Despite knowing something was wrong with him, Namjoon only focused on Taehyung. It didn't matter if he was hurt, all he cared about was Taehyung. 

“I-I’m just happy, I won't die alone.” Taehyung mumbled. His heart had begun beating slower, no longer raging against his glass ribs. Before he had to try and still his heart, now he tried to keep it breathing, while drawing in air. It was all becoming harder and harder. 

“What are you saying?! Don’t speak like that! You’re not going to die.” Namjoon stepped over the body of Theo, his knees almost giving out under him. 

“I had always been afraid to die alone, to be sent out by Harry and never return home, but now I’m home. I’m not alone. I have you and I know the others are here too.” His voice became weaker as he spoke, words tangling together and becoming pants. 

“Stop it! Don’t go all philosophical on me, you’re not going to die, don’t be a fucking martyr.” Namjoon uttered, managing to get to the door of the office.  _ Why’d people becoming all poetic when they were about to die? No, he wasnt about to die. Taehyung wasn't going to die _ . 

“ _ Thank you, Namjoon _ .” Taehyung whispered. He was so tired, so very tired. His body was heavy, the edge of his vision becoming dark. He closed them. Darkness seemed to wrap around him like a mother's loving arms. Life slipped further away with each breath. Maybe dying was so scary. He did die saving a life and wasn't it something he had thought about so many times before? Wasn't it a way to atone for the innocent lives he had taken. Finally he could let go. 

It was like going to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late to update so you get 3 chapters.   
> We are nearing the end, this fic will soon be over and it's been an honour to write it. It will be done before Christmas. And I might post the very first chapter of part II, but I dont know if it'll get any further than that, since I won't have time to write it. Still I think you deserve the first chapter - as well as the two bonus chapters for this one. 
> 
> Please drop comments! It means a lot to me.


	44. Chapter 44

The day would have two outcomes but no matter what, each outcome would have felt inevitable. One outcome was certain death. That they’d all die, and by doing so paying the price of the game. The other was Harry’s death. BTS win.

That was the one that had played out. The group had broken through his forces and taken them all down. Harry had ended up with more than a handful of bullets in his body, lying against the fireplace in a pool of blood, somehow still gripping on to life.

They had won.

But what happened was inevitable. Yara standing before her father's body with a gun raised at Yoongi. Just after Harry went down, blood staining his expensive clothe,  Yoongi pointed his gun at Yara. Harry’s death was a certainty and with only one bullet left in the chamber, Yoongi decided to put it to good use.

Jungkook had yelled, scared of the scene playing out before him. He would’ve raised his gun, if only he could. But he couldn't raise it, not against Yoongi and not against Yara.

Hosoek and Jimin, however, had raised their guns at Yara. They didn't like it, they hated it, but they had to. Yoongi was their person, their brother and friend. No matter how close they were to Yara, their allegiance were with Yoongi. Yara knew that and she didn't blame them.

So there they stood, guns raised, fire burning the curtains in the background, the faint sound of fighting still filling the silence between them.

“Yoongi put the gun down,” Jungkook begged, clutching his bleeding shoulder, grinding his teeth in pain and pure tension. “You don't have to do this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Yoongi scoffed, eyes never leaving Yara. They burned deep into her soul. “This is exactly what I have to do.”

“I don't want to die.” Yara said, her voice trembling slightly. She swallowed before continuing. “I don't want to die, but I’m sure as hell not going to go down without a fight. You kill me and I’ll kill you.”

“That’s the price I’m willing to pay.” Yoongi hissed, his teeth showing as if they had become sharp like wolf’s teeth. The way he didn't hesitate made a shiver run down her spine. What she saw was an angry boy, standing at a ledge. Should he fall over or should he draw back? Should he let his anger burn the life out of him or should he let go of it and possibly be left empty?

“I don't want to kill you Yoongi. I don't want to, but I will.” She uttered, noting tremor to his shoulders. “I understand-.”

“You don't understand though!” Yoongi yelled cutting off Yara. “Because of your mothers need to either take Dae’s place or put your brother on the throne, and by doing so, protect you, my parents got killed. Our family name got taken away, destroyed, you can't possibly know how that feels. You can't possibly understand.”

“That was not my decisions!” An anger flared up in Yara. It made Jungkook cringe. For a moment she closed her eyes, letting out a breath and deciding that trying to talk him down, like he was some fragile child, was not something she could do. Because he wasn't. He was rough, harsh and direct, but most of all he was irrational and delusional. None of it was his fault. Anyone in his shoes would be the same.

“That was not my decisions! And it was out of my control. Your parents choose to fight for what was right, choose to go against Harry. You doing this,” Yara threw her hand out, motioning to everything around them, then pointing to his gun with her own. “killing me to kill my name is against what they fought for. Harry is dying, he’ll be dead, and it's done. You’ve restored your name.”

A gurgling chuckle cut through the scene splitting the two of them apart. Their heads flew towards the sound, necks cracking at the sudden movement.

Harry was smirking up at them, a chuckle leaving his bloodied lips. He looked cruel, sadistic even, with the red that stained his white shirt and pale lips. And the way his eyes seemed to reflect the orange of the burning curtains, in the otherwise black orbs.

“You’re just like me.” Harry’s voice sounded. His words edged under her skin, feeling her fate starting to set in stone. _Just like him_ , the words that could kill her. The words that had followed her the last months of her life. The constant words that seemed to cling to her very existence. What she wouldn’t give to be told for once that she wasn't like him, that the sins of the father doesn’t pass on and become the sins of his daughter.

Yara’s lip quivered, the terror beginning to set in, with the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Once again she refused to be like him, she refused him in total.

With a shaking hand she lowered her gun, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. She had become completely bare, with no protection or any form of defence. Yara was at Yoongi’s mercy.

“Don't be a fucking martyr, Yara, pick up the gun.” Yoongi cursed, anger once again twisting his face. Jimin and Hoseok shifted behind her, uncomfortable by the whole situation, but also slightly relieved that Yoongi was no longer in any danger, only to be slapped in the face by Yoongi asking her to pick up her gun again.

The thought of him having a deathwish scared them beyond belief.

“What are you doing?! Pick up the gun, girl! I didn't raise you to become a fucking pushover.” Harry yelled with the might that he had left, leaving him breathless and spurting blood.  

“I’m not being a martyr, I just refuse to be like him.” Yara shot her father a glance, before locking eyes with Yoongi again. He was unreadable. “I don't want to die, Yoongi. But you have to listen to me, I’m sorry that you lost your parents. They died for what they believed in, just like my mom and brother did. They made their choice and now you have to make yours. Killing me, won't do anything.”

Yoongis hand have begun to shake. His breathing was uneven, eyes swollen and red, tears stinging in them and cheeks flaring a darkening color. You could see the conflict in him, the pain and turmoil. He wanted to scream, to let it all out, let the pain remedy through his throat and tear into the world, like a raging storm.

He felt like he was broken. Like he was just the boy, whose parents laid dead before him, their warm blood slowly turning cold against his skin, with the crying Jimin beside him. They had been frozen in that position long after Harry had left, their house torn to pieces, fire burning in a room in the far back, the faint sting of it, tickling at their noses and down their lungs with a promise to suffocate them if they stayed too long.

At that point he had to get it together, to lock it all away, just to _get up._ He had to _just fucking get up._ And so he did, he got up, his parents blood dripping from his fingers and darkening the knees of his pyjamas pants. Yoongi had over night lost everything. He had over night become the caretaker of his brother, burdened by the death of his parents and lose of his name.

You know those thunder clouds, you watch approaching slowly from the distance, and you feel a certain electricity in the air, that made the hairs on your body stand? That was what Yoongi was like. A thunder storm threatening to break out.

Yoongi bit his lip, shaking his head and stepping forward, forcing the gun closer to Yara. He wanted to do this, to kill her. To end her bloodline and finally get it done. But what would be left? What would be left of him, when he has done what he set out to do?

When Yoongi moved forward, Yara’s hands flew up, like a small defence, pleading. Jin had told her before he died, that he was afraid, that he didn't want to die. She didn't want to either.

“Yara…” Namjoons voice was small, barely audible, but reached them nonetheless. It captured Yara’s attention instantly, while it made Yoongi freeze.

Taehyung was cradled in Namjoons arms. His head resting against Namjoons shoulder, eyes closed as if he was asleep. He wasn't, though. And she knew that immediately.

Seeing him like that, pale and cold, was like venturing out onto the thin ice in the middle of a frozen lake. You could hear the thundering from the cracks, remedying through the ice beneath one's feet. You could see cracks spread like spiderwebs from each step, and you knew, you just knew that you were screwed, that you’d inevitably fall through. And when you did, the pain was unimaginable. Like a thousands of ice cold needles piercing your skin, knocking the air out of your lung only to get replaced by the painful water.

After a while you’d get tired, your limbs would become numb and mind dull. The darkness would swallow you whole, but by the time that happened, you’d not care anymore. By then the fight was over.

That was how it felt.

The feeling was one she recognized from when Namjoon ‘died’, but at the same time it was entirely different.  

Yara ghosted past Yoongi, who in confusion by her expression turned around and lowered his gun. He let her pass him, her feet automatically carrying her towards them. With each step it felt like she was falling through. It felt like the floor was shaking, her balance becoming obsolete.

Upon reaching them, Namjoon fell to his knees, unable to carry the weight anymore. His face had become pale, but not as ashy as Taehyung.

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice raspy and barely a whisper. The pain was clutching his heart, which only intensified as Yara’s face twisted, tears brimming in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Yara couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. No one would want to. Her fingers lightly traced over Taehyungs arm, the warmth of his body slowly disappearing. A choked out sound came and for a moment she wondered if anyone was reacting worse than she was, but she found out that the sound came from her. Breaths got stuck in her throat, the air not reaching her lungs. Would screaming help?

“Tae…” She shook his arm, trying to draw some sort of reaction. “Tae…”

“I’m so sorry.” Namjoon said once again. His cheeks had become stained by tears.

“Tae…Wake up. You need to wake up. Don't leave me. Please,” She begged. “Please don't leave me.”

A hand found her shoulder, the warmth radiating off of it, burning into her skin. Hoseok knelt down beside her, his warm hands slowly pulling her hands from Taehyungs body. She didn't want to let go. What if he was left alone? He shouldn't be alone.

“Let go.” Hoseok said his voice showing a strength she didn't have at the moment.

“I don't want to. I don't want to leave him alone- He shouldn't be alone.”

“He won't, I’ll be there, but you have to let him go and let me take him.” Hoseok said, tugging at her agains. She did as he said, let go of his arm. Hoseok wrapped his arms under Taehyung, lifting him from Namjoons arms. He didn't look back, when he took Taehyung away. Jungkook followed closely behind, glancing over his shoulder before walking with Hoseok. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't stay here, so he decided to go with Hoseok.

 

“ _Yara…_ ” Namjoons voice sounded, weak, distant, strained. She was beginning to hate hearing her name fall from his lips, it made a cold run down her spine. _Why did he have to sound like that? Why was it so faint?_

Yara looked up, a croak leaving her as she watched Namjoons slouched over form and the red stain darkening his shirt. The slowness of it all passed her, the coldness, the absolute pain she was feeling, was pushed aside, as she lunched forward, gripping the collar of his shirt. _No, no, no, no._ The words chanted over and over in her head. Why would he do this to her?!

“W-what’ve you done?!” She hissed, shaking him, before reaching for his wound. Namjoons hands were covered in blood, warm and sticky. He groaned under her touch. Sweat beaded on his forehead, eyes wide and lips parted in pained breaths.

“Don’t you fucking dare die! Why would you get shot?!” Her voiced remedied in anger, body shaking. In that moment she was angry, angry at him for doing this, which was irrational, but angry nonetheless. “Don't you leave me here alone. We’re suppose to do this together, to walk this road together.”

“You should have taken the deal, my child. Now you’ll lose-” Harry chuckled, but was cut off by a bullet being planted between his eyes. Yoongi had shot him, ending his sentence and life like it was nothing. It was justice. There was no need for him to be alive, nor did he want to listen to that man spew disgusting words at them.

Yara fell to the ground, when Yoongi pushed her away from Namjoon. It made her furrow her bows in confusion, about to bite at his throat, when Yoongi took Namjoons arm and wrapped it around his neck, lifting Namjoon up. He groaned, holding his wound.

“I’ll take him to the clinic, both of you will finish this.” Yoongi said, eyes burning into Yaras. Was he helping? Wasn't he going to kill her? Jimin pulled Yara on her feet, before helping Namjoon walk towards the main entrance, towards the cars parked outside.

She wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to bring attention to something she didn't want to happen. He couldn't possibly have forgot his hatred towards her.

Yoongi had not forgotten. Seeing Taehyung dead had set something off in him. Yara had lost everything and she still fought for what she believed in, she was still kind, _she still tried_. He had let what happened to him consume him, be his everything, but it shouldn't. Killing her would give him nothing. Killing her wouldn't change the past and it would change something within him, something so small, something he didn't know he possessed before that moment. They were both broken. The were so similar, yet so different.

In truth, Yoongi felt much more than what people thought. He wasn't as cold and hard as they made him out to be. _He felt everything. Always. In reality he was the softest of them all._

And he was feeling the loss of Taehyung. He was feeling the weight of Namjoons injury. _Yoongi was much more human than most._

In a sudden moment, realization had hit him, and he knew he had fulfilled what he went out to do. He had gotten revenge, justice. Yara became an ally in that moment, not an enemy. The realization removed the weight on his shoulders, like he could finally breathe again.

The battle had subsided after Harrys death. There were no longer any reason to keep fighting, because the men that belonged to Harry, was now without leader. No actually, they had changed leader. Yara was theirs.

The men, those belonging to Dae and those with BTS was now sitting around, tired and just… being. They only looked up when the five of them, came rushing through the house, half dragging Namjoon.

At the sight of Yara the men got up and followed, making sure not to get in the way. Yara stumbled through the house, trying to keep up with Yoongis quick pace. They rushed down the steps and almost threw Namjoon in the back of the car.

He groaned when he landed on the seats, still holding his wound. His eyes glanced back to Yara, winching when the door closed him in. She was worried. He could see it in her brows, in her red eyes and the quiver of her lip. What he wouldn't give to calm her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. If he could just pat her head and kiss her forehead.

Yara grabbed the door before Yoongi could close it. He shot her a look, ready to bite her throat out, but was stopped by the look on her face. He hesitated.

“I’ll do everything I can, but I have to go now.” He told her. His words made her soften the hold on the door, before letting go entirely. Yoongi turned his eyes to Jimin. “The throne is open now, make sure this wasn't all for nothing.”

The car speed away, throwing gravel into the air and forming a dust cloud. As soon as the car left their view, Jimin placed a hand on Yara’s shoulder, signaling that it was time to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to note that I've always thought that Yoongi was the one who felt the most out of them all. He was the one who's the softest, a boy at heart, all hidden beneath what he had to be to survive. He feels everything, every single thing.  
> I'd also note that if Namjoon wasn't the one I had set her up with from the beginning, I think Yara would have ended up with her, but alas it doesn't happen, but still I think Yara's and Yoongi's relationship is the most complex one of them all, and I absolutely love it. And if part 2 does happen, it will be explored further, as well as her relationship with Namjoon and his background. I never imagined that Yoongi would become so complex and deep, but I really feel for him, I love writing him and Yara together. I find their relationship so fun to write, but I also want to explore the other relationships more. But lets see.


	45. Chapter 45

The head of the families under Dae was standing before them. The library was filled with men of all ages and a few women. They all wore an ominus and worried face, unsure of what was going to happen next. Yara could wipe them all out, she could begin with that, or she could accept them, as well as them accepting her. 

She stood before them, Jimin close behind as a support. Their eyes were all on her, measuring her up, debating what to do. She did the same to them. 

They must think she looked like hell. Clothe ripped, dirty and bloody. Hair in a mess, blood drying on her hands, split lip, bruises. She looked like someone who had been thrown out of a speeding car. They however, were clean and elegant, wearing expensive clothing and not a drop of blood on them. Not yet at least. 

“Is he dead?” Lee Yoona asked, her voice filling the room. She was the first to speak. Everyone listened intensly. 

“Yes.” Yara answered. Some were relieved, others aggravated, but all beginning to plan how to move up the social ladder and take over. Who was in their way anyway? Yara and Jimin? Two bullets would end that. 

“An I suppose you expect us to follow you now?” Joon Kihyun scoffed, stepping forward and out from behind two others. Yara lifted her eyebrows, looking at him. She was entirely emotionless, dangerously calm. 

“I’m a Dae. I killed my father. I think that’s good enough reason to follow me.” She answered him, voice icy cold and light as a feather. She should be scared, she should be worried, but she wasn't. This was what she was borne to do. This was what she fought to do. It was in her blood and she had Jimin behind her. She had allies among them. 

“You have no idea how to run this business. We should be lead by someone with experience.” Joon Kihyun challenged, letting his voice get louder and more atheoretical. 

A shot rung out. Kihyun fell to the side, clutching his leg as blood streamed between his fingers and curses left his mouth. Yara lowered the gun, stepping forward until she was in front of him, then kneeled down and crooked her head, when he yelled at her.

“You fucking bitch! I’ll have your-.”

“I’m not my father, if I were you’d be dead right now. But I will not tolerate condescendence or doubt in my abilities.” She rose and looked at the others. Empowerment coursed through her veins, the only thing that’d make her feel stronger, more secure was having Namjoon by her side. “I’m the last true Dae and rightful heir and with Park-min by my side I know we’ll make great things, but if you ever think me weak, if you ever think that I can't do this, I’ll look forward to prove you wrong. You’re the heads of your family and I of mine, and we should keep working together.” 

“I’m with you.” Lee Yoona voiced, others following close behind and declaring their allegiance. Jimin put a hand on her shoulder hand send her a smile. They had successfully taken down Harry and taken over Dae. They had successfully restored Park-min. 

But success was build upon lose. Lose that rooted so deep. Was it really worth the price? They’d have to make it so, if not everything would have been for nothing. Amidst the room full of enemies and allies, with her friend by her side, she had never felt more alone. Jimin had never felt more alone. The lose they had felt, made their victory bittersweet. 

* * *

 

Taehyung body was heavy in Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok rushed down the halls, turning and going straight to the infirmary. The doors were unexpectedly wide open and no one inside. A grunt left his throat as he tried lifting his body up a little, otherwise he’d lose his grip, only to find it more restricted. He quickly set his body down on the steel table in the middle of the room.

It looked like the improvised infirmary at Park-min’s house, just more supplied.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked his elder, as he leaned against a table, clutching his hurting shoulder. He kept grinding his teeth at the pain, tried to push the gale down so he wouldn’t throw up.

Hoseok didn’t answer, his fingers trying to find a pulse. Maybe he was alive. Maybe the poison hadn’t gotten to him just yet. In reality he just didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to lose another brother, not of there were  _ anything _ he could do about it.

And so he pressed his fingers on his pulse, Taehyung’s skin still warm. He felt something, but was unsure of it. It was properly his imagination, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked again, this time louder.

“I’m trying to…” Hoseok responded, but voiced dying out. What was he doing? He was going crazy that’s for sure. Taehyung had been dead for too long, he couldn’t possibly be alive.

“Stop.” Jungkook said, voice strained and clearly tired. God, he was so tired.

Hoseok couldn’t stop though. Ripping each cupboard open, each drawer, each box he searched, not stopping once to acknowledge what had happened, not even to respond to Jungkook. What he should be doing is fixing the youngest, he should be looking at his shoulder and making sure he wasn’t in any more pain than necessary. The nagging feeling kept him from it.

Within the fridge were viles upon vials with all kinds of different fluids inside, some insulin, some blockers, others antibiotics and penicillin, morphine and really anything you’d find in the hospital and then some. Hell, there were even blood.

“There’s gotta be something.” Hoseok muttered to himself, his hair getting on his nerves as it kept falling into his eyes.

“There’s…” Jungkooks voice died out. He couldn’t keep telling his elder to stop trying to save the other. He couldn’t keep doing that, because if he did, that little chance that he was still alive would slip away. Jungkook realised that looking upon Taehyung’s body, the blood still a clear, glistening red on his hands.

“ _ There’s gotta be  _ **_something_ ** _ in here.” _ Hoseok continued, eyes reading all kinds of strange words. If Jin were here now, he’d find something so quick. If Jin were here, Taehyung would be alive. “ _ That bastard Dae wouldn’t be stupid enough not to have something against poison. He’s a paranoid fucker, he’d be prepared if Theo turned against him.” _

Jungkook bit his tongue hard. Hoseok was right, Dae would keep an antidote  to all kinds of poison. If he had just agreed to help out in the infirmary when he had the chance, then he’d be able to help. But alas he didn’t, he instead kept close to Yara as Namjoons orders sounded.

A vile rolled out of the fridge, crashing against the floor as shattering into pieces, the blue liquid flowing out.

“Find me a needle, a long one.” Hoseok ordered, finally getting to the back of the fridge. The hurt boy did as he was told, despite his body’s plea to keep still.

When he were finally able to see Hoseoks face, he had a strange look in his eye, like a storm was brewing and lightning could hit at any moment. Maybe this was the lightning, maybe the craziness of it all was the lightning and the think it’d strike was Taehyung.

Hoseok took the needle out of Jungkooks hand, filling it with a clear substance before injecting it into Taehyung’s neck. The neck vein would lead it to his heart faster, if he was still alive.

Now all they could do was wait and pray to whichever god above that he’d survive. 

“We should get him to the clinic.”

 

* * *

 

Yoongi drow like a madman. He pressed the peddle down to the floor and if it was possible even further. Disregarding the other cars, as well as the bodies in the road before him, he forced the car straight through, the ride bumpy until it hit the open road. By then the two of them had been thrown around like ragdolls in a tin can. 

Namjoon groaned from the back seat, clutching his side, while the other hand gripped the seat til his knuckles turned white. Sweat beaded at their foreheads, the pressure of the situation weighing heavy on their shoulders and forcing them to sweat.  

“Shit,” Yoongi hissed under his breath, as he turned the wheel to the right as hard as he could, sending the car in the right direction, the wheels wheezing over the asphalt. 

“You’re a horrible driver,” Namjoon commented, trying to push his body up in the seat, only to fall back muttering curses. Blood colored the already dark seats even darker. 

“Do you want to drive?” Yoongi grumbled back, clearly stressed. The car took another turn, speeding past pedestrians, like they were turtles, like they didn't move at all. 

Leaning forward, shifting and changing hands, pressing in between the two front seats, Namjoon took a hold of Yoongis shirt, the blood on his hand colouring it. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror, Yoongis eyes stressed and concerned, with something dark within them, while Namjoons were focused and pained. Though no words left Namjoons mouth, Yoongi felt the pressure of them anyway. He knew Namjoon had seen him pull the gun on Yara, he knew that Namjoon knew that Yoongi had something planned, that he wanted her dead. But he didn't say anything, he didn't react on it. There was no scolding, no yelling or cursing or ill wishes. That was what weighed him down, that his actions had no foreseen consequences as of yet. 

“What?” Yoongi growled. “You knew what I’d do,  _ you knew and yet you let me live, _ you’re not fucking stupid, Namjoon.” 

“I knew that you wouldn't-,”

“That I wouldn't kill her?  _ I would have _ . I wanted to, still kind of do. I would have killed her and what would you do? You’ve been shot. You would have died with her. I could have killed her.” Namjoon should be furious, he should be tearing his head off, and Yoongi couldn't for the life of him understand why he was so calm. Was it the wound? Was it because he was dying?

The nearest town began towering around them, houses a blur, cars honking after them and pedestrians yelling. Red lights didn't stop the car, it just went flying through the lights, with a prayer that they wouldn't get hit. If they were caught this moment, they’d be in jail for various felonies. 

“But you didn't.” Namjoon groaned at the sharp turn the car took. He was having a hard time forcing his eyes open, the eyelids becoming heavy as led, with a wish to just close. The ashy colour seemed to take over the otherwise golden skin. “You didn't kill her. I trust you. You didn't kill her and that’s all that matters right now.”

“There’s still a chance they’ll die.” Yoongi muttered. Jimin and Yara could be dead at this exact moment, they could have been killed by Dae’s minions or the other family heads. Everything could have been for nothing. 

“They won't.”

“How can you possibly be so calm? So assured?”  Yoongi asked.

“I don't know. Maybe it’s the clarity of blood loss.” Namjoon chuckled, only to  winch in pain. The car came to a sudden stop, almost pushing him over the edge of the seat to the floor. They had come to the animal clinic, where the doctor was. By day she was a vet, by night she patched up those who paid, even had a basement filled with supplies and hospital set up. 

“‘Clarity of blood loss’ my ass, you’ve always been a thinker.” Yoongi muttered, throwing the door open and pulling Namjoon out. Before kicking the door down to the clinic, Namjoon held Yoongi’s shoulder and forced him to look at him, seriousness falling over his features. 

“You did good.” With Namjoons words, Yoongi let out a breath, the burden on his shoulders becoming less heavy. 

* * *

 

A pained breath left his lips, the only thing he felt was a tiresome pain in every part of his body. 

 

_ They had won. They had paid the price for war, they had sacrificed friends and parts of themselves they couldn't possibly get back, but they had won. They stood at the edge of tomorrow, tired and beaten, but never yielding, never giving up. The edge was just an edge, it was just another one to move past. Now they could dictate their lives, they could decide what to do, because they had taken control, they were in charge. The world was theirs, it might be bloody and broken, but it was theirs and now that they owned it, they’d only want to fight for it more. _

_ And it was all worth it, because they had created something that was theirs, they had taken their past and changed their future.  _

_ They’ve found a family. Love and friendship, and wasn't that worth it all? Wasn't that worth the pain?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. Then I'll post the epilogue. The epilogue can possibly change depending on if I kill more people in part 2. The first chapter will also be posted for part 2 as well as 2 bonus chapters for this fic.


	46. The last Chapter; When the smoke clears

Two days had passed. Two whole days with no further contact with Yoongi and Namjoon, no further contact with Jungkook and Hoseok. They hadn't even slept for those two days, the change in leadership taking all their waking hours and all their energy. 

Jimin couldn't even remember the last time he ate. Yara had a faint memory of eating a stale piece of bread. It turned out Ha-yun had more friends than enemies, and had done the groundwork for them already, Jimin and Yara found themselves surrounded by friends rather than enemies. Some were more friendly than others. Only a few families had dropped out, refused to be a part of Dae any longer, they took the chance to leave and Yara couldn't blame them, still a few of those who dropped out, wanted to work with Dae, they just didn't want to be controlled by them. 

Jimin was the representative for BTS, always behind Yara, always ready to step in when needed. He helped her with setting it all up, different deals, that’d leave some of the tight grip Dae had had on his ‘friends’ less tight, more freely. 

Dae was still the family the others gathered under, but they weren't the soul leader, other family heads had a say in which way things would go, but Dae and BTS still held the counting vote. 

After those two days, things seemed to settle. People settled in, in their new positions, the foot soldiers as Jimin called them, had quickly followed suit and fallen into the role they had under Harry. Though they seemed less stressed, less afraid and unsure.   

Now the two of them were standing in the middle of a veterinarian clinic, hearing birds chip away from down the hall, and the rustle of cages clinking under the movements of the animals. Everything was clean, really clean, for an animal clinic. And there was a faint smell of disinfectant in the air, mixed with animal smells. 

Shifting in her stance, she walked past the barrier that kept out clients from the actual surgery room, hoping that Namjoon wouldn't be lying there in place of an animal. Letting out a breath, she found the room empty. The coolness crept on her, made the hairs on her arms stand. Everything was so clean and there were steel everywhere, the kind that was easy to clean. 

Jimin put his hand on the small of her back, leading her through a door and now a dark set of stairs, to the basement. 

It was barely lit, only a slight amount of natural light finding its way into the room through the small windows at the top of the walls, such kind that you could only see people's feet that passed by. The room was long, the walls lined with cupboards containing medical equipment, with beds along the other wall, each having their own curtains wrapped around them. 

“Yara!” Jungkook half yelled upon seeing her, speeding to her side and wrapping his free arm around her in a tight hug. The other arm hung in a sling, securing it to his body and forcing him not to move it. 

She returned the hug, a smile forming on her worried face. She had feared that she’d come here and be told that he was dead. 

“I’m so happy to see you!” Jungkook continued, only to be pushed aside by Hoseok who wrapped both his arms around her. 

“Move aside.” He grunted with a grin, giving her a tight hug only to continue next to hug Jimin. 

“I’m so relieved that you’re both okay.” Yara voiced, running a hand through her hair and shifting her eyes to the drawn curtains. Would Namjoon be on the other side?

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jimin asked, he was answered by a curtain being drawn back and revealed the dark haired Yoongi, who looked as tired as ever, yet still had a small smile on his lips for his brother to see. Yara didn't notice him though, she was to focused on the body on the bed behind him. Relief almost knocked all the air out of her lungs and made her legs quiver beneath her, yet they still managed to carry her past Yoongi and to his bed side, being welcomed by a huge smile revealing his deep dimples. 

“Oh thank god!” She pushed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him so tightly all he could do was chuckled at her. “You’re alive!”

Pushing back a slight of anger flashed through her, making her hand slap against his shoulder and scowl at him. 

“You were alive all this time?! Why didn't you call?” In anger she turned to the others to show her displeasure, to send them a sharp look. All they could do was shift their stance and chuckled at the sudden transformation. “Why didn't you tell me?! I was so worried, why the fuck didn't any of you call.” 

Namjoon put a calming hand on hers, drawing back her attention to him, just as he wanted. He had wished to see her for two days, through the pain all he wanted to do was see her face, to know she was okay, to hold her and kiss her and share a warmth, he had lost it when Taehyung had died. Even though he was asleep he wanted to see her, the thought of her always pricking at the outskirts of his mind.

“We wasn't sure you’d believe me.” Yoongi answered, standing at the end of Namjoons bed, leaning over it. “I could have told you what you wanted to hear without there being any truth to it. Namjoon only awoke a few hours ago.” He was right, they could have told her anything, they could have lied, to make her continue her work. 

“Yara, there’s more…” Yoongi said behind her. Biting her lip she felt her heart sink, what could it possibly be? Namjoon held her hands, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin in a soothing manner, to keep her clam. 

“What is it?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder, letting her eyes follow Yoongi to the other side, where he pulled the curtain away. All the air was knocked out of her lungs, if she had been standing her legs would have given after, letting her fall to the floor. But she didn't, she remained seated, with Namjoons warm hands on hers, her breath heavy and head spinning. 

_ He was dead. She had seen him die. She had seen his body.  _

Yet in front of her was her brother, the boy who had once been so pale, so ashy and frail in Namjoons arms, had regained his golden glow, the spark in his eyes and redness to his lips. Taehyungs hair was a mess, his shirt hanging off his shoulder and revealing his collarbone, but his appearance didn’t matter. All that mattered was his boxy smile and the fact that he was breathing,  _ right there _ , alive and well. 

Tears stained her cheeks as she looked at him, then back at Namjoon as if to confirm what was happening. He nodded at her, drying off a tear, with a small comforting smile his lips. 

“Go.” His voice was light, with more compassion than she had ever experienced. Getting up on her wobbly legs, she went to him, one step, two steps, she ran, throwing herself into his arms, with a sob. Wrapping his arms around her, Taehyung breathed in her scent, taking her warmth in and finally relaxed. He had been worried for her, worried that she wouldn't make it. Though his hands were bound in bandages, stitches holding his open wound together underneath, he managed to ball them into fists in her shirt. Theo’s knife had cut through nerves, cutting important lines and leaving him with a deep scar and hands that’d never work properly again. It was a small price to pay. 

Yara pushed away from him, slapping his chest, her temper coming up again.

“I can't believe you were hiding behind a curtain for the perfect moment? Why would you do that?” She chipped, drying off her cheeks and sending a happy but pointed look to all of them.

“Dramatic effect.” Hoseok commented with a chuckle.

“Dramatic effect, you fucking assholes.” Laughing, she rolled her eyes at them, before returning to Namjoons bed again. The others dispersed, Taehyung talking to Jungkook, while the others walked out to breathe fresh air and talk about what had been happening at Dae.

Namjoon took the moment, to get an intimate moment with Yara. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before letting his thumb trace her bottom lip, a smile on his own. 

“We made it.” It was low, a whisper really, only for her to hear. And she did hear, with a drumming heart in her chest, a warmth rising in her body from the way he was looking at her, like she was the world to him. 

“We made it.” She mumbled to him, letting her forehead fall to his, breathing in the air around him. He smelled of spices and something else, something that was him, and him only. 

“You never gave me an answer.” 

“Do you really need one?” Mumbling, she cupped his cheek, fingers poking at his dimples. Didn’t he know that she already loved him so much? Did she really need to give an answer, when she herself had asked him?

“Just for confirmation.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like how this chapter is written, but Im too tired to re-write it, maybe one day I'll return to it and update it.


	47. Epilogue

_ They buried Jin’s ashes at the base of a young willow tree, its roots reaching out like lightning running over the ground. He was buried deep, with a headstone to mark his placing, his name written on the cool surface,  _ **_Kim Seokjin_ ** _. _

_ As the willow grew over the years, its branches became long and bearing, the green leaves reaching high in the sky and forever dancing in the sun and wind. Birds nest in its safe cover, their chiper an neverending melody, that was as swiftly carried by the wind, as the bird's wings did them. But that wasn't the only thing that grew, so did the numbers of headstones, their grey surfaces slowly getting covered in green as the years passed by.  _

_ Years turned into decades, the young grew old, the children grew up.  _

_ The first stone that came to stand by Jin’s side was Hoseok. He reached his fifties, made a wife of Kiki and had two beautiful and joyful children, that filled his every day with life. Hoseok died protecting his family from an outside enemy, protecting BTS and Dae. He died a loved man, a saviour, a father.  _

_ The next person was Jungkook. Though he was the youngest, though he prevailed in every aspect and challenge in the life that he choose, that didn't stop the car speeding through a red light, hitting his car. Jungkook died on the way to the hospital. The youngest was placed beside Hoseok, starting the circle that’d eventually go around the willow tree.  _

_ Taehyung died of a bleed in the brain. It was quick and without pain. He wasn't alone, loved and adored by his nephews and nieces, always playing with them and later their children. The life he had was one of atonement for him, for the things he had done for Dae, and he did. Eventually he found peace within himself, that and the love he felt helped him find a piece of his soul he thought he had lost. He never did get proper motion in his hands, but it never stopped him. Tae was buried at Jungkooks side, another stone in the circle.  _

_ Then his brother died, a wound that cut deep, one that’d never seem to heal. The pain was always there, but he learned to live with it. He had died on the job, still going strong at his age. A bullet found his heart, then he was gone. He was buried beside Taehyung, his stone forever in the sun, never in the shadow, he would have loved that.  _

_ Namjoon died in bed beside the love of his life, his wife Yara, who had been inconsolable, her heart broken into pieces, that never seemed to find their way together again, no matter how hard he tried. And he did try, he tired with all his heart, like she had done him, when his brother had died. He had held her, when they placed Namjoon at Jin’s side, another stone in the circle.  _

_ Not long after her husband's death, Yara died surrounded by her children and grandchildren, their legacy secured by their numbers. He suspect she died of a broken heart, and the fact that she didn't want to be the last left. She died knowing it was all worth it. All of it. She died loved, even by him.  _

_ Yara Dae of BTS and Dae, was placed along side her husband, leaving a space for him beside her and Jimin.  _

_ Standing beside the stones, he let his fingers brush against Yara’s cold headstone, watching how the others had slowly grown green. _

_ Though he was the only one left, he didn't feel as alone as he had thought he would. At that moment he understood it all, he understood that, though he was alone he wasn't. Because as long as you have loved, as long as you have let yourself love, truly and wholeheartedly, have made yourself a family, you’d never walk alone.  _

_ Yoongi had loved all of them, deeply, rooted deep in his soul, he had never been alone. They were all with him, all a part of him.  _

_ As hard as he had tried to be cold and unfeeling, he was the one who felt the deepest.  _

_ A tear rolled down his cheek. It was his time soon, he could feel it.  _

_ “You never walk alone.” He whispered, a smile smile forming on his lips. They were all here, with him. Always. As long as you’ve loved you’d never be lone, they’d always be with you, a part of you.  _

 

_ You never walk alone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonus chapters will be posted within the next week.


	48. Bonus; Coming home

It felt like ages ago that he had talked to her. Millennials since he had seen her. Had the feelings changed? Could they even function together after so long apart? They had changed. Both of them, in some ways for the worse, other ways for the best. Was this change a breaking point? 

He had had so many thoughts going through his head, that they were all tangled together like yarn, beginnings and endings everywhere, knots forming, with no clear line. Drying the sweat of his palms and onto his pants, Hoseok stepped out of the car, into the damp air, the sun blinding him for a moment. 

Birds chippered from above, only to be drowned out by the crashing of waves, the foam washing onto the sand in calm patterns. This was it, just as he remembered, just as hot, as blue and green, as he remembered. 

The sand burned for just a moment, under his feet, only to get cold quickly after it had given off all its warmth. 

His breath hitched, when he saw the small woman standing at the edge of the water, letting the waves nibble at her toes. Her hair had become longer and lighter, skin sunkissed. Kiki had grown, curves had fallen in, creating a fine wavy line as a silhouette. This was it, what they had been waiting for. 

Mouth running dry, his words got tangled in his throat, he wound up making a strangled sound that erupted in a cough, that caught the smaller woman by surprise, her body jumping in the air before spinning around, to see Hoseok, holding his chest, while a redness spread across his cheeks. 

“You scared me!” She yelped, holding her own chest as they breathed heavily, trying to calm their beating hearts. As soon as they regained some dignity, laughter began, smiles spreading across their lips. 

Playfully she slapped him, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. The sun and the sand seemed cold in comparison to Kiki, her body radiating heat and sending the warm feelings through his body. 

“You’ve changed,” She uttered, eyes big in wonder, as she pushed away from him, only to run a hand through his fading red hair. “You’ve grown, but it's the same eyes and the same smile.”

“You’ve changed too. I didn't know it was possible to become more beautiful, but you somehow did.” All the worry, the tangled thoughts, disappeared like clouds does on the sky. Everything became clear, worth it. 

“I’ve missed you.” It was a mere whisper, only to be heard by him and no one else. Their lips met, in a soft kiss that turned into a passionate one. Hoseok dired of her tear, when they seperated, feeling his heart and soul finally become one again. 

“I missed you too.” He said, taking her hand. “ _ Are you ready to return home? _ ”


	49. New Year Special

She had spent christmas alone, Tae and Daniel had been sent out on separate jobs, leaving her utter alone in the house. She would have decorated the library like it used to be, but she knew her father wouldn't have it after her mother's death.    
The last time she did it, she wound up with a black eye and a bend rib.    
To occupy her mind from the melancholy that came with that nostalgic time of year, she instead put her mind and efforts towards the big New Years party the Dae’s always held, where business partners and friends as well as some enemies, all were invited to. Her father +had told her she wasn't to hold back any expenses, which wouldn't have been odd, but the look in her eyes told her was important.    
He was showing off.   
Yara for once worked with her father's men, like her mother had once did. She had always enjoyed setting up a party and had poured her energy into it.  Ha-Yun had once told Yara that the most important connections were made at parties, this where were you’d find allies.    
Much to her own surprise Yara quite enjoyed setting it all up, after all there were no expenses too high and she had a grudge towards her dad...   
And that was how the house ended up covered in glitter, large flower decorations, fountains with gold and silver lotuses floating around, champagne pyramid. The great hall and the backyard had turned into something from The Great Gatsby. Light and shimmering confetti everywhere around the round tables that were spread out. Waiters and servants wore black with a gold choker and masks.    
In the middle of the great mess of party decoration were a large clock, that’d count down until 00 and then the fireworks, the great many fireworks she had spent largely on, were far of to the back, down by the banks of the lake.    
No expenses were held back.    
The strangest and hardest thing for her to come to terms with was easily she had fallen into the role of the good daughter. How much she still longed for her father's approval.    
She was sitting in front of the mirror, looking at the woman she had turned herself into. Blood red lips, hooded eyes with the most perfect golden makeup, that seemed to light up all her features. Her hair in a complex braid, with small golden freckles and pins in, turning her dark hair into the night sky with golden stars.    
Her dress was black, with straps hanging around her shoulder rather than on them. The dress showed off her figure, her rounded hips, her fuller chrest, that was pressed up forming a nice cleavage.    
Putting in her diamond earrings she heard a knock on the door. She hummed a response, continuing to concentrate on the earrings, thinking it was one of the waiters or servants that needed something.    
She was surprised to see her father enter. Shifting in her seat, he came over to her, putting his down what he had in his hand and putting them around her shoulders, pressing lightly.    
Her heart drummed fast, while her stomach twisted. What did he want? If she flinched away from his touch, however much it made her skin crawl, she’d earn a slap. She didn't want that, not now, instead she silently watched him, while continuing to put in the earrings.    
“You look beautiful,” he said lowly, watching her face. Yara wore a mask she had designed over the years, perfected, where she’d smile, smirk and play along more or less.    
Still his words send some sort of satisfaction through her.    
“Thank you,” she smirked.    
“It’s good. I need you to look and act the best this evening… That’s why I have something for you,” his hands finally left her shoulders, lifting the weight off her and letting her let out a small breath, while still keeping the mask on.    
Harry opened the large velvet box he had with him, revealing a large, huge really, diamond necklace. He carefully took it up and placed the cold material around her neck.    
It started with a gold choker, then spread out over her chest, eating up her skin. It was beautiful and heavy. Her fingertips carefully felt at the edges, eyes studying the rows upon rows of sparkling stone.    
She’d have picked something more elegant, simpler, but it didn't surprise her one bit that her father had picked a necklace as this one. It was flashy, big and attention grabbing, but most of all and most importantly, it was something people would envy.    
“It is absolutely breathtaking,” she uttered, eyes still not leaving the expensive object, feeling how it literally took some of her breath with its weight.    
Her father smirked at her as he leaned down to her ear.    
“Good, that is exactly what I need you to be,” he said, breath hitting her ear. She shuddered under him. He was the devil and he was tying silk strings to her, so she’d dance and play at his will. He was a devil and not the one she wanted. He was an all consuming devil that’d whore her out if it got him what he wanted. She longed for her own devil, Daniel.    
What happened next was unexpected, before she even realised she had said those words, they were out there and making Harry lean back satisfied.    
“I will make you proud,” she said.   
  
And she did. She had played the part perfectly. Every smile, every tone of her voice, every gesture, every single part of her, had played the part perfectly, except her heart.    
She felt so alone, surrounded by hundreds of people, all wanting to talk to her, to make conversation with Harry Dae’s daughter, all equally as fake as her. They all wanted something, no not something, they all wanted intell, they all wanted favours and to be in his good graces.    
After a while, she found herself needing a little quiet, away from the suffocating people, away from the noise and small talk that seemed to go nowhere.    
She found herself in the library, leaning against the bookcase and looking out on the party that was happening below her, in the yard.    
Harry was surrounded by people, some she recognized through years of passing, some she didn't. Most laughed with him, not daring not to. He was a flame and they were all moths. Most of them.    
In the sea of people, among the sparkles and dancing, her eyes found two unamused men, close to Harry’s side. They looked bored and neglected, like they didn't want to be there, which every much was a possibility.    
From this distance she couldn't make out their faces, only their hair colors and their suits. One was wearing blue, that only enhanced his silver locks, clearly dyed, while the other wore deep red and had a dark mob of hair.    
She tried to focus on their faces, when she felt a warm pair of hands slide over her hips and a hot breath hit the little skin left out from the necklace. For a moment she didn't think anything of it, just closing her eyes and leaning into the touch, the champagne she had been drinking to get through the night, pulling a veil over her senses.    
But then it set in that it was someone. Someone who was properly drunk and thought he’d have a chance with the bosses daughter. It send a lightening of fright through her until his voice sounded.    
“You look breathtaking, baby, like golden stars on the night sky,” Daniel breathed into her skin, his warm breath, sending shivers down her spine and a warm feeling deep down her core. She leaned back relaxed, his hands releasing her hips only to ghost over her bare skin on her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps.    
“Did you miss me?” He asked, voice hoarse and breathy, soaking in lust. Her skin began to burn. She crooked her neck, letting him have more space to place small almost nonexistent kisses on.    
His hands followed her shoulder up towards her necklace, letting his fingers play along the edge until they found the lock, opening it and slowly sliding it off of her. He knew what it meant, who it was from and he wanted it off, just as much as she did.   
His plump lips ghosted over the newfound skin.    
“Tell me, did you miss me?” He asked again, lips skimming her earlobe.    
“Yes,” she breathed, eyes closed and enjoying every touch and every promise they made.    
“Tell me, what did you miss?” He demanded, only sending more shivers down her spine and letting the warm feeling spread in her core. She wanted him.    
“You. Your lips,” she moaned, as he took her earlobe in between his teeth, then continuing to leave a burning trail of kisses down her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin. 

“And?”   
“And your touch, your fingers,” she moaned, his fingers pulling the zipper down and then pulling the dress from her form, letting it pool at the floor. His fingers skimmed over her waist, playing with the lacy ruffles on her panties. He pulled at them, letting the fabric s tighten around her before letting it snap back onto her skin, earning a small surprised sound from her.    
Slowly he turned her body towards him, pressing it up against the bookcase.    
His dark hooded eyes burning into hers, lust shining through.    
“I missed the way you look at me,” she continued, a smirk forming on her red lips, as his eyes burned into her core. His thumb brushed against her lips. She tried to catch it between her teeth, but failed, when he instead pressed his own onto hers.    
The kiss was hot and needy. He pulled her towards him, pressing his body against her, letting out a groan as her hips buckled towards his, begging for attention.    
She felt his hard on pressed against her. Clearly she wasn't the only one affected by his teasing.  Yara smiled into the kiss as it deepened, until he suddenly ripped his lips away from her only to press them against her sweet spot, earning a loud moan.    
“Did I say I missed your lips,” she laughed.    
Daniel sucked on her skin, letting out a groan as response. His hands traced over her thighs until his fingers wrapped around the fabric of her panties and pulled them down, cold air hitting her.    
She breathed in with a hiss, only to moan loudly as his fingers started circling her clit, just at the right pace, between what she needed and being cruel.    
They hadn't had sex in just about two weeks and it was felt. She felt how she needed more, needed some release as her breath grew rugged and hips started to buck against his fingers.    
She was about to complain when he pressed two fingers into her, feeling her stretch and sending a wave of pleasure through her. Daniel muffled her sound with a kiss on her lips, pressing further into her body, wanting more for himself.    
“And I missed your cock,” Yara moaned, wrapping her arms around him to keep balance, while hooking a leg around his hips, pressing him closer, making him let out a moan of his own. “Please, Daniel, I want you,” she begged.    
Daniel obliged, quickly removing any restraints, in the form of pants and boxers, letting his hard member hit his abodom.    
She licked her lips, feeling how fire ran through her with anticipation. Pride also pooled in her, she hadn't even touched him and he was already rock hard and ready.    
Their lips connected, tongues dancing with each over and every once in awhile their teeth skimmed over each other's lips, biting and pulling. Their mixed moans and heavy breaths filled the quiet library, shutting out the sound of the party and all the insignificant people.    
As he slid into her, she hissed in a breath, muffling her loud moan by softly, yet roughly setting her teeth into his shoulder, nails digging in, trying to keep her from falling as her legs began to quiver under her.    
“Ah, baby!” He moaned as he slowly pressed into her, burying himself at the hilt and remaining still for a moment so she could adjust, he lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his hips, locking him to her. This only deepened their connection, both of them moaning.    
“For the love of god, move,” She demanded, bucking her hips towards him, to try and get some friction. He complied without a second thought, pulling out and pushing into her over and over again, the pace growing as both of them felt the ecstasy speed towards them. It was a puzzle to her how he managed to hit her g-spot every time.    
He became rough, his hand holding her thigh became a bruising thouch, while he gripped the bookcase behind her to steady both of them. She matched his everything, nails digging into him, thighs tightening, mouth hot and pace of her hips meeting his every single time.    
His thrusts became faster and more shallow as both of them closed in on bliss.    
She moaned as she tightened around him, biting into her own lips, trying to keep herself from crying out in ecstasy as she came. Her clenching down on him, pushed him over the edge, filling her up with hot liquid, still pumping to prolong the pleasure.     
The two of them remained entangled for a moment, their breaths trying to even out, while their foreheads connected, the small sweat pearls that had formed mixing. At that moment they were one.    
“I missed you too,” Daniel whispered to her, his touch becoming soft and tender. His lips traced a kiss from her jaw to her lips, before letting her down. He still held her as her legs trembled beneath her, his seed making its way down her thighs.    
“I can stand, it’s okay,” she said, letting him pull away as her nails dug into the wood of the bookcase to keep her up. With a satisfied smirk she watched him as he tried to fix the wrinkled shirt and pull up his pants. His cheeks had become red, his lips swollen and hair ruffled up.    
Yara began cleaning herself up, putting on the dress loosely, to cover herself till she made it to her room to fix up. Daniel however stopped her, by pinning her down with a arm on her one side, to keep her from moving from the window.    
“3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR” it sounded from the outside, making them both look out over the cheering mass of people, as confetti went off, letting silver rain down over them until the fireworks went off, painting the sky all different colors, with all sort of pattern.    
Yara looked in awe at her work, looked at the rackets going off in the sky and eyes becoming big with amazement, her cheeks still rosy from their encounter.    
Daniel leaned down to her, his voice low and smooth.    
“Happy new year, baby.”    
She looked up at him with the same adoration and amazement as she had had looking at the fireworks. He returned her look, even though it always seemed darker, more mysterious. His thumb caressed her bottom lip, the gentleness of his touch always sending the butterflies in her tummy into a frenzy. It was a touch no other had ever given her, a touch that craved as much as it was giving. No family member, no friend, could match the touch. It was one that was addicting. 

And it always reminded her of the gentleness he had given her the first time they met.    
With an adoring smile, she let her own hand cup his cheek.    
_ “Happy new year.” _


End file.
